<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muggle-Born Traditional Witch by TessaVance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642593">Muggle-Born Traditional Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/pseuds/TessaVance'>TessaVance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Celtic Mythology &amp; Folklore, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Formal Wooing, Found Family, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Hermione Granger Parents Being Awesome, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Matriarch society, Mentor Severus Snape, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Women Being Awesome, courts, traditional culture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/pseuds/TessaVance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wixen world is run by powerful witches called Queen's and their courts, surrounded by a traditional pagan society. They control the magical world and all that live in it. </p><p>But things are stirring, and coming out of the shadows. The Aos Sí, the dangerous Fae who were once worshiped as gods are not as gone and faded into myth as the Wixen world hopes. </p><p>Hermione boards the Hogwarts express ignorant of any of this. She is going to have to learn and learn fast.<br/>For the courts, society, and the Fae will not go easier on her because of her disadvantage of muggle up bringing.<br/>No it will be quiet the opposite.  </p><p>She is going to have to use every bit of her intelligence to help her as she fights to understand this culture, protects and stop other queens from stealing the males that belong to her, figure out why on earth the Fae are so interested in her. </p><p>Helped along the way by two boys, one famous the other half feral. Plus a reluctant sixth year Slytherin and a thoroughly bemused Potion Master.</p><p>All before finally take her rightful place in this brave new world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NOW:</strong>
</p><p>Severus stood in the back of the crowd, face stern and arms crossed. Nobody was currently paying him any attention, but should they glance in his direction, he would make sure he was giving nothing away. No one here knew about the countless hours he had spent training a young queen so she would be prepared for today, and if he had his way, no one every would. He would not tarnish her reputation with his taint.  </p><p>The crowd was so thick it was standing room only. The tiered levels drawing all eyes down to the Amphitheatre below them. Those with the highest rank stood on the closest levels to the bottom, the higher up you had to go, the lower your position in society. Severus was unsurprised to learn that they allocated him a spot on the highest rung, sure it was only his association with multiple well-placed Queens that got him in the chamber at all.  </p><p> For this was the day when the young Queens would call for their court. The majority would call for an already established court, and since there was a powerful array of ruins circling the stage that prevented anyone who was not a part of that Queen’s court from crossing them, there would have been a flurry of private callings to check that the heirs were in fact the right queens for the court in question.  </p><p>The organisers had placed Hermione first in the que. Not out of any kindness to the girl, but so the highest amount of people would be whiteness to her failure. Most courts once their queen had called didn’t bother sticking around unless there was some interesting case coming up after them. The high-born loved a good scandal, after all.  </p><p>The din of the crowd slowly settled as the time approached. The deep ring of a gong being struck quieten the rest until there was no other sound bar it. Once it faded away, the herald stepped up onto the podium and unfurling the scroll announced. </p><p>“Queen Hermione of the Grangers, has come before this noble assembly to, if the fates have decreed it, call a court to her side.”  </p><p>There were sneers of a few faces and disapproval on a lot more at the reminder that Hermione was muggle-born. There had not been a muggle-born Queen in over eight hundred years after all, and the Pureblood were not best pleased that one dare to come forth now.  </p><p>Hermione stepped forward from the tunnel and walked bare-footed, dressed in white with her hair veiled, looking every inch the young adult traditional witch she was, towards the Amphitheatre.  She held her head high and met the gaze of many of the people in the crowd. Severus’ lips gave a tiny twitch. There was his lioness, not backing down or cowering, but proudly coming to claim her position and place in society. She stepped onto the stage and the runic circle lit up, shining brightly, putting away the last doubt anyone might have had that Hermione didn’t have the power, strength and ability to call herself a queen.  </p><p>The crowd let out a sigh, but no one seemed overly surprised. Anyone with sense would have seen and heard enough about her years in Hogwarts to be convinced of her status, even if they were publicly denying it. </p><p>This was the part that Severus knew she was most nervous about, but just as he had told her countless times, her body would know what to do. Sure enough, she opened her mouth and as the first note came out the crowd swayed enchanted. Her call was the sweetest, most lovely thing Severus had ever heard. And he had been present too many a queen’s calling day. As her call rose and dipped in a spiralling dance, a lot of the crowd had to wipe a tear from their eye. The purity, strength, compassion and fierceness of Hermione’s personality came through crystal clear and Severus knew she had won her place with the other Queens. No longer would she suffer the slurs or disbelieving looks when she proclaimed her status.  </p><p>Her call changed slightly, now beckoning, calling to all those who belonged to her court to step forth and claim a place at her side. Harry, Neville and Marcus were the first to step across the circle and join her side as Severus expected. The crowd broke out in a loud murmur, apparently; he was the only one who bother to keep his eyes open. Those three had been circling her right from the beginning and yet the crowd was muttering about the Boy-who-lived and what was he doing joining a new court instead of an established one? </p><p>The next to cross was Luna, another that Severus expected. There was a slight commotion in the crowd, and then they fell deathly silent as they held their breath. Draco Heir to the Black court was hovering next to the circle.  Severus’ eyebrow rose sharply. This was most unexpected, something that the entire crowd agreed on. No one ever dreamed that Draco would be called, for what queen could hope to compete with the privilege he was born into. Draco’s face was white and Severus could see the internal struggle that was going on within.  With the next coaxing note Hermione produce Severus saw Draco’s face harden with resolve and he confidently step across the circle.  </p><p>The crowd let out a gasp. The lights were still shinning from the ruins, Draco couldn’t have crossed unless he truly belonged to her court. He gave a formal bow to Hermione, who was still calling, then stood next to Harry. The smaller teen wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist possessively, triumph blazing from his eyes. Speaking of eyes, Hermione was lucky she was facing away from where the Black Queen stood. The look that Narcissa was shooting her was deadly enough to kill, furious that some little upstart had stolen her Heir and only child from her.  </p><p>There was another ripple in the crowd as someone else made their way to the front. The crowd let out a disappointed sigh when an unassuming pair of twins crossed the circle. There was no scandal attached to them.  Severus couldn’t recall either of their name but knew they came from a middle-ranked court that produced steady working and was never really flashy or drew much attention.  The male stood quietly to the side while the female circled the lot, gave a brisk nod then planted herself in the middle of the group.  </p><p><em>Ah,</em> Severus thought pleased, <em>seven a good number, lucky number in some cases. A perfect amount for Hermione’s first circle.</em> And yet Hermione still called. Severus frown slightly. The Queen inside of her must recognise that there was another member of her court that had not yet answered her call. A theory supported by the way Hermione’s eyes flickered from face to face, looking for someone in particular.  </p><p><em>Whoever they were, they were a fool,</em> Severus thought furiously. <em>To refuse a queen’s call.</em>  The crowd grew restless as they turned, looking among themselves for someone to answer the call. Even Severus felt himself uncharacteristically shifting from foot to foot as Hermione’s call turned sad and pleading.  Her eyes were franticly skimming the crowd now rising from tier to tier until they reached the highest level. Severus felt himself take a step forward then froze <em>You can’t mean me, you foolish child</em> he thought, but She proved him wrong when her eyes made contact with his, a smile broke out on her face and a hand outstretched in his direction.  As one, the crowd turned to look where she was pointing.  Unable to refuse her call any longer, he stepped forward, pushing through the crowd. He had only gotten down one level when the crowd parted for him, their faces filled with astonishment. Severus kept his head held high he would not embarrass his Lady as he descended to the stage. He crossed the runic circle like it wasn’t even there. Walking up the Hermione he placed his hands on her cheeks then bent her head placing a chase kiss on her head.  </p><p>“My Queen and My Lady,” He breathed. Releasing her, he took his place with the rest of Hermione's first circle. Stern faced once more, but within his heart was leaping for joy.  Here he was the unwanted one never chosen for a court not even in the thirteenth circle. He had lived the entirety of his teenage and adult life with that sigma hanging over him. And here, before the entire upper class, his queen called for him, kept calling until he answered even. Showing to all and sundry that he was wanted and desired all along. His queen just had been too young to form her court until now. He would remember this. That His lady had raised him from the lowest of low to the highest position any male could hope to achieve. Part of a queen’s first circle. And that she had done so in front of all those who had constantly mocked and look down on him. He would make sure he returned the favour to her three-fold.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eight Years ago:</strong>
</p><p>Feet bouncing, heart fluttering, wide eyed Hermione boarded the bright red train. After waiting, dreaming and hoping for this day to arrive ever since she received the acceptance letter in the mail, she was finally off to Hogwarts.  The letter had changed her life. It had been the beginning of her journey, the answer to unexplained things that had happened her entire childhood and the sign pointing her onwards to take the next step to become who she was meant to be. Squeezing through the jostling hemmed in crowd, having multiple trunks bang into her couldn’t dampen the bubbly fizzing sensation in her stomach nor wipe the grin from her face.  </p><p>Panting, she found an empty compartment and yanking got her trunk inside. Once the door closed, she took a deep breath, glad to be out of that bustle. Looking down at her heavy, awkward trunk, she thought for a moment about the best way to get it onto the shelf above the seats. Running some physics through her head, she heaved it up on the seat and then standing it up right began a complicated plan to get it into the allocated spot above her. She hadn’t gotten past step two which involved using her back as a lever when her compartment door slammed open and a burly boy stomped in snatched her trunk off her spine heaving it up and into the shelf before stomping out not saying a word to her.  </p><p>“Thank you!” She called out to his disappearing back.  </p><p>One thing she had noticed about the Wixen world, the males were extremely courteous towards the females. It was very old fashion but Hermione found she didn’t mind it. Had she gotten the sense the males were doing it because they thought females were weak or incapable, she would have refused all such attention, but that didn’t seem to be the case at all, just the opposite. The males seemed to do it as a sign of respect or as a favour for those they saw above them. Which was extremely odd and certainly not true, but as it didn’t hurt anyone, she would allow it.    </p><p>By fortunate coincidence, she had gotten a compartment that faced the platform. Opening the window and poked her head out, brushing her fuzzy hair out of her eyes, she scanned the crowd and found her parents. Squealing, she called out to them, waving her hand like mad. Her voice was one of hundreds, so the crowd drowned her out. Luckily her parents however were scanning the train and once they caught sight of her, they hurried over. Her mother kissed her hand, her father gave it a squeeze as the train let out a loud whistle. She clung onto her father for as long as she could, not wanting to let him go even as she looked forward to this new adventure. He seemed to feel the same, beaming at her and shouting well wishes while still clasping her hand. He even took a few steps as the train moved before it forced them to let go of each other. Her parents waved her off and Hermione kept her head out the window, waving her arm long after the station disappeared.  </p><p>Pulling her head back inside, she closed the window, running her hands through her hair. While it was naturally wild and bushy, having her head out the window with the wind whipping by hadn’t done her any favours.  Sitting down with a huff, Hermione pulled out her hair ties, which had been doing absolutely nothing regarding their actual purpose.  Using her hands as a temporary brush, she gathered sections of her hair, holding it tight with her other hand as she attempted to pull her hair back into a ponytail.   </p><p>There was a knock on her door. It slid open as a chubby boy poked his head in. </p><p>“Excuse me, but have you seen a toad....” The boy flushed when he saw what Hermione was doing and hastily adverted his eyes to the floor. “I’m s.. so.. sor.. sorry.” He stuttered.  </p><p>“It’s fine,” Hermione assured him, having mostly got it into one messy pony tail secured with three hair ties she stopped there considering the job done. “You said something about a toad?” </p><p>“Yes,” the boy replied meekly, “I’ve lost my toad Trevor and was wondering if you had seen him?” </p><p>“Oh, well no, I haven’t but I can help you look,” Hermione said hopping off her seat, eager to make a friend. The self-help books she had read all agreed that helping someone out was a good place to start. </p><p>“I’m Hermione, by the way,” She said, sticking her hand out. The boy looked petrified at her hand then gulping he tentatively touched her fingers, tilting her hand so he could perform a fumbling bow over it. </p><p>“Neville, child of Alice Whitton’s court,” He replied formally. </p><p>“Oh, you’re the Boy-Who-Lived! I read about you in so many books, you are really quite famous. I never thought I’ll actually meet you. The books all say that your mother and her court preformed some unknown spell which protected you against a curse that no one else has ever managed to survive. And no one knows what that spell was as it killed the entire court that night. The books also say no one knows what effects that will have on you but everyone is curious and that your grandmother’s court the Longbottom’s are raising you. They mention the courts a lot in the books. Are they very popular in this world then?” </p><p>“Err Yes?” Neville offered, half stunned at the rapid-fire information being flung at him.  Hermione went back over what she had said, then flushed when she realised she had been horribly rude. </p><p>“Sorry,” She offered to Neville, who had begun to edge away. “We were going to go look for your toad,” Hermione rushed out the compartment, herding Neville towards the next door. Trying her hardest to make up for her faux par and hopefully give herself another chance to make a friend.  As they made their way slowly down the train, Hermione noticed that most people ignored Neville completely but would answer if she was the one to ask. Even if it was begrudgingly after looking at her hair and sneering.  </p><p>By the time they reach the end of the train Hermione had straightened her clothes countless times and fussed with her hair, overly conscious of every wispy flyaway bit. She knew her hair was wild and bushy, but didn’t think that it deserved all the looks of disgust it drew. After all she took care of it, it was clean and brushed this morning so it was mostly tangle free. </p><p>When they came to the driver’s compartment, they stopped and looked at each other a bit hopelessly.  The closest window was some distance away as darkness gathered in a thick patch by the door. </p><p>“Do you want to go back down the train asking about Trevor again? There can’t be that many toads on the train.” Hermione offered, dreading having to walk that gantlet again. Neville shook his head quickly. </p><p>“Maybe we can just look ourselves for him?” He suggested.  </p><p>Just then a figure stepped out of the shadows. Hermione stepped back, heart pounding. The boy was tiny, gaunt faced with his bones visible beneath his skin, which was a mottled shade of brown and grey. Every inch of him covered in years’ worth of acclimated filth. His hair was an atrocious mess of greasy rat tails and matts that made hers look like the most well behaved thin straight locks. There was something quiet alarming about his unnerving green stare that penetrated through the smudgy crooked broken glasses as he looked at them without blinking. An aroma of stale sweat, sticky sweet rotten food and mustiness wafted off him. After a long moment of staring, he held out his cupped hands towards them. Sitting in-between the filthy hands was a fat toad who croaked happily. </p><p>“Trevor,” Neville cried out and scooped the toad up, hugging him close to his chest in relief.  </p><p>“Err, right, thank you for finding him.” Hermione said hesitantly to the boy. There was something in his eyes which reminded her of looking at a wild predator that you didn’t know if they were going to ignore you or hunt you down, and so you moved with extreme caution around them.</p><p>“We’re going to go back to our compartment now.” She grabbed Neville by the hand and dragged him back down the train at a rather quick pace.  </p><p>She knew she should have been nicer, but she had never in her life encounter someone who was as unkempt as him. <em>He probably is poor and doesn’t have access to as much as I do.</em> She thought guiltily.<em> I know I hate it when people judge me on my appearance, so I shouldn’t do it to others. Treat people as you want to be treated</em>, she scolded herself. Resolving to be nicer next time she came across the boy, she tugged Neville into her compartment.  Turning around to close the door, she leapt back with a yelp as the raggedy boy was standing right there.  Even Neville looked alarmed.  </p><p>“Um, what are you doing?” She asked. The boy cocked his head and looked at her for a moment </p><p>“Said we go back to compartment.” he replied in a croaky voice, which obviously was not used a lot.  </p><p>“Oh,” Hermione said flummoxed as she hadn’t meant to invite the boy with them. But he had done them a favour. She had just resolved to be nicer to him so she couldn’t in good conscious kick him out.  </p><p>“Take a seat,” She offered. The boy obediently sat down on the nearest seat and after a moment’s hesitation Neville sat down on the same seat, freeing up Hermione from having to sit near him. She sat on the seat opposite and the three of them didn’t speak. Not wanting to remain in this awkward silence for the rest of the trip Hermione broke it, gathering together her courage and bravely offered her hand to the feral boy despite her skin crawling with the thought of his skin touching hers. </p><p>“I’m Hermione,” She said.  </p><p>“Freak” The boy replied, not making any motion to take her hand. Hermione withdrew it blinking rapidly as the word lashed out taking advantage of her exposed weakness cutting her. Here she was going out of her way to be nice, and this disgusting boy was calling her a freak. Even Neville had hissed in shock and was looking at the boy in anger. The boy looked back calmly.  </p><p>“That’s not right, you shouldn’t say such things to a Lady.” Neville snapped out. The boy looked at him blankly, and then comprehension came over his face. He shook his head negatively </p><p>“Not Lady, never Lady,” He held his hand to his chest and said again “Freak”  </p><p>“Your, your name is Freak?” Hermione asked, horrified. Freak nodded unperturbed, then looked at Neville questionably. </p><p>“Oh, um I’m Neville” Neville blurted out completely thrown by this unexpected encounter which made him forget his manners.  There was a scratch at the door, Freak hopped off the seat and opened it.</p><p>Neville screamed, scrambling into the corner farthest away from the black shaggy dog standing in the doorway. Hermione also alarmed as the dog stood as tall as Freak and would come to her shoulders. It also was extremely un-cared for, fur just as matted and messy as Freak’s hair. And its silver-grey eyes had more than a hint of madness in them. Still, the way Neville was now standing on the seat pressed against the wall seemed a bit over the top. The dog was sitting calmly between Freaks legs who had closed the door and was once more on the seat.  </p><p>“That, that’s a Grimm!” Neville proclaimed, pointing a shaking finger. </p><p>“A what?” Hermione asked </p><p>“Padfoot, my dog,” Freak said with enough certainty that Neville stopped trying to fade through the wall and squinted at Padfoot, unsure. </p><p>“This is your dog?” He queried “How long have you had him?” </p><p>Freak bit his lip in concentration before replying.  “Over five winters” At this Neville's body lost the tight tension relaxing, and he hesitantly sat down again.  </p><p>“What’s a Grimm?” Hermione asked again.  </p><p>“A Grimm is a symbol of Death. If you see one you die shortly later, ” Neville told the both of them. “But Freak’s dog must not be one. You can’t make a Grimm your pet. They are fae creatures they won’t belong to anyone on the mortal plane.”  </p><p>Hermione wasn’t sure how much she believed all that fairy tale stuff, but said nothing. She hadn’t read enough books yet to know whether it was just a myth to scare people or something real. She couldn’t rule it out because, well, here she was a witch on her way to a magic school anything could be possible. </p><p> As the train continued its journey, the carriage swaying slightly with its motion, Neville and Hermione tried to suggest giving Freak a different name. He refused them all, saying that it would be a fake name he was Freak, that is who he was. Calling him Bob wouldn’t change anything. Hermione reluctantly concluded that if someone tried to change her name, she would still call herself Hermione in her head.  She had a laugh burst out of her when Freak said Bob and had caught the glint of sly amusement in his eye.  </p><p>Freak, she realised, even though he said little was probably a lot smarter than he sounded. She figured there was probably a good reason why he spoke like a dimwit and it mostly like had to do with the fact that few people talked with him so he had no chance to improve his vocabulary.  Hermione made a silent promise to make sure she spent more time conversing with him.  </p><p>Rather surprised to see the next couple of hours fly by with the three of them chatting easily away to each other. Soon both boys and for some reason the dog were waiting outside while she got change into her school uniform. She thought it was a bit unfair on the Padfoot as they left Trevor inside to sit on the seat while she changed. Unless they had done it to give her some more room? Padfoot took up a lot of space, she had to admit.   </p><p>She could hear the boys talking outside the door, but it was muffled and she couldn’t make out what was being said. Once she was done, she opened the door </p><p>“All right, your turn,” She told them. Neville hurried inside and closed the door while Freak and Padfoot stayed where they were.  </p><p>“Aren’t you going to get changed?” she asked. Freak shrugged Neville opened the door to chuck a black gown at Freak before hastily closing it again. Freak pulled it on over the top of his clothes, the gown swum on him as they made it to fit a boy Neville size. Hermione helped Freak roll up the sleeves and she removed her belt, offering it so that Freak could tie it around his waist and tuck the gown into it until it no longer dragged on the floor.  She didn’t know why Freak couldn’t have done that in the compartment with Neville, she didn’t get a sense either boy was terribly body shy and so she concluded they didn’t want to leave her out here by herself. She huffed at the silly chivalry of the boys, but let them have their way.  </p><p>Getting off the train and go towards the tall man calling for first years was once again a like a sardine swimming upstream. She was jostled and shoved and had her feet trot on so many times they throbbed radiating heat.  She couldn’t see anything else but swarm of black uniform and heads with a random older student floating by like a cruise ship heading out of the harbour and she was in a row bow helpless left bobbing in their wake forced to go with the currents.  All of this poking and pushing meant Hermione lost sight of Neville and Freak. Tiny bits of nerves begun to grow, curling around her self-confidence. Would she meet up with them again?  </p><p>Stumbling along the shadow strewn path, rocks and peddles slick with condensation as the cool night air bathed them. Hermione would have tripped and fallen multiple times had she not been squished in-between other students from all sides. There came an exclamation from ahead and the group Hermione was with increased their pace when the sight of Hogwarts appeared from around the corner. She gasped along with the other children.  </p><p>It looked just like a fairy-tale castle should. With looming towers, stain glass windows, flags flying from multiple battlements. Her entire body broke out in goosebumps, hair tingling, she gazed wide eyed. Bubbles and butterflies rose from her suddenly eager feet, swelling and growing as it ascended through her body until she felt like a champaign bottle seconds away from spilling over. Her cheeks were beginning to ache, she smiled that hard. This certainly lived up to what she had been envisioning.   </p><p>She found herself in a boat with a red-haired boy with dirt on his nose and a blond boy with slicked back blond hair who was giving them both looks of disgust before turning his head and dismissing them.  Hermione’s excitement faded a bit and her nerves once again reappeared. She had been getting on so well with Neville and Freak that her fears of not fitting in were temporally squashed. They were coming back with a vengeance now.  </p><p>Handed off to a strict looking woman who ushered them into a waiting room, Hermione listened attentively to the woman's brief introduction to Hogwarts. She bit her lip and looked at the other students as they milled around once the woman left. To her joy Freak slipped up silently to her side, joined shortly by Neville. She had a sudden felling of rashness take over her </p><p>“Let’s promise to still be friends even if we are not in the same house.” She blurted, then bit her lip self-consciously she wasn’t even sure if they were actually friends yet. Did spending a couple of hours together in a train make you friends? Both Freak and Neville were nodding with agreement and she let out her breath, beaming at them. It seemed like it did. It took her a few more moments before she realised she couldn’t see a huge scruffy dog anywhere. Trevor was croaking unhappily in Neville’s hand. </p><p>“Where is Padfoot?” She asked.  </p><p>“Outside,” Freak mumbled. “I’ll get him after.”  That was quite smart, as she was pretty sure that dogs weren’t on the acceptable pet list. She wasn’t sure how well that was policed as she had seen a few pets not on the list such as a tarantula and a hamster. Although both of those were small pets, easy to keep in a cage. A giant dog was a different matter altogether.   </p><p> Professor McGonagall came back and led them through the great Hall. Hermione couldn’t help herself as she whispered all the facts she had read about it to Freak and Neville. The urge to prove that she belonged here and wouldn’t be sent away in shame was too great for her to ignore. They came to a stand before a stool with a tatty hat on it. She gave a small jump and let out a tiny squeak as the hat sang.  </p><p>“Oh, it’s like Beauty and the Beast, I wonder if all the furniture can talk?” Neville looked at her blankly, but she spotted quite a few other students grinning in recognition.  McGonagall unrolled a scroll and called out names. Hermione listened as some students were called by the last then first name and some were called how Neville had introduced himself by the Court they belonged to. There were more people with courts then without, and she guessed those who didn’t have one were like her and had come from the muggle world.  </p><p>“Harry, child of Lily Even’s court,” McGonagall called out. No one moved, and she lowered the scroll, looking over the students as the rest of the hall shifted, bemused.  “Harry Even, hurry now.” There was a stirring amongst the new students before Freak shuffled forward and had to scramble up the rung in order to get onto the stool. McGonagall was staring at Freak in astonishment, and she didn’t so much place the hat on his head as it fell from her nerveless fingers and swallowed up the whole of Freak’s head. There was some laughter from the students at the sight of the hat sitting on bony shoulders with no head visible at all. Hermione shot a glare at the student body but as no one was paying any attention to her, no one saw it.  The hat hummed quietly for a moment before shouting out </p><p>“SLYTHERIN,”  </p><p>McGonagall pulled the hat off Freak’s head and he blinked, startled at the sudden light before jumping off the stool and shuffling over to the green and sliver table. No one at the table was clapping, and in fact Freak had received the smallest amounts of claps so far by quiet a margin. When he sat down, Hermione saw the rest of the table scoot away from the filthy ragamuffin. Freak sat at the end of the table, feet swing back and forward and looked around the hall with mild interest, not caring at his house reaction to him.  Hermione could tell unless something changed, he was going to have a hard time of it. And she was glad that she had suggested staying friends it looked like Freak was going to need it more than she originally thought.  </p><p>“Granger, Hermione,”  </p><p>She eagerly went up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on her head a second later, and even with her bushy hair still slid down enough to cover her eyes. </p><p><em>Hmm, what have we here, lots of curiosity and an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, and ho, ho look here a fierce sense of justice and bravery. Hmm ok my dear it’s up to you which is more important? Wisdom or equity?</em> </p><p>Hermione didn’t have to think long on her answer at all. Her sense of righteousness flaring up.  </p><p><em>Alright best be </em>“GRYFFINDOR”  </p><p>The hat removed, she flushed, pleased at the cheering and clapping she received as she walked over to the red and gold table.  She watched the rest of the sorting perking up when Neville was finally called, leaving only one student beside him.  </p><p>She wasn’t the only one to pay attention. The student body whispered Boy-Who-Lived and Whitton court. Shame of how she had reacted when she had first met him. She made a mental note that from now onwards she was going to make sure she treated him just like a normal boy, as the hours that had spent together had shown her he hated his fame. The hat was on him for quite some time, long enough for her to hear the word Hat stall murmured by a few students before it called out </p><p>“HUFFLEPUFF,”  </p><p>Neville received the biggest cheer of all the student and his whole table stood up, clapping enthusiastically as he walked over to them red faced.  </p><p>The headmaster stood up after they sorted the last boy into Slytherin and welcomed them all to Hogwarts before food appeared on the table. Hermione grinned in delight at the casual use of magic severing herself. At the end of the feast, the Headmaster stood up again and gave them a brief speech about not entering the forbidden forest or preforming magic outside the classrooms before he sent them off to bed.  </p><p>Hermione was feeling quite drained now and sleepily followed the rest of the Gryffindor’s up to a tower and through a portrait of a fat lady before climbing one more set of stairs, that thankfully didn’t move unlike the others in the castle until she reach a dorm room. She didn’t have much of a chance to talk to the other girls as everyone was quietly getting changed into their nightgowns and climbing into bed. It relieved Hermione as she had reached her limit for social interaction.  </p>
<hr/><p>Freak looked around his new room, humming quietly to himself. They had given him an entire bed that he didn’t have to share with anyone else. Of course, he wasn’t actually going to sleep on it, but that wasn’t the point, this bed was his and his along. He wasn’t paying any attention to the slurs being loudly whispered behind him. Years of living with the Dursley’s tender care had given him the ability to block out the hateful words said about him while still keeping an ear out for commands or for when the hateful words were turning into hateful action.  Currently, the boys were sticking with words and didn’t seem inclined to go further, which suited Freak just fine.  </p><p>His batted trunk was sitting at the end of his bed and he opened it and carefully took off the new gown that Neville had given him. That along with the belt from Hermione was gently folded and placed reverently in his trunk. They were his most precious possessions. They were the first gifts he had ever received from somebody, and even better, they were a sign that Freak could now truthfully say he had human friends.  </p><p>Speaking of friends, he made a note to make sure he snuck out and got Padfoot from the grounds once the other boys were asleep.  Padfoot had been his first and only friends for so long Freak wouldn’t know what to do without him. He was the reason Freak had believed the letter wasn’t a joke in the first place.  </p><p>Freak wasn’t stupid, no matter what people assumed. He knew that Padfoot wasn’t a normal dog. He understood what Freak said to him, even though he didn’t talk back like the snakes did. Freak had never seen another human talk to snakes and have them respond, which led him to believe, and the snakes confirmed that he was talking in snake language. Whereas Padfoot understood all human’s speech, which made him far too intelligent to be a standard dog.  </p><p>The combination of speaking an animal language and Padfoot meant Freak didn’t need to be convinced about magic being real. He had run away from the Dursley a week before the train was due to leave and hitch hiked and walked to London. Padfoot had led him to the dingy pub, and they snuck behind an enormous group into the magical alley. There Freak had pick pocket the people rushing to and through, he had gotten enough money to buy himself a wand, Then going into a dark street he had found a second-hand shop and bought the banged-up trunk and a faded black gown that was now dark grey rather than black and second pair of shoes that were much too large for him, none the less Freak loved them. He could scrunch up paper and stuff the toe section, then wear them without them falling off. These shoes didn’t have any holes in them, so Freak put them aside to wear during winter. He would keep wearing the sneakers duct tape mostly held together during the warmer months. </p><p>“Oi, stinky, go have a shower! I’ll never be able to sleep with your pungent aroma clogging up the room.” A voice drawled at him. Freak turned and saw the pointy blond hair boy sneering at him and pointing to the other door in the dorm room. Having nothing better to do at the moment, Freak was content to follow this command. He wondered into the room to find it filled with shower stalls on one side and toilet cubical on the other. The back of the room held the sinks. Opening one of the shower doors, he saw a towel hanging off a hook on the back of the door and a shelf to put his clothes on.   </p><p>Freak hadn’t had a shower in a while and it wasn’t too cold at the moment, so he didn’t mind getting wet. He turned the taps on and leapt back as the water fell. Putting his hand out, he froze in shock. The water was warm! He had heard of such a thing but had never experienced it himself. Without waiting another second, he shot under the spray, which drenched his hair and clothes in no time flat.  </p><p>Freak was daring as he lifted his face, eyes closed, and did nothing but enjoy the sensation of warm water bathing him for a couple of minutes. Then he opened his eyes and looked at the water as it swirled down the drain. It was swirls of grey and brown as the dirk and grime washed off him. Freak peeled himself out of his sopping wet clothes and piled them to one side so they would continue to get washed but not block the drain. He rubbed his hands firmly over his skin, trying to get as much dirt off as he could.  </p><p>Blinking through the water drops on his glasses, he spotted a bar of soap and grabbed it up. It wasn’t any of the fancy stuff that his family had in their bathroom, but it was here and available and more than Freak normally had access to. He certainly wasn’t complaining as he set about scrubbing his skin within an inch of its life. He got such a thrill watching as the greys, blacks and browns disappeared, leaving behind skin flushed pink with how hard he had been scrubbing.  </p><p>Once his skin was spotless, Freak turn his attention to his hair. Bar of soap in one hand he would grab chunks with his other hand and rub the bar through it until a lather of foam appeared. He then washed it out and continued with this routine until the water finally ran clean. It had taken hours to scrub everything, and in all that time the water continued to be warm. Freak loved magic! He had also scrubbed his clothes and washed them while he was in the shower.  </p><p>It had been quite some time since he had heard the other boys come in and brush their teeth, so hopefully, they would all be in bed and asleep. It was with great reluctance that Freak turned the water off and walked over to the towel. He briskly dried himself and tying the towel around his waist, he wrung out his clothes.  </p><p>Stepping out of the shower, he came face to face with an extremely odd-looking creature that had bulging eyes and huge flapping ears. Freak froze and scrutinised this unknown being. It was like looking at a twisted mirror. One that changed the way you looked but still showed you your reflection. Despite outward appearance, Freak could sense that he was standing with one of his kind. The creature was idly twisting the tip of one of their ears as they looked Freak up and down. </p><p>“Master?” They asked in a high-pitched voice. Freak shook his head </p><p>“No, not master.” He said firmly. They nodded their head, this made sense to them.  </p><p>“We’s call Bobbin.” They introduced themselves. </p><p>“Freak,” </p><p>“We’s can fix and dry clothes and put them in trunk.” Bobbin said </p><p>Freak tilted his head in thought, then handed his clothes over. He was confident that Bobbin would do as he had said and not wreak or harm Freaks possessions. He had loved fairy tales and would often sneak into the community library to hide and listen to the librarian read them to the other kids. One thing that he had learnt was to never ask a question and that it was extremely rude to thank any of the fairies. </p><p>“You will do an awesome job.” Freak praised. </p><p> Bobbin squeaked in pleasure, then disappeared.  </p><p>Once he was back in the bedroom, he saw that all the other bed curtains were drawn and could hear deep breaths coming from quite a few of them. Freak got dressed into the other school gown and pulled on his shoes, then slipped out of the room silently. He made his was out of the common room and through the castle, Freak was blessed with an extremely good recall and he made his way back to the entrance with no difficulties. Once he slipped outside, he only had to walk for a couple of minutes before Padfoot appeared.  </p><p>“The castle is amazing, it has as much hot water as you want and you can use it at any time.” Freak said happily. “Come on, let’s get back and you can have a warm shower as well.” the two of them made their way back to the dorm room and slipped silently into the bathroom.  </p><p>There Freak happily stripped out of his clothes and shoving a slightly reluctant Padfoot under the water. He then scrubbed the shaggy dog until the water no longer ran black. Once they were clean, they got out to find a second towel with the first. Drying themselves, they then crept back into the dorm room and after grabbing the pillow and quilt slid under Freaks bed. There the two of curled up together and drifted off to sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author sits back and lets out a sigh, then startles when they sense someone behind them.<br/>It's Hermione looking over their shoulder.<br/>"What?" They ask.<br/>"I don't know, what if the Readers don't like it?" Hermione frets. "What if they don't like me?"<br/>"Relax Hermione, its an introductory chapter, the readers know that. And besides they will let us know what they think in the comment box below. That is the bonus of posting on this site, we get feedback that helps us improve as we go."<br/>"Well alright, if your sure," Hermione replies doubtfully.<br/>"Just you wait and see, the readers will let us know how we are doing."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione spent most of her first week wavering back and forwards between two emotional states. The first was a mixture of excitement and wonder as the school taught her about magic and gave her the tools to learn to harness and control it. She threw herself into the school work devouring all that was offered and hunting for more. The second was the familiar feeling of bitter disappointment and hurt. Even here amongst other people who had magic just like her, she wasn’t fitting in.  </p>
<p>She had been so hopeful when she had received her letter and had the magical world explained to her, she would finally stop being the weirdo that nobody wanted to get along with. She had foolishly allowed hope to fill her up and raised her expectations, and now she was suffering for the folly of not keeping her emotions in check.  </p>
<p>Hermione wiped a salty tear of bitterness from her check and straighten her back. She could do this. Even if the entire world scorned her, the feeling she got when she used magic was one that felt so natural and such a major part of her she wasn’t willing to give it up. Not for anything. Primary school had given her the knowledge of how to deal with being despised and not wanted. So long as the knowledge wasn’t withheld and was there for her to gain, she needed nothing else. </p>
<p>Friends, while sounding like something that could be rather nice, was not an actual requirement.  Yes, she had been willing to experiment and see if she could get some of these ‘friends’ for herself so she could finally experience what all the hype was about.  And she seemed to get off to a slightly rocky but still promising start with Freak and Neville, however she hadn’t talked to either of them since. She had smiled at Neville once or twice and he had returned it. The problem was everyone wanted Neville attention as the Boy-Who-Lived as she had found it impossible to get any closer to him than across a classroom.  Freak, she hadn’t caught sight of at all. Even with the classes she shared with the Slytherin’s.  </p>
<p>She had been growing concerned that something happened to him. The problem was she couldn’t quite remember what name McGonagall had given him.  Harley or Henry or something starting with H anyway, and she had no idea about his last name. So, it made it extremely hard to go to a teacher and tell them she was worried about a first-year boy in Slytherin, who went by the name of Freak and she wasn’t sure what his birth name was exactly but she hadn’t seen him around since the opening feast and she was concerned that something had happened to him. That’s not to say she didn’t try. She had gone to McGonagall and aired her concern about a fellow first year boy in Slytherin. But as she couldn’t be any more precise than that, she had received the equivalent of a pat on the head and told not to fret, everything was well in hand and sent on her way.   </p>
<p>So that experiment was currently stalled. Hermione had made tentative overtures to the other girls in her dorm. Recalling what the books had said, she had tried to find something in common with them for them to bond over.  She had offered to study together only to be turned down flat.  She had tried the same offer with other students, even those of Ravenclaw, only to have the same answer no matter who she asked. Hermione wasn’t a stupid person under any stretch of the imagination she knew that she was missing something. And it was something that was a major part of the Wixen world. She knew that she was missing social ques and causing faux pas, but couldn’t figure out what she was doing wrong.  </p>
<p>She had re gone over her introduction books just in case she had not paid enough attention and missed a bit, as unusual as that would have been. But no, none of her books told her anything about what to expect. Which now that she thought about it was extremely odd. As far as she could see, entering the Wixen world was equivalent to moving to a different country. Whenever her family had gone overseas, the muggles travel agency had made sure that the Grangers knew what was culturally required. And yet according to the books all muggle-born’s received, the Wixen world had the same culture as the muggle Britain. Which Hermione only had to experience for an hour to realise this wasn’t true at all.  </p>
<p>The major difference was the courts.  There was no such thing as courts besides from royalty in the muggle world. Yet here everyone either belonged to a court or in the case of the students were looking to join one once they reached adulthood. She had read that all children once they reached the age of eleven were no longer a part of their birth court, they then had until they were seventeen before they could become a part of a court again. It was expected that the children would spend their school years checking out all the courts available and do their best to impress and stand out so they would be issues with multiple invitations to join. They could then choose which one suited them best. Hermione knew she had to do some more learning about what exactly the purpose of the courts was, but that wasn’t what she was stumbling over.  </p>
<p>There was something else. Something that Hermione was witnessing happening everywhere throughout Hogwarts. She was positive it was a culture thing, but she couldn’t find anything to explain what was going on.  And yet everyone was doing it, teacher, students from every house. Even Flinch.  The other muggle-born’s were also doing things wrong. The difference was that they all had made friends. And those friends were helping them out, showing them how to fit in.  </p>
<p>Which brought Hermione back to the fact she was sitting alone in the girl’s bathroom crying.  Feeling a tiny bit better now that she had a good cry. Something her mother had always encouraged her to do.  </p>
<p>“Cry out all the hurt and pain don’t leave it stewing inside you Hermione baby, then once you are done, wipe your tears, acknowledge your feelings, then do something to brighten your outlook.”  </p>
<p>And that was exactly what she was going to do. She was going to go to the library and not do any schoolwork but spoil herself and find something brand new and interesting to read. For no other reason than pure indolence.  </p>
<p>She began striding determinedly towards the Library, head held high, clenched fist hidden by her sleeves. It took her sometime to register that someone was walking beside her. Spinning, she came to a stop to see Freak looking patiently up at her. </p>
<p>“Freak!” Hermione gave a glad cry and threw herself at the tiny boy, wrapping him in a tight hug. Freak was as stiff as a board in her arms and she withdrew self-consciously, figuring that he wasn’t as enthused at them meeting again as she was. She reevaluated going by the owl like blinking he was doing behind his broken glasses.  It seemed he just wasn’t expecting such a physical response.  </p>
<p>He looked much better than on the first day. He was completely clean and didn’t smell at all. Even his hair was no longer greasy. Although it was still a complete tangle mess of matts and rat tails. He was still dressed in baggy clothes, but these were well mended. The only thing that was the same was his glasses.  The frames still sat crookedly on his face held together with duct tape and one lens had a crack running across the middle. </p>
<p>“I can fix those for you.” Hermione said, drawing herself up importantly and pointing at the glasses. “I learnt the spell in class and was the first to perform it perfectly.” Freak said nothing, watching her closely, then he handed his glasses across.  Hermione drew out her wand and made sure she was standing in the correct posture for casting as recommended by the books. She looked at Freak to make sure he was watching how well she did it.  She was failing in everything else to do with the Wixen world she was resolute that she would prove she could succeed in this.  </p>
<p>Freak however didn’t look like he could see much of anything once the glasses were gone. Hermione was still going to perform this perfectly, even if no one was watching. She needed to do it to reassure herself. She ran over the arm movements again in her head then making sure her pronunciation was correct she cast the spell. </p>
<p>“Repero” The crack in the glasses disappeared and the duct tape fell off as the two halves re-joined. She looked down at the glasses, frowning, then handed them back. </p>
<p>“I did the spell right, but I’m afraid that plastic is not a very good conduit for holding spells. It would work better and last longer on metal frames.” She explained. Freak put the glasses back on, looking pleased with the results.  </p>
<p>Padfoot came around the corner and when he caught sight of Hermione, his tail wagged so hard his whole back end was shaking as he pranced up to her and bathed her face in kisses. She pushed him away, spluttering and wiping her face but grinning wildly. Perhaps she had been a little too hasty in abandoning her first experiment. It looked like she had at least two friends. Even if one was a giant scary looking dog.  Freak pulled Padfoot back and had one arm wrapped around his neck in restraint.  Which Padfoot must allow as the black shaggy dog was as tall as Freak and certainly had more muscles. There was no way that Freak would even be able to physically stop him unless Padfoot went with it. </p>
<p>“Where have you been? I was looking for you in every class that Gryffindor had with Slytherin, but you were never there.” Hermione asked.  </p>
<p>“Exploring,” Freak answered simply. Hermione eyes widened, she drew in a sharp breath. </p>
<p>“You haven’t been going to class!! Oh no, you will be in so much trouble,” She said “Aren’t you afraid that you will struggle to catch up with the rest of us?”  </p>
<p>Freak shrugged unperturbed and turned, walking down a corridor. Hermione bit her lip. In her mind, she furiously scolded herself for nagging and chasing a friend away. She could feel her emotions dropping as she watched both the male’s backs as they walked. Freak stopped after a couple of seconds and looked back at her with his head cocked. </p>
<p>“Coming?” He asked hopefully.  </p>
<p>“Oh,” Hermione exclaimed relieved “Yes.” She shot off after the boy and dog and quickly drew up with them. Freak's lip twitched in a half smile for a second, then he started walking again, monitoring her this time to make sure she was still with them. Padfoot had slipped from Freaks side and was now pressed up against her, giving her encouraging little nudges if she fell slightly behind.  </p>
<p>Freak led her down to the dungeons and towards a hallway filled with food paintings. He stopped at one that was a big bowl of fruit, leaned up tickling a pear. Hermione watched curiously as the pear giggled, then turned into a door handle. She couldn’t help smiling she loved the little quirky bits of magic that Hogwarts was filled with.  Freak pulled on the door handle and the painting swung open to reveal what must be the kitchens, filled with little creatures all of who were running around doing various tasks.  </p>
<p>“Who are they?” She asked. </p>
<p>“Faires” Freak replied confidently. </p>
<p>“Really?” Hermione asked, but as she watched, she concluded that Feak was right. They were a little odd looking, they were using magic without a wand to do their tasks. They could very easily be one of the wee folk that she had read about as a child. Some creatures came over to them and with gentle hands guide the two of them to a small table. Once seated, they brought across mountains of food. They even had a bowl filled with meat chunks and veggies for Padfoot. Who wagged his tail and happily started gulping down the food offered.  </p>
<p>Hermione, who had eaten a sensible dinner in the great hall early that evening, didn’t end up wanting much. She noticed however that the second she looked like she had enough, both the males stopped eating as well. She believed that they both could use a good feed as often as they could get it, and so she pulled a cup of soup towards her and did her very best to draw it out.  Taking the tiniest little sip every couple of minutes. Seeing that she was making no plans to move, they went back to their food.  </p>
<p>None of the three of them were talking, both males because they were shoving food into their mouths as fast as possible and Hermione because she was too afraid to say something that would end up with her becoming outcast again.  She didn’t mind the silence though; it was a comfortable one between them. The background noise of the wee folk squeaking away to each other as they band and clanged kitchen wear ended up being quiet soothing.   </p>
<p>Hermione found herself relaxing even further. She made a plan in her head to bring her friends here and do this more often.  The lack of communication freed her up from having to pay attention and work on her response, giving her plenty of time to idly gaze around the kitchen.  It was warmly lit by both candle and firelight. Overhead there were racks upon racks of drying herbs hanging from them, all tied up in bundles and swaying slightly in the air.  The herbs were faintly scenting the air, adding to the kitchen’s appeal.  </p>
<p>Finally Freak pushed back his plate and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his bulging tummy happily. His eyes started to perform slow blinks and his head dipped down in increments. Hermione gave him a fond smile, recognising the signs of an oncoming food coma.  </p>
<p>“Come on,” She whispered. Freak blinked, then looked at her in sleepy puzzlement. “I’m going to walk you back to your common room, otherwise if I left you to your own devices you would end up curled on the floor sleeping away in some corridor. The teachers on patrol would end up tripping over you, then give you detention. You’re my friend I don’t want you to be stuck in detention when you could spend your free time with me.” </p>
<p>Freak smiled pleased at this and stood up. He nudged the snoozing Padfoot with his toes. The giant mutt made a grumbling noise but refused to shift from his curled-up position. </p>
<p>“Up, Padfoot,” Freak commanded “gotta guard Lady,” </p>
<p>At this Padfoot uncurled and shooting annoyed looks at Freak came over to Hermione’s side, giving her hand a quick lick. Hermione was about to say that she didn’t need a guard but changed her mind.  If it kept the boys happy and let her lead them to their common room without a fuss, then it was no skin off her nose if they wanted to pretend they were guarding her.  </p>
<p>She shooed them both to the door and turned back to say thank you to the wee folk when a hand covered her mouth. </p>
<p>“Faries,” Freak reminded her, “No thanks.” </p>
<p>Hermione flushed. She had forgotten that bit of information about the fae. She shot a grateful look at Freak then looking back at the wee folk she said </p>
<p>“The food was divine. I will come back for more another day, I enjoyed it so much.” </p>
<p>There was an abundance of happy squeaks, the crowd of little creatures bowed to her. She smiled at them all, then exited the kitchen.  She escorted the swaying Freak and stumbling Padfoot down the stairs and into the dungeons. They went past where all the potion rooms were and came to a corridor that Hermione had never been down before. Freak dug his feet in when she tried to lead him down it.  </p>
<p>“No, Lady goes no further,” He said firmly. Hermione couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her, Freak was picking up the annoyingly chivalrous behaviour that the rest of the male Wixen performed frustratingly fast. She looked to Padfoot to back her up but met as equally stubborn grey eyes. Throwing her hands in the air, she acquiesced. </p>
<p>“Fine, but I’m going to stand her and watch until you get out of sight, to make sure you can walk the rest of the way without falling over. If you look unsteady, I’m coming to get you no matter what you say. I won’t allow you to hurt yourself just because you are following some silly rules.” </p>
<p>Boy and dog drew themselves up in affront and walked stiffed legged down the corridor, to Hermione’s frustration there wasn’t even the hint of a wobble the entire time they walked away.  <em>Stubborn males</em>, she thought.<em> They probably used the last of their strength to walk perfectly down the hallway and have collapsed now they have gone around the corner.</em> Still, she had no proof this was the case, so couldn’t go rushing down to check on them.  </p>
<p>She found herself warring inside. She both wanted to triple make sure her friends made it to their beds alright and tuck them in if she could get away with it. While also not wanting to go back on her word. Yes, the promise was terribly flimsy, but this was a world drenched in magic, where worlds could be extremely powerful. She didn’t want to get into any bad habits here that she would have to spend valuable time training herself to break when she was older. Better to set off how she wanted to continue. And that was as a witch who was not foreswore and who kept her word.  </p>
<p>Not feeling tired herself and still an hour before curfew, Hermione turned and headed off to the library. She would get an indulgent book, not because she needed cheering up anymore, but to make sure she kept herself well rounded. Her parents had frequently told her that too much of something was never a good thing and that included much to her disappointment schoolwork. Her parents were not here to monitor how much she did, and she admitted to herself that she had perhaps overdone it this first week, abusing the freedom to over indulge.  </p>
<p>Partly in rebellion for all the times her mother had dragged her away from her schoolbooks and made her play outside, and partly to reassure herself that she was not falling behind because of her lack of magic knowledge in her early childhood. If the test at the end of the week for each class was any indicator, she had nothing to worry about. Considering it had only been seven days she had out performed most of her classmates constantly coming somewhere in the top three.  </p>
<p>So, she didn’t need to keep pushing herself quiet so hard. Not that she should stop trying. Far from it, she still planned to give 110% to every single subject. It just meant that she didn’t have to feel guilty for carving out some time to either curl up with an excellent book or for the first time spend it with friends. Like ordinary girls did.  </p>
<p>Humming, Hermione skipped to the library and pushed out the large doors.  A grin broke over her face and internally she squealed. She had done this every time she had entered the library and had a feeling; she would do it for some time to come. The Library was straight out of a bibliophile’s fantasy, looking like a cross between Beauty and the Beast’s one and the Library of the Clayr.  </p>
<p>It both towered stories high bookshelves reaching all the way to the ceiling and it seemed to spiral around the castle with little off shoot and half corridors appearing every twenty meters or so. Reading nooks filled with comfy couches and coffee tables sprouting up at random. All lit up with the warm comforting glow coming from lanterns. Hermione knew that it would take all seven years, but she promised herself that she would explore every inch of the massive place. She had noticed the further away from the door you got, the more abandon the library became. It was still clean and tidy, but the amount of people in it drastically dropped off. She was sure the library actually grew as time passed, slowly getting bigger and bigger. Her theory was support but the fact the most modern books were the closest to the door.  And as such were the most popular area to be in.   </p>
<p>Not wanting to deal with her fellow students, she walked straight past the first shelves and tables filled with kids sitting at them and instead head towards the third little corridor she had found. The books in this section were dated a hundred and fifty years ago, so still relatively modern but thankful mostly ignored. She entered the corridor, passing a couple of older Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff before she chose a bookshelf at random to pick a book from.  </p>
<p>Peeking around self consciously she made saw the three older students were not in her line of sight before she closed her eyes and spun herself around in a dizzying couple of circles. Keeping her eyes firmly closed and having lost all sense of direction, she held her hands out in front of her and slowly took small steps. Eleven steps later her outstretched fingers brushed against smooth wood of a bookshelf.  Opening her eyes and giggling quietly amused she had gotten away with playing the same game she had played as a child, she browsed the books looking at the titles to see if anything caught her eye.  </p>
<p>She was trailing her hand along the spins of the books on the shelf below, the one she was currently searching when she felt a zap shoot through her fingers.  Giving a small yelp, Hermione snatched her hand away and looked at what could have caused it. The sensation hadn’t hurt her, feeling more like static electricity, but the sensation had been so unexpected she reacted the way she did.  </p>
<p>She saw nothing but what she expected to see. Warm wooden shelves filled with books. Frowning, she ran her fingers along the spins started at the beginning of the shelf again. She was about halfway along when her fingers got another tingling zap. Curious, Hermione pulled out the book that her finger had stopped on.  </p>
<p>
  <strong>𝖀𝖓𝖗𝖆𝖛𝖊𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖘𝖐𝖊𝖎𝖓𝖘 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖔𝖙𝖍’𝖗 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖙𝖙𝖞 𝖕𝖗𝖔𝖇𝖑𝖊𝖒𝖘 𝖋’𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖓𝖔𝖛𝖎𝖈𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉 𝖜𝖎𝖈𝖈𝖆𝖓. </strong>
</p>
<p>The title didn’t seem that interesting, but Hermione was nothing if not determined. Her magic and fate had led her to this book, so this book would be the one she read.  She tucked it under her arm and made her way to what she was privately thinking was her reading nook. She had found it on her first day and the conditions were just perfect. It had the right amount of light, either streaming through the window or from a convenient lantern hung over head. The chairs were the right amount of squishiness. Not too hard so you became uncomfortable sitting in it after a couple of hours but not so soft that you sunk in and couldn’t get back out again the chair doing its best to eat you. It had a round table in the middle and four chairs surrounding it. Hermione had tried each chair and found that they all had their own benefit’s and disadvantages to them. She would be happy to sit in any of them should she ever invite anyone to come back here and study or read with her.  </p>
<p>She opened the book ,settled in, began to read. The book was terribly archaic and very vague, Hermione, who had grown up on a diet of classical literature, found she could mostly get through it without too much trouble. Like all books from this time, it had no index or chapter tiles but just jumped straight into it.  </p>
<p>It seemed to be a guide on how to use thread magic, something she had not come across before now. Reading between all the thee, thous, wherefore and hither it looked like they had written it for hedge witches, not someone powerful like her who could manifest their magic through a focus. In her case, her wand. Still Hermione found herself intrigued and thought that it couldn’t hurt to give it a go.  If she could get it to work for her, it would prove to be very useful. Thread magic was exactly what it soundly like adding magic to anything that had threads in it. Which turned out to be a surprising number of things. The obvious being clothes and linen. But also included stuff like bandages or the banners that hung in the great hall.  </p>
<p>The lights flicked in a set pattern, letting everyone know that it was almost time for the library to close and to make their way towards the exit.  Hermione took her new book with her and waited patiently in line to check it out. When it became her turn, Madam Pince raised an eyebrow when she read the cover but otherwise didn’t object. Help by the fact there was a panicking Student standing off to the side releasing a stream of excused and reasons why they needed the limit of books they could borrow to be increased.  Madam Pince would utter a short “No” every couple of sentences, but otherwise was doing her best to ignore the student and scan all the books the other wanted to borrow. Hermione hurriedly took the book back then scuttled out the library, having spent some much time in there already she had become familiar with the Librarians expressions and knew that it was moments before she lost her temper and threw everyone still in the library out, regardless whether they had anything to do with the incident or not. </p>
<p>It was now much closer to curfew than she liked, and she placed the book in her bag before setting off in a run back to her common room.  She burst through the portrait with seconds to spare.  Her entrance was so loud and abrupt that it drew the attention of everyone sitting in the room.  She flushed at all the stares, a moment later there was loud joking clapping coming from one corner that held two red hair twin boys and another boy with dreadlocks.  The three of them stood up and bowed, continuing to clap proclaiming her to be the queen of Cronus, getting her timing down to the last millisecond. </p>
<p>Hermione having been subject to years of cruel mockery and teasing knew that this was not that. She drew herself up and in the most dramatic haughtily voice said </p>
<p>“At least I’m on time. No teacher has ever threatened to turn me into a clock.” channelling the queen of England as much as she could. The twins and the dreadlock boy laughed and turned to the boy in question, who had still not lived down his terrible lateness.  Her classmate looked up from the chest board and shrugged good-naturedly. Everyone went back to what they were doing after that, giving Hermione the chance to slip up to her dorm unnoticed.   </p>
<p>She changed into her nightgown and double checked all her homework was done and up to date, then slipped behind her bed curtains, her dorm mates still ignoring her every move.  She opened the book back up to the first spell, how to bring forth light. Pretty similar to what she had learnt in class with the Lumos and Nox spell. </p>
<p>Re-reading over the requirements, she bit her bottom lip in thought. If she was understanding what they wrote, anything that was made with threads no matter what sort should be able to be infused with light.  </p>
<p>Eager to try it, Hermione pulled one of her ribbons out of her small box filled with hair ties, bobby pins, ribbons and clips.  Laying the blue ribbon across her palms she went over the instruction again then taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and ‘𝔟𝔢𝔥𝔬𝔩𝔡 𝔦𝔫𝔴𝔞𝔯𝔡 𝔣𝔦𝔫𝔡𝔢𝔱𝔥 𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔲 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔯𝔠𝔢 𝔬𝔣 𝔭𝔬𝔴’𝔯 ‘𝔱𝔴𝔦𝔩𝔩 𝔞𝔭𝔭𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔢𝔱𝔥 𝔞𝔰 𝔞 𝔴𝔞𝔯𝔪𝔢𝔱𝔥 𝔠𝔦𝔯𝔠𝔲𝔪𝔣𝔢𝔯𝔢𝔫𝔠𝔢 𝔬𝔣 𝔩𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱.’ </p>
<p>What actually happened was Hermione scrunching up her eyes and random thoughts of <em>this is stupid</em> and <em>nothing is happening</em> kept floating across her mind. Huffing Hermione opened her eyes and putting the ribbon down, she picked up the book and began to read it again. It remained as unhelpful as it had right from the beginning.  The only thing that was clear was that no focus was to be used. She couldn’t use a wand or crystal to help her spell the magic into the ribbon.  This point had been stated no less than five times already, and she was only ten pages in. </p>
<p>Hermione curled some of her hair around a finger as she went back to the first page and read it again. Saying the words out loud, although quietly, to not disturb her dorm mates. She hoped if she both read them and hear them; they might make more sense.  Surprisingly, this actually worked, and she caught a point she had missed entirely before. She needed to meditate in order to access her magical core. To get control over drawing out a strain of her magic, directing it to her fingers. All thread magic begun via touch magic.  </p>
<p>Happy that she had found where she was going wrong Hermione packed up her box of hair accessories and set the book on her bedside table then she crossed her legs, put her hands on her knees, closed her eyes again and focused on her breathing. She had never meditated before but she had read six different books on the subject and she felt confident she had the necessary knowledge and just had to put it into practise.  </p>
<p>Breath in. </p>
<p>Breath out. </p>
<p>Breath in. </p>
<p>Breath out. </p>
<p>Breeeeeeath innnnnnnnn. </p>
<p>Breeeaaathhhhhh outttttttt................... </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author: sits back and let Hermione read the chapter. "Well?"</p>
<p>Hermione: "I had forgotten just how sweet Freak and Padfoot were back when we first started....... and oooooo look here comes the library! that is my favourite spot in the whole school."</p>
<p>Author: "I know Hermione, I'm pretty sure everyone knows that."</p>
<p>Hermione: "They might not, you shouldn't assume what our readers know. They will let us know in the comment box below, no guess work needed."</p>
<p>Author: "Sorry Hermione, your right, the readers will inform us themselves."</p>
<p>Hermione: "Oh, my Thread book, wow I didn't realise just how early on I found that. Gees that thing has been with me forever, hasn't it."</p>
<p>Author: "Hermione! spoilers!"</p>
<p>Hermione: "Whoops, Sorry dear readers."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione woke up abruptly in an awkward position with her legs tangles and her head at a weird angle as her body had slumped backwards last night.  </p>
<p>“ow, ow, ow” she hissed as her back spasmed. Moving like she was a ninety-year-old woman, she slowly straighten her body and slid off the bed. Feeling stiff as a board, she gathered her school clothes and shuffled over to the showers. Her dorm mates were already in the bathroom, She could see that they had all had their showers and were now spending their normal hour or so doing their hair. Hermione admitted that their hair always looked perfect, done in in elaborate braids. She had yet to see them pull their hair up in a ponytail or have it loose, but figured there was still time yet. Hermione wouldn’t mind doing something nice with her bushy hair, but it always took hours to do, and she only bothered on special occasions. She had so many other things to do on a normal day that beautify hair styles was way down on her list.  </p>
<p>Emerging from the shower feeling a little less stiff, she went over to the mirrors and pulled her brush through her hair. She could feel the other girls watching her from the corner of their eyes, even though their gossiping never stopped for a second. She knew they were constantly judging her on her lack of personal care. This morning out of all morning Hermione was not in the mood to deal with the vain little chits, she hadn’t gotten a good night's sleep and her body was still in pain from her failed attempt to meditate. Frowning at the shadows under her eyes, she efficiently pulled her hair up into a ponytail and called it done. She had used five hair ties so hopefully they would hold until the end of the school day and not snap halfway through a class.  </p>
<p>Her dorm mates tutted and turned away from her when they realised that was it. Hurt and self-conscious, Hermione stomped back to her bed and shoved the required school books into her bag. Her eyes welled with tears and she savagely bit her lip to stop them from falling. Sniffing her wiped her eyes then head held high, she exited the room and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She would not give those mean girls the pleasure of seeing her crying.  </p>
<p>Walking into the hall, she looked at the Gryffindor table and felt herself balk at having to eat another lonely breakfast with everyone either ignoring her or whispering about her. She looked around and spotted Freak sitting at the end of the Slytherin table. Gathering her courage, she headed over to him.  </p>
<p>There were no rules saying that you had to eat at your house table except for feasts. But what Hermione was worried about was that Freak won’t want her to sit with him in front of the entire school. She had only interacted with him so far in a private carriage or in empty school corridors. Perhaps he was happy to be her friend in private, but didn’t want to do it in public? Hermione was so grateful for his friendship at all that she would abide by his decision. If he showed they were not to be seen together, then Hermione would go off and eat in the kitchens and make sure that she didn’t acknowledge him in crowds, waiting until they were both allow before talking with him.  </p>
<p>She was glad it was still early and most of the tables were less than a quarter filled. It would give Freak the freedom to explain the rules to Hermione without having his reputation damaged. She continued over to him, glad no one was paying any attention to her at the moment.  </p>
<p>Freak looked around and spotter her coming towards him. His entire face brightened, and he instantly shifted, freeing up the spot at the end of the table for her. He even patted the seat next to him in encouragement. <em>Well.</em> Hermione thought as she happily hurried over. <em>Pretty hard to mistake that as anything else. I guess Freak doesn’t mind been seen with me after all.</em> She wrapped her arms around his bony shoulder, giving him a quick hug before sitting down. Freak had frozen again and was blinking at her in puzzlement.  </p>
<p>“Good morning, Freak,” She said brightly, ignoring the lack of reaction. Knowing that she would stop giving him hugs if he indicated he didn’t want them. But so far there had been no sign of that, just puzzlement to the action. He was so touch starved, so she would continue until he decided if he liked them or not. She put food on two plates, Freak would eat anything that he could get his hands on, but if Hermione could get more healthy things into him, she would. She looked at what was available and wondered why there were far more healthy options at this table as opposed to Gryffindors, which only offered a fry up for breakfast. Getting them both a bowl of muesli topped with cranberries and nuts, poured them a cup of milk, then set a plate with a pita that had a hard-boiled egg and spinach in it.   </p>
<p>Feak happy dug in, and Hermione prattled about the classes she had today in-between bites. As she talked, she saw Freak inch closer to her until he hesitantly pressed his shoulder against hers. Hermione instantly pressed back against him until their side were flush together. She put up with the slight annoyance of having their arms knock every time one of them moved to eat. It was worth it to feel Freak soak up the friendly touch she was providing.  </p>
<p>While they were eating, the students continued to trickle into the hall. Hermione noticed that all the Slytherin’s did a double take when they saw her sitting at their table but so far no one had said anything to them. There were a couple of dark looks that she was determined to ignore. But it wasn’t until the hall was all but completely full that they ran across any trouble. A blond boy their age strutted up to them and said in a snobby voice.  </p>
<p>“What is going on here? Are you lost?” </p>
<p>Freak had stopped eating and was staring at the boy without out blinking. It was a bit unnerving, and it wasn’t even directed at her. Hermione had to give the boy props: he was doing a pretty good job of pretending that he didn’t notice, if not for the way he was angling his head slightly to cut Freak out of his vison. Assuming that he directed the question at her, she answered </p>
<p>“No, I know exactly where I am.” </p>
<p>A sneer slid across his mouth, ruining his look and turning him into a pinched faced pipsqueak. </p>
<p>“You must be lost, otherwise you would realise the honour of gracing the noble Slytherin table is not for mudbloods like you.”  </p>
<p>There was a flurry of motion as he said that. Most of the other Slytherin’s reacting with indrawn breaths and shifting. Freak however launched himself across the tablet scattering plates of food everywhere and crash tackled the boy to the floor. There came the sound of furious scuffling, then a high-pitched squeal of pain. Hermione threw herself out of her seat and hurried around the table. The blond boy was bleeding from a couple of spots as Freak walloped him. </p>
<p>“Stop!” Hermione cried out alarmed, grabbing hold of Freaks right arm, and pulling. But he didn’t budge. For such a skinny little boy he was incredibly strong with not an inch of fat on him, just whipcord muscle. He didn’t bother pulling his arm free from Hermione’s grasp, just continued to hit with his left arm as the blond boy tried to protect his head and let out yelps with every hit.  </p>
<p>Freak was yanked from the floor, his arm pulled from her hold and held up in the air by the scruff of his robe. Hermione looked up into the enraged black eyes of Hogwarts potion master. She gulped a cold sweat breaking out over her knees suddenly weak threating to fold at any second as her legs wobbled dangerously. She had never feared a teacher before, but she was now. He looked like he could kill them all easily as breathing.  </p>
<p>“What, pray tell, happened here?” He whispered in a deadly voice. Freak had gone floppy like a kitten held in its mothers’ mouth as he was still held in the air but had a darkly pleased look on his face as he watch the blond boy being helped to his feet by the two hulking boys who had been shadowing him.  </p>
<p>“Called Lady a mudblood,” Freak said simply. Snape turned to the boy in question, who drew himself up </p>
<p>“Do you know who I am? I’m the son and firstborn of Narcissa, Queen of the Black court. Just wait till I tell my mother about this!” He blustered. Snape lowered Freak to the ground but continue to hold on to him.  </p>
<p>“As a child of such a prodigious court, one would assume you would have been taught better than to use such uncouth langue. And even had you never bother to learn your courtly manners, I distinctly remember forbidding such crudeness at my welcoming speech.” Snape drawled as the boy flushed red. “You need not go to all the trouble of informing your mother, for I shall write to Lady Black myself and letting her know exactly how her offspring is upholding the reputation of her court.” Hermione watch fascinated as the boy’s face got paler and paler as Snape talked. “Since you insist on lowering yourself to act like a muggle, you shall heal with muggle slowness, so I speaketh.” </p>
<p>“Heard and whiteness” all the Slytherin students replied solemnly. Snape dismissed the boy who limped out of the hall with his two friends trailing after him.  </p>
<p>“As for you,” Snape turned to Freak, who looked up at him unrepentantly. “You are not some feral beast, to attack with tooth and claw, nor should you ever ignore a command from the one you are sworn to. You will have detention with me every night for two months.” Freak nodded mumming an obedient  </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”  </p>
<p>Snape released his robe and pushed him back to the table.  </p>
<p>“Your Lady had not finished breaking her fast,” He said and headed back to the head table.  </p>
<p>Hermione watched his robe swirl around his feet absentmindedly, wondering how he got them to do that. It looked awesome. Most of her brain, however, was puzzled by what had happened. Snape had told the boy off for swearing, although she didn’t know what that word meant, Freak go in trouble for fighting him, she got all that but the other parts she felt like she still wasn’t quiet grasping them. She turned them over in her head as Feak herded her back to her spot. The table had been cleaned and fresh bowls and plates containing the same food on it were waiting for them.  </p>
<p>She mused over it while eating. It seemed like an extreme overreaction to a swear word, even a terrible one. But going by the boy’s face expression, he had much preferred to be in pain and not heal straight away than have his mother informed that he had sworn.  </p>
<p>And Snape chiding Freak for not obeying a command. She had heard no teachers give a command, and so wondered who Freak was supposed to be listing to. Although she was pleased to see even with Freak getting in trouble, Snape didn’t want his students to miss out on a meal. She would have to review her opinion on the potion teacher and add this to his plus column.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermione took a deep breath. It had been two days since the incident at the Slytherin table. And while she had found a spot had been made for her to eat breakfast every morning since which had been a pleasant surprise, it was also the only time she had seen Freak. They didn’t have any classes together, although she still wasn’t sure if he was bothering to go to any of them yet. After the classes where done Freak was off serving detention, which left Hermione a lot of time to spending on her own.  </p>
<p>Which was fine, it was! She enjoyed spending a lot of time alone. It’s just now that she had a friend, she wouldn’t mind spending some time with him as well. She knew both from countless books and what she had observed that Friends spent a LOT of time together. There was a quiet fear building in her head that said if she didn’t fulfil the required amount of time together needed, then the friendship would fail. Unfortunately, she couldn’t find even a hint of what was the appropriate amount of time. Not even her beloved books had an answer. Worried that this was one of those nebulous ‘things that everybody just knew’ that she never seemed to know, Hermione concluded she had better spend more time with Freak if she possibly could just to be on the safe side.  </p>
<p>There wasn’t a lot of free time that matched up between them, but she hoped that if they added heaps of small amounts of time, they would all add up and count towards it. She pulled out the spreadsheet she had drawn up and looked at it again to reassure herself that her calculations were right. She had them adding six two-minute slots as they walked from one class to another together, sitting together in any class they shared would be good but she wasn’t sure it would count since they would have to give the majority of their attention to the teacher and the subject. Breakfast was naturally their longest time slot, an entire hour in each other's presence without having to focus on anything else. But Hermione, ever the over achiever, had found a way to squeeze an extra ten minutes in every day. If she met Freak outside Professor Snape’s office after he finished his detention and the two of them walked the long way back to her tower, they could spend the time together without interruptions.  </p>
<p>Which was all well and good but Hermione who had not gotten into trouble as of yet did not know where Professor Snape’s office was except somewhere in the dungeons which was as helpful as any advice given in the magical world. She put her bit of parchment back in her pocket and looked around. The same dimly lit, slightly damp stone walls greeted her sight from before. Nothing had changed. No helpful signs pointing to the teacher’s office and no hint of where Freak or Padfoot were. What was worse, there may be the slightest teeniest chance that she was maybe a bit lost?  </p>
<p>Clutching her wand, Hermione set off determinedly. She would face this problem like any other. She was well known for her cool head and her use of logic. So, she would keep moving and only take right hand turns. Eventually she would find herself back at the beginning and she would take herself off to her common room. She had been too eager to share her idea with Freak, and this is where it got her. Now that she was using her head, she would simply tell him in the morning when they had breakfast together.  </p>
<p><em>Logic and clear thoughts were all well and good</em>, she thought sometime later, <em>until they come up against a stupid magic filled castle that doesn’t obey a single rule of nature.</em> She looked at the spiralling staircase that seemed to go up seven stories, which was impossible because there was only one stairway leading to the dungeon and it only went down one floor.  </p>
<p>Hermione was positive that she hadn’t gone down further than that and distinctly doesn’t remember descending any other stairs, so where the blazers did this stair case go to and how on earth was it possible? Well, there was only one way to find out.  </p>
<p>She was just about to step onto the third step when a voice spoke up. </p>
<p>“Don’t climb that staircase,”  </p>
<p>She spun around to see an older boy emerge from the shadows. “The staircase is cursed once you get past the fifth step you are stuck climbing it for all eternity.” </p>
<p>Alarmed, Hermione rapidly checked which step she was on. When she looked up again, the boy had come closer and was holding out his hand to help her down. As soon as her hand touched his she felt the strangest sensation, warmth, comfort and a sense of protectiveness towards him. It was like her body, though he belonged to her, as impossible as that was.  </p>
<p>Bewildered, she looked up at him, his dark stare meeting hers. There was a look of startlement on his face, which morphed into thoughtfulness as he drank in her visage. Hermione bit her lip and squirmed slightly. She had never in her entire life had someone look at her the way this boy was. She felt like the most beautiful person alive under his gaze. </p>
<p>“Witchling,” He breathed out reverently. Feeling her face heat, Hermione broke from his penetrating stare, snapping the spell that had been weaving around them. Not releasing her hand, the boy tucked it into his elbow and escorted her away from the staircase. </p>
<p>“I’ll take you back to your common room,” The boy said gruffly.  </p>
<p>Hermione had to crane her head to see his profile, which was blank and looking straight ahead. He was massive now that she was standing next to him, with broad shoulder and a built frame. She felt a hint of a trill go through her. She had always liked tall, muscled men and going by what her hand and arm could feel he was nothing but tight muscles. </p>
<p>She knew there was nothing to it, but she felt like a princess being escorted by a fairy-tale hero. A tall, dark, strong stranger recused her from an unknown danger and was now leading her through an enchanted castle back to her bedchambers. For a silly flight of fantasy, she was hitting a lot of points in reality. Hermione gave herself a mental shake and told herself to snap out of it. She was not some air head girly girl to be swept off her feet.  </p>
<p>The problem was with the way the older boy was tenderly holding onto her hand and tucking her close plus the way he treated her as they walked through Hogwarts, like she was both something so daintily precious like a crystal figurine that could shatter at a moment notice, and a highly dangerous predator that he had to treat with respect and caution otherwise he would end up being mauled. </p>
<p>It left her feeling both powerful and treasured. A heady emotion that sat warm and comfortable inside of her. All hope of resitting this and returning to her serious bookworm self was lost the second the boy stopped them outside the Gryffindor common room and lifted her hand and bending his head brush his lips across her knuckles in a featherlight kiss the sensation sparked down her arm and shot into her body her breath catching in her throat.  </p>
<p>“Good night, Witchling,” He rumbled. </p>
<p>“Oh” Hermione squeaked then rushed out. “Yes, um, good night to you to.” </p>
<p>The boy inclined his head, then turned and headed off, leaving Hermione to stumble through the doorway and float to her bed. She got changed into her PJ’s in a daze then snuggled down, the delighted grin not leaving her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><em>What in Salazar’s name was that?</em> Marcus thought as he stomped back to the dungeon. Since when did he care if some Mud.... Mu.... Muggle-born was cursed. Merlin dammit, he couldn’t even use that slur when he thought about the bushy-haired first year chit. There was no way, NO WAY, that he felt her Call to him. She was NOT his queen! She was a blasted Mudbl.... Mud... Muggle friggen Born. Who will never have the power to become a Queen and raise a court. She and all the other mudbloods would leave Hogwarts and serve in some lowly position in a court of a queen who took pity on them.  </p>
<p>And even if the slightest chance of her being a pureblood that was stolen away and raised muggle, and she became a queen, Marcus still didn’t care. He had been writing to a Queen of a small Dark court and the Lady had been making interested noises. After Hogwarts he was all but guaranteed a place in her established Court. Highly placed to third circle, maybe even second depending on how he did on his newts.  </p>
<p>With his future all but set, he wasn’t scurrying around hope to curry favours like some of his dorm mates. And he certainly wasn’t trying to win a place in the child’s court. The amount of work needed to get one up and running was daunting. Not that she would make one.  </p>
<p><em>Then what was with the rescue?</em> A sly voice whispered in his head. Marcus dismissed it. That was his one act of kindness for the year. The escort to her common room was just to avoid getting detention from the teachers should she go crying to them having lost her way and she mentioned him.  </p>
<p><em>And taking liberties when you bade her goodnight?</em> Marcus winced he didn’t have any excuse for that. And even if he did, his court had raised him traditionally, and he eagerly followed its mandate. Had that been a pure blood that he had so dare to assume to place his lips against her skin, at their first encounter and without being introduced at that, he would fully expect to be called to the girl’s court and have to pay remittance. His reputation in ruins, he would have to hope the girl and her court took pity on him and accepted him in.  </p>
<p>He remembered the look of wonder and possessiveness in her honey brown eyes and cursed violently. It had been poorly lit in the dungeons. He must have been mistaken with what he thought he saw. She didn’t respond to his Pull: She was not his Lady, and she certainly did not feel a connection with him. Any sort of notion otherwise was to be blamed on the late hour.  </p>
<p>Marcus snorted, Late hour, like he wasn’t up till past one or two most nights. Angrily he stormed through the common room to his dorm, there he pulled out one of his dorm mates ‘secret stash’ of Dark arts paraphernalia. He quickly and efficiently drew up a circle, taking up most of the free space in the centre of the room. He stepped inside and closed the circle, feeling the wards go up around him. Once protected from all monitoring spells, he cast as many Dark art spells as he knew, hoping the outpouring of magic would get the image of the girl child out of his head.  </p>
<p><em>She is a first year and a Gryffindor. The chances of you ever seeing the little lioness again were slim to none,</em> he consoled himself. Ignoring his dorm mates muttered and curse as the ward forced them to edge around his circle, Marcus continued to rain spells down until his magic was running on fumes and his entire body was trembling with the strain. Panting he pricked his finger squeezing out three drops of blood onto the circle breaking the seal. He then stumbled over to his bed and striped his clothes off, letting them fall on the ground before collapsing into bed.  </p>
<p>Blessed Silence. </p>
<p><em>She had pretty eyes</em> </p>
<p>Shut up! Marcus thought furiously, shoving his head under a pillow to avoid the traitorous thoughts.  </p>
<p><em>If she is a queen and you belong to her, that means you would be in her first circle. No, Flint has been First circle in over six hundred years. </em>His inner primal male slyly said. </p>
<p>Marcus removed the pillow and drummed his fingers against his bare chest, But she is muggle born! </p>
<p><em>So? Power is Power, who cares about blood? Certainly not the Flint court. It wouldn’t be the first time a member of your court has gone after someone of mixed blood or creature decent. Your court has always been attracted to power above all else. Don’t go burning down any bridges before you have crossed them. You don’t know what the muggle born has up her sleeve after all.</em>  </p>
<p>The fact she is muggle born states she is weak,  </p>
<p><em>That’s nothing but common room gossip and you know it. Look at your head of house, One of the most powerful wizard of his generation and a half blood. </em>  </p>
<p>Marcus knew only an idiot would argue against that point. Now he might not be the brightest wizard out there, but he wasn’t dumb enough to continue down this path.  </p>
<p>Drumming his fingers some more, he finally sighed. He would leave it up to Lady fate. If she made their paths cross again, Marcus would see just how powerful the first year was. And if she surprised him, then he would make his mind up then. There was no rush after all. He would not meet with the Dark courts queen until Christmas and he had signed no contracts yet, so he still had moving room.  </p>
<p>Yes, he would leave it in Fate’s hand if he met his Witchling again. Satisfied with this plan, he rolled over and closed his eyes, letting sleep slowly engulf him. </p>
<p><em>Mine! My Witchling.</em> The purring claim from his primal side was the last thing he registered before unconsciousness took him.   </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author: writing away<br/>Muse: "ooo I have a brilliant idea, here write this scene out."<br/>Author: Stops what they are currently writing to put the new scene on paper.  reads over it then smiles, "Oh yeah this is going to be a great scene for later in the story,"<br/>Muse: "No, its for chapter one."<br/>Author: "What?"<br/>Muse: "Yep, this is how the story should start."<br/>Author: ".........." takes a deep calming breath "Chapter one already has a beginning and had already been posted."<br/>Muse: "So???"<br/>Author: "Fine! I'll add it and let all my readers know I edited Chapter One."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione hurriedly sat down at the Slytherin table. Years of practise had established her quite proficient at overlooking the bitter sneers and accusations that were sent her way. The bulk of them occurred from her own house’s table. It sounded like the other Gryffindor’s didn’t appreciate the evidence a lion would willing eat with a group of slimy snakes. Which was such an ignorant remark. First snakes weren’t slimy in the slightest. Second Hogwarts a History clearly articulates that students were not only allow but encourage to sit at other tables if there wasn’t a feast to encourage inner house unity. There was a growing horrible thought in her brain that perhaps the other students hadn’t read the manual. She was trying her hardest to quash that, though. What student wouldn’t learn all about the magic castle they were going to spend the majority of seven years of their life living in. They just possibly couldn’t memorise vast swaths of text like she could and had forgotten about the inner house unity.    </p><p>Her hands automatically serving out two portions of food. One plate with double the amount, then the other. Freak’s stomach could handle more and more as Hermione kept him to a strict schedule and increasing portion size. She had read up on the best way to help combat malnutrition, then talked to the Wee folk in the kitchens. The little Fae had been glad to help. Especially since Hermione knowing that she was generating more work for them had offered silent payment in the form of a jar of Honey she got her parents to purchase from an organic muggle farmer.  </p><p>Traditionally she knew they expected you to leave a bowl of milk out for them to drink, but since the only milk she had access to was the stuff they worked with She had done some more research and found that they had a sweet tooth as well. Yes, they had access to honey, but it was magical and she had been right when she speculated that organic honey without a hint of magic diluting it would be something that was exceptionally hard for them to get.  </p><p>The Wee Folk had been ecstatic over the one small jar she had given them. So much so that she was sure that Freak or herself could ask for anything and they would provide it for them.  </p><p>Once both plates were made up, she placed Freaks in front of him.   </p><p>“Start without me,” She said distractedly as she picked up her bag into her lap and rummaged around in it searching for her carefully drawn out plan of times and locations to meet. She glanced up to see Freak’s plate untouched as he observed what she was doing interestedly. Huffing, she snagged a piece of toast from her plate and took a bite <br/>“There I’m eating, happy now?” She grumbled.  </p><p>Freak blinked his big green eyes innocently from behind his glasses and meekly took a spoonful of his muesli. Hermione felt her lips twitch as she snorted. Had she not known Freak as well as she did, she would have believed that “who me? I’m a sweet dim kid, you must of misconstrued” act. She brandished her piece of toast at him mock threateningly.  </p><p>“Don’t even bother mister,” </p><p>Freak’s face didn’t change for a long moment, enough that despite knowing better Hermione began to have doubts, then a sly light lit his eyes. And as quick as a snake he launched forward, pilfering a bite from the toast she was waving in his face. </p><p>“Oi! Eat your own toast,” She cried out, a smile breaking out at this show of playfulness. Seeing the way he was still contemplating the piece she had in her hand, Hermione unceremoniously shoved the rest into her mouth, causing her cheeks to bulge. Her toast had been cooked exactly the way she like it and it was the sole piece cooked this way. The rest of the toast lying on the table was cooked in bulk form, and none of them fit her requirements for the perfect amount of toasting. Chewing away, she continued going through her school bag, finally locating the piece of parchment she had been after. Placing her bag under her feet, she unfurled it and placed it on the tablet between them.  </p><p>“Here, I modified our schedules, adding more time together,” She said as Freak looked it over. “The only problem is I’m not sure where Professors Snape office is, I attempted to look for it yesterday evening but I’m afraid I couldn’t locate it.” </p><p>Freak looked up sharply at that.  </p><p>“Lady, shouldn’t wonder around dungeons alone, not safe!” </p><p>Hermione drew herself up, Freak’s rebuke stinging her already wounded pride at getting disoriented and having to be rescued. </p><p>“If it’s safe for you, then it’s safe for me!” She proclaimed. Freak let out a long sigh, like he was the one having to put up with overly protective stubborn friends of the opposite sex, and not her.  </p><p>“Padfoot will wait at bottom of the stairs, he’ll show you the way.” The unsaid and be a guard not leaving your side, came across loud and clear. Hermione scowled, but Freak had gotten that look in his eye that Hermione had learnt the hard way meant he would not be budging on this.  </p><p>“Fine,” She gritted out. “it would delight me to spend time with Padfoot, it’s nice to be around a male that won’t argue with me.” Freak shrugged, not perturbed at the barb. “Eat your breakfast,” she scolded, recognizing she had lost that round “It’s getting cold.” She took her own advice and ate what was on her plate in seriousness.   </p><p>When she was done, she glanced across the hall and caught Neville’s eyes. Smiling shyly, she gave a small wave. Not certain if the boy still wished to be their friend, but wanting to make sure he knew they were open to it. Neville gave a tentative smile back. Encourage she made a beckoning motion inviting him over. He made to rise from his seat only to have those around him instantly start chatting to him, dragging his attention away. Giving Hermione apologetic eyes Neville sat back down again squirming and stuttering as he dealt with their questions.  </p><p>Hermione sighed wistfully. She had been trying for some time now to talk to Neville, but every time a crowd all clamouring for his attention surrounded him. Hermione knew the shy Hufflepuff must abhor it and had anticipated his dorm mates would look out for him, but they were some of the worse of the lot, never leaving Neville’s side and blocking others from talking to him. She would continue to try, and hopefully one of her attempts would end up being successful. </p><hr/><p>Hermione walked down the dungeon’s steps later that night and wavered uncertainly for a moment at the bottom. Beside from an older Ravenclaw student who scurried up the steps past her, no one else was around. It wasn’t until the footsteps faded from hearing that Padfoot came out of the shadows he had been sheltering in. Hermione, who had not seen him in a couple of days, was once again struck with just how huge he was. And now that he was getting regular meals and baths, he was packing on muscle to the skeletal form. Giving a huff of greeting, Padfoot pranced over to her, tail wagging. Hermione was inordinately thankful that the giant dog saw her as a companion. She would not wish to be his enemy. Although the more time she spent with him the less and less she regarded him as anything other than a giant teddy bear and goofy adorable puppy. </p><p>“Padfoot,” She gushed happily, receiving his slobby dog kisses with minimum fuss before gently nudging him off. Taking out a handkerchief, she cleaned her face then glanced down at the unapologetic dog. “Alright, Sir knight take me to Freak,” Padfoot nudged her bottom to get her moving then lead the way going down a hallway that she hadn’t even realised was there. She would never admit this out loud, but she was glad Freak had asserted that she get a guide. </p><p>They had just entered another hallway when a voice barked out in shock, <em><strong>“Fuck!”</strong></em> And a shield sprung up between them and a figure who was most submerged in shadows. “Quick, move!” the shadowy male urged her. Hermione spun around in panic but couldn’t see anything dangerous. Turning back, she figured Padfoot must have spooked them.  </p><p>“It’s alright, Padfoot is a friend.” She reassured them. There came a thunderous silence, then the male said incredulously, “A Grimm is your friend?” </p><p>“Oh, no, he is not a Grimm, he belongs to my best friend. You don’t have to worry he won’t hurt you.” </p><p>The disbelieving silence was back. Hermine put her hand on Padfoot's back and could feel the tension emanating from the dog. Well, she was pretty sure Padfoot wouldn’t injure anyone, although looking down and noticing the lips brought back over a silence snarl, she wasn’t so confident anymore. She got the strangest impression that the only reason Padfoot hadn’t attacked was her hand lightly resting on his back. Hermione had not meant it as a detaining gesture, but it looked like Padfoot was taking it as one. She had to admit this awed her; she had not thought that their friendship was enough that he would accept her requests, but here was irrefutable proof that he placed that much trust in her.   </p><p>“I’m just going to go,” the male said retreating from them and fading around a corner leaving them alone. </p><p>“What was that all about?” Hermione scolded Padfoot. Who had converted back from the horrifying creature of nightmares into the loveable happy-go-lucky mutt he invariably appeared to Hermione as. Padfoot gave a couple of vague wags with his tail pretending innocents. </p><p>“Oh, no you don’t, your Master already pulled that look on me, and he produces better puppy dog eyes then you do.” Padfoot huffed in amusement, then bouncing up gave her a quick lick before leaping away. </p><p>“erg,” Hermione wiped her face then charged off after the scoundrel of a mutt. Who stayed just out of reach, letting her get a hair withing grabbing distance before dashing off again. His joyful barks echoed down the halls. Hermione was gasping for breath and could feel a stich in her side by the time Padfoot allowed her to seize hold of his shaggy fur. Far too out of breath to rebuke him, she instead shook him. The fur she had in her hand obligingly wiggled, but the rest of the hound didn’t stir an inch. Hermione though she would have to be as strong as their games keeper if she wished to seriously shake Padfoot.  </p><p>“Where are we?” She asked once she had gotten her breath back. In answer, Padfoot looked at the wall opposite them. Hermione saw a miniature wooden sign below the torch bracket. Stepping closer, she could make out the spidery scrawl stating <em>Professor S.Snape Potion Master's office</em>.  </p><p>“Really?” She challenged. There was no way she would have ever discovered this by herself. She would easily speculate that she had wandered past this very spot when she had been exploring alone. It wouldn’t surprise her to discover out that the only individuals who knew where Snape’s office is, were those who had previously been to his office. It was very wixen, the circular logic that they seemed to delight in that left all muggle-Borns baffled.  </p><p>“I surmise now we wait,” Padfoot happily stretched out on the floor, Hermione pulled the Thread witch book from her pocket and sat down using Padfoot as a backrest as she quietly reading aloud continuing her endeavour to understand what the pages were trying to say. The Frustrating thing was she could feel that she was on the verge of understanding she just had to stick with it. As she read and reread the first couple of pages, she could feel a couple more grains of sands being added to her knowledge.  </p><p>Still, she was glad to stop when a vibration of stone shifting met her ears and she peered up in time to see a segment on the wall slide free, revealing Freak who promptly exited the room within. The wall slid closed again and Freak offered her a hand up. Hermione put her book away in her pocket and the three of them set off back towards the dungeon entrance. They had not gotten far when Hermione noticed Freak brush a dreadlock out of his face for the nth time.  </p><p>“We undoubtedly need to do something about your hair,” She told him. Freak nodded and veered off their path, leading her to an alcove that had a stone stool and a mirror. Hermione lit the torches with an accurate “Lumos” the feeling of brandishing a wand and preforming magic still produced an inner thrill to her, every time she successfully pulled it off. Once the narrow area was immersed in light, Hermione got Freak to sit on the stool while she circled him, examining what they had to work with from every angle. Hermione hummed a bit perplexed where to commence. The dilemma was while clean, now that Freak had consistent access to the showers. It was nevertheless a vast tangled mess. Hermione carefully moved bits out of the way to get a precise look. As far as she could determine, it seemed like Freak had either one big matt or a couple matts all merged together closest to his head. From that sprung random tuffs of hair and about twenty dreadlocks sprouting out all over the place. Stepping back arms on her hips Hermione bit her lip then said. “There is no hope for it. Best to shave it off and start again.” </p><p>“Ok,” Freak agreed.  </p><p>“I think I have some scissors in my bag, I can chop the most of the bulk off, then the rest we will have to either find some clippers or a spell that does the same thing.” She pulled out a pair of sharp scissors and had just gathered the first dreadlock to cut when a voice howled out alarm </p><p>“No! Don’t cut his hair.” Startled, Hermione dropped the scissors and spun around. It was the older boy, the one who had rescued her the other night. </p><p> “Oh” Hermione said, embarrassed. Sweet nervousness and excitement fluttering in her stomach at the sound of his voice. Freak glanced quickly at her, then turned and glared at the older Slytherin, like he was blaming him for her blush as silly as that was. No one had control over her body’s reaction except possibly her. The Boy however seemed to agree with Freak. He held his hands out in surrender and edged further from her.  </p><p>“Forgive me, Witchling” </p><p>“I don’t mind, truly.” </p><p>Freaks glare only intensified. </p><p>“I should go.” he grunted, continuing to move away.  </p><p>“Oh, please don’t go, I have been wanting to catch up with you again. I never got the chance to properly thank you for your hep the other night.” Hermione blurted out, alarmed.  </p><p>The boy paused, looking pained.  </p><p>“Stay!” Freak gritted out between clenched teeth. Seeing no other option, the older boy held and hand to his heart and bowed to Hermione. </p><p>“I am Marcus, child of Ursula Flint’s court.” He stood up and their gaze met. Once again Hermione got the warmth possessive feeling. Like he was pulling her towards him so she could claim him all for her own. She even took a couple of steps forwards before Freak clamped down on her arm and Padfoot was suddenly pressed up against her front, physically stopping her from continuing to move. Marcus broke their gaze, the tips of his ears turning pink. </p><p>“Forgive me, it was unintentional.” That directed at the other males. Which slightly irritated Hermione why was he apologising to them when she was the one affected by whatever was going on? Wanting to take control back, Hermione swooped down and picked up the scissors before gesturing Freak to sit down again.  </p><p>“Don’t” Marcus growled, hand outstretched like he wanted to take the scissors from her but didn’t want to get any closer. Hermione frowned at him, acid swirling in her belly and spiteful thoughts nipping at her mind she was disinclined to listen to Marcus. She had acted like a ninny in front of him, making a fool of herself. She didn’t have any self-control regarding her body’s reactions to his very presence. Determined to do what she had to in order to gain self-mastery once more, she thought it best to not obey him. She didn’t want to give him more power over her after all. </p><p>Seeing some of what she was feeling on her face he hurried pleaded </p><p>“Lady, why is your hair unbound?” Neither of them noticed Freak and Padfoot's sharp glance at Marcus when he used the term Lady. </p><p>“What do you mean? I tied my hair up.” Yes, ok it was late at night which meant her hair had hours to slowly escape from the hair ties and was mostly hanging around her face and she knew she must have a halo of wispy hair around her head now. And even the stuff still caught in the hair ties was bushy, brushing against her shoulder blades.  </p><p>“That’s not bound, it is still free. Are you not concerned what others could do to you should they get some of it?” </p><p>“What?” Hermione and Freak asked as one. </p><p>Marcus grimaced in distaste. “The headmaster has a lot to answer for,” He snarled mostly to himself then continuing on he explained. “Hair is sacred, it’s a part of a wixen, part of their essence. There are many spells and potions out there that require you to add a hair from your intended target. The spells can do anything from letting someone copy your form to cursing you from afar.” </p><p>Hermione and Freak were staring at the older Slytherin in growing horror. </p><p>“Dumbledore supposedly informs the mud... Muggle-Borns before they arrive. Typical, he thinks he knows best and has refused to follow the board’s mandates.” Marcus ran a hand through his own chin length hair. “Look, don’t cut his hair alright, only slaves have shaved heads. And if you shave it, then you will magically become his Master, whether or not you meant to do it.” </p><p>Hermione hastily shoved the scissors back in her bag. The last thing she wanted to do was enslave her friend. </p><p>“There are spells and charms that will allow you to fix his hair. I don’t know them, but I’m sure any pureblood will be able to teach them to you. What I can do is teach you how to destroy any stray hairs that others might get access to.” Marcus flexed his wrist and his wand shot into his palm. “With your permission?” </p><p>Hermione wasn’t sure how much she believed him. Oh, she wanted to. A lot of what he said made sense, it was just that apparently now her common sense woke up and added in its two cents’ worth. As much as he filled her with fluttery feelings, the truth was he was a stranger to her and despite not wanting to judge she had to acknowledge he came from a house that was notorious for its hated of her kind. He had dismissed the Headmaster, someone who was publicly renown for supporting Muggle-Borns rights. None the less, she would lean this spell and then she would find out if he had been lying to her.  </p><p>She inclined her head and Marcus took two steps forwards so that they both could better see him. Moving his wand slowly, he got the pair of them to practice the movements required. He lowered his wand and taught them in incantation. Once both Hermine and Freak were happy, he performed the spell, waving his wand around his head and chanting. It was a simple spell to pick up, Hermione got it on her second go and Freak on his fourth. It felt like someone was running their fingertips through her hair, leaving a tingling feeling behind. Curious if it had worked, she pulled out her hairbrush, pleased to see not a single strain caught in the bristles.  </p><p>“Well done, Witchling,” Marcus praised. Her hormones were playing havoc with her as she became suddenly shy as his voice washed over her. Eyes lowered and feeling her cheeks heat, she mumbled her thanks. Not sure whether he was taking pity on her or the twin death stares from Freak and Padfoot Marcus left soon after. She slowly counted to ten once his footsteps disappeared, then turned to Freak and said urgently. <br/>“I need you to find a way to speak to Neville. He is the only pureblood I trust to not mislead us. Find out if what Marcus said is true.” </p><hr/><p>Marcus blindly walked through the dungeons. Drawing comfort from the familiar chill and slightly rough stones he walked upon. He just had to invoke Lady Fate and get her involved. Questioning whether the little lioness was a Queen when he could feel for himself that she was. His own body was telling him in no uncertain circumstances. Merlin, he hadn’t pulled like that since he was a snot-nosed kid. But no, he had to act like some blind mudblood and ask for proof.  </p><p><em>Well, you got your answer then, didn’t you? She fucking commands the Fae! And she hasn’t even sworn herself to magic yet. Just imagine how powerful she is going to be once she is fully bloomed and running her own court.</em> Marcus snorted, not a Grimm indeed. He wasn’t fucking stupid; they raised him in a pureblood court he could recognise a Fae when he saw one. </p><p>After the way she responded to his unconscious Pull, he could no longer deny she was his Lady. She would be his Queen and he would serve in her court. He remembered the cautionary tale of the pureblood male who had refused to serve in his lady court, preferring to offer his services elsewhere. They say that he lived for centuries, centuries where he never felt settled, where he was constantly restless looking for something that wasn’t there. That it got worse every year growing to a constant stabbing pain beneath his skin and with every year his magic waned, dwindling until none was left and he became as powerless as a muggle. That death himself refused to come and collect the tortured wretch.  </p><p>Marcus had no desire to go against what both Lady Fate and Mother Magic had decreed. A male might occasionally cross one female, but even the most foolish listen when two spoke together, and when it was these particular two, well no male in existence was going to gainsay them.  </p><p>It was hardly a hardship in any case. He had made no commitments to any other Queens and his inner male was driving him nuts with just how much cocky pleased thought it was flooding him with. There were a couple of things he would have to set in motion. First, speaking to his birth Queen and explain to her what was happening. Then get someone to write a formal letter signalling his withdrawal to the Queen of the Dark court that he had been in talks with. He had no skills with courtly language and knew better than to write the letter himself. His blunt to the point manner would only cause offense, which was the last thing he wanted. </p><p>As for his little Witchling, she was so vulnerable at the moment. He had first spotted her on platform with her wild hair just as untamed, standing proud and tall as her spirit. Easily available for any mongrel to grab, placing their dirty mitts on her very essence. Or for some sly bastard to steal a piece of her, while she was all unknowing to hoard and use against her as they willed.  </p><p>She did not know how this world worked stumbling blindly through it creating mis steps and ignorantly causing offense, that she had no hope of understanding or recognising in order to apologise for it. It was the first thing he would help her with. He would find the feral little first year snake she hung around. He had seen enough to know that the rag muffin was already bound to her and considering both of their lack of knowledge meant it had been a natural binding. There was no way she would ever get rid of him. The child would follow her into the heart of a Dementors dens and back again with nary a complaint on his lips. </p><p>That worked in Marcus’ favour. The boy was already highly protective of her, as soon as he learnt their Lady was in danger because of her ignorance, was suffering unknowingly and was hurting her prospect for the future, he would allow Marcus to teach the two of them everything they needed to know about being Traditional Wixen.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Aww," Hermione gushed "Is that really what Marcus thought when we first met?"<br/>Author sighing "Yes Hermione,"<br/>"Ooo, I'm so going to tease him about that."<br/>"Hermione," Author says warningly.<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"What were the rules you agreed to when you insisted on reading this?"<br/>Hermione squirmed for a second then reluctantly said: "That I would not use any knowledge I gained from this against anyone."<br/>Author looks at her with a raise eyebrow<br/>"Fine," Hermione huffs "But hurry up and write the following chapter, I want to know what happens next."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freak grabbed Hermione’s arm brought her out of the lively stream of students flowing from one classroom to the next.  </p>
<p>“Got Neville,”  </p>
<p>“Oh, but my Charms class is about to commence,” Hermione fretted. Freak just stared at her steadily, leaving the decision up to her. She knew if she claimed she needed to go to class, he would follow her lead and go find Neville later. The dilemma was, it had already taken him a week and a half to get Neville this time. Who knew how long it would before they could discover another piece of time to talk with the boy-who-lived? Hermione really needed to speak to him and discover if what Marcus had claimed was true.   </p>
<p>She had been getting up earlier to give herself time to French braid her hair and performed the hair banishing spell each dawn and dusk, just in case. While she had acknowledged her dorm mates had stopped sneering at her, they still were not speaking with her. She didn’t know if it was because even with two tight braids, whips and tuffs of her hair still stuck up and she constantly had flyway’s around her head. It was like her hair was more resolute than normal not to be constrained or bound in any way.   </p>
<p>Her marks in charms had remained consistently high and having already read ahead, Hermione knew she could get away with telling Professor Flitwick that she had been feeling unwell and get the notes on the class she had missed. Nodding to herself, she knew she had to prioritize and leaning if she was making a huge mistake in the customs and beliefs of the societies she desired to spend the rest of her life with was more significant than one class.  </p>
<p>“Alright, take me to Neville.” </p>
<p>Freak slipped back out of the unused classroom and headed down the hall. Hermione who had never had a chance to really examine how he moved followed behind, intrigued. Freak has this was of getting from one place to another, where he seemed to slide from shadow to shadow, or merging in with a crowd mimicking their movements so well that he looked like he had belonged. All of his motions so smooth, graceful and unhurried even though he moved at a swift pace. Hermione thought that this was the closest one could get to invisibility without magic. No one noticed him. Their eyes just slid right off him like he wasn’t even there. She recognized now how Freak had explored the castle without getting detected. </p>
<p>She didn’t know why he had bothered to learn how to move from place to place unnoticed, but it was a useful skill to have up his sleeve. She would see if he would be willing to teach her it as well.   </p>
<p>He dropped back to her side, then tugged her down a tight passageway before opening the door to another un-used classroom. This one had plenty of dust on a couple of rickety desk and Neville standing unsure in the middle.  </p>
<p>“Neville,” She cried out glad rushing over and throwing her arms around the chubby boy. “Oh, I’m so pleased to see you.” And she was, she really was. There was a heavy feeling inside that most vexed that they had been divided, and now that he was before her once more, she would not let it happen again. He was hers and she would take care of him from now on. The others had their chance and squandered it.  </p>
<p> She broke the hug placing her hands on his upper arms she leant back and looked over him in scrutiny. She tutted at what she saw, making his already red face become redder. “Oh, they haven’t been taking care of you at all,” She bemoaned.  </p>
<p>“What?” Neville asked, perplexed. </p>
<p>“Those silly Hufflepuffs have not looked after you properly. Look at the bags under your eyes, and I bet they have compelled you to eat all that overly greasy food right,” </p>
<p>“Er, yes?” </p>
<p>Hermione pinched her lips and shook her head. They just didn’t know how to do right by Neville. She would take over from here on out. Pulling out a veggie wrap from her bag, she had been keeping a stack on hand to feed to Freak during the day.  </p>
<p>“Here you go,” She handed it to him. </p>
<p>“Oh, um, thanks,” Neville replied bemused and hesitantly took a bite. His expression cleared, and he gobbled the rest of it once he tasted it. Silly boy, as if she would give him something that didn’t taste good. </p>
<p>“That was really nice,” He said a bit wistfully. Hermione didn’t smile as she withdrew another two. Giving one to Neville the other the Freak who had come over to investigate what was going on.  </p>
<p>Neville looked down at the second wrap longingly but didn’t eat it. </p>
<p>“I’m not supposed to eat outside of meals,” He said mournfully. “Gran wants me to lose weight. Says I eat too much.” </p>
<p>“That information is only half right,” Hermione informed him. “It depends on what you are eating and how much. Most of the food served here is very sugary or saturated fat. And I bet because you haven’t eaten in-between by the time meals come around you are starving and you end up eating a lot, right?” </p>
<p>“Yes, how did you know?” </p>
<p>Hermione put her hand back on his arm. “Many people make that misconception, but it wouldn’t be working, you’re better off eating small meals multiple times a day.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Neville paused thinking about this, then happily ate the second wrap. Hermione absentmindedly fussed with his uniform, straightening section and brushing off non-existent lint from others. The longer she touched him, able to care for him even in these tiny ways, the more content she became and the more relaxed Neville was. By the time she was done, Neville was back to the cheerful fellow they had uncovered after some time in the train compartment. </p>
<p>“Thanks Hermione, I don’t feel hungry anymore.” He spoke. She smiled pleased something within her settling at the proof of her care.  </p>
<p>“Neville, I need to ask you an important question,” She said. </p>
<p>“Of course, Lady,” Neville replied, straighten up. </p>
<p>“Someone told me I should never cut my hair and I should keep it tied back so people won’t steal some to use in spells. Is that true?” </p>
<p>Neville looked at her, alarmed. “Yes, Merlin I thought you knew that, quick get out your wands there is a spell I have to teach you that will banish any stray hairs of yours.” He fumbled out his wand then looked at them both, puzzled as neither one had bothered to get their own wand out. </p>
<p>“It’s very important,” He stressed. </p>
<p>“I think I am beginning to understand that,” Hermione said. “We were taught the spell by the same person who informed us about hair, and I have been doing it every morning and night.” Freak nodded as well. Neville slumped over with relief.  </p>
<p>“Oh, thank Merlin,” He gasped. He looked at Hermione’s hair, that was currently pulled back in French braids. Wisps and stray tentacle escaping everywhere and bit his lip, looking away. <br/>“What?” Hermione asked </p>
<p>“Oh, um, no it nothing,” he stammered. </p>
<p>“Neville,” Hermione pleaded. “Please tell me, I need to know and no one else will explain.” </p>
<p>Neville looked back at her in doubt. “I don’t get it, what don’t you understand?” </p>
<p>“Everything!” She threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. “There is this whole huge cultural thing that happens here, and I don’t know any of it. The pamphlets I got before school said nothing and neither has any teacher.” </p>
<p>Neville stared at her open-mouthed. “You, you know nothing?”  </p>
<p>Hermione stomped her foot, then turned away and paced. Her pride was stun at that statement, and yet her thirst for knowledge refused to let her pride rule her. Being extremely smart to be accused of knowing nothing was a tremendous blow, and yet it was true. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Lady,” Neville apologised, “It’s just we are all told that Muggle-Borns get basic curtsies booklets and information on where to go for more. As headmaster its Dumbledore responsibility to make sure all new students coming from the muggle world receive the information at least two months before entering the wixen world.” </p>
<p>Tear came to Hermione’s eyes as she realised just how badly prepared she had been. And just how deep the betrayal went. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t I get them then?” She asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t know Lady,” Neville paused to think about it then shrugged helplessly.  </p>
<p>“I need you to teach me everything I don’t know,” She said desperately. Neville once more looked alarmed </p>
<p>“Oh, um, I’ll try, but lady, I, um, won’t be that great, I am still learning myself, and um, don’t know everything a Lady needs to know. I’m too young to have learnt any of it yet.” </p>
<p>“You are the only person who can Neville, we will just have to muddle through and work with what we can.” </p>
<p>Neville nodded and weakly gestured to her hair. </p>
<p>“Um, people can still take some of your hair even like that. There are spells that will hold your hair flat to your head and stop bits from.......” Not finding the right word he put his hands on either side on his hair and poked his fingers out wiggling them. Hermione realised just how bad her situation was when she had a clueless boy trying to teach her. It looked like he was saying her hair was like medusa’s with little snakes wiggling about.  </p>
<p>Freak snorted, then burst out in giggles. After a moment, so did Neville. The two of them were facing each other and one of them would wiggle their fingers causing them to break out in laughter once they calmed a little, the other would repeat the gesture setting them off again. Seeing this was going to continue for some time Hermione pulled out her thread book and opened it pointed ignoring the two idiots she called friends. </p>
<p>It was a sheepish Neville who came over to her sometime later. </p>
<p>“Sorry Lady, I did say I wouldn’t be very good.” </p>
<p>“I might have a solution for that,” Freak said, not bothering to look sorry in the slightest.  </p>
<p>“What solution?” Hermione asked wearily. </p>
<p>“Troll in the dungeon, wants to teach Lady.” </p>
<p>“Troll?” Hermione asked, confused. She didn’t remember there being any mention of a Troll in the castle, and she would have remembered if she had met one.  </p>
<p>Freak grunted, the smile sliding from his face. “Yeah, Troll,” he relented at her pointed look and explained, “The one who stopped you from cutting my hair,” </p>
<p>“Marcus!? The pleasant boy who helped us out?” Hermione blushed.   </p>
<p>Freak became stone faced. </p>
<p>“Troll!” He stated.  </p>
<p>“Freak,” Hermione scolded. “Don’t go around call people names. You don’t like it when people try to call you something else. Beside Marcus has been nothing but helpful and polite. There is no reason for you to decide you don’t like him.” Now that she knew he had been telling her the truth, the fluttery feeling was back with a vengeance. Warmth wrapped around her and she couldn’t help the silly little smile that came to her face at the thought of spending more time with Marcus.  </p>
<p>Neville watched her closely, then turning to Freak snapped out. </p>
<p>“Tell me about this <em>Marcus</em>,” </p>
<p>“Troll,” Freak said rebelliously Hermione shot him a look, and he briefly dipped his head. </p>
<p>“Sixth year Slytherin,” Freak said to Neville, “Found Lady by herself one night and has been sniffing around her ever since.” </p>
<p>“Freak, that’s enough! Its childish behaviour like this that makes me want to spend more time with a male that has grown up a bit.” </p>
<p>Freak’s eyes became stormy. He said blankly, “He wants to teach you about Tradition.” </p>
<p>“Tradition, that’s all the stuff I have been missing or not understood?” </p>
<p>Freak gave one sharp nod. </p>
<p>“Then that sounds perfect,” Feeling bad as she continued to observe Freaks wounded pride, she unbent enough to say as kindly as she could at this moment, “If you don’t like Marcus, you don’t have to come along.” </p>
<p>“I’m coming!” Freak snapped </p>
<p>“You don’t have to though, I’m sure I can find a quiet spot where the two of us can met up and not be disturbed.” She quiet liked the idea of having an empty classroom, with her as the only student for the teacher to focus on. That way she wouldn’t have to slow down and learn at other’s pace but at her own. Even if the teacher was a student himself. </p>
<p>Neville's expression was mulish “Not without me being present!” Freak nodded sharply </p>
<p>“And Padfoot,” He injected. Neville blanched at the mention of the giant dog, then a delighted expression crossed his face. “Yes, and Padfoot, you need all three of us before you meet up with.....Marcus,” </p>
<p>Hermione was convinced Neville was about to say troll. She narrowed her eyes at him but as he had refrained; she let it go. What two eleven-year-old boys hoped to achieve against a sixth year, she did not know. And clueless what both boys had against poor Marcus, Neville hadn’t even met him yet and was already judging him. Something she would not have guessed he was prone to. She was also wise enough to know there was no chance of her ever getting into the dungeons by herself ever again. Not until both boys settled down and saw that they were making things up.  </p>
<p>The bell for the next class rang. </p>
<p>“Right, I’m off to Transfiguration, Neville I will save you a spot next to me for dinner. I figure if you don’t sit at your house tablet but come straight to us, there is more chance of you actually making it.” </p>
<p>Neville gulped but nodded. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, none of the Slytherins will bother you.” She guessed at what was scaring him.  </p>
<p>“But we will keep others away,” Freak added. Neville’s face brightened at that. </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Freak nodded firmly.</p>
<p>“Oh, that will be wonderful.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night at dinner Hermione kept craning her head, watching the crowds of students as they came through the doors. Even Freak had a sharp expression, eyes flicker from one face to another. </p>
<p>“There,” He grunted as Neville walked into the hall. Lady luck must have been smiling at them because currently no one was talking to him and he was just trailing a pack of cheerfully chatting Hufflepuffs.  </p>
<p>Hermione stood up the realising that she saw still below the heads of most of the older student sitting at all four tables She quickly scrambled up onto her chair now standing a good head and shoulders over the rest of the crowd. She caught Neville’s eye and gave a quick wave before hastily getting down as she saw Professor Snape headed in her direction with a scowl on his face. Although that didn’t tell her much, as he always has a grumpy expression on. By the time he got to the table she was sitting in her seat again waiting patiently for dinner to begin. Snape raised a sardonic eyebrow at her and let her get away with </p>
<p>“Seats are for sitting on Ms Granger, not a height extension.” </p>
<p>“Yes sir,” She obediently replied, ducking her head. He snorted disbelievingly but turned and headed back to the High Table. She looked up to see the blond boy who had swore at her the first time she had sat here staring at her opened mouthed. As soon as he noticed she was looking at him, he snapped his mouth closed and abruptly turned to the girl sitting beside him, rapidly starting up a conversation. Hermione could see the tips of his ears were turning red, but since he was putting in so much effort into ignoring her, she would do him the curtesy of returning the favour.  </p>
<p>Just then a hesitant Neville appeared. She reached out and getting hold of his elbow directed him to the seat next to hers, at the end of the table. Freak sitting opposite them. A couple of mutters broke out at the sight on another interloper joining their table. Hermione glared as fiercely as she was able at the older Slytherins. She was pleased when the muttering died away and they returned to what they were doing. Never knowing that Snape had backed her glare up. And his was much more authoritarian scary that no one was interested in pursuing it.  </p>
<p>“I’m glad you made it, Neville,” She said.  </p>
<p>“Thanks, me too,” He shyly said. </p>
<p>Just then the other Hufflepuffs noticed Neville had not joined them, casting their eyes around until they saw him captured at the Slytherin table. Banding together a group of first, second and third years decided to rescue the Boy-Who-Lived. They determinedly set out, heading for the Slytherin’s table. Neville seemed to slump a bit as they drew close. They had made such an effort that in order to be polite he would have to go back with them and there would go his opportunity to spend time with his friends. People who really knew him as just Neville. </p>
<p>But the group slowed, then came to a halt three feet away from Neville, shuffling nervously. Bewildered Neville looked for the source of their reluctance and found that every...Single...Slytherin... Student was glaring at them. They looked at Neville, unsure if he really needed rescuing. Seeing the chance to get his message across Neville instantly pressed his entire side against Hermione. Who blinked surprise but automatically wrapped her arm around his shoulders, hugging him to her. Message received the Hufflepuffs milled for another second then went back to their own table.  </p>
<p>The food appeared and Hermione set three plates before her before happily selecting various bits of food and making up each plate. She didn’t understand why doing this filled her with such contentment. She had never had the urge to make someone a plate of food before coming to Hogwarts, but she desired to do so now. Freak use to this routine was happily waiting, and she saw him shake his head at Neville when the boy reached out for some food. Hermione looked at what Neville had been reaching for, then added a small portion to his plate.  </p>
<p>She didn’t want to be some food Nazi controlling everything that he ate, but she also wanted to make sure he got the proper nutrients that he needed as she wanted him to be as healthy as possible. She handed the plates out to her friends. Neville looking pleased to have received it from her. Knowing what Freak was like, she quickly took her first mouthful. Noticing that Neville had also had not started eating until she did. Once she had, she then got to watch both of them dig in. Warmth flooded her at the sight of her care being received so eagerly.   </p>
<p>Smiling, she went back to her own dinner. Experience having taught her it was no good trying to talk to boys while there was food in front of them. From the corner of her eye, she caught the Blond boy discontentedly poking his own plate of food while shooting envious looks towards Freak’s plate.  </p>
<p>Considering that his was filled with unhealthy options and Freaks was a much more balanced. Hermione was pretty sure it wasn’t the food he desired. Internally rolling her eyes as boys and their fragile ego, she pulled another plate to her and started loading it up. Putting a small scoop of everything the boy had already chosen then adding larger portion of the food that was available at her end of the table.  </p>
<p>Leaning diagonally across the tablet, she placed the plate next to the Blond boy.  </p>
<p>“There you go,” She said.</p>
<p>He looked at her in astonishment, face flaming with colour and made no motion to touch the plate. Sitting back down, Hermione wasn’t sure if she was hurt at the snub or slightly amused at the boy’s reaction to being caught out. Freak was watching what she was doing with curious eyes, and he looked at the boy with a thoughtful expression before turning back to his own dinner. He then made a lot more vocal sounds at just how much he was enjoying it.   </p>
<p>Hermione bit her lip and looked down at her own plate, making a conscious effort not to glance in the Blonds direction. It was only after a good ten minutes that she dared a quick peek. Before hastily turning back to her own meal, biting her lip once more. The blonde’s original plate pushed to the middle of the table discarded, as he eagerly ate everything Hermione made for him. Humming pleased, she made a mental note to make up four plates if the blond would continue to sit close to them.   </p>
<p>There was very much a gap between them at the end of the table and the rest of the Slytherins and the blond was very much behind that line, however, thinking back Hermione also thought she remembered him sitting near them at every meal. Since there was no arranged seating, it was something the boy was choosing to do.   </p>
<p>Once deserts had been eaten and cleared away, Hermione suggested the three of them go to the library for an hour to do their homework before Freak would see if Marcus was available this evening to teach them. Freak instantly agreed, eyes lit up with delight. Hermione looked at him distrustfully. He had never should an ounce of interest in school work before now, so she wasn’t sure what he was up to. Neville didn’t seem to mind either way.   </p>
<p>The entire time they were at the library Hermione was waiting for the other shoe to drop, but Freak just sat there doing his homework like everyone else. Once she was done and both boys had the majority finished, they called it for the night and headed out to look for Marcus.  </p>
<p>Freak lead them to the dungeons. Once they were down the main staircase, he gave a quick whistle. A moment later they were joined by Padfoot who greeted Hermione with his normal joyful kisses and furious tail wags. She hugged the giant shaggy mutt, feeling better now she had him, and her other friends all in one place together. Padfoot then graced his owner with a couple of licks and even gave the hesitant Neville a friendly lick to the hand.   </p>
<p>Freak then led them to an old Potion classroom. the wall sconces had already been lit and Marcus was pacing anxiously inside. He turned, and a relieved look came over him when they entered. </p>
<p>“Witchling,” Marcus murmured taking her hand bowing low over it, but not kissing it this time. Hermione squirmed slightly. The fluttery feeling was back with a vengeance. It took her two tries before she could get a squeaky high-pitched hi out. Suddenly convinced her hand had turned all gross and sweaty. </p>
<p><em>Oh, this is terrible, why do I turn into such a ninny every time I am in his presence? He is going to think I’m some brainless air head if I keep this up</em>, Hermione moaned to herself. The two of them were oblivious to the three disapproving looks they were getting from the rest of the males.  </p>
<p>“I’m glad you came I didn’t think you would.” Marcus intoned releasing her.  </p>
<p>“What? Why?” Hermione asked as she reluctantly took her hand back.  </p>
<p>“Because I sent a message through your Slytherin that I would wait for you after dinner, and it’s now two and half hours later?” </p>
<p>“Freak!” Hermione snapped, turning to the boy in question, who was looking very pleased with himself. “Why didn’t you say something?”</p>
<p>She felt mortified, wanting nothing more than for a trapdoor to open up and swallow her whole. Not only had she behaved like a silly child but her friend and made her extremely late disrespecting someone who was going out of their way to help her. In a world where no one else seemed will to do the same. She felt tears of frustration and anger burn her eyes.  </p>
<p>Humiliated, she turned away from everyone and savagely wiped her cheeks. But it was no good, the weeks of being scorned as an outcast with no one willing to teach her why, along with being in a completely new world without another familiar face, having to make friends something that she had never succeeded in before all combined in a swirling mess of hurt, frustration and upset that she had been pushing down but now was finally erupting out of her in an outpouring of tears.  </p>
<p>Padfoot came over to her, and she sunk to her knees, hiding her face in his fur, and she wrapped her arms around him. Glad that it was just tears and not sobbing mixed with it. Padfoot whined softly, leaning into her embrace.   </p>
<p>“Lady, I’m sorry,” came Freaks remorseful voice, followed by a timid hand gently touching her right shoulder. Neville suffered no such restraint, he bonelessly collapsed beside her left side and warped his arm around her shoulders. Even Marcus tried to comfort her </p>
<p>“It’s alright, Witchling. It’s not your fault.” He said a bit gruffy. Her tears thankfully were slowing, wiping her face for the last time she offered the males a watery half smile, but didn’t let go of the hug she had around Padfoot.  </p>
<p>Marcus turned to Freak and said, “Yeah, see, there are better ways of doing that. Males are always going to have issues with one another, but never drag your Lady into it. What you did brings shame upon Hermione, it said that Hermione doesn’t have your true loyalty if you will make decisions behind her back. However, had Hermione decided she was annoyed with me, having me wait for her to arrive is a perfect way to show that. But here is the important thing. It’s her decision, get it, not yours.”  </p>
<p>Freak stared at Marcus unblinking for a long moment, then he nodded his head just once. </p>
<p>“Alright, let’s get started then,” Marcus said. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Draco fussily straighten his bed covers for the nth time. He wasn’t hiding in his room; He wasn’t! It just there is only so much a gentleman can be expected to put up with and, well by his calculations he had suffered enough of Pansy annoyed sighs and pointed looks. All because that... that... That Gryffindor girl had made him up a plate of cuisine and set it before him.  </p>
<p>Something he had pointed out to Pansy at least twice; he had not asked for or, in any way, indicated he wanted. Why he had been shocked, shocked I tell you, at the boldness of such an action. And it wasn’t the first shocking thing she had done that night either, oh no, she had stood up on the seat all to call a friend to her side. No one had ever done such a thing to get his attention before, he thought wistfully. Then shook his head, disapproval! He thought in disapproval.   </p>
<p>He was going to refuse the food even though that would have been terrible uncouth. Then his dorm mate, the one he did not have an unnatural fascination about, thank you very much Blaise. He was just slightly curious, that’s all. Having never seen let along met someone like ‘Freak’ before. I mean, who would choose that as their name for Merlin’s sake? Anyway, the point being that Freak made out like the food was the best thing in the world. And well Draco just took a bite so he could prove that it was terrible.  </p>
<p>Only it wasn’t. It tasted like when a Queen made you a meal, their power soaking into the food and giving it an extra special taste. Except of course for the fact, she wasn’t a Queen. She was a Muggle-born. She would serve in a low circle in some tiny, nothing court.  </p>
<p>So, it was more than likely that the food was just better at the end of the table. And once he had taken the first bite, well, he could hardly stop, could he? It would have gone beyond rude and into snubbing territory.  </p>
<p>Like the gentleman his Mother had raised him to be, and after the blistering letter he had received for cursing in front of the public. He had been trying his hardest to be as polite as he could be. Putting to use every single one of the courtly manners they had tutored in him since he was a toddler. He had no other option but to eat everything that had been set before him.  </p>
<p>It wasn’t disappointment that filled him when he saw she hadn’t made him a dessert plate. It was.... it was a relief that he didn’t have to continue to be polite. Something he had also told Pansy. Not that it had soothed the irritated girl at all.  </p>
<p>The problem was that Pansy still had shown no signs that she was a Queen. Without being a Queen there was no chance of her ever getting to fulfill her dreams of marrying Draco. He grimaced at the thought. While there was still a chance that Pansy may become a Queen, there were records of Queens not blooming until they were sixteen, Draco knew she would never get what she wanted. If she bloomed, she would be very weak. There was no way that his mother would ever give the Black court to a Queen that wasn’t powerful and strong.  </p>
<p>Draco set out his nightclothes at the end of his bed, ready to get changed into later. This whole incident will blow over and things will be back too normal in the morning. They would go to breakfast and Draco would continue to sit near the weirdos to show he would not be turned away by some first-year girl. The rest of the Slytherins would see him pointedly ignoring them, and it would soothe all ruffled feathers.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hermione: "Aww, poor Draco, he is in for a rude shock. Once my boyo's find someone they like they never let them go."</p>
<p>Author: "Ahem! what did I say about spoilers?"</p>
<p>Hermione: "Right, sorry." Reads a previous part "I don't know how Marcus put up with me, look at the way I was acting."</p>
<p>Author: Sigh, "You were twelve, you are acting perfectly normal for a twelve year old. And thankfully Marcus, now he has fond what he wants, has the patience of a saint..." Author pauses and thinks about this. "Or the stubbornness of a rock,"</p>
<p>Hermione: "Rock for sure, there is nothing about Marcus that is saint like."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, let’s get started then,” Marcus said. “I’ll go into more detail later but for now lest get the basics down. Our world is run by powerful Queens and their courts. It is the Queens who make the rules we live by and decide our fates. If you ever need to speak to a Queen, the proper form of address is Milady.” </p>
<p>Hermione nodded and pulling her bag over to her she grabbed an unused notebook and opened it getting a pen, not that she would ever use them in class but they were far more practical than a quill and ink she scribbled down what Marcus had said so far. </p>
<p>“If, however, you are talking to your own Queen you can use the shorter version of Lady.” </p>
<p>“Wait, but you guys all call me Lady,” Hermione said, looking up. </p>
<p>Marcus smirked at her “Yes, we do.” </p>
<p>“But I’m not a Queen,” she protested. Marcus shook his head in disbelief. He swung his arms for a second then said.  </p>
<p>“I think I can prove it,” pivoting to Neville, he barked out. “You had formal training, boy?” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Neville squeaked “Um yes?” </p>
<p>“Right, when I count to three, we are going to send a general pull. If there are any Queens in the vicinity, they will respond.” </p>
<p>Neville nodded and got to his feet, wiping his hands on his pants nervously, then straighten his posture to show he was ready. </p>
<p>“What’s a pull?” Hermione asked.  </p>
<p>“it’s one of those things that is better felt then told.” Marcus grunted then looking to Neville he counted to three.  </p>
<p>Instantly Hermione could feel something tugging at her, telling her that her to go to the males in the room and lay her hand on them claiming them as hers. At first, she could only feel it from Marcus and Neville but after a moment there came a stronger pull from where Freak was standing. She got to her feet unknowingly, waiting to answer, to offer her care and protection to the boy’s present. But she didn’t move, even though every fibre within her was telling her to do so. The males were all in different spots and she didn’t want to step in one direction, making the others feel like they were not as important. The war built in her, making her shift from foot to foot. She both wanted to go to each of them and yet didn’t want any of them to feel like they were lesser. She opened her mouth to say stop, that was enough and was startled when instead a pure clear note burst from her throat. Immediately every single male rushed to her side, Padfoot included. </p>
<p>“Queen’s call and Wixen Pull. You’re a Queen alright, more specifically our Queen.” </p>
<p>Hermione was too busy straighten everyone’s clothes and brushing her hand along their arms to remove any wrinkles and patting Padfoot to respond at first. Anything she could think of that would allow her to place her hands on them. No one protested, going the opposite way and leaning into her touch, shifting so she had easier access to them. Only once the desire within her was satisfied did she step back and look at them all. They were watching her, and she knew despite not know how that she could give a command and they would all leap to obey it.  </p>
<p>“How can I be a Queen?” She asked “I didn’t choose to be one.” </p>
<p>“Queens are born, not made. About one in every hundred female wixen are born a Queen.” </p>
<p>Just then the warning bell rung, letting everyone know it was ten minutes before curfew.  </p>
<p>“Can we meet her again tomorrow night?” Hermione asked. A flicker of something went over Marcus’s face before he nodded. </p>
<p>“What is it?” She asked </p>
<p>“I’m have quidditch training tomorrow night,” Marcus began “But I can cancel....” </p>
<p>Hermione over rode him saying. “The night after then, and everyone is to bring their schedule so we can arrange an ongoing time that will not clash with anything else.” She knew nothing about being a Queen, but she didn’t want to be one that put her own wants before her males needs.   </p>
<p>Settling into bed, she felt like someone had lifted a weight off her. Yes, she had a massive amount to learn; she knew that. But she had never been afraid of learning, and now she had a name to put to all the odd things she felt and did. Not only that, she had a direction finally of where to go looking to find out what she had been missing, or not understanding during her time here.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>It was a Saturday morning and Draco had nowhere important to be. Which was perfect, as it allowed him to spend as long as he desired to get ready for the day. He had already showered and gotten dressed and was now standing before the bathroom mirror with all his hair accessories laid out on the sink before him. Each placed carefully in the exact spot that Draco had found after trial and error was the best for that particular item. He saw in the mirror’s reflection one of the shower doors open and Freak step out with a towel wrapped around his waist and water droplets still dripping off him.  </p>
<p>Draco sniffed in disdain. The small noise drew Freak’s attention and the feral boy turned his head to look at Draco’s back, then at all the items lying on the sink in apparent confusion. Well, no wonder, Draco thought, eying the mess that lay on Freak’s head. It looked like the boy had never heard of a brush before, let alone anything else. Enjoying the attention that was seldom bestowed on anyone from the aloof boy. Draco picked up his wand and preformed some basic hair charms to detangle and straighten his hair then brushed it into a casual style adding the anti-thieved spell. Freak watched the whole procedure with thoughtful eyes before they brightened and he turn and left the bathroom. Having proved his superiority, Draco undid the style and contemplated whether he was in the mood for a tiny braid or not. His hair was the current fashionable length for males coming to his chin, but he was considering growing it out so that it matched his father’s own impressive length.  </p>
<p>Pulled from his thoughts when Freak burst back into the room dressed and wearing his school satchel and strode over to Draco, grabbing his arm and tugging him away from the mirror.  </p>
<p>“Hey, watch what you are doing!” Draco snapped. Freak ignored him and after a second staring down at the paraphernalia in front of him, he shrugged and using his arm swept the lot into his bag in a tumbled mess. Draco squawked in outrage. Freak re applied his hold on Draco’s arm and pulled him from the bathroom. </p>
<p>“Unhand me at once, you uncouth barbarian.” Draco snapped, smacking at Freaks back with his free hand to no effect what so ever. Looking around the dorm room desperately, Draco cried out </p>
<p>“Blaise help!” to the boy who was sprawled on his bed reading. </p>
<p>“Have fun,” The Italian boy lazily replied, not moving an inch. Draco made a noise of outrage but was unceremoniously pulled from the Dorm through the common room and out into the school corridors. Draco tried digging his heels in but Freak was so much stronger than he looked for such a scrawny twig and he just tugged sharply, causing Draco to stumble for a second before they continued on their way.  </p>
<p>Draco was most reluctant to raise too much of a fuss, he didn’t want to do anything that could hurt the reputation of the Black coven. And so far, Freak had taken them on a windy path that miraculously avoided most of the school population. Then there was the fact that Freak for all that his tight grip hadn’t loosen wasn’t hurting him at all. Combined with the interest Draco had in what the mysterious boy got up to and well, Draco wasn’t fighting as hard as he could. Finding himself sort of eager to see what Freak had in mind.  </p>
<p>He wasn’t worried that Freak meant him any harm. The Boy had not shown the slightest hint of aggression, even with all the sniping Draco had sent his way. Beside Blaise as useless as he had been was a whiteness to the fact that Freak had him. Should he not turn up when expected, Blaise could point the teachers in the right direction.  </p>
<p>Freak dragged him to a private section of the castle and came to a stop before a group of people. Draco stared at the mismatched group as they stared back. There was the Gryffindor muggle born girl that Freak hung out with, along with the Hufflepuff Boy-Who-Lived. Lurking in the back for some reason was the Slytherin Quidditch captain. </p>
<p>“What’s he doing here?” The bossy girl asked. </p>
<p>“Hair,” was all Freak replied, but that seemed to make sense to the group as they all nodded in understanding.  </p>
<p>“Right, well, food first,” The girl said and opened her bag to pull out some sort of roll that was faintly steaming, temping smells wafting from it. She handed the rolls out to everyone, including him. Draco looked down at his puzzled. He could see what looked like scrambled eggs along with slithers of meat and some sort of green stuff stuffed into the roll. He looked up to see all the males present glaring at him, alarmed he quickly checked that the girl had taken her first bite before hastily doing the same. The other males relaxed at that, and they ate as well. Draco had to swallow down a moan, Mother Magic what was this thing and how could he get his hand on more of them.  </p>
<p>Draco turned to the Gryffindor to ask where she had got them, only the rapidly turn pale as a creature from his nightmares emerged from the shadows behind her. The sliver eyes cold and fierce lips peeling back over wickedly sharp teeth. Shadows clinging to the midnight fur. </p>
<p>“ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRG” Draco screamed, dropping his food, leaping back, grabbing hold of Freak and cowering behind him. </p>
<p>“GRIMM! Run for your lives, ” He yelled.  </p>
<p>No one moved and the girl even rolled her eyes muttering “Oh for goodness’ sake,” </p>
<p>“See” the Slytherin Captain said triumphantly. “I told you so,” </p>
<p>“Stop this nonsense at once,” She snapped. Draco looked at her woundedly he was trying to protect her! However, he did not release his death grip on Freak’s shirt. Keeping the smaller boy in front of him and the beast.  </p>
<p>“Padfoot is not a Grimm,” She stated firmly. Draco was pleased to see he wasn’t the only one who didn’t believe her. Both the Hufflepuff and Slytherin still eyed the Grimm cautiously. The Fae in question swooped down and gobbled up Draco’s roll. Had he not been about to be consumed himself, Draco would have protested most venomously against such an affront.  </p>
<p>“Padfoot” the girls scolded, tapping the death omen on the noise like it was a naughty puppy. “That wasn’t for you, I have your food here.” She reached back into her back and pulled out a massive slab of meat before holding it far too close to the razor-sharp teeth. Draco’s eyes nearly popped from his head when the fae gently accepted the offering and lay down at her feet to eat it. Well, the hat certainty sorted her into the right house. That girl had more courage than was sensible. </p>
<p>He turned away from the site of the beast tearing the flesh apart with ease only to be met with Freak grinning at him before raising a sardonic eyebrow.  </p>
<p>Huh? Draco thought before realising he still was pressed up against the boy’s back clutching his shirt. Draco sprang back, then brushed his hand over the shirt, trying to remove the wrinkles he placed in them. Although looking at the state the rest of the shirt was in, he didn’t know why he bothered.   </p>
<p>The girl reached into her bag and removed another roll, handing it to Draco. He ate this one with a lot more speed so it was not stolen as well, whist eyeing her bag. How many rolls did she have in there, anyway? And was it possible for him to get another one? Apparently yes. The girl had enough food to feed four teenage boys and a giant dog as well as herself. </p>
<p>Draco allowed himself to slump against the wall, losing his proper posture, and let out a happy sigh. His belly was comfortably full, and the food had been scrumptious. Feeling like he was being look at, he glanced around to see all eyes on him, coming to attention Draco proclaimed “What?” </p>
<p>“You are going to help me fix Freak’s hair,” the girl said. </p>
<p>“How?” Draco asked, aghast. </p>
<p>“With these,” Freak replied and walked over to the window bench before unceremonially tipping his bag upside down. All Draco’s precious hair items came tumbling out. Letting out a moan of despair, Draco rush across and began sorting everything out and checking to see if they broke anything. Surprisingly, nothing was. Once everything was arranged how he like it, he turned back to see that once again he was the centre of attention.  </p>
<p>“Right,” The girl said. “Where do we start?” Draco looked at the mess on Freak’s head with cluelessness.  </p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to come and see what you have to work with?” The girl asked. </p>
<p>“I can’t touch his hair!” Draco replied scandalised, “It wouldn’t be proper!” She turned and looked at the Quidditch captain, who nodded his head, confirming what Draco had said.  </p>
<p>“Here,” He grunted and brushing past Draco, he grabbed the practice hair mannequin head and placed it on the table. “Get one of your hairs,” He instructed Freak, who plucked one from his head. “And place it in here,” He pointed to the slot on the mannequin base. Freak did as he bid him, and the mannequin hair changed from mirroring Draco’s blond silky locks to the bird’s nest that graced Freak’s head.  </p>
<p>Draco wanted to protest, but that had gotten him nowhere with this group of louts. Best to just do as they ask in the hopes it will be over soon and he could get back to the rest of his day. He walked over to the mannequin's head and bent to examine the hair from all angles.   </p>
<p>“I don’t know how this is going to work, you won’t be able to perform the necessary spells yourself.” He said. </p>
<p>“Can I do it for him?” The girl asked the Captain who nodded. They must be betrothed, Draco mused. For the girl to be allowed such intimacies. The only other people allow were your mother or your queen. And she certainly wasn’t either of those. Ok yes there was the rare wixen who was so trusted by their Queen they could become hairdressers and did the Queens elaborate court style hair dos. Something that Draco wouldn’t mind becoming, even though the chances of it were incredibly slim. Betrothal explained why Freak spent all his time in her presence, however.  </p>
<p>“Right, we are going to have to start with the detangler. And Freak’s hair is so bad that you are going to have to cast it multiple times and hold your wand quite close to his head.” Draco removed his wand and showed the girl the correct spell. He performed it on the mannequin and it untangle half a dreadlock. He had to preform it two more times before that single dreadlock was tangle free. Pleased the girl wasn’t a dummy, and she picked up the spell quickly. So much so that a single cast from her did the same amount of work as three of his.  </p>
<p>Pride stun a bit Draco showed her how to hold the wand close to the matts next to Freak’s scalp and slowly draw the wand away untangling as it went. It turned into a bit of a race, Draco working on the mannequin and the girl on Freak. He was on the last matt when she spoke up </p>
<p>“Done, now what?” Draco who had been so focused on his work blinked in surprise. He looked at the girl, slightly annoyed. What was worse, she didn’t look like she had been trying to race him at all.   </p>
<p>They both turned to look at Freak, who now saw swimming in long black hair that went down to his knees. Draco came closer, keeping his hands firmly behind his back.  </p>
<p>“Dandruff” He proclaimed. The mannequin as it didn’t have any skin didn’t have any, but Draco could see it in Freak’s hair. He showed her how to remove all the dandruff and to moisturise the scalp. Then they were stuck with the choice of what sort of hair style to put in Freak’s hair.  </p>
<p>“Dreadlocks,” Freak huffed from under all the hair. </p>
<p>“But we just got you out of them,” The girl fretted. </p>
<p>“No Freak is right, you can put cornrows, which would work the same as dreadlocks but be neater. He has so much hair you would want a hairstyle that lasts a long time and shorten the length to a reasonable size.” Draco said, warming to the idea. He went over to the mannequin and showed them how to get started. It was half manual, half spell. The girl would hand the part she was working on to Freak to continue to braid once she had gotten it past the head, and she would start on the next one. Even with the two of them working together, it was going to take some time.  </p>
<p>“Do you think you could help me with my hair?” She asked. Draco looked at the badly done braids she currently had, with hair escaping left, right and centre.  </p>
<p>“I had better,” He declared. Her lips tightened, but she handed the current braid off to Freak and when over to the mannequin. Removing Freaks hair from the base, Draco was pleased to see someone had at least taught her the banishing spell. She then removed a hair from her head and placed it in the slot. </p>
<p>“Oh WOW,” Draco exclaimed as the mannequin hair sprung outwards in a wild bushy halo framing the entire head. The girl flushed and looked away. “This is amazing!” he finished in awe. </p>
<p>“Wait, what?” She said stunned. “Really?” </p>
<p>“Yes!” Draco enthused. “Look at this, look how high it is standing up, all by itself. And gees look how thick it is. Do you know the hairstyles you could do with this?” </p>
<p>“Um, no?” She said weakly. “So far all other girls have done nothing but mock my hair.” </p>
<p>“Ignore them,” Draco dismissed “They are all just jealous that they need countless spells to achieve what yours does naturally.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” The girl was looking at him doubtfully but with the beginning of hope shining through. It filled Draco with a warm, pleased feeling and he instantly wanted to do more to show her just what she could have. “You continue on with Freak’s hair while I see what we have to work with here.” </p>
<p>She went back to Freak and distantly Draco was aware of the Hufflepuff and the sixth year saying their goodbye and departing. But most of his attention was on the glorious mane in front of him. He got out his wand and humming happily started out with a couple simple hair dos in order to get a better understanding of the ways and behaviour of the hair. Once that was done, he then happily got to work trying out the more elaborate styles and inventing new ones on the fly.  </p>
<p>He stepped back sometime later from his latest creation, which even he had to admit was extremely outrageous. He had been experimenting with volume to see just how much height he could get into the hair. The result was something he was pretty proud of, but he acknowledged would only be worn on the most elaborate formal of occasions.  </p>
<p>He turned and saw Freak’s hair was finished and both of them were sitting down watching him with interest. The girl was looking at the hairstyle with her mouth open, “Oh wow,” She breathed in awe “I never imagined my hair could look like that.” </p>
<p>Draco puffed out his chest proudly. Finally, here was someone who saw and appreciated his mastery of hairstyles. It took nothing away that it was some ignorant muggle born. He had enough classes with her to know she was as smart as a whip. If she was in awe, then others would be as well.  </p>
<p>“Where do I start?” She asked meekly. </p>
<p>“Well, with nothing like this,” Draco admitted and undid it. </p>
<p>“Oh,” the girl had her hand held out like she didn’t want Draco to wreak the masterpiece before her. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I can always do something like this again another time,” Draco assured her.  </p>
<p>“Really?” </p>
<p>“Yes, it would be my pleasure.” He smiled at the girl and was pleasantly surprised that he actually meant that. “But for everyday at school you will want something a lot more subdued and practical.” He then spent the next hour teaching her five simple hair styles that she could start with. Same as last time she picked up the spells with incredible speed. What she lacked was the imagination to expand on it. Something that would normally annoy Draco but didn’t in this case, as it meant she would look to him again for more ideas.  </p>
<p>Draco frowned to himself as he packed up his gear. He did not know why he had thought that. It’s not like he wanted to spend more time around this rag-tag group. He was far too prominent and popular to want to hang out with them. Eventually he concluded that he was just eager to expand on his hair skills, something that he got little chance to do in his normal circle of acquaintances. He pranced back into his dorm with a spring in his step, bemused to find the entire day had passed and it was now time for dinner.  </p>
<p>“Not dead then?” Blaise asked.  </p>
<p>“Fat lot of good you were,” Draco half-heartedly snipped back, most of his concentration on replacing his equipment and musing about what new things he was going to buy. Now he had such interesting hair to play with. There were a lot of products he had never bothered with before as his hair and the hair in his family were all fine and straight. The fact he now had an excuse to splurge on them kept the smile on his face even as the other boys questioned him non-stop about where he had spent his day. </p>
<p>Sitting down to dinner he saw Blaise look at Freaks neat cornrows that came to his waist then turn to him and speak. “Good job.” Draco ducked his head, the tips of his ears pinking up. He had told no one where he was, as it was none of their business. Blaise had an unfair advantage, as he had been present when Freak dragged him out. But Draco wasn’t concerned while Blaise loved discovering people's secrets, he hated with a passion parting with them.  </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione poked miserably at the food on her plate. It was the Halloween feast, Professor Snape had reminded her with a scowl on his face at breakfast time that she would have to eat dinner with her housemates. Hermione who had gotten better at reading the different grumpy expression on the potion teacher’s face knew he wasn’t unhappy with her but with whoever had sent him to be the bearer of bad news.  </p>
<p>“I know sir, I read the rules in Hogwarts a History.” </p>
<p>“Of course, you did,” He scowl lighten, and he nodded at her. “Good girl, a point to Gryffindor for being proactive and reading outside the school curriculum.” </p>
<p>Her happiness at the hard-won praise from this particular teacher had bolstered her through the day, but it wasn’t enough to get her through the feast. She had gotten so use to eating with Freak and Neville with Marcus popping by now and then and Draco hovering on the outskirts that she was finding it a very rude shock to her system to be back on the Gryffindor tablet with the loud racket her house mates made and the appalling food choices available.  </p>
<p>“Here,” a voice shouted in her ear. “I saw you don’t like the extra sweet stuff, so I got you some of these,” She looked up to see the red-haired boy from her year offering her the plate of glazed apples. “It’s Halloween, you have got to eat something.” He encouraged friendly. Hermione felt her lips twitch in a half smile and she graciously took an apple off the plate. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” she said. The boy turned as red as his hair and hastily put the plate aside </p>
<p>“I’m Ron, by the way, Ron child of the Weasley court,” </p>
<p>“Hermione Granger,” </p>
<p>“How come you never sit with us at mealtime?” Ron asked as he happily ate. </p>
<p>“Oh, um, because none of my friends are in this house?” </p>
<p>Ron cocked his head then said. “Ok, my brother Percy is like you. All his friends are in different house. But he still eats with his dorm mates.” </p>
<p>“My dorm mates don’t like me very much.” while they had stopped sneering at her now that she had Draco showing her spells for her hair. They still discluded her from everything they did. Acting like she was invisible and they couldn’t see her. </p>
<p>“Yeah, girls are weird,” Ron commiserated, not apparently seeing Hermione as a girl. “If you want, you can sit with me and my friend, during classes and stuff when you can’t be with your own.” </p>
<p>“Are you sure? Won’t your friends mind?” Hermione asked. Any class she had with the Ravenclaws or just Gryffindors by themselves, she ended up sitting alone. Having spent enough time with both Freak and Neville in class, Hermione knew she could handle the constant fidgeting the boys seemed incapable of not doing. She would put up with a lot worse to have a mildly friendly face to sit with during class. </p>
<p>“Nah, they won’t care.” Ron assured her.  </p>
<p>Perked up a bit by this, Hermione gave the glazed apple a little lick.  </p>
<p><strong><span class="TextRun SCXW19865307 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW19865307 BCX0">BANG</span></span></strong> </p>
<p>She jumped in her seat, as did the rest of the school population. As one, the entire hall turned to look at the grand door which had been slammed open.  </p>
<p>Flitch hobbled up to the teachers table with every eye on him. </p>
<p>“Headmaster, there is a troll in the dungeons. I thought you should know before some kiddie gets eaten.” he said oily. There was a stunned pause, then pandemonium broke out. Hermione couldn’t hear herself think with how loud the screams were and panic was flooding through the room. She wasn’t unaffected, her head flicking from one terrified face to another she could feel her breathing speeding up and her eyes open wide.  </p>
<p><strong>“QUIET!”</strong> </p>
<p>The accompanying silence after the headmaster magically enhanced yell was almost deafening. The abrupt contrast of noise had her ears ringing.  </p>
<p>“Please don’t panic,” He said calmly in a normal tone of voice. Since nothing else was making noise, they could hear him from one end of the Hall to the other. “Prefects, please lead your houses back to their common room. Teachers with me to remove this threat pronto.” </p>
<p>It was a much quieter din as the students rose from their seats. Hermione shot a look of horror at the head table before shooting out of her seat and running across the hall. Freak and Neville’s common rooms were in the dungeons! How could the Headmaster forget that? Well, he might have other things on his mind, but she did not. There was nothing more important than her friends, and there was no way she was going to let them be led like lambs to the slaughter.  </p>
<p>Spotting Neville first she didn’t bother explaining, just simply grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him from the messy line the Hufflepuffs were getting into. Neville took one glance at her face, then obediently followed her lead. She stood on her tiptoes but couldn’t see Freak or Marcus amount the swirling mass of students. Stamping her foot in frustration, she was about to climb a chair, dam the school rules anyway when she felt a touch on her elbow. Spinning around, she saw Freak standing beside her.  </p>
<p>“Oh good, you’re here. Have either of you seen Marcus?” Both boys shook their heads. Hermione bit her lip but reluctantly let it go. Marcus was five years older than the boys and had a lot more schooling than they did. He would have to look after himself for the moment her priory would have to be these two. </p>
<p>“Come with me,” She commanded. “I’m not letting you go into the dungeons to be eaten. You can stay in my common room until the danger passes.” Both boys nodded, and she led them out of the rapidly clearing hall.  </p>
<p>They had only gotten as far as the second floor when Hermione yelped. Someone had stamped her foot on in the crush of students, all pushing and shoving to get back to safety. She could feel her ankle throbbing and when she went to stand on it, she almost collapsed. Neville was under her arm while Freak was on the other side, pulling her upright instantly. The two boys took most of her weight and together the three of them hobbled out of the crowd and into a quieter passage.  </p>
<p>“Dammit,” Hermione curse holding her foot off the ground. “The idiot probably sprained my ankle.” </p>
<p>“There is no rush, the Troll is in the dungeon, we are far enough away that we can wait till the crowds die down then slowly make our way to your common room,” Neville said pragmatically. Hermione nodded. They only had to wait for five minutes before the last of the crowds disappeared and they had the hallways to themselves. Neville had his hand wrapped around her waist and she had hers around his shoulder as he helped her to slowly make their way forwards. Freak was too small compared to them, and so would have been more hinderance than help had he tried. Instead, he acted as their guide, showing them short cuts and cutting out most of the staircases which were the hardest part for Hermione to get up.  </p>
<p>They had made it to the fourth floor when they heard a dark base grunting and a dreadful foul smell came their way. They froze for a second, then Freak darted two doors ahead and opened it. </p>
<p>“Here,” He snapped. Hermione did her best to help Neville as they scurried to the room in question. Its floors wall and ceiling were all stone and she did not know what on earth they used the room for. It wasn’t big enough to be a classroom but was far too large for a supply closet. Neville brought her over to the only window which was tall and narrow with a stone seat just wide enough for her to sit on.  </p>
<p>All three of them then stood as still as they could not making a sound as they listened to the dragging shuffle of something immensely large and heavy slowly making its way down the corridor. Hermione could feel her heart rabbiting in her throat. It seemed like time had slowed down every second, dragging agony long. Thoughts flitted through her head like quicksilver, too swift for her to really grasp them. She most got an obscure impression of recalling then discarding spells and an abstract thought wondering what would happen to her if she died here. Would she become a ghost and haunt the school with other spirits? </p>
<p>Her heart ceased beating altogether when the sounds paused right outside the door, then came pounding back twice as strong as the door creaked. There was an irritated grunt when the door refused to budge any further. The whole thing shuddered violently when something was battered into it. Before the petrified eyes of all three of them, the door only held up under another two assault’s before splitting apart with a loud cracking sound.  </p>
<p>The Troll was too towering to be seen completely and had to bend almost in half to fit through the door. Once in though he could stand with ease. The room was more than tall enough. Hermione had never seen such a hideous, misshapen creature as the one before her. It looked like someone had hacked away at the side of a mountain then handed the slab to a four-year-old to shape. Its head was a lump and none of his features matched up, yet for all that she had never been more terrified in her life. From the corner of her eye, she saw Freak slip out and was relieved that he had both gotten away and could go get a teacher to help.  </p>
<p>Neville was standing in front of her. He was physically shaking with fear and yet he did not run or move away but brough up both his hands clenched into fist. He shuffled his feet, and it took a moment for Hermione to realise he was in a crudely done boxing pose.  </p>
<p>“Yo, you ca, ca, can’t h,h,h,ave my, my qu,qu,queen.” He stammered out. The troll blinked it miss mashed eyes at Neville then with sudden abruptness swung its hand, sending Neville flying until he struck his skull with a sicking crash against the wall and lay still.  </p>
<p>Hermione felt dread and rage wash over her and she roared with fury standing on both feet she pulled out her wand. Her hair broke loose from its binding and sprang around her head, cracking and sparking with the amount of magic she was drawing on.  </p>
<p>The troll swung its head away from her to look at the inert form of Neville. It took one step towards the boy when something in Hermione snapped. All complex though disappear and everything became incredibly straight forward. Teeth bared, she let out a bellow of rage and sprinted towards the Troll, paying no heed to the sharp spike of pain the shot up from her ankle. She thrust out her wand, pushing all her magic outwards. No spell in mind, just pure intent.  </p>
<p>It would not touch those who belonged to her!!!!! </p>
<p>The troll froze mid-step, Hermione’s magic halting it, but it was taking a lot to influence it. Hermione broke out in a sweat as she poured more and more magic towards it. The troll was challenging her control and already it had gained back its mastery over its face. It growled in frustration, straining against her constraint.   </p>
<p>Little black spot was swimming in her vison as Hermione stood in front of Neville refusing to back down or release control. He belonged to her and she would do everything in her power for him. Including offering herself as a sacrifice.  </p>
<p>The troll was moving its shoulders as more of her power slipped when suddenly a hand emerged from over its shoulder welding a silver blade and tore its throat from ear to ear.  </p>
<p>A waterfall of steaming scarlet gushed out and sprayed down on her, bathed every inch of her in thick iron tinged liquid. Frozen at this sudden baptism in life blood, it took Hermione a minute to blink enough out of her eyes to see Freaks feral snarl as he crouched over the fall body of the troll.  </p>
<p>Both their heads snapped up at the small sound from the entrance. Professor Snape and McGonagall were frozen in the entrance. Hermione watched detached as all colour drained from their faces. McGonagall lifted a hand to her mouth in dismay. “Good grief!” </p>
<p>Snape threw out his arm, blocking her from entering the room as both Hermione and Freak snarled in warning when she moved. </p>
<p>“Stop, think Minnie, these children have just had to battle for their lives and they only did it via a blood sacrifice. Unprepared and unknowing, it would have thrown them into their primordial state.” </p>
<p>The words meant nothing to Hermione, so long as they remained on the other side of the doorway, she was content for them to produce meaningless noise. She was more fixated on defending those that belonged to her.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hermione: "Oh dear, I didn't realise just how bad it must have looked for poor Severus,"</p>
<p>Author: "Really?"</p>
<p>Hermione: "Mm hm, from my point of view we were no longer in danger and had just killed off the thing threating us. It certainly never occurred to me in my Primordial state by even when I was normal I never thought of what it must have been like for outsiders looking in." She looked a little shamefaced. "I'm going to go buy Severus a new cauldron in apology."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus bolted through the castle, dignity be dammed. Minerva for all that she was much older kept pace with him. Children were unaccounted for, and the blasted Troll was not where they expected. It was only because of the Weasley child raising the alarm that they knew anything was amiss. He had informed them that Hermione was not in the common room. And wherever she was, Harry was close by. Before leaving the great hall, Snape had seen the girl run across to collect her friends, smart enough to not want them anywhere near where the Troll was reported to be. Unlike the dam Headmaster. Severus assumed she planned to take them to the tower. He wished she had succeeded even with the headache the fall out of inviting a Slytherin into Gryffindor territory would have been.  </p>
<p>The sound of a roar and a door breaking had both of them turning like a single entity and rushing up the next set of stairs. Even with them going as fast as they could, it still took them minutes, far too many minutes to arrive at the scene.  </p>
<p>The sight that greeted them as they gazed through the door had them both paling, even if it was not the expected carnage of a troll feasting on a child. The beast in question had been felled and its carcass was crumpled in a heap on the floor. Minerva gasped and that small sound had both children head snapping in their direction. </p>
<p>Harry was crouched on top of the troll, a mithril knife in his hand, where on earth he had gotten it Severus did not know but as it was the only blade that could pierce troll skin, he was thankful for it. Hermione was a macabre child figurine drenched in so much blood it had soaked her to the skin. The very air in the room throbbed with her magic. Since Trolls were impervious to spells, what Hermione had done was physically impossible, and yet Severus could see her magic wrapped around the downed creature. </p>
<p> Minerva lifted a hand to her mouth in dismay. “Good grief!” </p>
<p>Severus threw out his arm, stopping her from entering the room as both Hermione and Harry snarled in warning when she moved. </p>
<p>“Stop, think Minnie, these children have just had to fight for their lives and they only did it via a blood sacrifice. Un prepared and unknowing, it would have thrown them into their primal state.” He had been working with Harry in the detention to get him out of the feral mindset. What had happened here negated all of that hard work. Severus would have to start from the beginning again.  </p>
<p>“Oh, are you sure they perform a ritual?” Minerva asked </p>
<p>“Yes, positive. Can you not sense the amount of magic that was pumped into this room?” </p>
<p>“No Severus, that has always been your talent, not mine. Is it just the two of them then?” </p>
<p>“Three, I think,” </p>
<p>He heard a warning yowl as Minerva poked her head in further craning her neck to see past Hermione. She rapidly removed her head, then reported. </p>
<p>“The third is not moving, and the other two are in such a state that they could be seriously hurt and we would never know. Look at Miss Granger, she could have anything under all that blood and it would be impossible to tell.” She fretted. “Do you think we can stun them, so we can get them to the hospital wing?” </p>
<p>“Ordinarily I would say yes, but the magic flooding the room is protective. The stunners wouldn’t reach their targets and would only set the children off. Probably enough that they will spill their own lives in order to defeat us and any other threat they perceive.” </p>
<p>“Then what is to be done? We can’t just wait until they come out of the primal state that could be hours.” </p>
<p>“We fall back on tradition,” </p>
<p>“Tradition? Severus she is a muggle born. She doesn’t know tradition.” </p>
<p>“She doesn’t know it,” Severus agreed bitterly “But I believe the primal part of her will recognise it.” </p>
<p>Minerva rung her hands, then nodded sharply. </p>
<p>“Alright, try it your way, if it doesn’t work, we will fall back on Stunners. Don’t worry about Albus, I’ll let him know you did it under my authority.”  </p>
<p>Relieved that he would not have to undergo the interrogation for preforming what was an intrinsical part of their world, he nodded then he dragged out his wand, the focus of two feral pair of eyes on him. He handed it across the Minerva then took one step into the room before kneeling down, hands spread palms up at shoulder height. He then held still. The snarls tapered off as he made no more movements.  </p>
<p>Any lingering doubts he had of Hermione not being a Queen died there and then as she made a single click sound and Harry snapped to attention, focused on her. Only a Queens command could penetrate a primal state. That didn’t help any when the Queen in question was also feral. Hermione nodded behind her and his Snake moved to guard the form that he would bet good gallons was Neville despite not seeing any recognisable features.  </p>
<p>She then stalked towards him, a young lioness just coming into her own. The hat had placed her in the right house for all that she was miserable in it. She came up to him, blood still dripping off her in wet sploshes, and placed both her hands on top of his. Pushing down slightly.  </p>
<p>Severus felt a part of him relax. He hadn’t been as sure as he had made out that she would understand what he was saying via tradition. Yet her accepting his gesture that he was beneath her and he acknowledge her power help put that part to rest. He tilted his head, baring his neck, then held still as she placed her teeth over his veins in a silent warning. She nipped him slightly as a reminder as she drew away, then lost all interest in him. Severus stood up and casually walked around the room, having being accepted under her protection neither of the children paid him much attention. Severus did all that he could to keep it that way. Should he rose their suspicions, they would tear him apart with their bare hands. Slowly he made his way to the still child by the wall, then sat down next to him. Harry shot him a warning glance, then turned and focused back on Minerva.  </p>
<p>Severus slid a hand across and place his fingers on the child’s neck. </p>
<p>“Alive,” He whispered. Minerva nodded to show she had heard, then she turned and set a patronus off to send for Madam Pomfrey.  </p>
<p>“If you can keep everyone else away from here beside from Poppy, that would be helpful,” Severus asked. “That includes Albus.” Minerva's lips tighten, and she nodded, briskly retreating.  </p>
<p> Once she was gone, the children’s attention turned to him and they circled him curiously. Wanting to acclimatise them to both his presence and his voice, he began to lecture them both on the properties and instructions on how to make dreamless sleep. While he knew they would not understand or remember a single thing he said, the children seemed to like the sound of his voice as they slowly relaxed.  </p>
<p>Hermione, after prowling around the small room once again came and settled herself down beside him, leading her head against his shoulder. Severus was beyond flattered. For her primal side to trust him, this quickly meant that in the pass Hermione had decided he had done something to earn her favour. Despite his abrasive behaviour, strict teaching and off-putting appearance. </p>
<p>Queen’s thought patterns were completely alien to him, something he had never mastered or understood. To have this child Queen willingly accept his touch, even through layers of clothes, was something that he would treasure for the rest of his life.   </p>
<p>Harry came across and laydown at her side, head in her lap. Neither child paying any mind to the blood that still coated her. Hermione hummed, brushing her hands through his finally neat and tidy hair. Something that Severus had noticed as soon as it had changed and lay the improvement down at the feet of this remarkable girl.  </p>
<p>“And now look children here is Poppy,” Severus said in the same tone of voice he had been using, indicating with his head to the door where Poppy was sitting crossed legged calmly waiting.  </p>
<p>Hermione stiffen and made an inquiring chirp.  </p>
<p>“She is a friend and means you and your court no harm,” Severus replied, his relaxed tone doing more to settle them than his word. “She can help Neville.” He patted Neville’s back, then pointed to Poppy before patting Neville back again. Hermione’s eyes skewered the patiently waiting mediwitch, then flicked to Harry. He had been watching his queen’s face with laser focus. Severus didn’t see what Hermione did, but the next second Harry was up and stalking towards Poppy, knife in hand. She remained unflappable and simply raised one hand, palm up to him. Had Hermione approached her it would have been two like what Severus had done. Harry took her hand and pulled her to her feet before leading her over to Neville’s form. Poppy instantly sat down again and bowed her head to Hermione before removing her wand. She showed it to the girl talking in a calm tone explaining in detail exactly what she was doing as she scan Neville then preformed some basic first aid.  </p>
<p>It relieved Severus the hear the boy suffered nothing worse than a concussion. Seeing the colour came back into Neville's face and him stirring, Hermione pushed Harry before Poppy making another inquiring chip. Poppy obediently scanned the feral Slytherin and reported to the room at large that he had a slice on his hand. That would need stitching as it was made from him welding the mithril knife and could not be healed via a spell. She then wrapped his hand in a bandage to tide him over until she could deal with it properly. She then scanned Hermione. The girl had a broken ankle, one that Poppy thought had been sprained and then walked on worsening the injury.  </p>
<p>All in all, the three first years would walk away from their encounter with the troll remarkably with these minor injuries. Something that most adult Wixen could not claim.  </p>
<p>The two adults coaxed the children out of the room and towards the healing wing. Half way there Hermione came back to herself. She left out a gasp then crumbled. Her ankle was in a brace, but in her primal state she had refused to allow anyone to carry her. Now that she was back, she could feel every inch of the pain it was in. Severus swooped down and scooped her up into his arms. Harry watching his every move with alert eyes. Severus frown slightly Harry had shown no indication that he had come back to himself and yet here was proof that he had. The boy must have incredible control over his body. </p>
<p>Severus reassured the little lioness that everyone was alive and mostly unhurt. She curled up closer in his embrace and Severus proudly tightened his grip. If she hid her face so she could weep out all her fear and relief, beside from Severus none were the wiser.  </p>
<p>Poppy soon had all three children bathed, dressed in pajamas and tucked into beds. A boy on either side of Hermione who only settled down to sleep once she could see for herself that both of them were safe and sound. </p>
<p>Severus returned to his room after checking with his prefects that the rest of the Slytherins were present, having not had a chance beforehand to check himself. They dutifully reported that Harry had left with Hermione and they assumed was spending the night elsewhere. Severus informed them he knew exactly where Harry was and it was well in hand.  </p>
<p>He left them staring at his blood-soaked clothes in awe. Having carried Hermione, his teaching gown was now well and truly ruined. It was why he had spoken to the prefects alone and not his entire house like normal.  </p>
<p>No doubt the rumours would fly thick and fast in the common room. Each one more outlandish and improbable than the one before. It would only get worse come morning, and the rest of the houses could add their own bits of information to the mix. He would have to be an absolute terror in the classroom for the next week or so in order to get the dunderheads to pay attention.   </p>
<p>He stripped out of the clothes and hopped into his shower. When he emerged, he froze as he caught his reflection in the mirror. Reverently, his hand rose and brush against his throat. She had left a mark! Up enough that his high collars would not cover it. To the uninformed it would look like a hickie, as if he would be so craven as to wear one where people could see.  </p>
<p>But a Queen’s mark, this was a different thing completely. It was a great honour one that he had never received before. Even though she was not his queen to be so blessed was something all traditional Wixen took seriously. This he would wear with pride. There would be no concealing, or any sort of healing on this mark. It would fade naturally. Something that would occur far too quickly as far as Severus was concerned, he thought bittersweet.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione woke up to the sound of voices arguing.  </p>
<p>“I must insist,” Came an old male voice. </p>
<p>“Really Albus, they are sleeping, surely this can wait until morning?” said the mediwitch. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid it cannot,”  </p>
<p>The next second she heard moving the privacy screens that had kept her and her boys away from prying eyes. </p>
<p>There came a loud exclamation, “Really this is most improper,” </p>
<p>Hermione sat up in alarm and saw the Headmaster frowning at them.  </p>
<p>“Come here, my girl,” He said briskly and removed her blanket. Reluctantly Hermione got out of bed and hobbled beside him as Madam Pomfrey hurried up to them. </p>
<p>“Albus, what are you doing?”  </p>
<p>“It’s entirely inappropriate to have a female student sleeping next to male students.” The headmaster scolded. Hermione shrunk in on herself but the mediwitch just raised an eyebrow and drawled </p>
<p>“What exactly do you think two eleven-year-old boy and a twelve-year-old girl are going to get up to in the hospital wing under my gaze with monitoring spells on the bed?” </p>
<p>Sex, Hermione realised as the Headmaster blustered. He thought they were going to do sex stuff. She looked at the Headmaster horrified. They were still kids! The boys in particular were still at the stage of girls are icky. How on earth she fitted into that equation she didn’t know. And yes, she got butterflies around Marcus, but that didn’t mean she wanted to kiss him on the lips or anything. She wasn’t ready for any of that stuff.  </p>
<p>“I’ll take Hermione with me and get her settled elsewhere then. You have five minutes with Nevile, and not a second more.” Madam Pomfrey said firmly. </p>
<p>“Thank you, my dear, I’ll be as quick as I can,” Dumbledore gave a quick glance to the still form of Freak. Hermione knew he wasn’t asleep, but the adults didn’t seem to get that. “The name of the other child?” </p>
<p>“Harry, child of Even’s court,”  </p>
<p>“Right,” Dumbledore dismissed the sleeping Slytherin and walked over to Neville, who was sitting up in bed. He conjured himself a squashy purple chair, after sitting down waved his wand and a privacy barrier sprang up. Hermione saw as she turned away that Freak’s head was inside the barrier. She bit her lip from saying anything as Madam Pomfrey led her back to her office.  </p>
<p>Once they were inside, Hermione turned to Madam Pomfrey. </p>
<p>“Please Madam, please don’t set me up anywhere to far from the boys, I promise we will do nothing we shouldn’t. It’s just we will all heal better if we can see each other.” </p>
<p>“Of course, you will heal better.” </p>
<p>“I know it sounds silly, but it’s true we, ....wait, what?” Hermione asked, her brain catching up to what the mediwitch said.  </p>
<p>“I’m not a fool, and I do have eyes in my head. I can see plain as day that you have a bond with the lads and all three of you will heal faster and better the closer you are to each other.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Hermione was fascinated. She had just thought that if she could see the boys and vis versa, they would heal better because they would not be fretting for each other. But to hear that having a bond with them meant they would actually help each other heal was such interesting news. </p>
<p>“Yes, the beds used to be doubles, and it was the policy to have the injured party plus another member either of their birth court or their new one if they had found it to sleep beside them. The patients recovered in half the time.” </p>
<p>“Why did it change?” </p>
<p>“As you saw for yourself, our Headmaster is a firm believer in children’s purity and since people can and do heal by themselves, he did not see it as a necessary part of the school.” </p>
<p>Hermione stared at the Healer in shock. That seemed like a silly idea in her head. Surely anything that can heal people quicker was to be encouraged. The Mediwitch face was serene and her voice had been bland, which meant that Hermione did not know what she thought about the new policy. Hermione was pretty confident that it was on the same wavelength as hers.   </p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey went through her paperwork and seeing that she had some time to kill Hermione closed her eyes and for the nth time tried to meditate. Like every time before she could not get her mind to quieten and frustrated, she blew out a loud breath. </p>
<p>“What seems to be the matter?” Madam Pomfrey asked. </p>
<p>“I’m trying to teach myself to meditate, but I can’t stop thinking things,” Hermione grumbled.  </p>
<p>“Have you tried moving meditation?” </p>
<p>“No, what is that?” </p>
<p>“For those who are active and struggle to stand still or like you whose mind is buzzing away, moving meditation can sometimes be easier to achieve. It has the same principles as traditional mediation in that you concentrate on your breathing and clear your mind. The difference is you do it while preforming a repetitive motion. Anything from tai chi to folding the clothes can work. It just has to be something that your body can do with no input from your mind.” </p>
<p>Hermione hummed thoughtfully. Smiling, the mediwitch go up and placed a basket full of tangled bandages before her. </p>
<p>“If you could help me by rolling them up?” She asked. Hermione reached in and grabbed the first one she began to roll it while concentrating on her breathing. The repetitive motion of reaching in, rolling up and placing the bandage to the side did what it was meant to, and she felt her mind slow down and quieten until it became blissfully blank.  </p>
<p>Her hand scraping against the bottom of the basket brought her back to reality. Blinking, she looked around as saw a pile of bandage beside her that was a lot bigger than the last time; she recalled looking at it. She was alone in the office Madam Pomfrey having left without her noticing. Standing up, she stretched. She did not know how much time had passed, but she felt extremely content and her body was feeling very mellow and settled. She limped out of the office, her ankle still a little sore, only to be met by the mediwitch.  </p>
<p>“Ah, back with us, are you?” </p>
<p>“Yes, Mam,” </p>
<p>“Right, let’s get you settled into a bed then. You have been awake for long enough.” She led Hermione past a long row of beds, all of which had been stripped back to their mattress. “Oh dear,” She said in fake concern. “It seems like there is no other bed available at the moment, I do hope you don’t mind going back to your original bed, Ms Granger?” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Hermione squeezed her lips together to stop herself from smiling. “That alright, I understand.” </p>
<p>“It can’t be helped,” Madam Pomfrey stated and promptly had her tucked back into the bed with her boys either side of her. “Get some sleep now, you three have had enough disturbances tonight.” Hermione nodded Neville was already asleep, but Freak had one eye open watching her. She snuggled down and mouthing goodnight to Freak closed her eyes falling asleep between one breath and the next.  </p>
<p>The next morning while they were eating breakfast, Neville revealed with Freak backing him up, the Headmaster seemed to be under the delusion that Neville had conquered the Troll by himself and that Hermione and Freak were innocent bystanders. Neville’s correction had fallen on deaf ears.  </p>
<p>“Told Neville not to be friends with us,” Freak said </p>
<p>“What? When? I didn’t hear him say that.” Neville replied </p>
<p>“Told you, ‘while its good to see you living up to the Hufflepuff friendliness,” Freak began adapting a tone that matched Dumbledores “It is wise not to bestow too much of it on those who mean you harm.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Neville replied “Yeah I remember him saying that, but I thought he was talking bad adults or maybe some crazy fans of the Boy-who-lived. Why do you think he was talking about you guys?” </p>
<p>“I’m chav and a Slytherin,” Hermione wrinkled her nose at the derogative term </p>
<p>“And Hermione?” Neville asked.  </p>
<p>“Um,” Hermione begun unsure “I’m not positive but I think he is worried about girls and boys sleeping in the same room.” </p>
<p>Both boys screwed up their face in disgusted.  </p>
<p>“Ewww,” Freak said as Neville nodded his head rapidly.  </p>
<p>“Who wants to sleep next to a <em>girl</em>!” Neville shot back. </p>
<p>“Not me,” </p>
<p>“Me either!” </p>
<p>Hermione put her hands on her hips. “You both were most instant that I sleep in the bed between you last night!” </p>
<p>“Huh?” Neville said confused </p>
<p>“That’s different,” Freak said. “You’re not a girl.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Neville agreed “You’re our Lady.”  </p>
<p>Hermione threw her hands up in the air but left it alone, not wanting the bash her head fruitlessly against the wall known as boy logic.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Freak slid into his common room, making his way towards the passageway that would lead to his dorm. The school had been busing with rumours about the troll, and each one he had heard was more outlandish than the one before. He had thought that once he appeared his housemates would question him, but so far beside from a couple of long looks no one had interrupted or made any move to go towards him.   </p>
<p>Looking around the room again, Freak stared at everyone suspiciously. Why was that? They should be all but frothing at the mouth to get details from the source, so to speak. Hold on, where were his dorm mates? Freak took a last look to confirm they were not out here, then rolled his eyes. Right Draco must have flung his position as Heir to the black court and go everyone to back off so that he would be the first to get the gossip.  </p>
<p>Knowing exactly what to expect, he set off again to his Dorm room. Sure enough, all the five other boys were inside waiting anxiously. Instantly all eyes glued to him and they watch with bated breath. Freak, sense of mischief fully in play, walked like this was any other day over to his bed and opening his trunk began to aimlessly rummage in it. Counting silently under his breath. He hadn’t gotten past five when Draco grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. </p>
<p>“Well?” Draco demanded. </p>
<p>“Well, what?” </p>
<p>“There was a troll in the castle last night, and you didn’t spend the night here, and apparently Snape spoke to the prefects with blood all over his gown. Tell me what happened!” he passionately spoke. Freak blinked up at him calmly </p>
<p>“Troll in school, troll dead, spent the night in hospital wing.” </p>
<p>“And?” </p>
<p>Freak shrugged. “That’s it.” </p>
<p>Draco let out a little scream of frustration. “That can’t be it, there must be more to the story. What about all the exciting parts?” </p>
<p>Freak pointed to outside the dorm. “They have plenty of exciting part to tell.” </p>
<p>Draco gave him a small shake growling frustrated then stormed out of the room, slowly trailed by the rest of the boys once they saw Freak would say nothing else. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hoorah!” </p>
<p>Neville paused, blinking in shock. They had crowded his entire house into the common room, and had let out a shout of joy when they saw him. </p>
<p>“Congratulations,”  </p>
<p>As one they rust forwards, and Neville was patted on the back and having his hand shook. And everywhere people were beaming at him. </p>
<p>“Wha....??” </p>
<p>“Well done, Neville.” </p>
<p>“You do our house proud.” </p>
<p>“Another win for the Boy-Who-Lives.”  </p>
<p>“See, here is proof that Hufflepuffs and not just rejects.” </p>
<p>Neville, while enjoying the hugs he was receiving, was bewildered by what he had done to get them. He wasn’t the first Hufflepuff to end up in the hospital wing, and yet when they came back, yes, they got some hugs and a bit of extra care but nothing like this. </p>
<p>They led Neville to the comfiest chair right by the fireplace. They sat him down then sat on the ground all around him, silence falling over them. </p>
<p>“So,” The Seventh-year prefect said. “Tells us about it,” </p>
<p>“Oh, um, I’m not sure exactly what you are talking about?” Neville nervously said.  </p>
<p>“Headmaster Dumbledore told the school, that you found two other first years being attacked by the troll and went to rescue them. And that you held the troll off long enough for Snape and McGonagall to come and kill it.” </p>
<p>“Well, that’s not exactly how it happened... I actually didn’t do that much; it was the other two that deserve the credit.” </p>
<p>There was silence as the crowd digested this, then a boy in the back yelled out. </p>
<p>“See, Neville is the perfect Hufflepuff, he selflessly tries to share the glory with others.” </p>
<p>The crowd cheered again, and cheerful chatter broke out. Neville tried to correct them but like with Dumbledore they didn’t listen. He slumped back into the chair to see the Seventh-year prefect watching him, calculations in her eyes. She nodded to a quiet corner of the room and Neville heaved himself up out of the chair.  </p>
<p>“I’m going to go to bed,” He said to the few students who had turned to him expectantly. They all nodded, gave him more hugs, then sent him on his way. A party was beginning to break out among the rest of the Hufflepuffs. Neville gladly escaped into the quiet corner. </p>
<p>“I’m Tonks, child of the Black court,” The older teen said with a sunny smile </p>
<p>“Neville, child of the Whitton court, but you knew that already.” </p>
<p>“Hi, Neville, so do you want to tell me what really happened? I promise to listen to everything you say.” </p>
<p>Neville gave a shy nod. Tonks wrapped her arm around him and two of them huddle together in a beanbag as Neville told her all about the most terrifying night he could remember, he also added in the parts Freak and Hermione could recall as well. There was still spot missing, parts where he had been unconscious and they had been in their primal state. </p>
<p>Tonks listen to it all, not minding that Neville told it in a disjointed way jumping back and forwards with his tale as he remembered or recalled bits and piece. At the end of it Neville left a little lighter, better for having shared his experience to someone who wasn’t after the heroic tale but his actual experience. </p>
<p>Even better, he walked away with a promise from Tonks that he could go to her if he ever needed someone to just listen.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus had been most displeased when he had finally met up with them and all three of them suffered his very colourful lecture of which fifty percent were curse words. What it boiled down to was they were never to do something so dangerous without him again. Not helped by the fact Padfoot was on Marcus’ side for the first time. </p>
<p>Hermione had thought it was a bit unfair, her and the other two hadn’t gone looking for trouble they were trying their hardest to avoid it in fact. Neither Marcus nor Padfoot accepted this excuse, and they eventually forced her to agree to promise to do everything in her power to alert Marcus and Padfoot next time something like this happened. She did it mainly to get the sulky look off Padfoot’s face and to stop Marcus from glowering at her.  </p>
<p>The next few weeks passed by with no more incidence. Using moving meditation, Hermione was getting closer and closer to being able to touch her inner core as described in her thread book. She could now easily see the inner ball of glowing light but had yet been able to actually touch it, let along draw a strain from it and direct it to her hand. But after so long on constant failure, this amount of achievement filled her with renewed vigour once more and it prepared her to keep attempting until she achieved it and then go on to the next step. Madam Prince had grudgingly allowed her to re-borrow the book each fortnight, so long as no one else asked for it. Still Hermione returned it for the Christmas break. She would go home and she wanted the book to be available to anyone else who wanted to read it.  </p>
<p>She was walking away from the library when Padfoot danced up to her and gently grabbed her sleeve, tugging her towards the castle doors. </p>
<p>“Alright, I am coming,” She laughing replied and once Padfoot released her, she followed the giant shaggy mutt outside and around the grounds until they reached a secluded spot that was back by the edge of the forbidden forest. Padfoot sat down and gave out a single bark. A moment later she could hear the faint sounds of rustling and watched the forest. Slowly Freak came into view carrying a white bird on his arm. His face lit up when she saw her and he hurried forward </p>
<p>“Owl,” He proclaimed thrusting his arm out “For lady, Christmas gift.” </p>
<p>Hermione looked at the bird quizzically. It didn’t look like any owl she knew of. Its golden eyes glowed with an inner light and its claws were twice the length of a normal owls. Both its beak and talons were wickedly sharp, evident by the blood and scratched on Freak’s arm. As it shuffled a little Hermione saw that what she had taken for light bouncing off the wings were in fact metal feathers mixed in with the normal ones. Still, she was no Magizoologist as far as she knew this could be a perfectly acceptable magical owl.  </p>
<p>Trusting in Freak, Hermione held out her arm, bracing herself for the talons to cut her as she didn’t have any falconry equipment on. The owl examined her for a long moment. Hermione felt like it was seeing past her flimsy outer layer and was instead looking at her inner self. Judging all she was and all that she could be. She could feel the owl examining very single fault alongside her positive qualities. She must have passed muster because the owl spread its wings and gave a single flap, leaving Freak’s arm and landing on her. Hermione's arm dipped before rising again as she adjusted to the weight. She had been prepared for something a lot heaver, as the owl was one of the biggest birds she had seen. Instead, it was incredibly light. She could feel the pressure from where the owl was holding on, but regarding its weight it was the same as a newborn chicken so light as to be all but forgotten that she was carrying it.  </p>
<p>The owl also had not cut her skin at all. Hermione didn’t know why she was lucky to escape such injuries when Freak wasn’t. Perhaps when Freak first got the owl it wasn’t settled, and it scratched him until it could find its balance? </p>
<p>“Hedwig, this is Lady Hermione,” Freak said happily. “Lady, owl is called Hedwig.” </p>
<p>“Hello Hedwig” Hermione said, getting a much closer look at the owl. “You’re exquisite,” and she was that in a deadly sort of way. Hedwig puffed up pleased, ruffling her feathers and then running her beak through Hermione’s hair in a gesture of acceptance. Hermione could feel her magic stirring then a foreign magic twirling and mixing with hers until they blended together becoming one. </p>
<p>“Wow,” Hermione breathed. Freak cocked his head looking at her wondering. “I think she just became my familiar,” Hemione said. Hedwig gave an affirmative croon. She beamed delightedly. She could get a very vague sense from Hedwig, enough to know the owl was pleased by this turn of events as well. Hermione had read that as time passed and their bond grew, they could sense each other’s emotions much more clearly.  </p>
<p>Hermione reached out with her free arm and gave Freak a side hug, placing a kiss on his tidy cornrows.  </p>
<p>“Thank You, Hedwig is an amazing gift.” </p>
<p>Freak smiled shyly, a dusting on pink coming across the top of his cheeks.   </p>
<p>“Are you going to be ok here by yourself over Christmas?” She asked.  </p>
<p>He was the only one out of their group that was going to be staying at Hogwarts over the break. Freak nodded his head firmly. He had told her he was looking forward to spending a Christmas in the school. You didn’t have to be as smart as Hermione to know that there was something wrong with Freak’s home life. Hermione had wavered between wanting to spend time with her new friend, not abandon him, and the deep desire to see her parents and be hugged by her father and mother.  </p>
<p>Freak must have understood some of what she was thinking because he explained he was looking forward to having some time with just him and Padfoot. It had been the two of them against the world for so long that as much as he loved having human friends; he was still craving some time apart from them. Freak had looked nervous while he was explaining, but Hermione understood him completely. She wasn’t at all offended, but was in fact going to do something similar. She also loved having friends but was looking forward to the two-week break of just her and her parents.   </p>
<p>“Come on, my beautiful girl,” Hermione crooned to Hedwig. “Let’s go show you off to the rest of the group.” Tonight would be their last meeting before the train left tomorrow.  </p>
<p>Freak and Padfoot entered the alcove where they had their meetings first, and Hermione with Hedwig perched on her shoulder was the last to enter. Neville took one look at them, let out a terrified whimper and shot under the stone table. Marcus was a lot more vocal. </p>
<p>“Salazar’s fucking hairy bollocks,” He snarled. “What in the name of Fate is that thing doing on your arm?!” </p>
<p>Hermione drew herself up, wounded pride smarting.  </p>
<p>“This is my owl,” She snapped back. “I was going to introduce her to you, as she will deliver my letters for me. But now, because of your ridiculous reaction, I am much less inclined.” </p>
<p>“Your owl?” Marcus said deadpan, then let out an enormous sigh, running a hand down his face. Hermione wasn’t stupid she realised her owl must not be a common one but really the way they were behaving was worthy of a full-on diva. Hedwig was still sitting calmly on her should and had not made one move towards them and yet they were acting like she was peeling the flesh from their bones.  </p>
<p>“I’ll just take her to the owlery then,” Hermione said, smarting. </p>
<p>“NO!”  </p>
<p>The bellow came from both Neville and Marcus’ throats. Neville even had his hand outstretched to stop her, even though he had yet to emerge from under the table.  </p>
<p>“Even though she is calm for you, she is not tame,” Marcus hurried explained. “She will be happier outside and not enclosed in a tower with a bunch of other birds.” </p>
<p>Hermione gave Hedwig a stroke down her feathers. </p>
<p>“True,” She said “I don’t want those other owls being mean to you.” She missed the gob smacked expression on Marcus’ face before he controlled himself.  </p>
<p>“Yes, we wouldn’t want that.” He croaked out. Hermione thought it might have been said sarcastically, but she couldn’t tell for sure.  </p>
<p>“How will I get her again? What about when I’m on the train? I don’t want her to be left behind.” Hermione fretted. Hedwig turned her glowing golden eyes on her and Hermione got the feeling of the enjoyment of a long flight and the confidence of always being able to find what she was looking for. </p>
<p>“Oh, you will be able to find me?” She asked. Hedwig bobbed her head.  </p>
<p>“Right,” Marcus said gruffly. “We will not get any learning done tonight, As planed we will meet her again the second night back from break and go from there.” </p>
<p>Hermione could see the wisdom in that. The boys were to stirred up at the sight of Hedwig and Freak was having far too much fun watching them act like loons from the corner best to end it before it became any worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus watched as Freak and his queen turned and walked off the Strix on her shoulder swivelled its head and kept its golden stare on them until they went around the corner. </p>
<p>“For Fucks sack,” He swore venomously. </p>
<p>“Yeah, what, what you said,” Came a timid voice from under the table. Marcus sighed, rolling his eyes then offered his hand. “You can come out now, it’s gone.” </p>
<p>The Hufflepuff accepted his hand and came out. As far as Marcus was concerned, this boy was the only one who acted with any sense. He took one look and like any smart person instantly put Stone between himself and the human flesh-eating ill omen. Cold iron would have been the best defence against the fae, but that stuff screwed up their own magic and as such was all but impossible to find in the Wixen world.  </p>
<p>“I need you to take part in a quick ritual.” Marcus said to the only other Pureblood. “I need to talk to Lady Fate.” </p>
<p>The first year nodded, and Marcus pulled out a candle and placed it in the centre of the table he laid his arms either side of the candle palms up and Neville placed his own hand into Marcus closing the circle.  </p>
<p>“Lumos,” Marcus breathed out and the candle lit. “Mother Magic, Lady Fate, sister both I beg your indulgence, listen to this humble son’s plea,” He paused and waited quietly for a minute then said fervently. “I swear, you do not need to show me any more signs. I promise I have accepted her role in my life she is my Lady and my Queen.”</p>
<p>Neville shot him a furious look that was well and truly justified. He could lay all the terror that they had suffered through with the deadly fae and fighting off monsters at Marcus feet. Marcus bowed his head, taken the rebuke from someone whom he would never normally allow such behaviour from. He had brought this down upon them.  </p>
<p>“So, mote it be,” Neville echoed the closing phrase with fervent agreement. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he got home, Marcus was summoned to his birth court. Normally such a quick summons was a bad sign but, in this case, he was pleased. He had a lot he needed to talk to his former Queen about. </p>
<p>“So, tell me about this queen you found that you are throwing away all our careful work on your future for.” Ursula Queen of the Flint court said.  </p>
<p>Marcus bowed his head then straighten, looking his birth Queen in the eye. She hated all the bowing and scraping as she called it, and much preferred her court to be up front and straight with her.  </p>
<p>“Queen Amila’s Court would have been a fine place, but Lady Fate had other ideas. I bumped into the first year Queen and am bound to her.” </p>
<p>“How sure are you that fate bound you to her?” </p>
<p>“Extremely!” Marcus said warily. “Lady Fate has made sure that there is not even the hint of doubt in my mind.” </p>
<p>Ursula drummed her fingers on her throne as she thought this over. </p>
<p>“As you know, this court in neither rich nor powerfully placed. We have nothing set aside for our children to use as an Offering to get into other courts. It has always been the way that Flints get in on their own merit.” </p>
<p>“I know, Milady.”  </p>
<p>“What are you going to give then for your offering? A brand-new court setting up can’t afford to hand out any charity.” </p>
<p>“I’m going to fail my NEWTS,” </p>
<p>“.......” </p>
<p>Ursula didn’t say what was on her mind but sat back in her seat. It was one of the thing Marcus appreciated about his birth queen. Her ability to sit back and think things through, she was one of the rare Flints that had that trait. </p>
<p>“Explain,” She commanded once she had squashed her first impulse. </p>
<p>“Beside from Ancient ruins I was going to struggle to pass all the other subjects. My Newt scores would never be my meal ticket. She is so fucking smart, I can’t offer my skills with ruins like I was doing for Lady Amila. I need to offer something that she can’t get for herself.  </p>
<p>“She is going to be an astounding Queen, if she makes it alive to her majority. The problem is she doesn’t have any protection, no court to look after her, and her parents can’t help her. There are queens out there who won’t want a powerful young interloper to come along. There will be whispers in the courts to make the problem quietly disappear.” Ursula nodded, she knew full well what Marcus was talking about.  </p>
<p>“Hermione is lucky at the moment no one is paying any attention to her because she is muggle born, but that won’t last long. She has already taken down a mountain troll with only another ignorant first year by her side, has a fucking Grimm allowing her to treat him like a lapdog. And a bloody Strix as her postal owl. All this and she is only halfway through her first year.” </p>
<p>There was an astonished silence from the court. The Flints were blunt and to the point, so no one bother to ask if he was exaggerating.  </p>
<p>“A powerful ally indeed, if she makes it to her coronation. So, you plan to give her your protection until she is no longer vulnerable?” Ursula thought this over, then graced Marcus with one of her seldom seen smiles. “It is a valuable offering; one any sensible queen will see and appreciate.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Marcus: “Watch out it’s a Grimm,” </p>
<p>Hermione: “What no, this is just a sweet puppy dog.” </p>
<p>Marcus: looks at the death omen pressing its body up against the girl, snarling at him and doesn't argue </p>
<p>** </p>
<p>Marcus: “what on earth!” </p>
<p>Hermione: “this is my new owl isn’t she nice?” </p>
<p>Marcus: eyeing the ill omen and rapidly changing his teaching plan moving ‘the dangers of and how to recognise Fae in all their forms’ to the top of the list.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Pushed through the crowd, hemmed in on all sides, feet stamped on at least twice and she even received an unknowing elbow to the ribs. Dragging her trunk behind her wasn’t helping the situation and multiple times it was roughly bumped into jerking her arm and almost wrenching her shoulder. Seeing a gap ahead she pushed onwards, ignoring the curse her momentum was causing as no one had paid any attention to her when she had complained. Stopping in the tiny space that was between a seat and a brick column Hermione shoved her trunk sideway in the spot then clambered up the seat arm rest shouting her apology to the witch sitting there before sitting herself down on top of her trunk.  </p><p>The station was packed with people milling about; she decided to wait here where no one was crashing into her until the station emptied enough that she would actually have a chance of finding her parents. In the meantime she watched, slightly amused now that she was no longer part of the crowd at the trials the other students were suffering through. There must have been some method to the madness because it only took fifteen minutes before the station rapidly emptied. Now that there were only a few stragglers left, Hermione jumped off her trunk and pulled it out of the spot to continue her search. Instantly she found her parents standing at the other end of the station, looking a little worried.  </p><p>“MUM, DAD” She shrieked happily. Her parents spun around, then their eyes lit up and they came towards her. Halfway there Hermione dropped her trunk and broke out in a sprint, throwing herself into her father’s waiting arms. He hugged her close, lifting her off her feet a little. </p><p>“Hermione, baby.” He gushed, placing a kiss on her head. “Oh, we have missed you.” </p><p>She was just as surprised as her parents when she burst into hysterical tears. </p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Aisha Granger asked her daughter bending to cupping Hermione’s cheek. Hermione shook her head but could not for the life of her stop the continues sobbing.  <br/>
“Right,” Aisha said standing up, “You take our daughter I’ll get her trunk and we will sort this out in the car.” She then strode down the platform and picked up the trunk. John picked Hermione up and carried her out through the barrier pass all the other muggles on Kings Cross and only put her down once they had reached the car nestled in with other, in the carpark.   </p><p>Hermione had gotten enough of her tear out that she could fit her head from her father’s shoulder and watch as her mother gracefully followed them. Hermione sigh a bit wistfully she wished she could be as tall and beautiful as her mother but she got her smaller compact shape from her father. </p><p>Aisha who had been carrying Hermione’s trunk with easy put it in the boot of the car then came around and picked Hermione up, hugging her and placing a thousand kisses all over her face. <br/>
“Mum, Mum stop,” Hermione giggles wetly. </p><p>“What? Aren’t I allowed to miss my only child?” She smiled at Hermione’s weak grin, pleased that she was no longer crying. The Grangers got into the car and as John pulled out Aisha turned and said in a no nonsense tone of voice. </p><p>“Alright, now tell us everything that you didn’t put in your letters.” </p><p>As so Hermione did, explaining how she had started off feeling outcast and alone. About the traditional culture that no one had informed her about. How she was not only a witch but also a queen and the pressures that came with such a title. The fear and horror she had undergone when she was facing a troll.  </p><p>She could expand of the happier aspect, the only things she had been writing to her parents about. Her friends, the awesomeness of magic, the coolness of the castle and how she wanted more than anything to have a library the same as the one she spent a lot of her time in.  </p><p>The talk lasted all the way through the drive home and her unpacking her bags right through dinner and finished as they were washing up the dishes. Besides from asking some clarifying question and exchanging multiple alarmed looks her parents had let her ramble on until she had run out of words. </p><p>The only break had come when Hedwig and appeared at the kitchen window, tapping at it impatiently, wanting to come it. Hermione made a cheerful noise and rush over to the window, opening it up. Hedwig regarded her calmly, then carefully walked up Hermione’s outstretched arm to perch on her shoulder. Making sure that her razor-sharp claws didn’t draw a single drop of blood from Hermione. Who walked with exaggerated care over to where her parents were. She probably could have walked normally, but she didn’t want to dislodge Hedwig and the pair of them had not had a lot of chances to practice moving together yet. Both John and Aisha had looked at the exotic bird sitting calmly on their daughter’s shoulder in a mixture of both awe and confusion.   </p><p>“This is Hedwig, Freak gave her to me as a Christmas gift. I am very blessed that she has decided to become my familiar.” Hermione said proudly. </p><p>“A familiar? Like a storybook witch’s black cat?” Aisha asked. </p><p>“Yes, sort of,” Hermione clarified. “I have to do some more research but from what I understand and feel so far, as my familiar, there is a bond between us that will continue to grow the longer we are together. We can feel each other’s emotions. At the moment it is very faint and I only just get a hint of what she is feeling but as time progresses, we should get better and better and reading each other.” </p><p>“Is that metal feathers mixed with the others?” John asked. Hedwig glanced as him then kindly extended her wing, showing off the gleaning sliver feathers mixed in with her white ones.  </p><p>“Oh, she is smart,” Aisha said. </p><p>“All postal owls are smart, but as she is my familiar, she is smarter again. No one is exactly sure how intelligent, but she will understand everything you say to her.” </p><p>“Well then,” John addressed Hedwig directly. “Welcome to the family, we will get some stuff as soon as possible to make you feel right at home here.” </p><p>Hedwig chirped agreeably. </p><p>“May I get a closer look at you?” Aisha asked. Hedwig turned her glowing golden eyes on her and the two of them stared at each other, an invisible conversation going on between Mother and Familiar. Hermione looked at her father, but he shrugged, just as clueless as her.  </p><p>Hedwig launched off Hermione’s shoulder and with a single powerful flap of her wings soared across the room to land on the top of a chair she then let out a loud growling bark before slowly unfurling both her wings. Aisha slowly walked towards the owl and keeping her hands crossed behind her back examined her in detail, getting on her knees to look at the powerful talons before walking around her so she could see her from every angle. Hedwig smoothly swivelled her head almost three hundred and sixty degrees, keeping her golden eyes locked on Aisha. Who came back around to the front then taking a step back she briefly bowed her head. “I can see that you are a fierce warrior to go with your stunning looks,” Aisha stated. “I’m glad, you will be a perfect addition to help look after our Hermione when we cannot.”  </p><p>Hedwig puffed up and nodded her head. She then gave a soft hoot. </p><p>“Um,” Hermione said unsure “I think she wants to rest now? She had to fly all the way from Scotland so it’s understandable that she would need to get her strength back.” </p><p>“Put her in your room and open your window so she can come and go as she pleased. Then come back downstairs, we need to talk about what going on at your school.” John said. </p><p>Hermione nodded and gathering Hedwig up walked slowly to her bedroom. Both because she was still getting used to having Hedwig on her shoulder as light as she was and because she was now suddenly afraid that perhaps she had said too much. What if her parents decided Hogwarts wasn’t safe? Ok yes, they would be right in thinking that, but she needed to learn, and all her boys were there. Despite the horrid time she had, she didn’t want to go anywhere else. Hedwig flew once around her room getting a feel for it, then settled down on the headboard of Hermione’s’ bed to sleep. </p><p>The family met up in the living room and a sombre air fell over them as they returned to the previous subject. </p><p>“There seems to be a couple of issue for us to work on then.” John said, making everyone a cup of tea and urging them to take a seat. “First, I am alarmed that we were not notified about our child facing a deadly creature and spending the night in the hospital wing.” </p><p>“I don’t know why nobody told you. But I’m pretty sure I can get Professor Snape to keep you informed from now on. He is the grumpy potions teacher, but he doesn’t seem to mind me.” Hermione said quickly, hoping that she could head off any thoughts of not returning. </p><p>“The one that allows you to sit with your friends at his house table?” John asked, showing that he had been paying attention. Hermione nodded. Her parents’ exchange another set of looks, being able to communicate without words. Something that Hermione still thought of as magic, despite going to a school for witches and wizards, before John reluctantly said </p><p>“Ok, we will give this Snape a chance then. I have half a mind to withdraw you from that school, the only reason I am not is you need to learn how to control and use your magic. I won’t have any part of you shunned or hidden away.” Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. Both her parents had been very firm right from the start that Hermione embrace all that she was and not try to ignore or hide any part of herself. </p><p>“The other extremely important part is this ‘tradition’.” Aisha said, having spent her entire life being judged for her nationality and the colour of her skin, she didn’t want the same for her daughter. “The more you know and follow it, the less you will be judged and discriminated against?” </p><p>“Yes,” Hermione agreed. “there will still be some who will look down on me because I’m muggle born, but otherwise I’ll be treated the same as the rest.” </p><p>“There will always be stupid people in this world Hermione Love.” Aisha said. “But to make up for it there are people like your father, kind hearted, decent, brilliant man who couldn’t care less what colour my skin was, it could be purple with pink pooka dots and it wouldn’t make a difference.” </p><p>John waved off the compliment, embarrassed. Hermione beamed at them. Her parents had always been the odd couple and still drew stares to this day. Her mother was tall with flawless skin and strong. Like a modern-day Amazon. Her father was average. Average everything, normal sized, plain looks, nothing that made him stand out from the rest of the British population. Nothing except for his outlook. It was his view of the world that had fist drawn Aisha to him.  </p><p>“I am glad that this Marcus is helping you out, but we need to learn quicker than a couple of lessons a week. I think we should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow as see if there are any books on the subject.” </p><p>“Um, I think Marcus said something about most book being sold in Knockturn Alley, but we won’t get down there looking like Muggles.” Hermione said. Not bothering to mention the fact Marcus had told her to never enter as hatred for all ‘mudbloods and muggles’ ran ramped there. </p><p>“Alright so Diagon Alley tomorrow to get whatever they have on offer, then once we have got enough information not to stick out like a sore thumb, we will tackle Knockturn.” </p><p> </p><p>The next day all three of the Grangers stood in line at Gringotts waiting their turn at being served. Her father had instructed Hermione to watch and observe all the Wixen behaviour and interaction. Her parents would do the same thing, to better understand how this world differed from the muggle one. </p><p>Hermione faithfully did as she was asked, felling a bit like this was a game she was playing with her parents. A game where they were spies, but it had the added thrill of being real. This time they really were trying to infiltrate a secret organisation. The fun of the game kept her thought from turning dark and helped squish the thought that she shouldn’t have to resort to this to get information that should have been given to her automatically.  </p><p>Her father spoke quietly and respectfully to the goblin, and after filling in some forms and pricking his finger to place a drop of blood on a metal card, he nodded his head and they left the building. Under the hustle of the crowd John explained that instead of withdrawing money and walking around with pockets full of gold waiting to be robbed, he had gotten the Wixen equivalent of a credit card.   </p><p>The three of them then descended on Flourish and Botts and methodically went through every book they could find that even briefly mentioned Tradition. Aisha's lips had become tighter and tighter as most of the book turned out to be completely useless. They ended up walked away from the shop with a measly three books. John sat them down at a café with instructions to keep people watching while they drank their drinks.  </p><p>It was only when they were back in the car driving home that they compared notes. Hermione was bouncing a little in her seat. The complete day had continued to feel very cloak and dagger, and her head was swimming with daydreams of her being a daring spy. </p><p>“Hermione first,” </p><p>“Oh, um, they treat all the females with respect. I’ve noticed that in school as well.” </p><p>“There were a couple of females who were I assume Queens? Oddly, everyone seemed to automatically know if you are one or not. Which was frustrating, as I couldn’t observe anything that they had in common. They dressed differently, had original personalities, and even didn’t act the same.” Aisha added </p><p>“I think it might be a magic thing,” Hermione added. “My friends all knew and treated me as a queen way before I even knew such things existed.” </p><p>“Hmm, so I won’t go into Knockturn pretending to be a queen then.” Aisha mused.  </p><p>“You will always be my queen,” John said with a smile. Aisha nudged his arm </p><p>“Flatter, what did you see?” </p><p>“The males are territorial and highly protective of all females that are a part of their group. Even the ones that have only joined them for a short time. It seems as soon as any female joins a group whether it is for an hour, a day or longer, the males automatically become protective of her over females outside the group.” </p><p>“Really?” Hermione asked. </p><p>“I saw no signs of that?” Aisha said, puzzled. </p><p>“Oh, trust me, I saw plenty,” John replied. “Also, this was the right decision. All Muggles and what I am guessing are their muggle born children were looked at cynically, even by the most tolerant, friendly witch and wizard.” </p><p>“I had noticed a couple of looks shown to us but didn’t pick up that it was everyone.” Aisha said. John hummed thoughtfully. “It’s not without reason. They have an entire culture that no doubt goes back centuries and here we are ignorantly ignoring that tromping around like tourist.” </p><p>Hermione bit her lip in thought she had never looked at it that way, but her father had a point. It was one of his better qualities, because of his more reserve personality he saw a lot more than most and could view it from a unique perspective. Making him one of the most tolerant and understanding people. </p><p>They got home and after eating a late supper all curled up with a book reading companionly together.  </p><p>“The biggest problem is going to be our hair,” Hermione fretted after coming across yet another reference to it. “That was my biggest stumbling block, and it took months before I could find someone to help. I know five spells now that I can use. But I can’t cast any magic outside of Hogwarts.” </p><p>“Actually, I think I have the solution to that,” Aisha said. “My book says that you can also veil your hair.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“I saw quite a few witches wearing head coverings of different sorts and at least two wizards with turbans.” John spoke up. </p><p>“Finally, something I can do without having a magic book explain how.” Aisha laughed and got up, heading out of the room. She came back carrying some of her colourful head scarfs. </p><p>“OOO” Hermione piped up excitedly. She always loved it when her mother tied her hair up in a gele, but it had been some time since either of them had worn it. Under Aisha's careful tutoring both Hermione and John got the gele on both tight enough that not a single hair escaped, but not so tight that they felt like their heads were going to fall off. </p><p> Once they were both comfortable in putting the gele on, they all settled back down and continued to read. Hermione finished her book first and, not wanting to leave the companionable silence that had sprung up, she instead got out a skein of wool and began to crochet a simple chain. She wasn’t planning to making anything but wanted to practice her moving meditation. </p><p>She was pleased when she quickly fell deep into meditation, her hands moving automatically. Diving deep with herself, she went straight to where her core was. The amount of time she had come here making the path well known to her. She studied the glowing ball of light thoughtfully; this was her latest stumbling block. She could get here easily enough now, but she had yet been able to draw her magic back up through her and down into her hands.  </p><p>Every time she had tried this, she had just grabbed her magic and yanked. Willing to try something different, she instead imagined that her core was a skein of wool. And she wanted to draw a single ply from it. Reaching out with her hand she spread her fingers trailing it along the outside of the core. At first the core felt like nothing but warmth and light against her hand, but the more she imagined it as a giant lump of wool, the more she could begin to feel actual texture under her fingertips. Going even slowly as she circled her core, she closed her eyes to sharpen her sense of touch. Felling like she had a strand brushing against her fingertips, she slowly pinched her fingers together and gently tugged it away from the core.  </p><p>Opening her eyes, her heart leapt in her throat as she looked at the golden strand in her hand that trailed back to her core. Carefully she began to slowly ascend drawing the strand with her. It only got a few feet before snapping back into her core, but Hermione was jubilant, anyway. She had never gotten as far as this before and now she had proof that she could do it, it would just take time.  </p><p>Over the next two days everyone read all three books then asking Hermione a few clarifying questions they made sure they were settled in their roles before heading back to London. Both Aisha and John had already purchased Wixen clothes months ago. Wanting to make sure they would fit in this unknown world their daughter was a part of and now they were all dressed and hair covered.  </p><p>It surprised Hermione, she instantly noticed the difference, right from the moment they walked into the Leaky Caldron. They were treated better and people moved out of their way. Tom the bar man was friendlier and the whole general feeling she got was a lot more positive. She saw her parents glance at each other and knew they had picked up on this as well.  </p><p>Aisha took the lead, as the oldest female of their group she was in charge. That would only change once they crowned Hermione as queen, which wouldn’t happen before she was an adult. Aisha walked confidently straight to Knockturn Alley, she didn’t slink or look around shiftily like Hermione would have. Instead, she strode in like she owned the place, and as such no one question or tried to stop her. </p><p>Walking up to a group of what Hermione was privately sure were werewolf she spoke the leader. </p><p>“Prey tell, is there a decent bookshop here abouts?” She had thickened her natural accent, making her sound exotic. “So far I have been less than impressed with what your ministry recommended.” </p><p>The pack of scruffy, poorly dressed louts all stood to attention when she spoke. </p><p>“Ah yes Mam,” the leader replied, bobbing his head in an awkward bow. “There are two shops in this alley that should do the trick. Borgin and Burkes have some rarer books on their shelves, otherwise Dusty Tomes should be able to help you out.” </p><p>“Excellent, and they are” Aisha said leadingly. The leader cuffed the back of the head of the scruffiest person in the bunch.  </p><p>“Laz, here will take you to both stores.” </p><p>Laz blinked owlishly, then turned and headed off, twisting and twitching, making sure they were following while monitoring his surroundings. Borgin and Burkes was both a fascinating shop but also raised all the hairs on the back of Hermione’s neck. Where she would have normally happily browsed, she instead headed straight to the shelves that contained the books. She wanted to get out of this shop and away from the owner as soon as possible </p><p>They didn’t have any traditional books however she spied her thread book and what appeared to be the next two volumes in the series.  </p><p>“Mother?” She called quietly. “They don’t have what we require, however I spy something interesting.”  </p><p>Aisha came across to her, leaving John to stare down the store manager who has been oily buttering up to her. She looked at the book titles. </p><p><em>Unravelling skeins and other knotty problems for the novice thread wiccan.</em> </p><p><em>Warp and Weft Thread wiccan’s Bread and Butter</em> </p><p><em>2 ply or not 2 ply, the dilemma that faces a Thread Wiccan</em> </p><p>“I suppose these will have to do,” She said and took them back, placing them on the counter. The store manager’s eyebrows rose when she saw the titles. He snatched another look at Hermione, then bobbed his head. “Milady,” He murmured. From then on, he was incredibly respectful to all three of them. He accepted the metal card John handed out, pressing it against the receipt before handing it back. </p><p>Once outside, the werewolf led them to a further shop, bowing clumsily at them once they reached the doorstep before disappearing into the shadows. They entered the shop and even though a hag was running the place; they felt a lot less tense. The atmosphere was a world apart from the previous shop. The hag was cheerful, and they didn’t sense any animosity from her. Enough so that all three of them spread out and happily browsed the shelves. Hermione found four books on being a Queen and she happily added them to her pile, which had without her being aware somehow grew from a single book into a bundle of seven. Sheepishly, she placed them on the counter only to have her parents place their pile of ten and twelve books either side of her. They quickly scanned all the tiles and found amusingly enough that none of them had chosen the same books. </p><p>“Right then, dearies, I’ll be just a second writing these up.” the Hag chuckled. She wrapped them up in brown paper and tied them together expertly with twine. John once again paid with the metal card.    </p><p>“Come back another day. We are open from noon to midnight, Wednesday to Sunday.” </p><p>“Thank you, we just might,” Aisha replied warmly. Once outside, they stopped to see Hedwig perched on the closed lamp post. The rest of the residence of the alley was giving her a wide birth and eyeing her fearfully.  </p><p>“Hedwig,” Hermione cried out happily and held out her hand. To the astonishment of the crowd, the Fae Ill omen flew down and rested gently on the girl’s outstretched arm. </p><p>“Hello beautiful,” Aisha crooned. “Are you able to take these home for us? I know no one would dare attempt to steal it from you.” </p><p>Hedwig puffed up and gave a single chirp. She then left Hermione’s arm and snatched up the parcel John was holding up for her, flying off, the weight not bothering her in the slightest.  </p><p>“Right, we must be off,” Aisha said and herded the other two back towards Diagon Alley.   </p><p>Halfway up a ruffian stepped out of the shadows, waving his wand in threat.  </p><p>“Give me all your gold, or I slit the throat of the little un.” He slurred. John stepped protectively in front of them. </p><p>“I’ve got this,” he told Aisha, “Get our queen out of here.” Aisha gave him one reading look then grabbed Hermione’s arm and pulled her pass, not even glancing at the ill-kempt robber. Hermione stubbled after her mother, she had frozen in shock at the sight of the wand, terror turning what had been a thrilling, daring day into a horror story. She trembled, thoughts swirling around her head. What could her father do? He was powerless, and the robber had magic at his beck and call.  </p><p>It seemed to take forever to reach Diagon Alley. Her heart jack hamming away in her chest and every shadow and person seemed to loom menacingly. The abrupt brightness of the street making her eyes water coming from the dim Knockturn. A moment later John was by their side again looking perfectly composed, his customary half smile in place.  </p><p>“What? What happened?” Hermione stuttered. </p><p>“Not here, darling,” He soothed. Aisha flicked her eyes to his pocket, and he gave a single nod in answer.  </p><p>Together the three Grangers left the Wixen district not know that they had just started an urban legend. About a foreign, powerful family passing through. The mother was a pureblood noble, the daughter, a queen in training. The two of them had control over the fae. And the husband was so powerful he killed a werewolf with an unknown spell he performed wandlessly and wordlessly. It produced a loud noise, and the werewolf fell down dead, a small entry hole in-between his eyes and a large exit hole at the back of his skull.   </p>
<hr/><p>Draco sat in his bed and after listing intently, he furtively reach under his pillow and pulled out the brightly wrapped parcel. It had been sitting with his other Christmas gifts, and instinct had him hiding it before his parents noticed. Now it was the end of the day. All gifts had been opened, all traditions followed, and finally all court expectations had been fulfilled. Which meant that Draco was at last alone hand had nowhere to be until tomorrow morning.  </p><p>Looking at the gift, they had covered it in wrapping paper that had fat old men dressed in red suits surrounded by dancing caribou, although one of them was deformed with a glowing red nose. The pictures were frozen and not moving. Draco poked them with his wand by they still didn’t move. Perhaps the magic had worn off? </p><p>Not wanting to suffer another lecture from his Queen mother, should this gift be a malicious attempt to hurt the Black court, Draco called out </p><p>“Dobby,” </p><p>“Yes, young master? What can Dobby do for young master?” </p><p>“Check this for curses or hex” Draco demanded thrusting out the gift. Dobby waved his hand over it, then looked up at Draco. </p><p>“It has no magic in it at all, Master,” He squeaked. Draco's brow puckered as an inkling of who the gift was from crossed his mind.  </p><p>“Your dismissed,” He said absentmindedly, then carefully opened it wand at the ready for whatever barbaric muggle contraption was within.  </p><p><em>Huh,</em> Draco looked bemused down at the book. <em>I didn’t know the muggles had books;</em> He picked it up and saw a young man on the front in a fighting pose holding a glowing light sword. There was a note attached, and he read the polite greeting and holiday wishes.  </p><p>Well, this made the lingering feeling of regret for sending the weird Muggleborn a gift disappear completely. He should have trusted in his instincts after all, he knew what he was doing. He was the Heir to the Black court, having received superior tutors he would not make a foolish mistake. And here was the proof. Beside the dam girl needed the enchanted hairbrush more than any other female acquaintance he had.  </p><p>He opened the book to the first page and read </p><p>‘A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.......’ </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author: sits back pleased.</p><p>Hermione: "Huh, my parents were actually great about the whole Wixen thing. I never really noticed at the time because I was a kid and kids naturally assume that of course their parents are going to roll with the punches. But as an adult looking back, wow I was really lucky wasn't I?" </p><p>Author: "Yeah, your parents are very special."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione sat behind her bed curtain back in her dorm and breathed out a silent breath. The rest of her Christmas break had been pleasantly ordinary. The Grangers had spent time reading their book, getting a better understanding of what exactly they were getting themselves into by entering this world. She had sent her parcel of gifts off with Hedwig and had gotten return gifts from Neville, Marcus and surprisingly Draco. Although to be fair, she had sent him a gift out of the blue and truthfully hadn’t expected one back. The hairbrush was both very practical and rather insulting. Her parents had burst out laughing at her perplexed expression when she had unwrapped it. But it worked wonders at keeping her hair from having wispy bits sticking out, so she swapped her normal brush for it.   </p>
<p>She had quite a pleasant ride back to Hogwarts talking with Neville. Marcus had poked his head in, bowed over her hand, grunted at Neville, then left again. She unfortunately didn’t get to do more than give Freak a quick hug hello before having to go sit at the Gryffindor table. Ron however remembered his promise, and she semi enjoyed herself listing to the redhead and his friends swap Christmas stories.  </p>
<p>Her dorm mates were still ignoring her, but now Hermione no longer cared. She had an ever-growing circle of friends she didn’t need these girls and since they were not doing anything harmful or mean to her; she was content to spend the next six years mutually ignore each other. </p>
<p>Rubbing her hands together, Hermione pulled out a skein on wool and got out a crochet hook. She had a good feeling about tonight; she was sure that she was going to make more progress on the thread witch training.  </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, she began to crochet and meditate. Quickly she found her core and with the actual stains of wool in her hand she could imagine pulling one out for her core a lot easier. Slowly she drew the strain of light and magic up through her, stopping at the first sign of resistance to gently untangle her magic before continuing. Keeping this visualisation going in her head. She, for the first time, could bring her magic up through her body, along her arms and right to the tips of her fingers. She nudged it that fraction of an inch further so it was just outside her skin, then gasped.  </p>
<p>She could feel the wool with her magic, she could actually feel every tiny fibre that made up the strand that she held. Giving her magic another tiny nudge, she felt it creep forward. Then suddenly flow from her in a free moving stream soaking into every nook and cranny of the skein of wool.  </p>
<p>Hermione looked down, then laughed delightedly. Her wool was now glowing faintly. She had successfully achieved the first spell from the thread book. When she went to push more magic into the wool, she overcame with a suddenly dizzy spell, her head waving and her entire body felt like an overcooked noodle. Flopping over onto her side like a rag-doll. Breathing rapidly, Hermione didn’t have the strength to do much more than that. </p>
<p><em>Oh, I think I overdid it</em>, her brain mused muzzily. Forcing open one eyelid took a herculean effort, the lid had become as heavy as the castle itself. She peered blearily across her quilt to see that the wool was still glowing faintly. <em>Oh good,</em> she didn’t want all her efforts to have been for nothing. Her eyelid slid closed and the deep blanket of sleep pressed down on her, wrapping her up tight.<em> I’m going to be so sore tomorrow</em> was her last thought before she knew no more. </p>
<p>She had been right she was incredibly stiff and sore the next morning. However, her skein of wool was still glowing faintly, meaning she had been successful in locking the magic into the very fibres of the wool. It was this that helped her get through her day. Which was good, because she had a very trying day indeed. </p>
<p>Having unlocked the ability to draw magic up from her core without a focus she was now finding that all of her spells were not working. They were far to over powered every time she used her wand. It only took two classes for the other Gryffindor’s to catch on and as she entered Charms and sat down, there was a wide space left around her.  </p>
<p>Even Ron who had bravely sat next to her in the class before took a deep fortifying breath and marched towards her grimly. The other boys all patting him on the back in commiseration. Hermione sat straight in her chair. Readjusting her books and making sure she had a spare quill on hand and her ink pot was in just the right spot. Anything to keep her grounded and present in the here and now. To stop her from listing to the whispers that were floating all around her.  </p>
<p>Ron thunk his books down in a messy heap and plonked into the chair next to hers. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to sit with me,” Hermione said quietly, giving the boy an out. “I promise I understand.” </p>
<p>Ron shook his head stubbornly, eyes shining with determination and face pale enough that his freckles stood out.  </p>
<p>“I made a promise and men of the Weasley court don’t break their promises.” He stated. </p>
<p>“Alright class,” Flitwick squeaked, climbing on top of his stack of books so he could see his pupils. “Settle down lets begin.” </p>
<p>Hermione visibly torn her eyes away from staring at the poor books being abused so and opened her textbook. She still hadn’t quiet mastered the urge to run up to the Professor and rescue the books. Scolding him to use blocks of wood should he not be able to magically adjust the height of his chair. Which now that she was thinking about it? Why didn’t he just magically adjust the height? Or lower the teacher’s table or hell have his student sit on the floor with lap desks and do their work that way? </p>
<p>Dragging her attention away from that train of thought, she instead concentrated on what Professor Flitwick was teaching them. Everything settled down and for a while there was peace with just the sounds of Flitwick’s voice and quills scratching against paper. Then the dreaded words were spoken </p>
<p>“Alright class, onto the practical side, everyone get out their wands.” </p>
<p>Sighing, Hermione slowly packed away her books and reach for her wand with reluctance. Ron was eyeing it like he expected it to explode at any moment. Having a good reason for doing so, Hermione gingerly laid it on her desk. Then tucked her hands under her legs. Ron still hadn’t taken his eyes off the wand and was carelessly gripping his own. Absentmindedly waving it in the air with no intent behind the movements at all.  </p>
<p>Any other day Hermione would have scolded him for it and begun correcting his technique. But today she sat mute, hoping that she would go unnoticed among all the other students. There was plenty of noise and distraction as puffs of smoke rose and tea cups smashed. They were trying to be making the cups skip around the desk.  </p>
<p>No such luck. </p>
<p>“Ms Granger? Have you already completed the spell? Is that why you are not practising? Well, let’s see it then.” Flitwick said. As one, the entire class stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Hermione.  </p>
<p>“You had best move,” Hermione said to Ron, who sprang out of the seat and rushed to the back of the class. </p>
<p>“What on earth is going on here?” Flitwick asked, perplexed by his student’s behaviour. “Mr Weasley, why have you going up out of your seat?” </p>
<p>“It’s too hard to explain. Best see for yourself, Sir,” Ron answered.  </p>
<p>The tiny Professor turned to Hermione expectantly.  </p>
<p>Biting her lip, Hermione picked up her wand. She breathed deeply, then checked the board again to make sure she had the wand movement memorised. Looking down at the teacup, she concentrated on achieving only the task set before her. Applying extra caution, she carefully begun her wand movements. At first nothing happened once she completed the movement, and Hermione was intently glad to have failed at a spell. Flitwick opened his mouth to no doubt either scold her or give her more homework when her cup rattled ominously. Hermione leaned away from it and the rest of the class sprang out of their seats, rushing for the furthers away point from her.  </p>
<p><em><strong>SHATTER</strong></em> </p>
<p>Every bit of porcelain in the room imploded. collapsing in on itself and turning to tiny little shards of razor-sharp shrapnel. Then the millions of pieces spread throughout the room all rose and shot through the air, getting sucked into the whirlwind emanating from Hermione’s desk. The clinking sound as they slotted themselves into the object forming in the eye of the whirlwind was continuous loud noise. The winds died away and the last shard slotted itself into place. Standing on Hermione’s desk was an enormous teacup made out of all the broken piece of other student’s cups. While it covered its every surface in fracture lines, there was not a single gap or chip anywhere on the cup. </p>
<p>“Goodness me,” Flitwick said faintly. </p>
<p>Hermione glumly put her wand back down on the table. The professor walked around the cup, eyeing it from all angles.  </p>
<p>“Yes, well,” He said distractedly. “You lot best pack up and get to your next class.” For a second, no one moved from huddling near the door. Then Ron pushed his way out and walked up to the desk with the cup on it. Keeping as far away from the cup as he could, he stretched his arms out and hastily grabbed his textbook and scrolls. Shoving the lot willy nilly into his bag before retreating. Seeing that the cup had done nothing more sinister than sit there, the rest of the class hurried did the same. Hermione who had already packed her books away slid her wand into the bag then stood up and walked out of the room with the rest of the class.  </p>
<p>She could feel every single pair of eyes boring into her as the first year Gryffindor’s uncharacteristically walked silently towards the great hall. Terribly grateful that Lunch was next and she could escape her housemate to spend some time with her friends. Hermione continued to walk forwards doing her best to ignore the looks she was receiving. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Ron exclaimed suddenly causing everyone to turn to him. “Flitwick never gave us any homework because of you.” He smiled, then nudged Hermione in the shoulder happily. “Thanks for that.” </p>
<p>The other Gryffindor’s face also brightened as they realised Ron was right and joyful chatter broke out. All of them hoping that Hermione could repeat this process for all their other classes as well. Hermione walked in the middle of the suddenly friendly, boisterous crowd, not sure what had happened. But she knew who she had to thank for the sudden metamorphosis. She shot Ron a grateful glance, then looked away so the boy could keep his pride and lie to himself that she hadn’t seen his ears turn red.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus entered Filius classroom then stopped. The duelling master was examining a piece of porcelain art placed on the front row student’s desk. It had a beautiful if abstract pattern and the outside was covered in hairline fractures. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were a collector of Kintsugi art,” Severus mused.  </p>
<p>“I’m not,” Filius replied, “In fact, I’m not very sure what that is,” </p>
<p>“It’s a centuries old Japanese art of fixing broken pottery or ceramics in this case. By gluing the pieces back together, sometimes using gold or other precious metals. The result piece is then ironically worth two to three times what the original had been. And what you have before you is an exquisite example of the art.” </p>
<p>“Ah, this results from a student’s spell miss firing.” </p>
<p>“Really?”  </p>
<p>“Hmmm, yes, but I cannot for the life of me figure out how they got this result from attempting that spell.” He pointed behind him to the blackboard. Severus skimmed the lesson, then raised an eyebrow in surprised. He came closer and withdrew his wand. </p>
<p>“May I?” He asked. </p>
<p>“Be my guest, I’m afraid I’m getting nowhere.” </p>
<p>Knowing that Filius would have already done it, but wanting to get a firm base to start from Severus cast a simple diagnostic spell.  </p>
<p>“Huh,” </p>
<p>“Yes, that is where I also got stuck on,” Filius said cheerfully. It a much better mood now that he wasn’t the only one perplexed. Severus circled the cup, then cast the diagnostic spell again. He got the same results. According to his tests, he should be looking at a skipping teacup, not the masterpiece of art in front of him.   </p>
<p>Sliding his wand but up his sleeve, Severus tapped his fingers against his arm as he circled it again before stopping beside Filius. </p>
<p>“What will it take to bribe you to put this artwork, somewhere Albus couldn’t find it and solve the riddle before the rest of us. But were the other teachers can get access to it?” </p>
<p>Filius chuckled. “Buy me a round at the three broomsticks and I’ll place this in my office with access granted to the rest of the facility baring Albus.” </p>
<p>“Done,” Severus replied. Filius then carefully transferred the artwork to his office then came back out. “As fascinating as that is, it’s not why you came to see me.” </p>
<p>“No, I was hoping for you to add your report on Ms Granger with the others you do for my Slytherins. Her parents asked me to keep them updated as since I already do it for my house, adding one more student is hardly a hardship.” </p>
<p>“Easily done,” Filius replied. Severus bowed in thanks and turned to leave. “You might be interested to know the Spell that misfired was Ms Grangers work.” </p>
<p>“Indeed?” Severus hummed thoughtfully, then turned and left. He had the Gryffindor first years straight after lunch. If this was what Ms Granger was doing, then he had best check she was safe before letting her anywhere near the potions.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ms Granger,” came the drawling tones of her Potions professor. </p>
<p>“Yes, Sir?” </p>
<p>Snape appeared out of the shadows and the rest of the mixed Slytherin Gryffindor class scurried to their seats.  </p>
<p>“I hear you have been having problems with your casting,” </p>
<p>“Yes sir,” Hermione whispered shamefaced. She could see the eyes of her dorm mates and the other Slytherin gleam with predatorial interest. To whiteness her being taken to task for her lack of ability was a well sort after prize that had so far not occurred. </p>
<p>“Let’s see then, cast a simple Lumos for me.” </p>
<p>Hermione withdrew her wand tentatively, Freak looked at her puzzled. She hadn’t told her boys at lunch about the problems she had been facing, and Freak couldn’t understand why she was so reluctant now. Lumos was the very first spell she leant, and she had, up till today, be so proficient at it she could all but cast it in her sleep.  </p>
<p>She barely moved the wand at all, hoping to weaken her spell as she cast. The results were so bright it instantly became blinding. There were a few shrieks as the class covered their eyes, trying to protect them from the light. </p>
<p>“Cease at once!” Snape snapped. </p>
<p>“Nox,” Hermione panicky shouted.  </p>
<p>Darkness. </p>
<p>Complete inky blackness swamped the area. So dark that she couldn’t see her own hand waving in front of her face.  </p>
<p>A long-suffering sigh came from above her, then light gently faded back into view. She watched as Snape put his own wand back into his sleeve, having re lit all the candles wordlessly. </p>
<p>“Ms Granger,” He intoned. There was the sound of nervous giggles from off to her side. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir?” She replied meekly. </p>
<p>“You will remove yourself at once and head straight to the medical wing. I cannot have someone who can’t control their magic anywhere near the volatile potions.”  </p>
<p>Hermione nodded her head and gathered up her bag. What Snape said made sense, and she knew he hadn’t been lecturing her but informing. However, she would be the only one to know that. In the eyes of her classmates, she was in deep trouble and depending on who they are; they were loving the site of her forlornly walking back out of the classroom.  </p>
<p>She trudged all the way to the hospital wing and glumly pushed open the doors. No one was in sight so she walked over to a bed that currently had the sunbeam shinning on it hoped up. </p>
<p>“Ms Granger?” Madam Pomfrey said as she came out of her office. “What seems to be the matter?” </p>
<p>“My magic is playing up,” Hermione grumpily replied.  </p>
<p>“In what way?” </p>
<p>“Every time I try to cast a spell it goes wrong, like disastrously wrong. Things explode and blow up. Even with the simplest spells.” </p>
<p>“I see,” The matron whipped out her wand and cast a diagnostic spell. “Well, this says there is nothing wrong with you.” She sat down next to Hermione and sensing just how upset the young girl was, wrapped her arms around her.  </p>
<p>“Has anything changed recently?” </p>
<p>“No,” Hermione muttered down cast. “I thought today was going to be a good day, but it has turned into a disaster.” </p>
<p>“Why was today going to be a good day?” </p>
<p>“Oh, because I finally achieved the first part of thread magic.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Hermione missed the surprised undertones and just nodded miserably. </p>
<p>“Yes, I made a ball of wool glow, not very bright. I will have to add more layers to it to increase the brightness but it was definitely glowing.” </p>
<p>“Thread magic,” Madam Pomfrey began then paused changing her mind “It a long-forgotten art that most don’t even know exist let alone set out to learn. So, congratulate yourself on that.” Hermione gave her a weak grin. </p>
<p>“As for your magic, I believe nothing is in fact wrong. You have just gone through a magical growth. It doesn’t occur as often in children your age but does happen.” </p>
<p>“Is that all?” Hermione looked at her. </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m afraid there are no exotic disease to awe your friends and parents with. Just simple biology.” </p>
<p>Hermione’s shoulder slumped a little. While she didn’t want to be sick, she was hoping for more than biology.  </p>
<p>“I will write you out a set of exercises to perform morning and night to help you get control of your magic again. Until then I am dismissing you from attempting any practical work. Just hand this card to your teachers as the beginning of each class.” Madam Pomfrey got up and filled out a card briskly, then hand it along with another pamphlet to Hermione. </p>
<p>“If you want to practise your thread magic under the eye of a more experience Wixen, I won’t say no to having you work on some bandages.” Madam Pomfrey added, “If you decide you want to help, I’ll add any time you work here as extra credit to your report card.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Hermione brightened. “Oh, that would be wonderful.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next couple of weeks Hermione practices the simple techniques Madam Pomfrey had given her every morning and night. Ignoring her dorms mates giggles and sniggers as they whispered loudly about kiddy work, something they had all mastered years ago. </p>
<p>The exercise was very simplistic; she had to admit, and they had made the pamphlet for much younger children. But she could feel just how much good it was doing. It like multiple other things was something she would have loved to have on hand before she had started school. It showed her how to weld her magic and gave her the tools need to reinforce her control over it.  </p>
<p>Hermione had Freak and Neville do a set of these exercises with her at least twice a week. Neville had said that his Grandmothers court tried to teach him and then gave it up as a poor job. But under her tutoring he was improving.  </p>
<p>Freak, however, despite not knowing the exercise, didn’t need them. His control over his magic was impeccable. The boy had shrugged and said that he had to learn to control so much of his body when he was younger. It must have come across and worked for his magic as well.  </p>
<p>Each night, once she was behind her curtains, she practised her Thread magic as well. Adding another layer of light to the skein of wool, until it was steadily glowing as bright as a torch. She wanted to share her success with her boyo, but there wasn’t enough wool for her to make more than a single small scarf. Instead, she cut of five equal lengths and finger braided them together forming patterned rope which she then fashioned into a bracelet. She repeated this five times, one for herself, each of her boys and a bigger one to go around Padfoot's neck. Still having a small amount left over Hermione braided it. It was far too small for a bracelet, but could be made into a thumb ring. She wasn’t sure if she would wear it or set it aside for a later occasion. But either way she had used the entire skein up and she felt much better as she did not want to waste any of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“That wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be,” Hermione mused at lunch at the Slytherin table. Sitting next to a patiently listening Freak and across from a slightly panicking Neville. She hastily took a bite out of her dinner so her boyos could eat. She was far too relieved and exuberant to be bothered with the mundane process of eating.  </p>
<p>“I mean, I was pretty confident I wouldn’t fail; I had been studying all the source material and the textbooks. If this year has taught me anything it is that things are not straightforward and as they seem. Gosh, the amount of nights I spent fretting that there was going to be something like the traditional culture in there. Which everyone either already knows and assumes that I as a muggle-born have been taught, even though I haven’t. But I was worried for nothing.  </p>
<p>The exams were straightforward; I didn’t need to study half the source material that I did. Take History for Magic, for example, I didn’t need any source material for that. All you had to do was memorise the dates, and it was a breeze.” </p>
<p>Neville gulped and looked down, half heartly eating. Freak however looked slightly bored but indulging. </p>
<p>“Potions, however was a much better exam; I needed source material. Actually, I was glad I had read master Fredricks paper of the properties of slug slim, it was exactly what I needed to answer question eleven.” </p>
<p>“What are you on about?” Draco snapped, spinning around to face them. “There was no question eleven on the potion exam.” </p>
<p>“Yes, there was, it was one the last page.” Hermione replied. </p>
<p>“The last page had question ten on it,” Draco retorted. </p>
<p>“On the <em>back</em> side of the last page,” Hermione stressed.  </p>
<p>Draco sneer still in place, studied her to see if she was lying. Hermione held his gaze. His eyes widen and his mouth fell open as all the colour drain from his face. </p>
<p>“There was an eleventh question?” He whispered.  </p>
<p>“Oh, um, yes, sorry,” Hermione told him apologetically. Draco looked horrified, and she felt guilty. Even though she had done nothing wrong, she was still the one to bring it to his attention.  </p>
<p>“Merlin, mother is going to kill me, I didn’t even attempt to answer the question, I will receive no marks for it at all. It is going to bring down my overall score.” </p>
<p>Hermione grimaced in sympathy. She knew just how important the overall score was.  </p>
<p>“Well, there is still a day before school officially ends, Maybe Snape will let you doing some extra credit work to make up for it?” She offered.  </p>
<p>Draco mutely nodded, still looking shell-shocked. So much so that he didn’t realise that Pansy was trying fruitlessly to get his attention again. Hermione felt bad, she had ruined his post exam euphoria. For all that he was a stuffy stuck-up pureblood, he had helped them out a couple times during the year. And never teased her aside from the first time they met. Wanting to make him feel better, she looked around, hoping inspiration would strike. Feeling a thread catch on her sleeve, she brightened. </p>
<p>“You know where my group meets up?” She asked, Draco nodded distractedly, “Come there an hour before dinner I have something I want to give you.”  </p>
<p>Draco nodded again, then turned back to his lunch, poking it glumly. Hermione turned back to her friends to continue dissecting all the exams. She opened her mouth only to have Freak shove a bun into it. </p>
<p>“Lady needs to eat,” Freak scolded. Hermione shot him an annoyed look but took a bit out of the bun. As soon as she swallowed a ravenous beast awoke with in her stomach, it clutched her inside clawing them demanding to be feed. Hermione looked at the food before her with fresh eyes, everything looked delicious. She began to rapidly eat, barely chewing she went that fast. Freak laid a hand on her arm, stopping her. </p>
<p>“Slowly,” He advised with experience. “food will just come back up if you keep eating that quick. Food is not going anywhere.” She ducked her head, embarrassed, but slowed down. It was harder than what she had expected. Now that her body was aware that it was empty, it was shouting loudly to be filled up as quickly as possible. Still under Freak's encouraging gaze, she ate at a reasonable person’s level. By the time Lunch was over she was feeling pleasantly stuffed but not overfull.  </p>
<p>“Come on,” She said linking arms with Neville, “I have something that I want to give you guys&gt; Freak can you sneak Padfoot to our meeting spot?” Freak nodded and slipped into the crowd becoming all but invisible. She looked down the table and caught Marcus’ eye. Twitching her head a little to the left, she watched him slowly nod. He would meet them there.  </p>
<p>Neville waited for her outside the entrance to her common room as Hermione run up the stairs and burst into her dorm room. She didn’t pay any attention to the startled shrieks or the mutters of her ruining their work.  </p>
<p>Had it been a different bunch of girls she would have apologised or enquired about the make-up they were using but not with this bunch. She just hurried across to her trunk and got out the bag she had placed all her finger weaving braided objects into, then left again.  </p>
<p>Together Neville and Hermione walked to their meeting place. Freak and Padfoot were already there. Padfoot stretched out on the window seat, soaking up the sun shining through the window. Hermione gave the lazy dog a head pat. She received a slow wag of his tail, but otherwise Padfoot didn’t move.  </p>
<p>“Witchling,” Marcus rumbled as he joined them. Hermione’s lips twitched, a pleased smile wanting to break out on her face. Even after almost a year, that name coming from the older boy’s lip still filled her with a pleased glow. </p>
<p>“So, it is nothing huge,” Hermione said. “I have been working on a branch of old magic in my spare time called thread magic.” She looked at Marcus but he gave a shrug </p>
<p>“Sorry, Witchling, but I have never heard of it.” </p>
<p>“Me either, Lady,” Neville spoke up. </p>
<p>“Oh, well, I found a book explaining how it works in the Library. Pretty much it is exactly what it sounds like, I learn to put magic into different threads. It is aimed at hedge witches, so that might be why you guys have never heard about it.” </p>
<p>Marcus nodded, and even Neville looked like that made sense. </p>
<p>“Hedge witch?” Freak asked, confused. </p>
<p>“It’s one term to describe how much magic a person has,” Hermione begun, then turned to the two purebloods. “I’m not a hundred percent on all the terms or order.” </p>
<p>“Muggles,” Neville began, “Then Squibs.” </p>
<p>“Squibs?”  </p>
<p>“Those born with a magical core but unable to access it,” Marcus took over. “Then Hedge witches, they can do magic but don’t have enough power to use a wand. Then there are you guys, witch and wizard. They can use a focus, a wand in our case. By the time you graduate, about half of your year will have jumped to the next level, Magician. They have enough power that they can share it. Anyone who has a familiar is a Magician. Sorcerers are the next level again, and one that most don’t get to. To give you an example, half the teachers here are not Sorcerers. For they are the incredibly smart ones. Geniuses. They can create and invent new spells, potions and Magical items. And the last are the Magnus. They are powerhouse with Merlin like abilities and thank fuck bloody rare. Dumbledore is a Magnus, don’t be fooled by his eccentric grandfather act. That man is probably the most powerful person you will ever meet. The only other one I know of is the Dark Lord. </p>
<p>It's why you are so famous,” He directed to Neville. “Not because your mother’s court defeated a Dark Lord. There have been other courts that have done that, but because the court defeated a Magnus. It is something that was unheard of before you. And why there is so much speculation about how on earth your mother and her court did it. It is incredibly useful information.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, don’t expect me to help you out,” Neville replied bitterly. “My grandmother has tried everything under the sun and I still can’t recall anything.” </p>
<p>“Ok,” Hermione said want to move everyone past what was looking like dangerous territory. “Thank you for explaining. So, I was working on hedge witch magic and I wanted to share my results with you guys. Now remember it’s not very good and I have only been working on it for a year and not even a full year, just in my spare time. So don’t expect any masterpieces, and it’s obviously nowhere near the level of quality of the Christmas gifts. It just more of a token, to show that you guys are all my friend. Just some silly little thing that I made......” Hermione babbled nervously until Neville took her hand. </p>
<p>“I’m sure we will like it, no matter what it is.” He said kindly.  </p>
<p>“Right,” Hermione took a breath, trying to calm her heart from ponding away. She opened the bag and putted out the glowing braided bracelets. </p>
<p>“OOOOOOO,” Freak and Neville said, and even Marcus looked impressed. Bolstered by this Hermione separated them then took Freak hand tying the bracelet around his wrist. Neville happily held out his hand, and she did the same for him. Both boys exclaimed over their gift as she walked towards Marcus. The older Slytherin held out his hand. Suddenly overcome with shyness, Hermione tied it around his wrist, her fingers brush against his skin and sent a tingling shock up her arm. She looked up to see Marcus watching her intently. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” He breathed. She gave him a tiny smile, unable to maintain eye contact.  </p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” She replied and slowly released his hand, reluctant to let him go. Something with her wanted to hold him close and proclaim to the world that he was hers. Unnerved by the strength of this sensation, she turned to Padfoot, who was sitting up watching them curiously.  </p>
<p>“I didn’t forget you, I promise,” She told the giant mutt, withdrawing the longer braided piece and tying it around his neck. She was pleased to see her estimate of how long had been pretty close to right. The braid cord wasn’t too tight, but it wasn’t so loose it would slip off his head. The only way to remove it would be to untie it. Before her eyes, she watched her knot melt into the weaving so that it became one continuous braid. She bit her lip, not sure if that had been her or not. Now the only way it was coming off is if someone cut the braid.  </p>
<p>Marcus withdrew after placing a kiss on her knuckles under the scrutinised gaze of all three boys.  </p>
<p>“Farewell Lady. I’ll try to bump into you on the train tomorrow, otherwise I will see you next year.” </p>
<p>“Bye, Marcus, I hope you have a wonderful summer,” Hermione replied. Once he was gone, the boys piled her into the window seat with Padfoot. She ended up in a puppy sprawl, including an actual puppy. Her head resting on Padfoot’s side and with her limbs tangled with her boys. She closed her eyes, soaking up the sun and listing to Neville tell the tale of the wizard and the hopping pot. It was so nice being able to relax and just rest, with the sun turning her eyelids a golden red colour. Neville voice trailing off, then the peaceful sounds of Padfoot and the boys’ breathing and faintly the noise of people moving around outside. She was going to get up in just a sec, she was. It just she wanted to enjoy this feeling for a moment longer......... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco slipped into the meeting space, then paused. The girl, her two followers and the bloody Grimm were all curled up together on the cushioned widow seat sleeping in the sun. There was an enormous lump in Draco’s throat he was having a lot of difficulty swallowing past. It wasn’t disgust or righteous disapproval. There was no disdain for such disregard for priority. Instead, it was a combination of wistfulness and jealousy. He had never in his life been so relaxed with his friends. And he knew he would never be it in the future either. Too much responsibility lay on his shoulders to every throw his dignity and reputation out the window to nap in to sun.  </p>
<p>Everyone looked so peaceful and Draco wonder what it felt like to have no worries about anyone coming across them and acting carefree. He took a silent step closer to get a better look at their faces, only to freeze again.  </p>
<p>This time because he was pinned in place by two sets of feral eyes. Freak’s eyes became neutral once he recognised Draco, but the Grimm’s did not.  </p>
<p>“Lady,” Freak said. </p>
<p>“Hmm?” Came the sleepy reply. </p>
<p>“Draco’s here.” </p>
<p>“Wha..? Oh, Draco,” Hermione sat up and Draco tensed, convicted it had been her head on its side that had been keeping the Grimm from attacking him. Thankfully, the other two boys didn’t move from where they were sprawled. Pinning both Hermione and the death omen in place. However, they were both watching him quietly. </p>
<p>“I have something for you,” Hermione said, beckoning him closer. He was about to refuse; he didn’t need any gift a muggle-born had for him. Certainly not if it meant getting closer to the monster in their midst. Even though he thoroughly enjoyed the book she had given him. And spent far too much free time trying to figure out how he was going to get the next one, when he saw the glares being directed his way. Not wanting to increase their ire Darco hurried came closer, keeping as far away from the Grims teeth as he could. </p>
<p>“Hand please.” </p>
<p>Draco thrust a hand out, watching the nightmare dog and not her, so he was surprised to feel something slip over his thumb. He drew his hand back and looked down. Circling his thumb was a roughly woven woollen braid that was glowing as bright as a lumos. It was a little loose on him, but would fit his thumb perfectly by the time he was grown up. It was obviously handcrafted, a little uneven in spots, So why did he feel like it was his most prized possession?  </p>
<p>“Thank you,” He replied, bowing his head. He then looked at her, bemused. She wasn’t a queen, so why was he treating her like a higher ranked female? He turned and walked out stiff backed. That damm group was always making him so muddled and confused. Next year he would make more of an effort to stay away from them. They were bad for his mindset. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hands buried deep in the rich soil, Neville took slow meditative breaths like his Queen had taught him. He opened himself to the magic of nature. Letting its power wash through him and into the dirt, then back into the air, he breathed in a nerve ending circle. He became another piece in the cycle, just as important as the worms and just as unimportant as the lofty mountain. They were all equal under Mother Nature’s rule. There was no list, no one on the top of the food chain as humans like to kid themselves. It was a circle and everything on it had its own equal place, nothing was above or more important than another.   </p>
<p>Neville had never, no matter how hard he tried, being able to draw magic from within, like the rest of the wixen world. He was no squib, for he could cast spells. It just he always felt like he drew magic from his surroundings. It passed through him and came out of his wand, sometimes as the spell he was attempting and sometimes as something else completely. But the magic would flow back out into the world. As he kept none of it, the magic levels never dropped for longer than what it took for him to summon and cast a spell.  </p>
<p>He knew this wasn’t normal. Knew that if he told anyone he would be laughed at and disbelieved at best or worse, they would lock him away in a room in St Mungo’s. So he kept his mouth shut and tried his hardest to do what all the teachers instructed. Which had left him failing to grasp even the simplest of spells. He had seen the teachers’ faces and knew what they must think. For it would be the same thing that he had heard said again and again, when people spent more than a few minutes in his presence.  </p>
<p>That he was less than what they expected. As the Boy-Who-Lived, they thought he would be some prodigy boy genius or as powerful as Merlin. And they walked away bitterling disappointed to see that he wasn’t even as powerful as an average boy his age. His parents had been the brilliant ones. His mum, a young Queen and her entire court had performed a spell that was so powerful and so obscure that people still didn’t know what it was. Just what it had done. They had vanquished the Dark Lord. And Neville as the only survivor walked away with a lighting bolt scar on his head.   </p>
<p>There was a sudden increase of light and Neville looked down to see the friendship bracelet his Queen had made with her own two hands and gifted to him. He took another deep breath and as he exhaled; he imagined all the negative thoughts getting blown out of him. It took a couple more before it settled him enough to continue his weeding.  </p>
<p>The bracelet was proof, proof that he, Neville, just Neville, had friends and a queen who accepted him just as he was. Hermione had not once tried to change him. She had helped him if he asked for it, but she didn’t try to make him fit a mould others had set out for him. She liked it better; when she could get something that was one of a kind, faults and all. It was worth more to her than something that was as perfect as the next piece. It was only later that Neville realised she was talking about more than just objects. She meant all of her court, small and just starting as it was.  </p>
<p>The knowledge that for all his lacking he had achieved something that many seventh years were still struggling to do filled him with a warmth. He was part of a court already. He wouldn’t have to try to sell himself before multiple Queens. Live with the knowledge that they accepted him because of his fame, not because of who he was. This knowledge glowed like an ember deep within him, and it never went out. Its steady presence help bolster him through the first year of Hogwarts with mis firing spells and disappointed looks. And was helping him now, to not take to deeply what his Grandmother and her court said about him. He was worthy, if not in the traditional manner. He had nothing to worry about in that aspect.  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hermione: "Wow, So first year is done, I never realised just how much happened in it."</p>
<p>Author: "True, but you were living it at the time so its easy to be swept up in it all."</p>
<p>Hermione: "I guess your right, although I distinctly remember second year being horrendous."</p>
<p>Author: "HERMIONE!! Spoilers!!"</p>
<p>Hermione wincing apologetically : "Maybe the readers didn't notice? i mean who reads Author notes anyway?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Hermione, knowing better from last year, gave her parents their goodbye hugs and kisses before they entered Platform 9 ¾. Her parents would still wave her off, but this way she was free to use her bony elbows, forcing her way through the thick crowd and get straight on the train. She was one of the first to get on and had her pick of carriages. She chose one halfway down the train that was on the platform side and dragged her trunk in.  </p>
<p>Not bothering to attempt to put her trunk up, it was still to heavy. She would get her boyo’s to help her once they arrived. Instead, she stuck her head out the window and scanned the busy platform. Looking for bother her parents and if she could spot them her friends.  </p>
<p>She had written to both Neville and Marcus over the summer break and had explained that her parents were always super early for everything so she would get and hold a carriage for them. They had both agreed with this plan, although Marcus had warned her he probably wouldn’t be able to stay long. It was his seventh year and people would expect him to spend time with his year mates.  </p>
<p>She had heard nothing from Freak but this to she had been expecting this. Remembering how skinny he had been when they first met, she had instead sent Hedwig with food parcels once a week. She did not know if he was getting them or not, but Hedwig always came back without the parcels. Her owl had reminded her when she had forgotten once by pecking her and sending feelings of being hungry down their familiar link until Hermione figured out that Hedwig wasn’t talking about herself but Freak. </p>
<p>Still, she hadn’t been able to tell him the plan. She was only mildly concerned. Freak had found her all of last year without Hermione telling him where she was. So she was pretty sure he would do the same again.  </p>
<p>“Hermione,”  </p>
<p>Hearing her name, she looked around then saw her parents trying to get closer. John was having no luck, his polite ‘excuse me,’ either were not heard or were ignored. Aisha rolled her eyes gently, took her husband by the shoulder and place him behind her. Then, using her height and muscular frame, she MOVED through the crowd. They parted around her, some actively getting out of her way and others pushed by the sheer presence of her. John happily followed in her wake until the two of them were by the train. Aisha once again placed John in front of her, protecting him from the surging crowd.  </p>
<p>John gave his wife a crooked smile and a kiss on the cheek before they both took hold of Hermione’s hand, which she had stuck as far out of the window as she could. She was standing on her trunk in order to stick both her head and right arm out the window. It had been raining all morning, and even though the station was under cover, the odd drip still found its way to Hermione, who ignored it. Getting damp was fine with her, she would dry off in the train ride and it was worth it to have these last moments with her parents. </p>
<p>“Have fun this year and don’t go fighting any more trolls!” </p>
<p>“Remember, if you have any concerns to write to us or talk to Professor Snape.” </p>
<p>“Don’t spend all your time in the Library, I don’t care how awesomely Beauty and the Beast it is, you need to get out and spend some time socialising.” </p>
<p>“Keep an eye out for potential new people to add to your friends.” </p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you, remember that.” </p>
<p>Hermione felt a tear trickle out as she either nodded or shock her head at her parents’ last minute advice. Aisha lent up and wiped the tear away, giving her daughter a watery smile of her own.  </p>
<p>“Hey now, this is a joyous occasion,” John consoled his two suddenly emotional woman folk. “Hermione will write to us once a week,” to Aisha, “And if those nitwits at the school give you a hard time, I’ll come up to the castle and kick them up the butt.” To Hermione, who burst into a watery laugh and the image of her completely normal muggle father kicking Albus Dumbledore up the butt. </p>
<p>“Remember, if it doesn’t work out, we looked into that school in France, Beauxbatons. They happily take transfer students.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Hermione said. The school had looked pretty nice, nice enough that she had almost been tempted to leave Hogwarts. Almost, but not quiet. She spent the next thirty minutes talking to her parents and all three of them laughing as they watch the drama some families were going through.  </p>
<p>“Ooo, I know that group,” Hermione pointed to the family that burst onto the station with minutes to spare. “That’s the Weasley court. Ron, the youngest boy, is in my house and I sit with him in some classes.”  </p>
<p>The three Grangers watched as the poor mother hounded the bunch of rowdy boys onto the train. Followed by a young girl who must be just starting this year. The train whistle blew, breaking their attention, and Hermione looked back at her parents. </p>
<p>“I love you,” She told them over the hullabaloo of students and parents up and down the train saying their own goodbyes. </p>
<p>“We love you,” John replied. </p>
<p>“See you at Christmas,” Aisha promised. </p>
<p>The train let out another whistle, and the steam came pouring up over the wheels and floating along the platform. Slowly the train moved, gaining speed as it crept along the platform. Like last year John didn’t let go of her hand but ran alongside the platform, holding on until the train increased so much that it forced him to let go. As soon as he did, Hermione completed the ritual by waving like made until the platform was a tiny speck in the distance. Not caring about the rain hitting her in the face. </p>
<p>She pulled her head and arm back in through the window and turned, letting out a small eep of surprise. Freak and Padfoot were standing it the carriage. She did not know when he arrived, but going by his thousand-mile stare, she figured for a while. Bitting her lip, she looked at the tiny boy who was even skinnier than last year. While concerning that wasn’t the chief thing that was bothering her. The look in his eyes, in both their eyes was that of a creature so mistreated they had driven it mad, no humanity but simple animalistic thought. There was no recognition in either dog or boy’s eyes when they looked at her.  </p>
<p>Moving slowly and quietly, she opened up her satchel and reach inside. Drawing out her packed lunch, she opened the bag of fruit her dad had chopped up into pieces for her. <br/>“Hello, Freak,” She said calmy. The boy flinched so hard at the sound of his name that Hermione instantly dropped it.  </p>
<p>“You’re alright, I will not hurt you.” She held up the bag for them to see. “I have some food in here,” she continued talking in a quiet, steady voice. “I’m going to put a piece on the seat near you, it’s ok you don’t have to tense up I promise I won’t touch you until you ask for it. There a nice apple piece right by your elbow, I’m going to go back and stand on my trunk again. Ok there I am, yes that piece is for you, you can eat it.” </p>
<p>Freak picked the apple piece up and sniffed it, then offered it to Padfoot to sniff. Once it had passed Padfoot’s approval he ate it in two bites. Licking his lips, he then focused on Hermione watching her intently. Moving slowly and telling him what she was doing the entire time, Hermione slowly coxed Freak further into the carriage. She left a trail of fruit pieces leading all the way to the window where she was sitting. Freak picked up each piece, put it under the sniff test, then ate it. He then would watch Hermione for a bit to make sure she would not betray him. When she did nothing more exciting, then talk to him, he took another step forward and repeated the process until he was standing right above her. Padfoot had been glued to his leg the entire time, which meant she was now in a corner, trapped with nowhere to go being stared down by two feral creatures. Hermione didn’t feel afraid though. She thought she would Padfoot in particular looked very scary indeed. Instead, all she felt was an overpowering urge to mother and fix them.  </p>
<p>They were hers; they belonged to her, and she was in dismay to see the state of them. It compelled her to do all she could to help them. Which at the moment meant giving them every last skerrick of food she had on her. None of what she had was appropriate to feed to a malnutrition creature, and she guessed it was their inherent magic that was allowing their bodies to accept the rich offering.  </p>
<p>By the time she had gotten them this close, they were no longer looking at her suspiciously but with adoring eyes. It took surprisingly little to get both of them up onto the seat she was sitting on and to lie down tangled together with their heads on her lap. Actually, her lap wasn’t big enough for both heads, so Padfoot’s head was on her lap and Freaks was on Padfoot’s. Positioned in such a way they could both look up at her at the same time.  </p>
<p>By now she had given them all her fruit, her sandwiches and her veggie sticks and was down to the small pile of sweets her parents had allowed her to take. All of which were sugar free and dentist approved. Both of them were taking the food directly from her hand. An encouraging sign, she thought. Once she was done, she stroked a hand through Padfoot’s fur and Freak’s hair, both of which were slightly damp and a mess. It didn’t look like either of them had brushed their hair since school let out three months ago.  </p>
<p>The door to their carriage opened and Neville stepped in. Both Padfoot and Freak pinned him in place with their warning glares. </p>
<p>Neville, instead of freezing and cowering like he would have last year, crossed both his hands over his chest and bowed deeply to Hermione. “Lady,” He greeted, then turning to Freak and Padfoot, he repeated the process. “Brothers.” That seemed to satisfy the pair who relaxed again. Padfoot shamelessly nudged her hands for more pats.  </p>
<p>“Hi Neville,” Hermione said. “Did you have any difficulty finding us?” </p>
<p>“No lady, it was fine.” Neville replied, pulling his trunk into the carriage. With two trunks on the floor, there wasn’t any room left to stand. Neville scrambled onto the seat opposite them, setting down happily. Hermione looked at the trunks in dismay.  </p>
<p>“They are taking up a lot of space, I would help you move them but..” She indicated the fact both Padfoot and Freak had her pinned down. Neville shrugged. “Marcus can help when he gets here.” </p>
<p>A croak distracted her. </p>
<p>“How is Trevor? Still escaping?” She asked curiously. Neville put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the toad. It croaked happily seeing the enormous space around him and jumped of Neville's hands to explore.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, he is, but your idea of a bigger terrarium and letting him time to explore spaces had definitely helped. I have been taking him with me every time I go to work in the greenhouse and he really looks forward to those times.”  </p>
<p>“That’s brilliant,” She replied, then directed the next remark to Trevor. “You, Sir Toad, have far too much courage and curiosity for such a small body.” Trevor croaked cheekily, then continued to hop along the seat. The casual conversation between the two of them had done what Neville acknowledgment of them had started. Boy and dog relaxed completely. Clarity returned to Freak’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Lady?” he asked, confused. </p>
<p>“You’re alright,” Hermione replied. “We are on the train heading back to Hogwarts.” </p>
<p>“Ah,” Freak replied, snuggling down. “Wake me when we arrive?”  </p>
<p>“Of course.” </p>
<p>The boy then buried his face in Padfoot’s fur and within two breaths was sound asleep. </p>
<p>“What happened to him?” Neville whispered. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Hermione replied sadly. “But he is not going back there. I’ll work something out. Hell, I’ll steal him in the middle of the night if I have to.” </p>
<p>“I’ll help,” Neville promised. “Does he have any of his stuff with him?” </p>
<p>“I don’t think so.” </p>
<p>“Well, we can start there, I can lend him some of my robes. A couple of them are too short but Gran said to take them to wear when I’m playing in the dirt.” </p>
<p>“And I have extra quills and paper,” Hermione added. “We can share our text book when we have the same class otherwise, he can borrow whatever text book he needs and we can swap them in between classes. Once we get our schedule, I’ll look it over and work out a routine so that between the three of us we always have the right textbook for our current class. </p>
<p>Speaking of textbook, my parents don’t really understand how the magical world works, and they were less than impressed with our defence textbooks. They seemed to think Lockhart was a fraud and so they went and got alternative books as well.” </p>
<p>That was an understatement. As soon as she had gotten her list, her family had gone to Diagon alley and gotten all her supplies. Once home again, and curious about their daughter’s life, they had set out to read all her text books. Hermione who always read each book before school began was more than happy to have her parents join in on this activity. She foolishly thought it would mean she could spend more time studying her text books. Instead, John had started reading Lockhart books, the frown on his face getting more and more pronounced.  </p>
<p>“What is this, rubbish?” He demanded angrily. Hermione looked up from her transfiguration book, confused.  </p>
<p>“John?” Aisha asked </p>
<p>“Look at this, this piece of crap is going to teach our daughter nothing except how to wright sensational trashy fiction. We brought the complete set of these books, and it was a waste of money. You know I don’t say that but in this case its true.” </p>
<p>Aisha held out her hand for the book John was currently reading while a curious Hermione picked up another one. She didn’t know what her father was talking about, her book was fascinating, filled with daring deeds done by a dashing hero....ok she had to admit she wasn’t entirely sure what she could learn from this but still that is why she was the student and not the teacher.  </p>
<p>“Hm, I see what you mean,” Aisha mused, reading away. “We will go to Dusty Tomes tomorrow after work and see if they can offer Hermione something a bit more educational.” She then snuggled into her chair continuing to read fascinated. “This is better than a Mills and Boon novel.” </p>
<p>John rolled his eyes at his wife fondly pushing the rest of the Lockhart books her way. The next evening they had gone to the bookshop in Knockturn ally and the friendly hag had cackled when Aisha complained before going to a bookshelf and removing a plain-looking text book. Hermione opened it and was instantly great with diagrams and explanations about spells and hexes. Reluctantly, she had to admit it looked a lot more informative than Lockhart’s books. </p>
<p>“Anyway, my parents were happy to buy you and Freak a copy as well, that is, if you want it.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, lady,” Neville replied and following Hermione’s directions opened her trunk. The bag containing the extra books was right on top. He got it out, then closed the trunk again. Opening the bag, he pulled out three books that said “Dark Arts and how to defend against them Vol 2” and one book that was Vol 7. he held up the last book and Hermione answered a little self consciously </p>
<p>“That’s for Marcus,” As if her speaking his name out loud summoned him, the seventh year appeared a moment later outside their carriage. </p>
<p>Marcus slid the door open then looked down at the trunks blocking his way in confusion. <br/>“Sorry,” Hermione apologised. “We didn’t have enough hands to put them in the shelves.” Shrugging Marcus bend down and swung the first trunk up hoisting it on his shoulder as he stepped into the carriage then swung it onto the overhead rack and then did the same with the second one.  </p>
<p>“Lady,” He greeted performing the same bow Neville had done. He then nodded and Neville and looked at the sleeping ball of dog and boy on Hermione’s lap. </p>
<p>“I can’t stay long, I just came to say hello and to see if you wanted to meet up in our spot in two night time?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Hermione said faintly, staring at him with her eyes wide. Marcus frowned at her then turned to Neville who shrugged and handed across the new textbook. Marcus grunted thoughtfully as he looked at it, before tucking it under one arm. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he turned and took Hermione’s hand, bowing over it. “Witchling,” He rumbled. Her eyes got wider, and she didn’t reply at all as he took his leave. </p>
<p>Hermione barely waited for Marcus to walk out the door before leaning forward and asking Neville earnestly. “Has he gotten taller since last year?” </p>
<p>“Oh, um?” </p>
<p>“And I’m sure he has packed on more muscle, what do you think?” </p>
<p>“Er, Lady. I never really paid attention to what he looked like last year.” </p>
<p>“Why not?” Hermione asked, perplexed. </p>
<p>“Why should’ve I?” Neville returned.  </p>
<p>“Oh,” Hermione leaned back and thought this through. “I guess there was no reason why you should have.” </p>
<p>Marcus who had been hiding just out of sight felt a smug smile grow on his face. He had been listing to find out what he had done to so displease his lady. Turns out it wasn’t disapproval he was sensing. He strutted away humming please. Looks like there was an unexpected side effect to him doing so much manual labour over the summer break. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>With reluctance, Hermione woke Freak up. They had arrived at Hogsmeade station and she had dallied as long as she could, calling out encouragement as Neville chased a sly Trevor all over the carriage before finally capturing him and getting him back into his cage.  </p>
<p>Padfoot had slipped into the crowd and disappeared, Hermione was quite impressed for such a giant dog he went entity unnoticed. The tiny boy on the other hand was muddled head from being woken, Hermione placed him between Neville and herself and they guarded the boy making sure he didn’t trip and fall on the wet surface while touching him the smallest amount possible as he was still flinching every time they did it. The rain was still bucketing down. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Freak exclaimed, looking ahead “Skinny horses.” Hermione shot a concerned look at Neville over Freak’s head. There was nothing in front of them except the carriages to take them up to school. They were not pulled by anything and Hermione guess they ran on magic. She ushered the skinny boy into the next one and piled in after him. Neville following her. </p>
<p>While she had been looking forward to watching the sorting instead of being a part of it this year, now she was worried about Freak who still didn’t seem to track that well. He was aimlessly looking out the window, his eyes while no longer animalist and feral where instead cloudy and dull. Because it was a feast, she could not sit with him. And normally Freak could handle himself just fine at the Slytherin table. But he was not normal at the moment. And it worried her the Slytherin would smell weakness and attack. There would only be two things holding them back. Snape’s eagle eye and the fact he was already in an inferior position within their hierarchy.   </p>
<p>Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, she kept shooting worried glances across the hall. Dragging her attention back she watched the first-year line up to be sorted, all of them drippy wet from the storm which did not seem to be abating at all. Lightning flash across the enchanted roof, and even over the din of the students talking, she could hear the rumbling of thunder.  </p>
<p>McGonagall brought out the stool and placed the hat on it, and Hermione felt a weak smile cross her lips. The sight brought back memories of her own sorting. She remembered being just as scared as some unfamiliar faces were. Her eyes were drawn to a waiflike girl with dirty blonde hair who didn’t look scared, instead it looked like she was day dreaming her eyes were unfocused and she rocked back and forwards on her heels. There was a red-haired girl she had spotted on the station who had a determined look on her face. Hermione nudged Ron and pointed towards the redhead. </p>
<p>“My sister,” Ron confirmed. As the sorting got under way. Hermione attempted to clap for every single student, no matter which house they got into. </p>
<p>“One girl among all you boys,” Hermione mused while the hat sat for a bit on a boy’s head. “I wonder if she ever wanted another female to back her up?” </p>
<p>Ron snorted. “Nah, she enjoys playing with us. Lucky, she came when she did, otherwise I would have even more brothers.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“Mum has this sore spot. Back in the war before we were born, death Eaters killed her brothers. They weren’t in the same court as mum. She believes if they had been, she would have taken better care of them. Even though Mum is not a Queen. Anyway, she doesn’t want something like that to happen to us, so she was determined to keep having kids until she got a female. She wants Ginny to be all of us Weasley’s boy Queen.” </p>
<p>“Which is ridiculous,” Ginny replied, sitting down next to Ron, having just been sorted. “First, I’m not a queen, and second, Bill and Charlie are grown up and getting offers from other courts. They will become rejects if they wait until I’m old enough to officially set up a court.” </p>
<p>“You still might become a Queen,” Ron told her.  </p>
<p>Ginny snorted. “Maybe, but I doubt it,” She nudged her brother. “Are you going to introduce me to your friend?” </p>
<p>“Oh, um, right, Hermione, this is Ginevra child of the Weasley court. Gin this is Hermione child of, oh, wait, um....” </p>
<p>“Hermione Granger,” She said, putting Ron out of his misery. </p>
<p>“A muggle-born? Cool, I have never met a muggle-born before, what is like, living with muggles?” </p>
<p>“Very, very different,” Hermione replied. Before she had to expand on that the food appeared and Hermione realised, she missed the headmaster’s speech, too busy gossiping. She was horrified but pleased. She should have been paying more attention, but this was the first time she had people willing to gossip with her instead of listening to an authoritarian person talking.   </p>
<p>She sighed when she saw the food offering and resolved herself to eating unhealthily tonight. Once the feast was done, she had no opportunity to check on Freak as they gathered her up with the rest of the Gryffindor’s and herded out, craning her neck she glimpsed Snape with his arm resting on Freaks shoulders and relaxed.  </p>
<p>Getting up extra early, she headed to the kitchen with the two large jar’s filled with organic honey. The wee folk were excited to see her and all but fell over themselves when she offered the honey, as a sign of application of all the hard work they did. She talked to them about getting a special diet for Freak again, only to happily learn that Snape had already organised it.  </p>
<p>Skipping, she made her way to the Slytherin table and sat down. The first year Slytherins all looked at her askance, her red tie very visible against her black uniform. The look tripled when Neville joined her. But they took their cue from the older Slytherin who were trickling in. None of them paid any attention to Hermione and Neville sitting at the end of the second-year section of the table. Freak slowly joined them and Hermione placed him in-between herself and Neville. As soon as the food appeared, she drew a few plates to her and made up their breakfast. Freak’s was a small bowl filled with a soft mash of ingredients the wee folk had made for him.  </p>
<p>She handed the bowls out and slid one to Draco, hiding the action under the cover of her handing him a parcel wrapped in brown paper. </p>
<p>“Here,” She said. “As requested.” The dam boy had hounded her over the summer, sending countless owls demanding that she get him the next book in the Star Wars series as it was terribly rude if she didn’t haven gotten him the first knowing he could not get the rest.  </p>
<p>Draco took the parcel, gave her a small nod, then placed it in his bag dismissively. Hermione turned back to her own breakfast, resisting the urge to whack the stuck-up snob over the head a couple of time with the book in question. She almost wanted to take back the breakfast she made him, except the sight of him eating it with gusto sent a pleased sensation through her. Instead, she rolled her eyes, glad she was not placed in Slytherin with its stupid politics.  </p>
<p>Snape walked along the table handing out schedules. The first year’s mouth open in shock when he handed Hermione and Neville their schedule along with the rest of his house. Hermione took all three schedules and lay them out to see how they were going to work their textbook situation. She was relived to see she didn’t have any classes outside as it was still storming and shot Neville a sympathetic look. Neville shrugged easily he didn’t mind a bit of water falling on his head.  </p>
<p>“Ok, Freak gets my transfiguration book to start with. Second class he will give it to me as I will have it next and takes your charms book as you will have just finished that.....” She continued to lay out the plan for the day with Neville listening intently and Freak half nodding his head. He was still reacting badly whenever someone used the name he had chosen for himself. Hermione had a vague plan brewing in the back of her head, but she would need to go to the library to check some details. She also needed to talk to Professor Snape. </p>
<p>She bolted down to the potion classroom as soon as breakfast finished and sticking her head in was pleased to see none of Snape students had turned up yet. </p>
<p>“Ms Granger, I don’t believe I have second year Gryffindors at this time.” Snape drawled with an raised eyebrow. </p>
<p>“No sir,” She agreed. “Quick question, do you happen to know Freak’s birth name? The one his parents gave him?” </p>
<p>Snape looked at her for a long moment then replied. “His mother Lily named him Harry.”  </p>
<p>“Thank you sir, I’ve gotta run or I’ll be late for my class,” She spun on her heels and shot off missing Snape’s thoughtful look. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione bolted upright in bed. At first she thought a thunderclap had woken her. It had been storming continuedly for days. But no noise besides from the soft patter of rain reached her. She looked around in confusion. Her heart was thumping double time, her legs and arms twitching with restlessness.  </p>
<p><em>Go,</em> something within her shouted. <em>Go now! Hurry, there is not much time left!</em> Not stopping to think about it logically, she sprang from her bed and ran out of her dorm. She flew down the stairs and through the common room, pushing open the portrait and then stepped out. The cold of the stone flow soaked into the bottom of her feet, chilling her as she hovered uncertainly.  </p>
<p><em>GO!</em> </p>
<p>Startled, she broke into flight, shooting down the stairs and running through the corridors. Letting her instincts guide her. She did not know where she was going, but something within her did. She could feel every second slipping pass like grains of sands falling through the hourglass. If she slowed down or hesitated, then the last grain would slip free and she would be too late. Legs pumping and lungs working like bellows, she ran like the hounds of hell were after her. Shooting around another corner, she heard soft growls and looked up to the end of the hallway.   </p>
<p>Freak stood there back lit by the light of the storm, Padfoot had one of the boy’s arms in his mouth and was using his entire body to pull trying to tug the boy but Feak stood immobile. There was another flash of lighting brightening up the scene, hi-lighting the long knife gripped tight in Freak’s fist. Padfoot refusing to releasing that arm made all the world of sense now. Hermione ran faster, horror and dread nipping at her heels. She felt like she was in a nightmare, no matter how fast she ran Freak just kept drifting further and further out of her reach. As if she was frozen to the spot, while he floated away on the currents.  </p>
<p>In a violent burst of moment Freak snatch the blade with his other hand and raised it to his throat, slashing across it. Crimson geysered from the diminutive boy’s neck coating the surround area with its bright, deadly colour, as thunder roared shaking the castle. The smell of ozone flooded the area. </p>
<p> Hermione screamed, arm outstretched, adrenaline shooting like fire through her system. A desperate, terrified sound bursting out of her as she watched the skeletal body collapse in slow motion. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hermione: "WHAT!"</p>
<p>Author: "What?"</p>
<p>Hermione: "Why on earth did you stop there? that is a horrible spot to stop."</p>
<p>Author: "Cause that's where the chapter ends??"</p>
<p>Hermione: picks up a newspaper and hits Author over the head with every word she snaps out. "No one likes horrible cliff-hangers!"</p>
<p>Author: raised hands to shield head and scurries off Hermione looks like she wants to git them a couple more hits.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione rushed to the crumbled figure and threw herself next to him, slapping her hands over the wound. Freak’s eyes fluttered, and he looked up at her weakly. </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare leave me!” She snarled. Padfoot whinging next to them. Using her thread abilities, she drew heavily on her magic, pouring it through her fingers that were pressed against his throat, hot ruby liquid flowing over them with every beat of Freak’s heart. Constantly all last year she had been told magic is all about intent, so she furiously envisioned that Freaks throat was a piece of cloth that had been torn and need to be woven back together again. She could feel it working, could feel the skin and tissues knit back together under her hand, but it was happening too slowly. Freak’s life blood was escaping faster than she could stop it.  </p>
<p>“Lady, I offer you all that I am,” came a deep graveling voice along with a large hand placed on her shoulder. She didn’t dare to look up or break her concentration. A second later extra magic was flowing through her and she ruthlessly grabbed it, pouring it into the weaving she was doing.  </p>
<p>“Lady, I offer you all that I am,” came a younger tenor voice. Another hand on her other shoulder and then she was flooded with power, far more than the first offering. Wielding it she poured it into her magic, speeding up the process until the last of the ugly tear was closed. She released both sets of foreign magic but was too scared to remove her hand. She could feel that Freak was still fading away, diving deep, she gathered up every scrap of her magic and threw it into Freak’s body  </p>
<p>Even for all that it wouldn’t have worked had Padfoot not placed his chin on her shoulder. A cold, ageless thing of immeasurable power took over her magic and tied it to something deep within Freak. His soul was linked to hers now, she somehow knew. He would not die unless she did.  </p>
<p>“Get help,” She croaked looking up, not surprised to see Marcus and Neville hovering over them. Marcus looked around then said. </p>
<p>“Hold on a moment, I can summon a teacher quicker than one of us going running off for one.” He knelt by Freak and dipped his finger into the puddle of blood. He then drew two ruins on a clear stone pavement. Placing his fingertips around the outside of the ruins, he uttered a horse world of unknown origin. The ruins flared with light for a second, then returned to normal. Marcus spoke into the air <br/>“Snape, there is an emergency on the third-floor east wing that requires your presence. Alert the mediwitch then came with all haste.” He sat back on his heels then said gruffly. “Fucking bloody useful thing runes.” </p>
<p>A short time later, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape arrived on the scene. After scanning Neville and Marcus, Pomfrey declared they were ok, they hadn’t used too much magic and would be a little tired tomorrow. She sent them back to their beds, promising to come and collect them should things deteriorate otherwise they could come visit tomorrow morning. Neither boy moved until Hermione nodded tiredly at them. The Mediwitch declared Hermione had magical exhaustion, having drained her core, and she wouldn’t be able to perform any magic until it filled up again.  </p>
<p>Freak needed some blood replenishing potions and Poppy wrapped a bandage around his neck to give extra support to the wound and stop it from splitting open again. Snape conjured some stretchers and helped escort both of the exhausted children to the hospital wing. </p>
<p>“We will talk in the morning, for now, get some rest,” he told them. Poppy curtained off the area they were staying in, then promptly transfigured both beds together. “You are both going to need each other’s support,” she told them. Hermione got changed into a new set of pyjamas, throwing the old set into the biohazard bin. While she did that Pomfrey bathed Freak’s neck, checking the wound then help the boy get into a new set of clothes. She then tucked both children into the double size bed. </p>
<p>“Call me if you need me,” she told the sleepy children. “I’m just over there.” she then closed the curtains. Hermione lay on her side snuggled up to Freak who was lying on his back. She slung an arm over his chest to pin him in place and alert her if he moved and most importantly so she could feel his ribs rise and fall with every breath. Thankful for small mercies, Feak was tolerating her touch. In fact, he snuggled closer, pulling her arms tighter around him. Hermione clutched the skinny boy to her. Tears dripping silently down her cheeks. Something had changed between them tonight. He was no longer her friend, but more important than that. He was hers. Her family. The little brother she never had. He turned his head, wincing as it pulled on his wound. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he croaked. “I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble.” </p>
<p>“Why did you do it?” Hermione whispered back. Freak looked at her sadly. </p>
<p>“I can’t be Freak anymore, I just wanted it to stop.” </p>
<p>Hermione looked at his face and knew they were not out of the woods yet. </p>
<p>“Freak is dead. He cut his own throat and died tonight.” she said. </p>
<p>He looked at her puzzled for a second then hopefully. “Really?” he whispered. </p>
<p>“Yes,” She said firmly. Her research she had been doing in the library this last week came back to her. “Do you trust me?” </p>
<p>“Yes, Lady,” </p>
<p>“I found a way to change your name,” she paused, looking at him, her mind whirling. “But that will not be enough, is it?” she guessed. He gave her an unhappy nod. She bit her lip, thoughts flicking pass at a rapid pace.  </p>
<p>“There is an old tradition,” she began “where males bound to a queen’s court, could bind themselves closer still by allowing the Queen to shave a section of their hair. Then until the hair grew back their very lives belonged to the Queen.” He was staring at her, desire written all over his face. “they mostly did it during wartime; the males would become her guards. Now we aren’t at war at the moment, but I don’t trust you to look after yourself. I figure I would take responsibility for your health until you are in the right mindset. Then we can let that section of your hair grow back, breaking the binding.” </p>
<p>“Please lady,” he begged. </p>
<p>“Are you sure? It will probably be a couple of months before you will be free again.” </p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>, Lady.” </p>
<p>“If we do this, we are going to get in so much trouble,” She warned him.  </p>
<p>“I know, please, lady. I want this.”  </p>
<p>Hermione bit her lip again, searching his eyes to see just how sincere he was. They blazed for the first time this year.  </p>
<p>“Alright,” she agreed. “We can’t leave this bed without madam Pomfrey being alerted, so we will have to do it once she release us from the hospital ward.......what?” she asked suspiciously as he looked a little shamefaced. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a scalpel. Hermione gape at him. </p>
<p>“Where did you get that?” She whispered furiously. </p>
<p>“When Madam Pomfrey was checking my wound. I pickpocket her.” </p>
<p>Hermione sat up. “Right, we are doing this, this instant. I obviously can’t leave it a moment longer.” She held out her hand, and he placed the scalpel in it. </p>
<p>“What section of your hair do you want me to shave?” She asked. He slowly sat up, pondering for a second before tracing his hand around the bottom half of his hair. <br/>“An undercut?” Hermione checked. “That is a lot of hair to lose are you sure you want that much?” </p>
<p>He nodded determinedly.  </p>
<p>“Alright,” She said. She had redone his hair two days before, which helped her a lot now. Gathering up the cornrows that he was going to keep, she piled them into a bun on to the top of his head. Making a straight horizontal line dividing the hair. She then picked up the first braid and lay the scalpel next to it. </p>
<p>“Ready?” She whispered. He nodded, and she cut through the braid. She hadn’t expected to feel anything but with every lock of hair she removed she could feel the cold silent link between their souls becoming wrapped with warm magic, changing it to bonding. Tying him to her service, the link between monarch and subject. It was a bonding based on respect and loyalty, with a core of unbreakable stillness running through it. Now she was convinced that if she took all his hair, he would be her slave. Completely dominated by her will. Concentrating Hermione keep a close eye on how tightly she was binding him. The last thing she wanted was some automaton with no free will of their own. The last lock came off, and she breathed out a sigh of relief. His thoughts, actions and emotions were still his own. She tilted his head so she could see it better and began to slowly shave off the stubble. </p>
<p>“You, who are nameless, I name you.” she recited quietly from the text she had read on this tradition. Combining it with the renaming ceremony. “For you have offered me your life, and your service. While you are bound to me you will be known as Hadrian, of the Granger court.” there was a soundless clap of magic as the ritual finished. She placed her chin on his shoulder. “Harry for short, in honour of your mother who name you thus.” </p>
<p>Harry smiled, pleased, then ran his hand over the bottom part of his skull, marvelling at the sensation of no hair there. Hermione reached up and undid the bun, quickly plaiting the long braids together.  </p>
<p>“Let’s see then,” </p>
<p>Harry turned and faced her. Hermione hummed he looked different with half his hair gone. No longer was he the scruffy street kid, but now he reminded her of a young Viking warrior in training.  </p>
<p>“I like it,” She told him honestly. </p>
<p>“Me too,” he admitted with a grin. He then banished all the stubble lying on the bed before looking at the long braids Hermione had cut away. An idea popped into his head and he gathered them up instead of banishing them. Taking one pillowcase off a pillow, he shoved them in it while a curious Hermione watched.  </p>
<p>“Bobbin,” He croaked. A little wee folk appeared at the end of the bed. <br/>“Can you guard this until I ask for it?” Harry asked. Bobbin’s eyes were enormous, staring at Harry’s head, and they only widen further when the little creature saw what was in the sack. </p>
<p>“Bobbin is honoured by the trust given to him. He will give his very life to make sure none can have it until he who gave it asks for it back.” </p>
<p>“I have complete faith in you,” Harry praised. The wee folk bowed, then disappeared silently. Harry marvelling over his new name and his new purpose for living pulled his Lady back down, tucking the blankets around her and nudged her arm until it was wrapped around his chest again.  </p>
<p>He knew she would fret a little about whether she had made the right choice, but for him it was definitely what he had needed. the dark thoughts that had been clouding his mind, hadn't gone but for the first time in a long time there was a light shining in his mind. Giving him a chance to catch his breath and take some time to really think things through without becoming mired down in the black swirl of thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Merlin beard!” </p>
<p>The loud examination woke Hermione and Harry up. Madam Pomfrey was staring at Harry’s hair in dismay. “How did this happen?” </p>
<p>“I did it,” Hermione said. It was time for her to try out the lie she was going to use on any authoritarian figures. “I was just trying to help, among the muggles, when someone goes through a traumatic experience one way to help them heal it to change their appearance. Make them into a new version of themselves. And this style is very popular with the adolescent males.....” Hermione trailed off at the look on the Mediwitch face. Horror had been growing as Hermione talked, and it had gotten so bad she couldn’t continue. <br/>“You were trying to help?” Pomfrey whispered. </p>
<p>“Yes Mam,” Hermione replied </p>
<p>“I like it,” Harry added.  </p>
<p>“Oh Merlin,” Madam Pomfrey abruptly sat down. She looked at the two children sitting on the bed, having innocently ruined both their lives without knowing it. “I have to inform the headmaster, and your head of house.” She got up and head to her office, then pause and turned back to them. “Don’t either of you move an inch!” </p>
<p>They both nodded and watched as Madam Pomfrey disappeared. </p>
<p>“We are in for it now,” Hermione whispered. </p>
<p>“How are we playing it?” Harry breathed back. </p>
<p>“Dumb muggle-born didn’t know better.” </p>
<p>“Right,” </p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey emerged, followed by Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. </p>
<p>“Oh heavens,” McGonagall said, covering her mouth in shock. Dumbledore stroked his beard, frowning. </p>
<p>“Do you know what you have done?” Snape hissed. </p>
<p>“Help Harry heal,” Hermione retorted. Besides, I don’t think the haircut looks that bad.” </p>
<p>“I like it,” Harry chimed in again. </p>
<p>“You don’t think the haircut looks that bad?! You idiot child!” Snape thundered. Hermione shrunk into herself, ducking her head and picking at the thread in the blanket to stop herself from crying. She knew she was going to get into trouble, but it hurt even more coming from Snape. </p>
<p>“Now, Severus, yelling at the girl won’t change things.” Dumbledore soothed. “What is you name child?” </p>
<p>“Hermione Granger,” She answered in a tiny voice. </p>
<p>“Ms Granger, the reason you are getting such a negative reaction is not because us teachers disapprove of the, um, unique style, but because cutting someone's hair is taboo among those who live in the wixen world.”  </p>
<p>“Oh, well, how was I supposed to know that?” She asked.  </p>
<p>It was test on her behalf. Here was visible proof that keeping the muggle-born ignorant could be disastrous for everyone involved. It was the Headmasters chance to realise the errors of his way and to change how things were run. If she could prevent any other muggle-born from going through what she had to, then it will be worth all the yelling.  </p>
<p>“Ah yes, well, no harm done,” Dumbledore replied.  </p>
<p>All three adults shot furious looks at the Headmaster while Hermione stared at him in shock. That was it? He was going to leave it with no harm done! Was he not going to explain that she had bound Harry to her? That had she taken all his hair, Harry would have been her slave for the rest of his life. What was to stop her from doing this again if all she got was no harm done?  </p>
<p>“Albus,” McGonagall begun only to be waved off by the Headmaster. </p>
<p>“Let’s see if I can fix this little misunderstanding.” Dumbledore withdrew his wand and pointed it at Harry’s head. He didn’t incarnate anything, but suddenly there was a massive pressure bearing down on them both.  </p>
<p>Hermione struggling to breathe through the thick hot power that blanketed the entire bed, understanding for the first time what exactly a Magnus was. The amount of power was immense. She could not withstand it. Nobody could have. The powered moved, shifting from covering them both to pinpointing the link between them. All the power pressed down on the link, attempting to snap it. Hermione’s back arched, spine creaking, head tilted back with her mouth open, a yell would have been pouring out had she had any air left in her lungs. Fire flashed through her veins as it compressed her entire body. And yet the core of the link had been made by a power even stronger, and it would not break.  </p>
<p>The power left her abruptly and her body collapsed like someone had cut all her strings. Harry was in a similar state. She coughed raggedly, tremors running up and down her body. Blue eye behind half-moon glasses loomed over her, a white beard fell menacingly onto her arm.  </p>
<p>Hermione screamed terrified, her bladder released soaking the bed in warm acidly liquid and she lashed out nails raking down the face hovering above her drawing blood. The face drew back, no longer trapping her, and she rolled off the bed dragging a snarling, shaking Harry with her. Eyes as wide as they could go, she looked for somewhere to flee or hide.   </p>
<p>A tall man dressed all in black was moving the block the door and there were two older women stand next to the demon reaching for their wands. Hermione dropped to the floor, pulling Harry down with her and scuttled under the bed, slipping out the other side before shooting under the next bed. She had to hide, to get away. They were not safe here. Together the two of them slid and crawled under the bed to the end of the row, dodging the red spells that were flung their way.  </p>
<p>They paused under the last one, crouching in the deepest shadows. The red spells had thankfully stopped, but there was still a lot of yelling going on. Harry teeth bared in a silent snarl beckoned for Hermione to follow him. She did so and the two of them crept silently from under the bed, hiding behind the bed curtains and slip soundlessly into a cupboard. Once the door was closed Hermione could feel herself relax. There was only one way to reach them now, and both Harry and she had teeth and claws ready to go should anyone open the door. There wasn’t a lot of room, but that was good. She could feel Harry pressed up against her. The demon wouldn’t be able to steal him away in the dark without her knowing about it. Now all they had to do was wait until the danger passed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus was furious. This entire incident had been a fuck up from go to whoa. What on earth had possessed the girl to cut his snake’s hair!? His legilimency told him she had not lied, and yet he was sure that the chit knew exactly the ramifications of her actions.  </p>
<p>The sight of his snake so bound made him temporarily lose control of his temper and he was ashamed that he last out at her. He was just as concerned for her welfare as Harry’s. She would get a reputation from this, the purebloods would hold her in disdain. There was a small mercy that she had not taken all of his hair. He was bound to her as a servant, but not a slave. Possibly if she worked hard her reputation might, just might, recover.  </p>
<p>Most of his fury however was for Albus. Albus and his moronic sacrosanct belief that the muggle-born’s didn’t need to know tradition. He was doing more harm to them than the Dark lord ever managed to achieve. Then saying that ‘no harm was done!’ Severus would not bother with that battle, Minerva had been cursing blue streak, he would leave tearing Albus a new one to the claws of the pissed off witch. </p>
<p>If there ever was proof needed that power did not equal common sense, Albus proved it here today. Salazar, what possessed him to bring the full might of his power down on second years? The vision of the two tiny children floating above the bed, bodies contorted and mouths open in a silent scream would haunt his dreams for years to come.  </p>
<p>Poppy and Minerva had been yelling at Albus to stop, but Severus didn’t think he could hear them to caught up in whatever spell he was casting. Severus didn’t bother fighting magic with magic. Albus could wipe out the entire school and not break into a sweat. Instead, Severus had gone for the physical. Like so many Wixen, they forgot that there was another way beside magic. He had crash tackled the Headmaster, breaking both his concentration and the spell.  </p>
<p>Albus had been all genuine apologies when he had realised what he had done and foolishly gone to Hermione to check on her. The scream of terror had been completely understandable. He had just tortured the girl after all. Even with Severus just having done so, it still didn’t occur to the old fool that people can lash out physically. The scratches had been deep and Severus took delight in the sight of them.  </p>
<p>The second the children ran, Severus blocked the door to the hospital wing. The last thing they needed was to flee through the castle. Merlin knew the amount of damage that could occur to them or others was limitless. Although he had to snap at the women to stop firing stunners. Thankfully they listened, which meant the children were somewhere safe inside this wing. </p>
<p>Poppy escorted a bewildered Albus to her fire and had him floo back to his office, informing him briskly that the scratches would have to heal the muggle way as they were dealt from a magical creature. Severus didn’t know if that was true or not but and this was the important part neither did Albus. He had withdrawn to lick his wounds in peace leaving the three adults alone.  </p>
<p>“Where are the wee barns?” Minerva asked, her accent coming out a lot thicker because of her rising emotions. </p>
<p>“Homenum Revelio” Severus cast quietly. The supply cupboard lit up with two figures. Severus raised an eyebrow, impressed. He still thought they were under the third bed.  </p>
<p>“What should we do now?” </p>
<p>And that was the dilemma. The bond had not broken, showing that whatever happened the girl had help to form it. Neither child had the power or potential to become a Magnus. They couldn’t have withstood Albus might, which means something else had interfered.  </p>
<p>Interference or not being exposed to that power had naturally tripped them into their primal state, then with the other two firing stunner and him guarding the door placed all three adults in the enemy camp. Even thought they had been doing it to make sure the children didn’t hurt themselves any further.  </p>
<p>“We will require the assistance of another member of her court.” Severus said. </p>
<p>“Och, she is a queen?” Minerva asked. Severus nodded. </p>
<p>“Well, dinna fash then, this isn’t such a colossal mess after all,” She mused. “Queen’s have been known to take on servicemen before. Recognised by some of their hair being removed.” </p>
<p>Severus raised an eyebrow he had not known that, but he would bet fifty gallons Ms Granger had. Which meant the clever little miss had lied to two Legilimens and gotten away with it. He would have to keep a closer watch on the girl and her court. Who knows what other mischief they had gotten up to.  </p>
<p>“How many more in her court?” </p>
<p>“Just two that I am aware of,” Severus scratched out a quick note duplicated it then folded them into a paper planes, the ministry had to have a smart idea every now and then. He focused on the essence of the two boys in question before sending the planes off. </p>
<p>“How did this happen in the first place?” Severus asked “I thought you were monitoring them.” </p>
<p>Poppy bristled, even though Severus hadn’t meant it as an accusation but as a genuine inquiry.  </p>
<p>“Each bed automatically monitors for loss of life, deteriorating health, sexual activity, violent movements, and bodily functions. But no, it did not occur to me I should monitor for haircutting.” She snapped. Severus held up his hands in peace.</p>
<p>“My apologies.” </p>
<p>She drew in a deep breath, then deflated. “No, the fault is mine, I shouldn’t be jumping down your throat for a question I have been asking myself, anyway.” She strode to the first bed and waving her wand, brough up the spell matrix that was linked to it. “It won’t happen again under my watch. Come help me figure out where to weave it in amidst the rest of this lot.”  </p>
<p>Minerva and Severus walked over and all three examined the spell matrix. As the only three sorcerers in the school, they were the only ones who could manipulate and add extra spells to the matrix. Although they all have vastly different skill strength, it worked out well when the three of them combined their knowledge with each other. And since that had nothing else to do while they waited for the two students to arrive besides monitoring the cupboard, Severus was keen to stretch his mind working on this puzzle. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus entered the hospital wing first, followed almost immediately by Neville. </p>
<p>“Gentlemen,” Snape greeted them.  </p>
<p>“Where are they?” Marcus growled back. </p>
<p>“Gentlemen,” Snape sternly said. “Your queen is in distress, its is your job to help calm her down, not become riled up yourselves. If you don’t think you can do this, then I will have to ask you to wait outside until we are done.” </p>
<p>Marcus sneered at Snape, who matched his gaze with his own impassive one. Looking away Marcus stomped around in a circle muttering sourly then reluctantly turned back. “I’ll control myself.” Neville silently nodded, putting his backpack down in the corner.  </p>
<p>“Where are they, sir?” Neville quietly asked. Snape beckoned them in further. </p>
<p>“I will re lock the door so they don’t accidentally flee and hurt themselves, then the adults will retreat to Madam Pomfrey's office. I will leave the door open and you can call for us should you needed to.” Snape looked them in the eyes to make sure they had understood, then continued. “Currently they are hiding in the supply cupboard.” </p>
<p>“You are going to tell us what happened?” Marcus asked, arms folded.  </p>
<p>“The full details will have to wait. In summary, Ms Granger bound Mr Evens to her and it was not received well when others found out.” </p>
<p>Marcus continued to stare at him knowing there was a lot more to the story, Neville just nodded and looked towards the cupboard. Snape retreated herding the two women into the office but as he had explained leaving the door open. What he hadn’t bothered telling the students was he had planted eavesdropping spell. Minerva seeing what he had done turned the office wall into a one-way mirror, that way they could both see and hear everything without the students having to deal with their presences. </p>
<p>Marcus walked up to the cupboard and pushed all the bed curtains out of the way. He didn’t open the door, though.  <br/>“Lady, Neville and I are here now. Your safe, you can come out when you are ready.” he then turned and stomped back to the middle of the room and sat down, pulling Neville down with him.  </p>
<p>“Right,” he exclaimed. “While we wait, I’m going to teach you the basic to Runes.” </p>
<p>“Oh, um, ok,” Neville replied.  </p>
<p>Marcus grunted, “Do you have a spare parchment and quill in your bag?” Neville nodded and rose to go fetch his bag. He brought it back placing it carefully which told Marcus there was something either precious or breakable in it. He pulled out some parchment and two quills plus a din up bottle of ink.  </p>
<p>Marcus took the quill, dipped it and drew the first rune.  </p>
<p>“This is Sowilo the sun, its many meaning includes Success, victory, life force, health, elemental force, cleansing fire, honour.” </p>
<p>Neville stared down at the parchment, confused. “That’s the image of my scar.” </p>
<p>“Yes it is,” Marcus replied. “The ignorant masses might not have picked that up, but everyone I talk to in the runic community is well aware of that fact. That’s not a random scratch on your head. Your mother wasn’t fucking stupid she knew what she was doing.” </p>
<p>Neville eyes blazed with vigour, “Thank you.”  </p>
<p>Marcus nodded. He then felt a timid touch on his crossed legs. Looking sideway he had to bite his tongue to stop the angry sound that wanted to escape at the sight of a terrified twelve-year-old girl curled up cringing beside him.  </p>
<p>What the fuck had happened here? </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hermione: crossed arms and looks disapproving at Author.</p>
<p>Author: asking cautiously "What?"</p>
<p>Hermione: "Is that another cliff hanger?"</p>
<p>Author: Hurriedly "No. No its just a break in the story so the chapter doesn't turn out to be massive."</p>
<p>Hermione: Still eyeing the Author suspiciously. "Alright then." Turns back to the chapter. "It interesting to see the brief glimpse of what other people were thinking at the time."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Come here, Witchling,” Marcus crooned, opening his arms. His queen flinching and acting like a prey animal seconds before it is consumed crept into his lap and curled up, hiding her face against his chest. Marcus wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. A sharp acidy aroma of stale fear and urine rose off her. The scent doing nothing to making him want to dislodge her but pushed his own instincts to the front. There was no way he could stop baring his teeth, and the only reason he was not off fighting something was the weight of Hermione clinging to him. It was helping him keep back his primal side. But only by the skin of his teeth. </p>
<p>Keeping his movement slow and steady which took a lot of concentration with the tiny girl sobbing into his shirt. He cast a simple cleaning charm over them both. She would feel so much better once she was no longer dirty, and it would help her come back to herself. At the moment she was obviously in her Primal state.  </p>
<p>Salazar he never realised just how tiny she was. Her personality was so bright and her hair when he had first met her added so much volume to her that his image of her was so much taller. Not helped that she spent so much time with Freak who was undersized and Neville who was a year younger and hadn’t had his growth spurt yet. But now with her hair pulled back and her dressed in the school’s nighty curled up in his lap. He could see just how tiny she really was. Merlin, he felt like a dam giant next to her. She could hide her entire body behind his broad shoulder and chest, which is what she was doing. Pleasure that he could offer his body as shelter and protection filled him, racing side to side with protectiveness. While she had the power and authority over all their lives, she was still vulnerable in some areas and he would do everything he could to guard that part of her. </p>
<p>Neville was quietly singing a folk song that Marcus didn’t recognise, but it was helping both of them bring Hermione back to herself and reminding Marcus not to lose himself.  </p>
<p>He looked for his fellow Slytherin. Neville was monitoring the second year as he prowled the hospital wing. Watching the way the feral boy was moving, Marcus almost felt sorry for anyone caught by the predator in training. The boy stalked back to him and only now did Marcus notice the haircut. </p>
<p>That wasn’t half as bad as Snape had made out. It was a Laoch bond and considering how they had found the Slytherin last night, his clever Witchling had sensibly taken control for his life. There had been quite a few Queens in the Flint court who had done the same thing. Saving a warrior who desire to live had been dampened. It gave them a purpose and time to recover. As it could only be achieved if everyone involved was willing, it ended up being one of the Queens most powerful weapons in their arsenal. The warriors in question could leave the queen’s service at any stage by just growing that section of their hair back again. </p>
<p>“Laoch,” Marcus greeted him. His Witchling looked up, the hints of sanity coming back to her eyes. </p>
<p>“lay-uk?” She pronounced hesitantly.  </p>
<p>Marcus nodded towards the boy who was standing guard over them all. “It’s the name of a warrior who had been bound to a queen instead of a court.” </p>
<p>“Ah,” She snuggled down again “I knew how to do it but not what it was called. Meet Hadrian of the Granger court.” </p>
<p>The feral boy puffed up at the new name. “Harry,” He said. “Unless we are being formal.” He looked around the wing again, then snarled. “Now where is that fucker Dumbledore!” </p>
<p>“Harry,” Hermione called, holding out her hand. Harry took it and reluctantly sat down next to Marcus, not releasing her. “You can’t go after him,” He bristled up, and she lay a hand over his mouth. “Yet, you can’t go after him yet. He is too strong, you felt the power he used against us.”  </p>
<p>Marcus could feel his queen trembling like a leaf in the wind the entire time she spoke about the Headmaster. Fear rising from her form again. The pheromone drifted into Marcus’ nostril, its poisonous tentacles spreading through him. He growled viciously pulling Hermione in closer and hunching over her physically protecting her from the world.  </p>
<p>What the bloody saggy bollocks was the Headmaster doing attacking two second years? He was a fucking all Powerful Magnus. With that much power under his fingertips, he could smite all the littlies and they wouldn’t stand a chance. The tenuous control he had over his temper was slipping out of his grasp faster than he could hold on to it.  </p>
<p>“Ta Da,” Neville interjected randomly.</p>
<p>He was met with three bewildered stares, turning a little pink he none the less met all their gazes. “Sorry, let me try again.” He opened his bag and carefully removed a pot filled with dirt. Placing it on the ground in the middle of them, he once again spoke </p>
<p>“Ta Da” pointing triumphantly at the small pot. Marcus, Hermione and Harry all studied the pot but couldn’t see anything remarkable about it. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Neville, I don’t get it?” Hermione said. </p>
<p>“Me either,” Harry piped up. </p>
<p>Neville looked at the three of them, confused. “You can’t feel the seed germinating?” </p>
<p>Hermione shook her head while Marcus shrugged. Harry bit his lip then held out his hand hovering it above the pot, he got a wrinkle in his forehead and he closed his eye’s hand still hovering. After a minute he opened them. <br/>“Maybe?” He told them. “It’s so faint I can’t tell if I can sense something or ifs it’s all in my head.” </p>
<p>It was Neville’s turn to look bewildered. “Really? I can easily feel it from here,” </p>
<p>“Maybe that’s like your special talent?” Hermione offered. Neville snorted. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Lady. But I don’t have a special talent, I’m too dumb.” </p>
<p>“You’re not dumb,” Harry and Hermione said as one. </p>
<p>“Can’t get into Hogwarts, if you aren’t smart or powerful enough,” Marcus grumbled. </p>
<p>Neville looked down, stirring the top layer of dirt. “Maybe you can if you are the stupid Boy-who-lived. You guys have seen me, I can’t get my wand to work, and I barley scrape by on my homework. None of my spells work the way I meant them to,” He sighed, then touched a single finger to the dirt. A second later a green shoot appeared growing before their eyes turning into five vines each around 30 cm long with glossy dark green leaves and stunning purple flowers. </p>
<p>“Wow,” Hermione breathed. The other two boys looked on, impressed. Neville, however, was still despondent. He nudged the pot towards Hermione. “This is for you, Lady. It’s the best I can do.” </p>
<p>“Neville, this is amazing!” Hermione lent across and held onto Neville’s hand. “And that, my friend, was deliberate magic that you just did.”  </p>
<p>Neville looked unsure. “Um, that doesn’t count, playing in the dirt isn’t the same as casting powerful spells.” </p>
<p>Hermione gave Neville hand a squeeze then sat back, relaxing against Marcus’ chest as she regarded him. “I don’t know who told you that, but they are wrong.” </p>
<p>Neville looked at her, just the hint of hope shining through his doubt. </p>
<p>“I can already think of sixteen different occasions where having skills with plants would be extremely beneficial and I’ve only just started. I know you will not tell me Professor Sprout doesn’t count as a real wixen.” Neville shook his head rapidly. “As for your wand, maybe you just need a different wand, or maybe a different focus altogether?” </p>
<p>Marcus grunted thoughtfully as Neville gaped at Hermione. “There is a Seventh year Ravenclaw that uses a crystal instead of a wand.” He told the second years.  </p>
<p>“See, don’t give up hope,” Hermione encouraged.  </p>
<p>The sound of footsteps had all four of them turning. Snape stood just outside the office, still at the other side of the hospital wing. </p>
<p>“Children,” He said, “come we need to get Ms Granger and Mr Evens sorted out, before the school day starts.” </p>
<p>“Not Mr Evens,” Harry said, standing up. </p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>“I’m Hadrian of the Granger court.” </p>
<p>“Indeed?” Snape shoot a considering look at Hermione then continued. “Alright Mr Granger, lets get you checked out.”  </p>
<p>Hermione and Harry allowed Madam Pomfrey to scan them, then got dressed into their school uniform.  </p>
<p>“Right, the two of you are still magically exhausted. Your little hair cutting episode certainly didn’t help any.” Madam Pomfrey began. Hermione bit her lip. It looked like these adults had figured out it wasn’t an accident, but oddly none of them were taking her to task over it. Which confused her because one of the biggest things she had learnt last year was do not cut anyone's hair. Unless that weird Scottish name Marcus had given Harry really made things better in their minds. </p>
<p>“So, no practical work for either of you.” The matron continued. “You are both going to come back here after your classes for me to monitor your progress. We will continue the twice a day scans until I say you have recovered. I’ll give you medical passes to excuse you from practical work. </p>
<p>Now, as for you Hadrian, I’m afraid things are going to be a little more complicated. For the short term I’m afraid you are going to need someone with you at all times, and yes, that includes when you go to the toilet.” </p>
<p>“Why?” Harry asked. Madam Pomfrey's face softened, and she spoke kindly to the boy.  </p>
<p>“To make sure you don’t try to take your life again.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Harry said then bluntly told the adults “Freak killed himself, Harry doesn’t need to.”  </p>
<p>McGonagall mouthed the word freak horrified, while Snape and Pomfrey looked intrigued. </p>
<p>“I’m pleased to hear that Harry, none the less until I can get a mind healer to confirm you will need someone with you. Not because we doubt you,” Pomfrey told the grumpy boy. “But because powerful acts like the one you preformed can have a lingering effect.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Hermione asked, concerned. Madam Pomfrey nodded. “It will wear away given time and support, which is why we have people with Harry to help give us the time needed.” </p>
<p>Hermione nodded. She would make sure that they followed the instructions perfectly. Harry was far too important to be lax with them.  </p>
<p>“Harry’s timetable will be changed to match yours Hermione,” Snape said, “I assume you will actually obey Madam Pomfrey's instructions if you may spend your time with your queen?”  </p>
<p>Harry's lips twitched as he nodded. </p>
<p>They were dismissed from the hospital wing with just enough time to rush to Hermione’s common room for her to get the school textbooks needed before the beginning of class. Harry was content to wait by the portrait with a bemused Ron watching him like a hawk while Hermione full up the stairs and into her dorm room. Her dorm mates shot one quick glance at her, then went back to their discussion.  </p>
<p>“Well, yes Dominick is defiantly up there, but for me personally Lockhart is the cutest.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, he is so dreamy,” Hermione interjected as she gathered up her books. The girls turned to her eagerly. </p>
<p>“I know right,” </p>
<p>“Such a handsome hero,” </p>
<p>“I love his smile,” </p>
<p>“I love his hair,” Hermione gushed.  </p>
<p>All the girls nodded, then everyone broke out into giggles. A second later, the oddity of the situation dawned on them. They all paused and looked at each other awkwardly. By mutual unspoken agreement, they all pretended the last two minutes hadn’t happened. Hermione grabbed her books and flew back out of the room. What on earth was that? They must have been taken over by pod people, Hermione thought as she exited the common room. </p>
<p>“.....Sure your alright?” Ron was saying tentatively to Harry. Hermione paused, both boys had their backs to her, and she got the sense this conversation was important and fragile. Ron reached out and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.  </p>
<p>“If you need help getting away from the person who cut your hair, you can come to me. Between my brothers and I, we can make sure you’re not enslaved again.” </p>
<p>Harry looked at Ron in a new light. “Courageous Lion,” He said. Ron flushed but didn’t back down. </p>
<p>“I mean it,” </p>
<p>“I have no doubt that you do. However, you don’t have all the information necessary. I’m not a slave but a Laoch.” </p>
<p>“What’s that?” </p>
<p>“It’s when a warrior instead of been bound to a court is bound to an individual Queen.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t know that was possible.” </p>
<p>“It is with the right queen.” </p>
<p>“Wow,” Ron starred at Harry enviously who was looking quiet smug and pleased with himself. Hermione rushed up to them, pretending that she hadn’t heard the conversation.  </p>
<p>“Come on otherwise we will be late for our first defence lesson.” She shooed the two boys down the stairs and all three of them sprinted to the Defence classroom.  </p>
<p>“Drat,” Hermione muttered once they got there. Strangely, the first two rows were already full, even though the teacher had not yet arrived. Ron peeled off to go sit with his friends, Leaving Harry and Hermione to find a seat. She was a bit put off that the closest two seat free was in the fifth row. Sitting down, she unpacked her bag, piling all the books in the space between her side and Harry’s so they could share the textbooks. She was trying to be the bigger person she really was. But the fact remained, every single class she had gone to last year she had always sat up the front. Everyone knew that, and most of the time she was the only one sitting in the front row. Now when they got a handsome hero to come and teach, suddenly everyone was interested in sitting in the front and they forced Hermione to the middle of the classroom.  </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath Hermione acknowledge the feelings of injustice and hurt then blow the air out trying to exhale all the negative feelings at the same time. She was only slightly successful, so she did it again and again until she felt she had more control. </p>
<p>“Lady?” Harry whispered, concerned. Hermione gave him a weak smile before glancing around the classroom to distract herself. The students had been chatting away constantly, but now the noise was rising. A bit bewildered, she scanned the classroom but couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. Eavesdropping to the three students behind her, she fiddled with a quill. </p>
<p>“Isn’t he a Slytherin? What is he doing here?” </p>
<p>“Spends all his time with the muggle-born, I’m not surprised he is taking the same classed as her as well.” </p>
<p>“See his hair!” </p>
<p>“The bottom half is shaved away,” </p>
<p>“What does that mean? Is he like half a slave?” </p>
<p>“No, heard it from the Gryff it means he is a warrior bound to a queen.” </p>
<p>“WHAT!” </p>
<p>“No way,” </p>
<p>“He is our age. How the hell did he bind himself to a queen?” </p>
<p>“Are you sure that’s what happened.” </p>
<p>“Well, that’s what I heard.” </p>
<p>“How weird,” </p>
<p>“Kinda cool though,” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind been bound to a queen.” </p>
<p>“I can’t decide if I like the style or not.” </p>
<p>“Its very different,” </p>
<p>“Kinda scary actually, the guy must have balls of steel to walk around like that.” </p>
<p>“Eww,” </p>
<p>“Don’t be crud,” </p>
<p>“No, seriously, think about it, would you be brave enough to walk around with your head like that? Knowing everyone is going to notice and talk about you?” </p>
<p>“Oh, I hadn’t thought about that.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m not sure I could do it.” </p>
<p>“I guess your right, he is very brave.” </p>
<p>Hermione shot a look at Harry to see how he was handling the sudden attention. She was concerned that because of his fragile mind state, he would struggle with it. Harry’s eyes were dancing with amusement. He was sitting up straight with a cocky smirk on his lips. Hermione rolled her eyes. So much for a fragile mindset. </p>
<p>A door opened, then the room broke out into squeals. Hermione’s head shot up, a grin breaking over her face. She managed not to squeal, but she was bouncing eagerly in her seat. Missing Harry's startled look. Oh gosh, Lockhart was standing in the same room as her. His pictures didn’t do him justice. He was so much more handsome in actual life. His golden hair was gleaming under the sunlight streaming through the windows, and it looked so soft and silky. Nothing like her own wild mane. Eyes of baby blue she could just drown in swept over the crowd and a perfect smile, teeth gloriously white and straight, was bestowed upon them. Hermione let out a dream sigh, melting a little in her seat. </p>
<p>A hero, a real-life hero, was standing before her and she was blessed to have him for ten marvellous months. Teaching her some of his wisdom. And the icing on the cake? He looked like he stepped out of a Disney movie. He was the perfect representation of Prince Charming. </p>
<p>“Welcome class,” He said, smiling away.  </p>
<p>Oh, Hermione thought, even his voice is beautiful.  </p>
<p>Lockhart gave a brief introduction and told them a little about himself before handing out a quiz.  </p>
<p>“He is so smart,” Hermione whispered to Harry. “to quiz us before we beginning so he knows where we are at.” </p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Harry replied flatly.  </p>
<p>Hermione looked at him confused, Harry didn’t seem as impressed as she was. Well, she thought, he never has been that interested in learning. This may be an unlooked for blessing. Once Harry sees what a dashing Hero Lockhart is, he might be more interest in his schoolwork. </p>
<p>Hermione dipped her quill and looked down at the paper before her, eager to begin. Oh, well, this wasn’t what she was expecting. The questions were all about him. What was his favourite colour? Or his deepest wish? A bit stumped at how this was going to be useful, Hermione filled the answers out. They were easy enough. The answers to all the questions were in his books, after all. Ah, Hermione brighten he was seeing if anyone had read the source material. Well, she wouldn’t let him down.   </p>
<p>Once she was done, she put her quill down then looked to see how Harry had done. She was surprised but please to see he had finished as well.  </p>
<p>“How did you do?” She whispered. Harry gave her a sardonic look, then lifted his paper so she could read one of his answers. Hermione mouthed his replied to herself, then snapped her eyes up to meet Harry's dancing green one. </p>
<p>“Harry,” She hissed but before she could continue Lockhart stated walking down the aisle collecting all the results. He stopped by Harry's desk, staring at the boy with his cornrows pulled back into a ponytail and the bottom of his head shaved. <br/>“Oh my dear boy, if only I had been there when your freedom was taken from you. I would have fought the witch off and had you set right in a jiffy.” He proclaimed loudly. The entire classroom was silent, all eyes on them. </p>
<p>“It’s a Laoch cut!” Harry said stonily. </p>
<p>“Oh yes, of course I knew that,” Lockhart backtracked. “Why don’t you come out the front and explain to the rest of your classmates what that entails exactly.” </p>
<p>Harry didn’t move from his seat as he directed his answer to Lockhart, showing that he hadn’t been fooled for an instant. </p>
<p>“It means I’m bound to a queen, not a court.” he said briefly. Lockhart gave an awaked chuckle before turning to address the rest of the class </p>
<p>“Well, there you have it.” He smiled at them and continued on his way, gathering up the rest of the test. Hermione watched him go with a wrinkle in her brow. That had been weird. Lockhart fudging his replies. But she thought charitably, he is used to facing down monster not dealing with little shit teenage boys.  </p>
<p>The class chatted among themselves while Lockhart went through the test. Hermione watched as his face fell from his beaming smile to a hurt frown. She had a funny feeling Harry wasn’t the only one who wrote out snarky replies to his questions.  </p>
<p>“I must say, I’m rather disappointed in these results,” Lockhart said, frowning at the class. “Why quiet a few of you didn’t even attempt to answer the questions correctly. The only one who got everything right was Ms Granger.” </p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes in fond amusement as Hermione felt her cheeks heat up with pleasure.  </p>
<p>“Moving on,” Lockhart stood from the desk and going over to the corner came back with a rectangle cage that was covered with a blanket. “It’s my job while you are here to show you how to handle some of the most dangerous creatures that you will come across.” </p>
<p>This shut the class up and they all leaned forward, interested.  </p>
<p>“I present to you, an Imp.” He pulled off the blanket and Hermione could see a tiny bald creature. It was grey skinned with extremely long spindly fingers and pointed ears. She guessed it was about a foot tall, although she wasn’t positive as Lockhart had crammed it into the small cage. It bared its little razer sharp teeth and hissed at the crowd. </p>
<p>One of the boys snorted. “That doesn’t look very scary,” </p>
<p>Hermione also didn’t think it looked scary, more pitiful, as it was squished in its cage. Mostly she wanted to go rescue it and release it back into the wild.   </p>
<p>“Think so do you? Lets see how you do against it then.” Lockhart proclaimed and opened the top of the cage, tipping it upside down so the Imp fell onto its head. Getting to its feet dizzily, it gnashed its teeth. </p>
<p>“Have at it,” Lockhart happily said. “Show me how you would defeat this beast,” </p>
<p>“No,” Hermione cried out, but the class drowned her voice out as spells came flying from everyone wand head towards the little creature. Lockhart’s eyes widen as he realised he was also in the range of fire.  </p>
<p>
  <strong>BOOOM. </strong>
</p>
<p>Pandamonium broke out as the multiple spells hit both Lockhart and the Imp. Lockhart sailed through the air, hitting the wall, then collapsed onto the ground unconscious. The little creature let out a scream of pain then launch itself at the students. Everyone jumped from their seats. Some of the crowd running towards Lockhart and some trying to get out of the creature’s way as it launched itself from person to person, dealing out bites and gorging scratches. There were yelps and cries of pain, mixed with more spells firing away as the students panicked and started trying to hit the fast moving creature. Mostly they missed and hit their fellow year mates instead.  </p>
<p>“Stop, Stop,” Hermione cried out, but beside from Harry no one was listing to her. Concluding that she would have to do this the hard way, she grabbed the first student that passed her and dragged them to the back of the room before making them sit on the floor against the wall.  </p>
<p>“Don’t move!” She said sternly to the Gryffindor boy. He nodded, and she cast a weak shield spell over him. It was all she could manage with her core so depleted. Harry guarded her back while she went around gathering student one and sometimes two at a time and making them sit under her shield spell. Even with Harry’s help, she still got hit with random spells and was bitten twice by the Imp. Therefore, when she felt something touch her feet, she looked down sharply only to see the Imp cowering, cradling its broken arm against its chest. Hermione knelt down as spells sailed over her head and held her hand out palms up pressed together before the Imp. She didn’t touch it, leaving it up to it whether or not it wanted to go to her. The Imp looked up at her with its little black eyes then hurried limped closer until it could step onto her joined hands. Carefully, she lifted it to her satchel. Harry lifting the flap for her.  </p>
<p>“Hide in here,” She whispered.  </p>
<p>The Imp nodded and climbed into her bag. No one had seen what they had done, and the spells were still flying. Hermione became a bit more ruthless as she grabbed classmate and forced them to sit against the wall. Finally, the spells stopped firing and Hermione walked stiffly over to the group of girls fluttering around Lockhart form. One girl panicked and shot off a spell that Hermione ducked. Losing her patients she grabbed two girls and dragged them away from Lockhart, she threw them down by some boys and snapped “Hold them.” The boys instantly did so, luckily as the girls were scrabbling trying to get back to Lockhart crying and sobbing.  </p>
<p>“Help me get the last of them,” she asked Harry and between them both they dragged the last girls away once again getting other clearer head classmates to hold on to the hysterical girls. Harry walked over to Lockhart and felt for a pause. </p>
<p>“Alive,” he told Hermione, who was standing tiredly in the middle of the destroyed classroom. She looked around and sighed. This resembled a war zone, every bit of furniture was wreaked and not a single person had escaped damage of some sort or another. She could see bruise and cuts along with weird growths, jelly legs, a couple of people sporting antlers, steam coming from ears and one girl who was breathing out bubbles. Not to mention all the discoloured hairs and skin. Harry’s ears had turned into little wings that were flapping against his head, and he had a black eye starting to swell.  </p>
<p>“Nobody move,” She croaked out. She got a couple of tired nodded but everyone now it was over, looked like they were much more inclined to rest then get into mischief. Hermione went over to the classroom door. Now that the adrenaline was fading, she could feel all the hurts she had gained. She was doing her best to ignore the fact her skin was now purple with orange poke a dots. She opened it and stuck her head out.  </p>
<p>Fortunately, there was an older Hufflepuff student walking by. </p>
<p>“Excuse me,” She called out the Hufflepuff boy turned and then his eyes widen when he caught site of her.  </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” He asked </p>
<p>“Can you please go get Madam Pomfrey? I’m afraid our how class needs her help.” The boy took one glance in the room and swore. </p>
<p>“I’ll go get her straight away,” He said and ran off. Hermione closed the door and turned around to see all her classmates watching her from where they were sitting. </p>
<p>“Help is coming,” She promised them. “We just have to sit tight.” She then stiffly walked back over to Harry and lent against him. Not daring to sit down as she was pretty sure she couldn’t get back up again. Plus, this way she could monitor everyone. Thankfully, the girls had stopped trying to escape and were now just crying into their hands or one poor boy’s shoulder.  </p>
<p>They only had to wait five minutes before the door opened and Madam Pomfrey stepped inside. She took one look then whipped out her wand a beautiful silver octopus appeared. </p>
<p>“Go to the staff room and tell any teachers there that I require their immediate assistance in the defence class room.” The octopus swirled around her, then disappeared.  </p>
<p>“Right hands up if you can walk,” She said. One third of the class raised their hands. “Ok everyone who raised their hands go stand over there.” She pointed to a spot out of the way, Harry and Hermione joined them.  </p>
<p>“Is anyone next to someone who is unconscious?” </p>
<p>Two people raised their hands. One girl whose legs someone had turned into a fishtail pointed across the room. </p>
<p>“Lockhart is unconscious,” She said weepy.  </p>
<p>Pomfrey shot a diagnostic spell his way then went over to the pair of boys one who was holding up his unconscious friend. She cast another spell at him. Then reading through the results, she lay him flat and pulled some potions from her bag.  </p>
<p>“What about Lockhart?” the weepy girl asked again.  </p>
<p>“He is not that badly hurt,” Pomfrey replied shortly. “I’ll get to him when I can.” </p>
<p>The classroom door opened again, followed by a noise of dismay. This time there were three other adults. Dumbledore, Flitwick and a woman Hermione had seen sitting at the teacher’s table but was unsure of her name. Dumbledore had bright red scratches down his face that after a moment Hermione realised came from her. She felt a pleased sense of achievement even through her hurts. </p>
<p>“Deal with the sitting students first,” Pomfrey commanded. “Once you have them stable, conjure stretches for those still unable to walk. Once everyone is stable, we will escort the walking wounded as well, taking the stretchers back up to the healing wing. The entire class is not to leave the healing wing until I have personally check them over.”  </p>
<p>The three teachers nodded, including Dumbledore, and got to work. Shortly more and more students joined Hermione’s group of people able to walk as the teachers removed the curses from their legs. In the end, only three people had to be taken out on stretchers. Lockhart and the other boy who was unconscious, plus a girl who had broken her leg.  </p>
<p>They made an interesting sight as they trudged through the castle, heading to the healer’s wing. Class had ended, and the halls were filled with students. Dumbledore was in front getting people to move to the side and let them pass. While guiding the stretcher with Lockhart on it. Pomfrey was in the middle with the unconscious boy, and the unknown female teacher brought up the rear with the broken leg girl. Stretched out in-between was the entire second year of Gryffindor’s and Ravenclaw's. Each covered in hex and wounds.  </p>
<p>It was like they were part of some morbid parade, the rest of the student body watching the wounded walked pass with curious eyes. Whispers braking out the second the rear of the parade passed them. Rumours would fly abundantly. Everyone teaching the next class would have trouble hold their students’ attentions as those who had witnessed told their tales to those who did not.  </p>
<p>Once they reached the hospital, Madam Pomfrey took control once more. She barked out orders that the teachers rushed to obey. Even Dumbledore didn’t hesitate. Hermione watched with admiration as Pomfrey triage everyone, then efficiently got them healed. She wanted to be as cool and confident as Pomfrey was amidst all the confusion. It looked like chaos with teachers rushing from one body to another, but Pomfrey knew what she was doing and in a surprisingly short amount of time Hermione found herself sitting with the other healed students. She was feeling great after taking a pain potion and all her cuts and bruise were gone. Even better, her skin was back to its normal colour. Like everyone else, she had two small bandages, one on her leg and one on her arm where the Imp had bitten her. It was the only thing that couldn’t be healed straight away. </p>
<p>Harry was sitting next to her, his ears back to normal and his own bandage on his arm. Soon everyone except those who had been on stretchers were sitting waiting patiently for Madam Pomfrey to give them the ok to leave and head to their next class.  </p>
<p>Dumbledore had already left to alert the other teachers to what had happened and why the Gryffindor’s and Ravenclaw's had missed out on one class and were going to be late to the next. Hermione was grateful that he had gone and that Harry and she had been healed by the woman teacher. She still didn’t want to be anywhere near Dumbledore. The sliver lining to that class was the fact they could melt into the crowd disappearing from Dumbledore’s sight. Harry had been as tense as a board the entire time Dumbledore was close by and only relaxed once he walked out of the healing hall.  </p>
<p>“So?” Harry asked, sitting at her feet. “What did you think of defence?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hermione: "You know the first lesson with Lockhart should have a wake up call, but It took me a lot longer to figure that he was a fraud."</p>
<p>Author: "You were a kid, and he was one of your childhood hero's. Everyone would have been the same if they were there in your place."</p>
<p>Hermione: "Still its embarrassing to look back now as see how wilfully blind I was all because of some coiffed hair and straight teeth."</p>
<p>Author: "You lived and learned."</p>
<p>Hermione: "Well that's true I guess."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The rumours about her defence lesson spread like wildfire, Harry's new haircut and what that meant followed on its heels. So, it did not surprise Hermione when it sounded like she was walking next to the sea as she hurried to the next class. Whispers advanced and retreated as she moved. Harry glue to her side.   </p>
<p>As soon as she got outside, she ducked behind a bush and opened her bag. Harry on the lookout. The little grey Imp looked up at her from where it was curled up, using her scarf as a nest. </p>
<p>“Here, little one,” Hermione said quietly. “We are outside, you can go free.” She pulled the flap up a bit more and shuffled out of the way so the Imp could easily walk out. After a second when nothing happened, she poked her head back inside. The Imp looked up at her, having not moved a muscle. </p>
<p>“Don’t you want to go free?” She asked. It shook its head at her, then curled around the scarf, pulling the end of it over itself like a blanket. Hermione sat back on her heels, a bit perplexed. She knew nothing about Imps, but it looked like she was going to be looking after this one until it healed. Knowing that she was running out of time, she decided to deal with it later. Instead, she placed the bag back on her shoulder and hurried off, shaking her head at Harry so he knew it hadn’t worked. </p>
<p>Herbology with Neville had been interesting as the sweet timid little Hufflepuff had glared at them so furiously that both Harry and Hermione had meekly sat where he gestured and didn’t lift a finger as they watched Neville passively aggressively do three students worth of work. Hermione had twice opened her mouth to explain but both time Neville had shot her looks filled with sternness that she wisely closer her mouth again.  </p>
<p>Before this day she had never realised that it was possible for someone to simultaneously care for them while also projecting just how badly they had disappointed him. And yet Neville did both with ease. He fussed over their seats, making sure they were comfortable and were not been taxed in any way. Whist showing them he very much did not approve of them endangering themselves with Lockhart lesson so soon from being discharged from the hospital wing. What was even more impressive in Hermione’s eyes was he did this all without saying a single word.  </p>
<p>It was a thoroughly scolded pair who followed behind Neville as he made his way to the Slytherin table for lunch. He pulled out the bench and held out a hand helping Hermione step over it then sit down. Then did the same for Harry, placing him besides Hermione. Neither of them dared moved while Neville walked around the table to sit opposite them. Hesitantly Hermione reached for the plates, then hastily withdrew her hand, placing it back on her lap when she saw the thunderclouds massing over Neville’s head. He snorted, then set out three plates and served up lunch. Making sure Harry got his special tailored food and Hermione got her balanced lunch she normally chose for herself.  </p>
<p>Once the plates had been handed out, Hermione began to eat. After a second, she could feel someone staring. Looking to her left, she saw Draco looking like he was going to burst if he didn’t say something soon. Harry also looked at him and raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Well?” Draco burst out. </p>
<p>“Well, what?” Harry asked, then continued to eat to keep Neville from his aggressive mothering.  </p>
<p>“Is it true what they say about the defence lesson? And your hair?”   </p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry replied simply. Draco looked ready to strangle him when nothing more was forthcoming. Instead, he pivoted his head nose in the air and drawled. </p>
<p>“I’m not interested in such things of course; I was making polite conversation as good manners dictate.” </p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Harry said. </p>
<p>Draco sniffed and turned back to the other second years, doing his best to ignore the rag-tag group once more. Harry went back to his bowl and ate until he overhead something interesting. Having been held back from attacking, then scolded within an inch of his life for something he couldn’t help, Harry was desperate to get some of his own back. And here was the perfect opportunity. </p>
<p>“Wait, are you talking about the scratches on the Headmaster’s face?” Harry asked, leaning over Draco’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Blaise answered, both of them ignoring Draco’s splutters. “Do you know how he got them.” </p>
<p>“He pissed off a Nundu, thought because he was so powerful and almighty the normal rules didn’t apply to him.” </p>
<p>The other second year Slytherin stared at Harry. He was not one to usually speak up, so for him to do so now meant he must be pretty dam sure of his source. </p>
<p>“Wow,” Greg said. </p>
<p>“What an idiot,” Vincent added. They all nodded. Pansy abruptly stood up </p>
<p>“This is perfect, it will add so much credit to my gossip network, Thanks Harry, I owe you one.” She then shot off to spread the rumour as fast and as wide as she could.  </p>
<p>Harry went back to his food. Once the attention was no longer on him, Hermione leaned over and hissed, “A Nundu?!!” </p>
<p>Harry shot her a sly glance. “Look that way to me,” He replied. </p>
<p>After lunch Harry, Neville and Hermione had a free period. Normally they would have found something to entertain themselves with as they only got one free period that matched up with all three of them once a fortnight. But this period would not be one of those.  </p>
<p>Harry was due to meet with the mind Healer that Madam Pomfrey had organised. So, he walked back to the Hospital wing with a curious Hermione and Neville following.  </p>
<p>Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about having to go to a mind healer. There was a lot of negative thought swirling around his brain. Having never had a good option of muggle doctors. They had always believed the Dursleys on the rare occasion Harry had been taken to one. Harry was smart enough to know that anyone with decent medical knowledge should have taken one look at his twig like figure and realised something was going on. He had seen his reflection, and he knew he looked like a walking skeleton. Or one of those starving kids on TV that people were encouraged to sponsor. Yet not a single doctor or school nurse had ever said anything. Not to Harry, and certainly not to the authorities.   </p>
<p>Then there was the fact that everywhere Harry went in the muggle world people talked about nut jobs and crazy people having to go get their head examined. Good decently normal people didn’t need to see a doctor because they were feeling sad or whatever the pansies were whinging about.  </p>
<p>However, if he looked at a different way, Harry had never wanted to be what the Dursley or the people they associated with counted as normal. So that was already one reason why he was willing to give this a go. Had the Dursley known about it they certainly would have disapproved and forbidden him from attending.  </p>
<p>Another point in favour was the second he arrived in the Wixen world, both Severus and Madam Pomfrey had seen something was amiss with Harry had had even more importantly done something about it. Severus had consulted with Madam Pomfrey what potions would best help him and then had spent the entire last year making sure Harry took them. If it wasn’t for the fact Hermione beat them to it, they would have made him eat the special food he consumed.  </p>
<p>Then there was the last point, one he didn’t enjoy thinking about. Being a Laoch and bound to Hermione had helped massively. It had given him a purpose and a reason to live when he had lost all hope. And for the first little while, that’s all Harry thought he would need. He was finding out thought much to his annoyance that Madam Pomfrey was right. The act of taking his life had left a mark on him.  </p>
<p>It was hidden most of the time, but he could feel it on him. Like a dark smudge of sticky, foul goo clinging to him. And he could mostly ignore it, but as soon as he wasn’t focused on the world and what was going on, his thoughts would inevitably be dragged back to that night and the mess of tangle thoughts his brain had been in.   </p>
<p>What was even more alarming was he could feel the pull to finish off what he started, even though he didn’t actually want to die anymore. The desire to take his life was so much more appealing than he would have ever thought, even though he now he had a reason and a purpose to live. It horrified him every time he found himself considering it. And he considered it a lot whenever his mind wandered. </p>
<p>So it was that Harry pushed open the door of the Healing wing, filled with anxiety, misgiving and tiny sprouts of desperate hope.  </p>
<p>“Ah Harry, your right on time.” Pomfrey said, “Come and meet a college of mine.” she directed him towards her office before going back to a student that currently standing miserably in a shallow bath with a cloud raining down on their head. </p>
<p>Harry walked over to the office and looked in. Sitting in one seat was the kindest humbles man Harry had ever laid eyes on. The man was nothing much to look on. Dressed in nonscript clothes with an ordinary face. All except for his eyes, which were filled with a patient goodness. He had the kind of eyes that Dumbledore tried to, but his were the genuine thing. </p>
<p>Harry had always, as far back as he could remember, been very good at making rapid judgments of people. It had saved him many times in the past, when he had refused to get in the “helpful” stranger’s car. Or had run from the “nice” woman in the park.  </p>
<p>Once he had Padfoot as his side, the giant mutt had agreed with his assessments. It's why they had happily followed the filthy, dressed, stinky homeless man back to his spot under and bridge. It had been one of the nicest afternoon Harry had. They had drunk hot soup cooked over a small fire and the man had taught him how to play noughts and crosses. Harry had also, when he was running from Dudley and his gang, swerved off his path and into a dingy alley where a man with a gun was smoking a cigarette and looking like he was considering doing some violence later on. Harry had run right up to the man and shot around him, hiding behind his legs and clinging to the man's pants. The man hadn’t said a word, just widen his stance and glared when Dudley and his gang appeared. They had taken one look at him and blanched white before turning tail and scurrying home. The man stayed where he was, continuing to smoke his cigarette and let Harry cling to him, waiting patiently while Harry’s body shook from adrenaline and fear and his breathing slowly returned to normal from the rapid panting. Once Harry was composed, he had gotten a gently hand ruffling his hair and a five-pound note. Before being pushed toward a grocery store.  </p>
<p>Harry had walked away from that encounter with a fizzy drink and a hot pie. Pleased with the new knowledge that there were adults out there in the wild who were not taken in by Dudley and who in fact could scare Harry’s giant lump of a beastly cousin.  </p>
<p>So, it was now all of Harry's instinct told him here was a man who did not have a mean bone in his body. Harry knew he would be safe with this man. That he would listen to Harry’s side. Not that he planned to blurt out all his problems straight away. Harry would still test him, make sure his instincts were right, and this man would not end up being like every other adult out there.  </p>
<p>“Hullo,” The man said calmly. He was the first person to look at Harry’s hair cut with open curiosity but not ask about it. Most of the Teachers and older students hadn’t looked directly at it at all, but instead given it looks out of the corner of their eye. Like they thought it was rude to stare. And the younger kids had all gaped at him like dim wits. Only a few had actually come and asked him what was going on. The red-haired Gryff lion was the only one to see if he needed help. On the whole, it did not impress Harry with the wixen world.  </p>
<p>So, this man’s open honestly, and lack of judgement was a pleasant surprise. The man looked past Harry's shoulder, then said warmly. </p>
<p>“Oh, three guests? My am I popular.” </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry,” Came his Queen’s bashful voice. “We were just curious.” </p>
<p>“That’s quite alright,” The man beckoned them to come into the room. “My name is Ted Tonks, feel free to call me either Healer Tonks, or Ted. I don’t mind.” </p>
<p>Harry guided Hermione to one of the remaining chairs. </p>
<p>“Lady,” He said half to Hermione who obligingly sat down and half to Healer Tonks. A blatant proclamation to the unknown male, so he would know who Harry belonged to, and to show that this female was off-limits and protected.  </p>
<p>Healer Tonks lowered his eyes for a fraction of a second, acknowledging Harry’s claim. Something within Harry relaxed with that. Now that they had settled the most important thing between them, Harry was free to be curious on what was going to happen next. </p>
<p>“I’m Hermione Granger,” His queen started introductions. “This is Neville, child of Alice Whitton’s court” Healer Tonks earned himself another positive point when he didn’t look eagerly at Neville or search for his famous scar. Instead, he gave the shy Hufflepuff the same warm smile he had given everyone so far. “And this is...” </p>
<p>“Hadrian,” Harry interrupted “Laoch to Queen Hermione, and child of the Granger court.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Hermione said pinking up a little. “I wasn’t going to be so formal.”  </p>
<p>Harry gave her a knowing glance, telling her without words that’s why he had done it instead. It also helped to cement into Healer Tonks head exactly what their relationship was. The healer was still smiling that warm, friendly smile, not looking at all bothered. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s nice to meet you all. I hope in time we can get to know each other better. For the moment however I’m afraid I’m going to be rude as ask you two, if you wouldn’t mind leaving us so Harry and I can talk privately.” </p>
<p>Neville looked at Harry with a tilt of his head, asking if he wanted them gone. Evern Hermione had turned to him to see what he wanted. Healer Tonks didn’t look like he minded this. Harry took a moment to consider it, even though he had all but made up his mind before he even entered. Mostly to see what Healer Tonks would do.  </p>
<p>What he did was settle into his seat and watch Harry without any sort of pressure, like he was content to wait as long as it took for Harry to decide. Something Harry couldn’t see any other adult doing once they had given a command. </p>
<p>Harry nodded at the members of his court and they got up from the seat, heading out.  </p>
<p>“We will be right outside if you need anything,” Hermione promised before closing the door behind her. </p>
<p>Harry sat down and stared at the Healer.  </p>
<p>“What now?” </p>
<p>“Now,” Healer Tonks said. “We get to know each other a little better, I’m going to ask you a bunch of weird questions. They might seem pointless to you, the reason I will ask them is to give me an idea of what will put you at easy and help you trust me.” </p>
<p>“Should you be telling me that?” Harry asked. “Won’t it make it harder if I know you are trying to manipulate me?” </p>
<p>Healer Tonks smiled, pleased.  </p>
<p>“Well, to start with I don’t normally think of it as manipulation more as trying to understand what works best, although you are right it fits withing the broad classification of manipulation. Tell me, would you ever trust me if I didn’t tell you straight up what I was doing?” </p>
<p>Harry cocked his head and had to admit the Healer had a point. The second he realised that was what the healer was doing with his questions, he would have shut down and refused to participate anymore. </p>
<p>“Fare enough,” Harry said, “What questions?” </p>
<p>“A simple one to start with, what would you like me to call you?” </p>
<p>Harry sat back and thought about it. At first, he was going to say Hadrian, but that felt very formal, not really all that productive to a relaxing environment to help heal. Which meant that Mr Granger was out as well. He didn’t want to view Healer Tonks like another teacher. </p>
<p>“Harry,” He finally said. Once again having had the time to think before answering. It looked like this healer was going to be an outlier by not rushing people to reply. </p>
<p>“Ok, Harry, it is. I want to go over some ground rules to make sure we are on the same page.” </p>
<p>Harry sighed, here it was, an adult telling him what to do and how to act while being free to do anything they want. </p>
<p>“The rules are for both of us,” Healer Tonks said, seeing where Harry's thoughts went. Harry raised an eyebrow, surprised. </p>
<p>“Questions are not only allowed but encouraged. If you don’t understand something, ask me to clarify. And I will do the same. On the same note, you don’t have to answer any of the questions I ask.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Harry said, shocked. This would be the only adult where that rule applied. </p>
<p>“Really, at any stage you are welcome to say that you don’t want to answer. Depending on the question, I may come back to it on another visit. There will be unpleasant thing that we will need to work through. It’s my Job to give you a safe space, and the tools needed to handle it all.  </p>
<p>Which brings me to my next point. Unlike everything else in the Wixen world, there is no magical cure. You will only get out of this what you put into it.” Healer Tonks lent forward and looked Harry in the eye. “You have to want to be healed and be willing to try, otherwise it won’t matter how many sessions we have, we will get nowhere.” </p>
<p>Harry felt like Healer Tonks was staring into his soul, bypassing all the guards and snark Harry had built up. And yet he didn’t feel the judge. More like here was a good Samaritan ready to offer him a hand and help him on his way. Harry nodded seriously. He wanted to get better, to get rid of everything the Dursley’s had done to him and become his own person. Both for himself and for his Queen. He wouldn’t have some broken thing pulling her down. Nor did he want to live the rest of his life with the Dursley’s condition hanging over his head.  </p>
<p>“Good,” Healer Tonks sat back and pulled out a piece of parchment. “Alright ready for the weird questions?” </p>
<p>Harry nodded. Healer Tonks pulled out a self-inking Quill and started. </p>
<p>“Question one. Which do you prefer? Sitting? Lying? Or standing?” </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus sighed. “What!?” his seventh years were normally a lot better behaved than what they were today. A flurry of looks was exchanged, then one of his Slytherin’s spoke up. </p>
<p>“It’s it true Dumbledore pissed of a Nundu? And that’s where the scratches on his face came from?” </p>
<p>Severus paused for a fraction of a second, then replied. </p>
<p>“Of course not, don’t be a dunderhead,” The class sighed in resigned disappointment. They had known it was too good to be true.  </p>
<p>“It was a Nundu kitten,” Snape continued. As one, the entire class snapped to attention, watching him. “Even Dumbledore isn’t foolish enough to take on a full grown Nundu. However, he wasn’t as cautious as he should have been when dealing with the kitten. Let this be a reminder to all of you. Just because something is young, and you are powerful doesn’t mean it can’t use it claws and fangs.” </p>
<p>The class nodded obediently. Snape inwardly sighed, he never received such rapt attention while teaching potions.  </p>
<p>“Back to work now, turn to page 116....” as he lectured, he also organised his occlumency. If Albus asked he could show that he had truthfully said no to him being attacked by a Nundu. The rest of the conversation Snape hid behind some of his shields. Perhaps the blow to his reputation would teach the old man that power wasn’t everything. And his age didn’t mean he was always right. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione batted away the grass Harry had playfully thrown at her.  </p>
<p>“Stop,” She mock chided. “I agreed to come outside and sit in the sun under the condition we study our textbook.” </p>
<p>Harry pouted then when Hermione refused to back down let out a dramatic sigh, raised a hand to his forehead and collapsed backwards. His head landing on Padfoot, who was lying on his side snoozing. Padfoot gave a grumble but otherwise didn’t move.  </p>
<p>“Well done,” Neville said mockingly. “That performance was almost good enough for one of the travelling shows.” He was slowly coming out of his shell and when it was just the three of them he relaxed, bringing out his hidden dry humour and abondance of kindness that Hermione delighted in every time she saw it.   </p>
<p>But as it only appeared when no one else was around, she had begun to copy what the Hufflepuffs had done in the beginning of first year. She was chasing people off, keeping them from interacting with Neville. She would begin to feel bad, but then Neville would shoot her a grateful glance and since most of the people she chased off were interested in the Boy-Who-lived and not Neville, she quickly got over it. </p>
<p>Harry snorted but didn’t budge from his sprawled position closing his eyes and made every effort to appear like he was going to have a nap in the sun. Hermione frowned down at him, but the stubborn boy refused to acknowledge her look. Instead, he let out a happy sigh and snuggled further down into Padfoot’s fur. She bit her lip but had to admit the idea of sprawling in the sun over studying was mightily appealing. </p>
<p>She half thought she should have brough the Imp out as well. But it was happily curled up in her bed, snoozing away. Hermione had placed bandages on the little creature and it had looked at them in wonder. They were rough bandages, but she had worked her thread magic into them and so they stayed constantly warm, which helps the healing process.  </p>
<p>“Ribbit.”  </p>
<p>Hermione looked down to see Trevor happily sitting next to Neville’s crossed legs. </p>
<p>“Why hello Sir toad,” She said to the escape artist. “I didn’t know you would be joining us.”  </p>
<p>Neville sighed but loving picked Trevor up and placed him on his shoulder. Trevor croaked happily and looked at the world around him from this new advantage point. </p>
<p>“I swear I don’t know how he keeps getting out.” </p>
<p>Hermione shrugged. “Well, he is here with us now, so you might as well enjoy it.” </p>
<p>Trevor deciding that he wasn’t as high as he would like turned and stood on his back legs placing his front legs on Neville hair before he hopped up onto the long-suffering Neville’s head. Trevor let out a triumphant croak and settled himself in Neville’s hair, looking around like he was the king of the castle.  </p>
<p>Hermione smiled. While Neville looked a little funny, he didn’t appear as ridiculous as she would have thought. </p>
<p>Suddenly, as one, their heads turned towards the Forbidden Forest. Something was singing a sweet, beautiful song. Hermione stared as hard as she could, trying to see where the song was coming from. The song was exceedingly different from any other sort of music she had ever heard before; it felt like it was calling to her and she wanted to obey. Her eyes widen as she caught a flicker from between the foliage. Staring intently, she watched the flicker progress until she saw a glowing light appear from between the trees. </p>
<p>Powerful longing and desire came over her, sweeping away any resistance she might have had. The white light was shimmering and sparkling, like diamonds in the sunlight. Tiny rainbows winked in and out of existence. It looked far more magical than anything she had seen here at Hogwarts. The light expanded, turning into a ring and as it did so she could see through the middle to the other side. It wasn’t showing the Forbidden Forest, but an entirely new place. An enchanted land lay before her. The song’s notes danced up and tugged playfully, beckoning her. And sparkly swirl of magic brushed up against her head before doing the same to the two boys. </p>
<p>All her worries and concerns swept away. Hermione left out a joyful laugh. She heard a carefree giggle and looked at Harry. He had a beautiful smile. His eyes were for the first time free from all darkness. Neville was just as affected. He sat up, all the weight taken from his shoulder. The stress gone from his face.  </p>
<p>She laughed again, and the boyo joined in. Nothing was the matter now, and everything was happy and perfect. Hermione sprang to her feet as the urge to run and dance bubbled up in her. She felt so buoyant that she was convinced she could almost fly. She spun in a circle giggling as the world swirled around her, losing all its shapes and turning into streaks of colours. Dizzy, she stumbled and fell onto her back, smiling from ear to ear. That had been so much fun. She had forgotten how much fun that was. Why had she stopped doing it? From now onwards she was going to spin in circles every day. </p>
<p>The song which had continuously been playing was now clear enough that she could hear the words </p>
<p><em>Come away, O human child!</em> <br/>
<em>To the waters and the wild</em> <br/>
<em>With a faery, hand in hand,</em> <br/>
<em>For the world’s more full of weeping, </em> <br/>
<em>Than you can understand.</em> </p>
<p>Yes, Hermione thought, Yes, she wanted to live in fairyland. She got to her feet and held out her hands. Harry grasped one, still giggling to himself. Padfoot stood on his other side, tail wagging. Neville grasped the other Trevor still on his head. The Toad was croaking along in time with the song. His little head bobbing in tune and his eyes sparkling. He brought forth the image of a friendly conductor or a cheerful guide.   </p>
<p>Still filled with energy and high spirts, Hermione swung their hands back and forth and skipped towards the light and enchanted land beyond it. A second later, the boys began skipping with her. She was so excited; she knew that she would have so much there. That she could spend all day playing with her boyo’s and making new friends and having sleep overs under the skies. </p>
<p>The night sky would be clear, and the star would shine brightly. The three of them would make up shapes and designs in the patterns before them. There would be a small wood fire crackling quietly behind them, keeping the night’s chill off. Once they got sick of making shapes with the stars, they would sit around the fire toasting marshmallow and other sweets telling each other silly stories and then only when they were tired, they would lie down on the grass which would be soft and fluff, curled up together to sleep in a puppy pile.   </p>
<p>Looking at the enchanted land as they got closer, she could see fairies flying and animals frolicking in the field that was filled with flowers of every colour and shape under the rainbow. There was an interesting-looking brook bubbling over smooth stones with water crystal clear. She licked her dry lips as an intense desire to quench her thirst from the stream built within her.  </p>
<p>A gently weight settled on her right shoulder and Hermione saw Hedwig wings still slightly unfurled hoot happily. Her grin got wider. Now all three of them would have their familiars come join them. The song wrapped around them, playfully nudging them along. The simple words and melody repeating. Hermione found herself chanting the words jubilantly. Neville was the next to join in with Harry humming along.  </p>
<p>She got closer and closer to the edge of the forest, where the lights glittered and gleamed. The enchanted land beyond was filled with a warm, inviting glow. Stopping just before the entrance. She let a shiver of delight run up her spine. It felt like all her Christmas and birthdays had come at once.  </p>
<p>She had taken one step into the enchanted land when something grabbed her around her waist, knocking all the air out of her lungs and yanked her violently away. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author: Post chapter then jumps out of seat and runs from the room.</p>
<p>Hermione: "Wait? what's going on?" sits down in seat and begins to read chapter... "Calling me a Nundu, I remember that, and really Severus, encouraging the students no wonder the rumour didn't die down for ages." Continues to read.......Gets to the end of the chapter. "Oi! what's this," Looks around ferociously for the Author. "This is most defiantly a cliff hanger!" Springs out of the chair and goes looking for the Author muttering dire threats.</p>
<p>Author: sensibly refused to emerge from hiding place. Especially since Hermione will not doubt rile up the readers and soon there will be a mob of cranky people demanding the Author go fix it this instant.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Severus meandered around the grounds of Hogwarts. It was a beautiful autumn day the sun was warm there was a hint of a cool breeze keeping things from getting too hot. He wasn’t at all surprised to see a lot of students out enjoying the weather. It was on days like this that he didn’t mind having drawn the short straw to be the teacher on duty. </p>
<p>He stood on a small hillock somewhere he knew from his own student days gave you the ability to see almost the entire right side of the Hogwarts grounds. Turning slowly, he swept his eyes over the different groups. Making a mental note of where all the troublemakers were. He was very much including the young Muggle-born Queen and her court in that number. While they never bullied or taunted anyone else, they made more than enough trouble for themselves that they were their own worst enemy.  </p>
<p>Severus narrowed his eyes as he watched what they were doing. It looked to the unassuming, they were just like every other student relaxing and goofing off in the sun. But the complete innocents of their act had Severus frowning. What was it he overheard a muggle mother say something along the lines of the quieter the children are, the more suspicious you need to be? Well, the three of them sitting quietly in the sun were ringing some alarm bells. Unfortunately, Severus could hardly go over there and send them back inside for good behaviour no matter how much he wanted to.  </p>
<p>A minor scuffle broke out close to the lake. Severus took his eye off the three of them just long enough to send a well-aimed stinging hex. The recipient yelped, clutching his groin, and hobbled back to his laughing friends, leaving the group of girls alone. Severus smirked, taking quiet a lot of delight out of the act. Envisioning that it had been Potter limping back to his blasted Marauders.  </p>
<p>When he turned back, he saw Hermione and her boys uncharitably skipping away from the castle. Severus took a step in their direction then paused, unsure what was going on. It looked like they were heading towards the forbidden Forest except that he knew the Little Queen would never dare break such an important School rule. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the forest itself. It looked like it always did with dim filtered light and gloomy air. They must be going to turn once they reach the edge and come skipping back up again.  </p>
<p>A blur of motion coming from the entranceway of the castle had Severus’ head snapping around. The Flint boy came flying out of the front doors. Teeth bared and wand clutched tight in a white-knuckle grip, he ran like his life depended on it, heading straight for the little Queen. Severus didn’t stop to question it but broke into a sprint as well. For Salazar’s sake, he only took his eyes off them for a blasted second! What on earth could they’ve gotten up to in that time? </p>
<p>Marcus reached them first barrelling into the queen, reefing her off her feet to hurl her over his shoulder. She let out an inhuman sounding shriek as Marcus’ quick actions had both boys falling over. A second later Marcus threw his body over the prone form of his Queen and snarled at the forest. There was a faint shimmer in the air like heat rising from the ground on a hot day. Severus saw the portal and heard the haunting song. He flung out his wand, erecting the strongest shield he knew between the enchanted kids and the abhorred child stealing Fae. There was an owl and a dog milling around but Severus didn’t have the time to pay any attention to them instead he pelted the rest of the way and grabbed both boys under the arms and sat down pulling them to his chest as he shouted </p>
<p>“These children are mine! You can’t have them.” </p>
<p>The boys struggled in his grip mindlessly trying to escape and go towards the slowly shrinking portal. Severus tighten his grip until he knew he must be bruising the second years, but he refused to let go even for a second. It was a game of tug-o-war now. To see which was stronger the pull of the fairies or Severus’ mortal grip.  </p>
<p>Going by the furious scuffling noise and the occasional grunts of pain, the Queen was putting up more of a fight than the boys combined. Marcus, however, was pinning her to the ground with his body. Since he was both taller and broader than the slim second year, she wasn’t going anywhere. She was making him pay for that advantage, though. As seen by the flinching, none the less Marcus was otherwise refusing to move. </p>
<p>The blasted song was still playing, making the hair on the back of his neck rise. Wanting to block out the eerie chant, Severus sang the first thing which came to his mind. Belting out the words to ‘We Will Rock You’. It wasn’t perfectly in tune and the timing was a little off, but it did the job of drowning out the siren calls. Marcus picked up the chorus after only three verses. The pureblood Slytherin gamely chanted along, thumping his fist into the ground in time with the beat. Severus was staring the song again when he felt Harry stiffen in his arms and become predatory still. Looking down, he greeted Severus with the sight of feral green eyes rapidly taking in his surroundings. Severus didn’t dare stop singing to explain because, from the moment he started, not only was the fairy chant drowned out but the portal began to shrink quicker. Harry did not try to leave Severus’ grip, instead he helped him by reaching out and grabbing hold of the still flaying Neville’s arm and linking their hands together. Harry then cocked his head and recognising what Severus and Marcus were sing his joined in slapping their joint hands down on Severus thing in the required rhythm.  </p>
<p>Halfway through the second repetition Severus spied Hermione’s right arm, which was the only part of her he could see weakly patting the ground it took him a second to see that she was doing it in time with the rest of them. Which only left Neville.  </p>
<p>The Boy-who-lived didn’t come back to himself until the beginning of the third round. By that stage the portal was as small as a mouse hole and as soon as he broke from the fairy’s spell it disappeared completely. Neville blinked, confused, watching as Harry pounded their joint hands on their potion teacher’s thigh in a repeating simple three beat mode.  </p>
<p>Seeing the danger had passed, Severus relaxed his grip on the boys. Only to have both of them instantly cling to him in alarm. </p>
<p>“Shh, shh, its alright,” He promised, shifting slightly, so he was sitting comfortably on the ground he pulled both boys onto his lap. Thank Salazar Harry was a tiny malnourished child and Neville hadn’t hit his growth spirt yet. They both just fit. Each boy sitting on one leg clinging to him like monkeys, tangling their arms and legs around each other and his torso. Severus would not be escaping their grip without some serious prying of limbs. Marcus also sat up and scooped Hermione into his lap, wrapping a protective arm around her as she clung to him in return. For all that Harry was stuck on him like superglue, the tiny Slytherin was still peering round for danger.  </p>
<p>“Easy,” Severus soothed. “I’m going to send a message to get some help.” He pulled out his wand and with a bit of difficulty cast a Patronus, his arm movements seriously restricted because of the way he wrapped it around a young boy’s shoulders. His Doe bounded off to the castle with a bemused Severus watching it. Its form was wavy, even though he had cast it perfectly. Which meant that his Patronus was possibly going to change. Although Severus was unsure what had so affected him to merit the change.  </p>
<p>Feeling one body go slack, Severus glanced down to see Neville asleep with his head on Severus’ chest. Harry was doing the long blinks of the extremely tired, trying desperately to stay away. </p>
<p>“Sleep Harry, I’ll stand guard until you wake again.” Severus promised. Green eyes searched his face and after finding what it was looking Harry closed his eyes snuggling into Severus chest and let out a soft sigh before instantly being pulled under.  </p>
<p>“Hermione is asleep as well,” Marcus said, confused. </p>
<p>“I’m surprised they were awake at all after the battle. Fighting against the Fare Folk’s luring is extremely draining and I wouldn’t be surprised if they end up sleeping for days.” Severus looked across at Marcus then blanched white whipping out his wand. There was a Grimm standing behind the Seventh year, watching what was going on with intelligent grey eyes.  </p>
<p>Marcus twisted his head then said, “Wait, Sir, that’s Harry’s pet.” </p>
<p>“That is a Grimm!” Severus said, appalled that a seventh year couldn’t recognise one when he saw it.  </p>
<p>“You’re telling me,” Marcus grumbled sarcastically. “None the less Padfoot belongs to Harry and has this court treating him like a pampered pureblood’s pooch.” </p>
<p>“<em>A Grimm as a lapdog</em>!” Severus said, horrified. </p>
<p>“If you think that bad, just wait until you meet Hermione’s Postal owl.” Marcus said with relish. Severus eyed his seventh year like he had lost his mind. But the dam Grimm meekly came around to where Harry’s tiny form was snuggled into him, and tamely laid its head on its master’s lap. Severus was in a dilemma. Under no circumstances did he want an Omen of death that close to him. Especially one in canine form. His werewolf fears were still very much alive and kicking. On the other hand, having just won a battle against the Fae for Harry’s life, there was no way he was relinquishing him.  </p>
<p>“Ribbit,” a toad was croaking unhappily by Neville’s foot. </p>
<p>“At least Neville’s got a nice normal pet, if a bit boring.” Marcus consoled, indicating the toad. </p>
<p>“<em>Normal! Boring!</em>” Severus hissed, convinced Marcus was being sarcastic again. Only realising with horror that his student didn’t know any better. <br/>“For Salazar’s sake! What on earth is your court teaching you? Toads are one of the strongest link to the bloody Sídhe world.” </p>
<p>“What?” Marcus croaked out, looking at the toad in disbelief. </p>
<p>“They are tricksters, Shape shifter, keepers of powerful secret and Masters of escape.” Severus began Marcus muttering that he had the last part right. “They constantly appear again and again in mythology. Guarding treasure, or pathways to other worlds. Shape shifting after tricking maidens to kiss them. The Chinese myth of Ch’an Chu or the Egyptian Kek. As old gods of the primal Darkness, one of the easiest ways to slip between worlds is to follow a toad, or go into the space they are guarding. Really, you should know better I do not know why your court didn’t teach you this.” </p>
<p>“I think it’s because they don’t know?” Marcus offered. </p>
<p>Severus sighed sadly “too much knowledge is being lost, important knowledge that we need to know. It almost cost us these three children just because no one knew better.” Severus looked down with a sneer at the croaking toad. </p>
<p>“It was entirely that creature’s fault that the portal opened in the first place. The only thing Toads are good for is potion ingredients.” Severus finished in a mutter while Marcus looked down at the amphibian with growing horror.  </p>
<p>Severus was seriously considering kicking the toad and contemplating whether the consequences of doing so would outweigh the satisfaction he would get from the violent act when Poppy arrived, unknowing saving the toad from its grisly fate.  </p>
<p>“Merlin preserves us,” she gasped when she caught sight of the Grimm laying docile in Harry’s lap. </p>
<p>“Attempted Fae abduction,” Severus said, trying to get the most important information across as soon as possible. “The Grimm is Harry’s pet.” </p>
<p>Poppy pursed her lips and pulled out her wand, casting a diagnostic spell on all three of the sleeping children. Taking a second look at Harry’s results, she cast another spell then said unsparingly, </p>
<p>“Not his pet, his Familiar,” </p>
<p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Severus rounded to Marcus. “Let me guess, this postal owl is a blasted fae and her familiar as well.” Marcus shrank in on himself under Severus’ anger. </p>
<p>“Yes Sir,” he said meekly. </p>
<p>“Great, wonderful, just want we need,” </p>
<p>“Severus,” Poppy mildly reprimanded bringing Severus back to himself and reminding him that for all that Marcus was in seventh year he was still Severus student and didn’t need to see his teacher chuck a tantrum. Even a well-deserved one. </p>
<p>“The children are safe to move, the problem is where? We can’t have then in the Hospital wing, it’s far too noisy and busy for them to get the rest that they need. They will need to sleep in the same bed. Preferable somewhere were someone can monitor them but otherwise be undisturbed.” </p>
<p>“I can set up the spare room in my chambers,” Severus offered. “And between Mr Flint and myself we should be able to organise an around the clock watch over them.” </p>
<p>“That will be perfect,” Poppy agreed.</p>
<p>The next thing she did proved to Severus once again why she was his favourite person in Hogwarts. Instead of taking the two little boys out of his arms, she instead used magic to help him get to his feet without losing his grip on his precious cargo. She did the same for Marcus then cast feather light charms on all three children, making them easier to manage.  </p>
<p>“I’ll help you get them settled, then go inform the Headmaster. Severus the Grimm needs to stay with Harry. As his familiar, he will help Harry heal quicker and keep him tied to this plane.” </p>
<p>Severus looked down at the patiently waiting dog. “Come on, then.” </p>
<p>“Do these two have familiars?” </p>
<p>“Ms Granger does,” Severus said. </p>
<p>“Someone needs to fetch them then.” No sooner had Poppy finished speaking when a white shadow glided above them, circling once before landing on the unhappy Marcus shoulder. The Seventh year stiffed and stopped breathing. Not that Severus could blame him. </p>
<p>“A Strix!?” Poppy fearfully whispered. All of them watched with terror-filled eyes as the Ill omen turned her head, checking each one of them out. Letting out a condescending hoot, she launched back off Marcus’ shoulders and soared back up into the sky.  </p>
<p>Marcus let out a shaky breath, then looked at Severus, who had never seen his unflappable student look so scared. He could see the tremors in the arms clutching Hermione.  </p>
<p>“Let’s go,” Severus said briskly. “The familiars can make their own way.” With that, he strode off. A small voice whispered in the back of his head he had left the toad behind. <em>Good,</em> Severus thought darkly. <em>Hopefully, the dam thing gets lost or eaten.</em> Marcus followed eagerly in his wake and Poppy walked by Severus’ side. Thankfully for small mercies while all the drama had been going on the bell for the next class had rung, meaning there were no students currently outside. Even when they were inside their luck held and they only passed on Ravenclaw who was so engrossed with a book Severus bet they could have marched a band pass them and they would have never noticed.  </p>
<p>Severus briskly gave the password for his chambers then directed Poppy to his spare room. It had a double bed in it but it had barley been used and mostly Severus used this room to shore his extra books and potions equipment in.  </p>
<p>While Marcus and he waited just outside Poppy efficiently clean and sterilised the room before folding back the blankets.  </p>
<p>“Ms Granger first,” She said and helped Marcus carefully lay the tiny Queen in the middle of the bed. She then took off Hermione’s shoes and preformed a switching spell, changing her uniform for the hospital gown. “Right, a boy either side of her,” Marcus came across and took Harry from Severus’ arms, leaving him to deal with Neville. They got both boys comfortably resting either side of Hermione and removed their shoes before the switching spell. Once the children were in place Poppy pulled up the blankets and quilts coving the children until all that was left was their head. She then tucked the blankets in tight so they became comfortably snug.  </p>
<p>They only had a second to admire the sight before Padfoot jumped up onto the bed and curled up at the bottom, placing his head on Harry’s feet. From out of nowhere Hedwig swooped through the door, causing all three adults to duck and Marcus and Poppy to let out startled yells before landing on the headboard. Wings still unfurled, the Strix glared at them with golden eyes. Sensibly, they all took a step back from the bed. Satisfied that she had made her point, Hedwig folded her wings before peering curiously around the room.  </p>
<p>“Ribbit,” </p>
<p>“Goddammit,” Severus swore as the blasted toad climbed up onto the bottom of the bed. </p>
<p>Trevor croak defiantly, shooting Severus a disapproving look, before hopping up the bed to sit on the top of the sleeping Neville’s head. Severus never saw such an act preformed with so much wounded dignity before in his life. </p>
<p>“A toad!” Poppy gasped “What on earth was that boy’s grandmother thinking giving him a toad?” </p>
<p>“She obviously forgot all her lessons on myths and Fair Folk,” Severus muttered. “It too late now.” </p>
<p>“I suppose it is. Right young man, don’t think I didn’t notice you favouring your shoulder, let’s see,” Poppy said. Severus blinked confused his shoulder was fine until he realised she was talking to Marcus, who was scowling but removing his shirt. The spot where Hedwig had landed was covered in deep tears from her claws. It was hard to see where the wound ended and the skin began under all the blood. But Poppy was unfazed. She quickly had all the blood removed and slowly dragging her wand about each wound knitted them back together. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid these will leave scars,”   </p>
<p>Marcus grunted, shrugging his other shoulder. Once she was done Severus handed him a blood replenishing potion from his own cupboard watching his student knock it back in one hit with a faint grimace.    </p>
<p>“Gentlemen, this is where I leave you, I’ll inform the Headmaster what has happened, if you need me just send a message and I’ll come straight away.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Albus looked at the three sleeping children. He was standing by the doorway, considering the glares he was receiving from their rather unique familiars he sensibly didn’t step into the room. All three of them with Fae Familiars. It was not a good sign. The toad being the worse of the lot. Albus encouraged his student’s to have a pet toad fully aware that they were seen as old-fashioned and boring. Something he hoped to continue to promote. Toad ownership had decreased drastically since he had started the rumour that they were uninspiring. To the stage where he believed that young Neville here was the only one in the school who had one.  </p>
<p>And look where that had gotten these students. Something more had to be done. Albus knew better than to ban toads, the second he even hinted at them being forbidden, half the student body would suddenly acquire pet toads. No, instead he must make them seem even more unappealing to the students. That was a matter for another day </p>
<p> Normally he would have objected to them sharing a bed, but circumstances being what they were, he didn’t bother saying anything. The children were in a deep healing sleep and wouldn’t get up to anything under young Severus’ watch. </p>
<p>He didn’t bother pulling out his wand as nobody but Severus was around. The seventh-year boy had been sent back to his common room. And his spy knew the wand was nothing more than a prop and had sentimental value but otherwise was completely useless in helping Albus cast magic. He waved his hand twisting his fingers a little then waited as the spell he cast slowly drifted over to the sleeping children. </p>
<p>His heart sunk when all three of them glowed faintly in his eyes </p>
<p>“What’s that?” Severus asked. Albus looked at him, then remembered that he had a talent for sensing magic. He would have seen the spell Albus cast and the results, even though they were colourless. What he couldn’t do was tell what it was: no one but another Mangus could do that. </p>
<p>“I was seeing if this brush with the Fair Folk affected the children.” </p>
<p>“And?” </p>
<p>Albus sighed sadly. “It’s not good news, I’m afraid. They are all Fae touched.” </p>
<p>Severus swore viciously. </p>
<p>“Exactly my dear boy,” He stroked his beard as he thought. “I had hoped the distance between our worlds had widened far enough to no longer have to worry about such occurrences. But I look at these familiars and I know my efforts havn’t been powerful enough.” </p>
<p>“Your efforts?” </p>
<p>“Yes, we no longer worship them, and they are fading from the Wixen memories. Becoming nothing more than a childhood tale.” </p>
<p>“Is that wise to remove all knowledge of them? How are people supposed to know to avoid them or hide from them if we forget?” Severus asked with the hint of incredulity. Albus allowed it. If you didn’t know his plan, it would seem like folly from the outside. </p>
<p>“They are good questions and ones that I wrestled with for quite some time. There was no perfect solution, so I choose the one that had the most chance of working and reducing mortality numbers. And it has worked, in part. We havn’t had a changeling in a hundred years, the Aos Sí have not been seen out of their sídhe in countless ages. The amount of interaction between our people and theirs have been reduce to just the wee Folk.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Severus asked, impressed. If that was true, perhaps there was method to Albus madness after all. The friggen Fair Folk had been the biggest cause of death in the Wixen world since before Merlin’s time. If bloody Albus and his enormous head had managed to so drastically reduce that number, then Severus silently took his hat off to him. Albus nodded his head, looking back into the room. </p>
<p>“I don’t know why these three have so attracted their attention, but whatever the reason, they have got creatures that have not walked this plane in years appearing.”  </p>
<p>Severus eyed the Grimm and Stix, neither of which he had seen in person before. It lent credit to Albus claim.  </p>
<p>“What should we do?” he asked, concerned. </p>
<p>“There is very little we can directly do against the Fair Folk and all that they rule. However there are things we can do to work around them. The children will need guidance, now that they have the Fae attention on them, they will need to know how to deal or avoid them. I would teach them this knowledge, but I fear I have yet to repair the damage I unwittingly caused, so another will have to be found. Do you know of any teacher here that they respect above the rest?” </p>
<p>Severus squirmed uncomfortably; he was pretty confident he knew the answer to that question, but he couldn’t understand how it was possible. Also the answer would make him sounds just as stuck up and vain as the fool Lockhart.  </p>
<p>Albus looked at his nonverbal reaction with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Goodness, I have not seen a reaction like that in you in some time, my boy. What on earth can be the matter?” </p>
<p>“I believe I may be a candidate,” He gritted out. </p>
<p>Albus face relaxed into a friendly grin. “Ah, well, that is very sensible of them. I will talk among the other teacher as try to lighten your load so that you can spend time teaching them what they need to know.” </p>
<p>Severus bowed his head. He had been planning on teaching them anyway, but to not only have Albus knowing about it but his express approval and help just made thing a lot less complicated.  </p>
<p>Albus looked back into the room then said “There will be a reckoning for this.” Severus looked at him confused a reckoning for what? Seeing the question Albus answered </p>
<p>“The Fair Folk will not take the foiled attempt of kidnapping well. They will retaliate, but how is yet to be seen. I don’t know if just these three children or the entire castle will be targeted. All we can do is be prepared for anything and keep our eyes peeled for the first sign the Aos Sí acting.” </p>
<p>On that cheerful note Albus took his leave, Severus let out a soundless sigh and then pull a chair to the doorway so he could monitor the sleeping children. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“The toad is your familiar?” Severus asked three days later when the children finally awoke from their heading sleep. He had spent the three days writing to and assuring Hermione and Neville’s families that their children were alright. Not bothering to even attempted to write to Harry’s. He well and truly knew better.  </p>
<p>He had all three youngsters sitting around his tiny coffee table eating breakfast. They were still dressed in their sleep garments as he planned to send them back to bed in a couple of hours as they were still not fully recovered. </p>
<p>“Yes, I know it’s not very impressive, but I like him.” Neville said half defiantly, half self-mocking. </p>
<p>“You are misinformed Mr Whitton; anyone can have a toad for a pet. Only the most powerful get one as a familiar. Which brings me to my next point, if you are so powerful, why is the work you hand in so dismal?” Severus asked.  </p>
<p>Nothing about this boy pointed to him being able to reach any higher than wizard level in power, nothing except for the blasted amphibian who had somehow once again managed to sneak it way to where the boy was, currently perched on the child's shoulder happily accepting the titbits the children thought they were sneaking him when Severus wasn’t looking.  </p>
<p>“Maybe it’s a mistake?” Neville said blushing, embarrassed. “I really am that dumb and Trevor made a mistake bonding with me?” </p>
<p>“Toads like all Fae creatures don’t make mistakes. So why the lacklustre work?” </p>
<p>“I, I don’t know Sir.”  </p>
<p>Severus didn’t need his skill with Legilimency to know that the child was telling him the truth. As far as the boy was aware, he really was that pitiful. It was an enigma that Severus was looking forward to figuring out. There was a high chance the boy could become powerful enough to reach sorcerer level.   </p>
<p>“Congratulations You have just earned yourself permanent detention alongside Harry here while we figure out what on earth is going on with your power.” </p>
<p>Neville blinked, that sounded like a punishment, but Harry had been getting extra lessons, constant help and tutoring from his head of house under the blanket of detention. It sounded like Neville had some managed to work his way into the same privilege spot of getting undivided attention from a sorcerer level master. Something that every single Pureblood would give their first-born child in order to receive. </p>
<p>“And you, Ms Granger! Don’t think for one second I am so foolish as to let you wonder around this castle without support getting into who knows what kind of mischief.” </p>
<p>Hermione bristled up and opened her mouth to retort but Severus stared her down, counting on his fingers “Troll, Fae familiars, Hair cutting, attempted fae kidnapping.” </p>
<p>Hermione meekly closed her mouth and sat demurely back down. </p>
<p>“Since you are far too obedient to get detention, you shall bring your homework and complete it under my supervision. If it was up to me, I would never let you three out of my sight, but as it is not, I shall instead attempt to keep as close an eye on you as possible is that understood?” </p>
<p>“Yes Sir,” The three of them chorused.  </p>
<p>“Don’t move,” Severus said sternly and then swept into his private brewing area to get their next potions. </p>
<p>“So, is he punishing us or rewarding us? I can’t tell through the cranky voice which it’s supposed to be.” Harry asked, leaning over. </p>
<p>“Maybe both?” Hermione replied. “Adults are like that, when something scary happens they tend to end up hugging you and yelling at you at the same time. I think this is Snape’s equivalent.” </p>
<p>“Oh, goodie?” Neville breathed out quietly, causing both Hermione and Harry to hastily try to muffle their laughter behind their hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus was scribbling furiously away like the rest of the Seventh Years, but unlike them he was not working on school work nor review for the newts. Instead, he was working on his runes.   </p>
<p>With a huff he sat back and looked at his work, slowly going through all the connection and potential outcomes before snarling in failure, scumbling the parchment up and pegging it into the common room fire. Since he was not the only seventeen years old doing this, the rest of the common room paid him no mind.  </p>
<p>Salazar’s hairy balls, but he just couldn’t get it to work. No matter how he looked at it, he couldn’t get a runic array set up to protect his Witchling and her court. The problem lay with Hermione. Had it been anybody else, muggle-born or pureblood, it didn’t matter: Marcus could whip up a half decent protection array in ten minutes. If he sat down and really concentrated, he could produce one that would end up being one of the most protective forces the Wixen could call on. He had two worksheets filled out and set aside containing just that. One mobile and one stationary piece that he was going to hand in as his end-of-year project. Because he had completed it so quickly, it would leave the rest of the year free for him to do as he wished. </p>
<p>Marcus knew his own work, and he knew what he had was revolutionary, once he published it people would champ at the bit to use it, it would also put him one step closer to getting his mastery. With all these positives, he should be bouncing off the walls. And he would be if it wasn’t for the fact that he still hadn’t done what he had set out to do. Protect his queen. </p>
<p>The biggest stumbling block was the fact the majority of the runes called on the old gods to power them, which meant they could not be used to protect her from the bloody Fae, as they were old gods and primordial sources of power themselves.  </p>
<p>Which left him with a couple of weaker runes that no matter how he worked them wouldn’t do what he hoped for. Even using runes from different alphabets was getting him nowhere.  </p>
<p>The only thing he had going for him was the bond he had with his Queen. He was pretty sure she never called for him, the Fair Folk would have stopped her from using her queen powers, but it looked like they either didn’t or couldn’t stop his link with her, whether it was because he was no longer a child or too far away. His bond had still worked. It was what made him jump up from the group of his mates and run like the Unseelie court was after him through the castle. He could feel that his queen was in deadly danger. And he was either going to get there quick enough to free her or if he was too late, then he was going to join her fate. Marcus didn’t think he had ever moved so fast in his entire life.  </p>
<p>And it had worked. He had snatched her from the very precipice. Salazar knew just how thankful he was to feel his Queen fighting beneath him. Welcoming every bruise and scratch as it was reinforcement that she was still here and with him. Marcus also privately agreed with Harry, his Gryffindor lioness was a bloody Nundu kitten alright. He had walked away from wrangling his birth courts hippogriffs with fewer marks than what his queen left on him.  </p>
<p>Still, he wore them with pride. There was no way that he would remove the marks, no bruise balm or healing spell would touch his skin, until these marks fade on their own. There was not a single male alive who would do differently. Any marks bestowed upon you by a queen were to be treasured. Even one received in a violent frenzy.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hermione: "hmmm,"</p>
<p>Author: "What?"</p>
<p>Hermione: "Everyone is being rather harsh about poor Trevor, that toad adores Neville and would never do anything to harm him."</p>
<p>Author: "No one is saying otherwise, Severus is just saying Trevor is a gateway between the mortal realm and the enchanted realm."</p>
<p>Hermione: Makes a face reluctantly conceding that this is true. "Still Trevor is one of the best things to ever happen to Neville."</p>
<p>Author: Hums in agreement then says pointedly. "Yes, but perhaps we can let the Readers figure that out for themselves?"</p>
<p>Hermione: Blushing. "Right, right, Don't mind me, I'll just sit over here out of your way, you carry on I won't disturb you."</p>
<p>Author: Rolls eyes and turning back to their writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“How does your gown do that?” Hermione asked, having watch it swirl dramatically around Snape's feet as he strode back and forth through the lab watching Neville and Harry’s work with an eagle eye. </p>
<p>“Do what, Ms Granger?” </p>
<p>“That swirly thing at your feet,” </p>
<p>“Time, bottle and label what you have done then begin cleaning your station,” he said to the boys turning to her he replied. “I brew a unique potion for a gentleman in a Norway court and in return he spells my teaching robes, making them repel liquid and be fire restraint. The swirl as you call it is his little added dramatic flair, he does it because it amuses him to know that I will wear the robe regardless of his joking attempt to add more fun into my life because of its benefits.” </p>
<p>“Is he a thread witch?” Hermione asked, interested. She had not come across another thread practitioner yet and would be eager to see some of their work. </p>
<p>“Indeed, and I am lucky to have found him,” </p>
<p>Hermione drop to her knees unthinking and stretched out taking hold of the bottom of his robe, closing her eyes she pushed a tiny strain of her magic into the gown and gasped as the complexity of weaving that went into the spells Snape had just described lit up in her mind. </p>
<p>“Ms Granger! What on earth are you doing?” Snape said flabbergasted </p>
<p>“Trying to see if I can sense what he did exactly, I’m learning thread magic,” as her eyes were still closed, she missed the way Snape’s eyes opened in shock “I’m only a novice though, can’t do much more than this.” Reaching out with her magic she brought warmth to the robe and feeling the mischief the hedge witch had installed she happily made it glow with light as well. </p>
<p>Neville and Harry clapped, but having already seen her preform this trick, it did not overly impress them. Snape on the other hand was staring at her in shock. </p>
<p>Hermione flushed in shame. “I know it’s not much to show for a year and a bit worth of study, especially since this is hedge witch level stuff but I just can’t seem the grasp the knowledge as quickly as I should.” </p>
<p>“Ms Granger,” Snape said poleaxed “Thread magic is not for hedge witches, you misunderstood. It was for Sorcerer level wixen.” </p>
<p>“Wha, what?” Hermione said startled, the gown losing all warmth and light as the shock broke her concentration. </p>
<p>“Why on earth did you assume it was for hedge witches?” </p>
<p>“The book said no focus were needed.” she said faintly. </p>
<p>“Not because this branch of magic was for those who could never wield one, but because they aimed it at those who no longer needed a focus. You have in fact being performing wandless magic every time you use your threat magic.” </p>
<p>Hermione sat frozen on the ground looking at Snape open mouthed.  </p>
<p>“Really?” </p>
<p>“Indeed, Ms Granger, it seems in what is becoming a regular occurrence with you, that you have once again performed ahead of where people expect you to be.” </p>
<p>She flushed, not sure whether she was pleased with the praise or embarrassed. </p>
<p>“Can you do the spell again?” Snape asked. Hermione reached out but her thoughts were in so much turmoil that nothing happened </p>
<p>“No sir,” she stammered “Are you sure this is Sorcerer level?”  </p>
<p>“Yes, any professional Wixen will know it as well.” </p>
<p>“Oh, Madam Pomfrey never said anything to me,” </p>
<p>“Proving once again that Madam Pomfrey is a smarter Wixen than I. She undoubtably didn’t make any fuss of this talent at all, am I right?” </p>
<p>Hermione nodded </p>
<p>“And in return she got countless hours of spell weaving from you whereas I have so thrown you; I don’t get a single spell.” </p>
<p>“Sorry sir,” </p>
<p>“Don’t be the fault is mine,” He reached out and helped Hermione to her feet. “Keep practising, don’t despair if it takes more time and effort then you expect to get it. Instead, remember that you have already achieved more than most Wixen ever will.” </p>
<p>“Wow, you are going to be a sorcerer,” Neville said with awe, looking at Hermione. Even Harry was impressed.  </p>
<p>“Speaking of students who are more powerful than expected, Neville, it’s time we figured out what is going on with you.” </p>
<p>Neville’s shoulder slumped, and he reluctantly shuffled over to Snape. </p>
<p>“Where is your familiar?” Snape asked. </p>
<p>“In his terrarium Sir,” </p>
<p>Snape waited, saying nothing. Neville shifted slightly unease then added. </p>
<p>“Really, Sir that’s where I left him.” </p>
<p>“Where you left him and where he is are often two separate things,”  </p>
<p>Neville grimaced at this very true fact. Something it had taken Snape an astoundingly short amount of time in Trevor’s presence to figure out.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know where exactly he is,” Neville tried. Snape seemed to accept this, and he relaxed his stance a little. </p>
<p>“Have you tried calling for him?” </p>
<p>Neville gulped, then hesitantly called out. “Um Trevor? Are you here?”  </p>
<p>Severus rolled his eyes at the completely plebeian way of calling a familiar. Then rolled them twice as hard when a sheepish Ribbit rang out from behind some of his jars. Merlin dam Toads. At least the Strix and Grimm mostly kept out of the classrooms.  </p>
<p>Neville shot Snape a guilty look, then shuffled over to where Trever was hiding, gathering him up in his hands before coming back to the desk.  </p>
<p>“Take out your wand and cast a Lumos.” </p>
<p>Neville glumly removed his wand, then taking a deep breath he performed the familiar movement while saying the correct words. He wasn’t at all surprised by the resounding lack of anything happening. Snape frowned down at him. </p>
<p>“May I see your wand?” He asked. Neville handed it over and watched as Snape studied it. </p>
<p>“What do you feel when you are holding this?” Snape asked. </p>
<p>“Um nothing?” Neville replied. Snape sighed, then handed the wand back. </p>
<p>“I want you to tell me everything that you feel, even the ordinary common things.” </p>
<p>Neville took the wand, then paused to really think about what he felt. </p>
<p>“Um, I can feel the wand in my hand?” He started unsure, but continued with Snape’s nod. “It feels firm and smooth. Kinda slippery.” </p>
<p>“Good, and what can you sense about its energy?” </p>
<p>“Oh, it doesn’t have any. It feels empty.” </p>
<p>“Like a stick?” Hermione asked curiously. </p>
<p>“No, sticks feel different they have energy flowing through them. This is just empty.” </p>
<p>Snape looked intrigued by his answer. </p>
<p>“What about dead sticks, Neville? If you held a dead stick in one hand and your wand in the other, which would have more energy?” </p>
<p>Neville looked uncertainly at Snape, that was a bit of a weird question, he felt like there was a trick to it but he couldn’t see where. Harry and Hermione were watching him curiously. Something he had said had perked all their interests.  </p>
<p>For a second Neville wanted to run away. Here he was once again showing the world that he was different and didn’t fit in. He would once again become an outcaste, a figurehead that no one actually wanted to know.  </p>
<p>Then a small voice whispered that Hermione was his queen. She already knew Neville was dumb and useless and still hung around him, anyway. Harry was his brother. The two of them had worked and confided in each other as they did their best to look after their queen. This was his court. Even Marcus, scary as he was, got alone with Neville, the two of them commiserated with each other every time the muggle raise did something a pure blood wouldn’t even dream of.  </p>
<p>As abnormal as he was, he knew his court would stand by him. Comforted with that knowledge, Neville answered the question. </p>
<p>“A dead stick, Sir. Even dead, it’s still a part of the cycle of life, energy still flows through it, just different energy from when it was alive. I don’t know what they do to the wands, but they break the natural cycle. Wands won’t disintegrate and join back to the earth so they all feel empty.” </p>
<p>Snape was looking at him speculatively, while Harry and Hermione had their thinking faces on.  </p>
<p>“You three come with me,” Snape said, escorting them out of the classroom. Neville grabbed Trevor and put him in his pocket. He was learning that it was easier to just bring the toad then to try to leave him behind, only to find him following them, anyway. </p>
<p>“I would like to try an experiment; we are going to find Neville a stick and see it that works any better for him then his wand does.” </p>
<p>Severus only walked an extra two steps before he saw the children were no longer following. Turning, he saw the three of them holding onto each other arms and refusing to move. </p>
<p>“Sir? I don’t think we are ready to go near the forest just yet,” Hermione said. </p>
<p>Severus snorted. “Trust me, there is no way I’m taking you anywhere near that blasted forest.” The three children relaxed at this snarled statement. “We are head to the greenhouse.” </p>
<p>Severus strode off and once more heard the three footsteps following. Hermione might be the smartest witch of her age, but she still had a lot to learn if she thought he would allow any of them outside the castle walls without an adult escort. The blasted Fair Folk had yet to retaliate, so the youngsters were going to be in for rude shock when they had free time. They were going to find they had to spend it under his watchful eye. Severus had been around enough children that he knew not to mention it until the very last second. There was no reason to stir up their teenage rebellion until he had to.  </p>
<p>For now, he had the enticing mystery that Neville was producing. If the boy felt nothing but an empty void when holding his wand, it explained why the child was having difficulties in casting any spells. Then there was the interesting explanation the child had given. Most children his age had little to no interest in the natural cycle. Even ones that loved Herbology had yet to really grasp the significant of it. Yet Severus was sure that if he questioned Neville further, he would find that the boy would be more than able to answer his question with a pre-teen understanding of the subject.  </p>
<p>Such interest and dare he say it, connection to nature was something he had not thought to see. And it was ringing a couple of bells in the back of his head. He would wait for more proof one way or the other, but the seeds of an idea had been planted. Now it was just take time to see if it grew and bore any fruit.  </p>
<p>He led the trio to Greenhouse two. All the plants in there were safe enough for second years, and he knew Pomona wouldn’t mind Severus taking a branch from any of these plants. None of her experiments or more rare plants were in this greenhouse after all. After getting Harry and Hermione to sit by the door, Severus turned to Neville, ignoring how nervous the boy looked and said. “Alright, if you have to use one of these branches instead of a wand which would you use.” </p>
<p>“But Sir, it doesn’t work like that,” The boy protested. “Only wands can create magic, not some tomfoolery and a bit of shrubbery.” </p>
<p>That last bit sounded like something an adult had said to the boy repeatedly. </p>
<p>“Indulge me,” Severus said. “Pretend that you don’t have a wand and you need to make one using the plants you see around you what would you pick?” </p>
<p>The boy shot him an unsure look, then looked at the plants. Severus could see the second he really gave the request serious thought as he straitened from his hunched potion and studied the plants with a thoughtful air. </p>
<p>“I can use anything I find in here?” He clarified distractedly.  </p>
<p>“Yes, Neville.” Severus replied in a quiet voice, not wanting to startle him out of his thought process. The boy gave a distracted hum, then determinedly walked to the workbench. Picking up some shears but ignoring the gloves. He then also grabbed a watering can, half filling it before he wondered among all the greenery.  </p>
<p>Severus stood by the door with Harry and Hermione. He didn’t want to disturb the boy by hanging over his shoulder, something that would not be needed as he was tall enough to keep his eye on the child at all times without been glued to his side. He watched the boy with a puzzled frown. Severus had thought when he had suggested this that the child would go a cut a single branch from a shrub or pick up a stick from the ground. </p>
<p>Instead, Neville was going from plant to plant. Most of the time he would murmur a few words and offer it some water before moving on. However, now and then he would take a slight cutting from a bush or snip of a twig from a shrub. As he walked up and down the aisles, he would leave his sample on the workbench until he had a small collection in front of him.  </p>
<p>After seeking permission, Harry and Hermione stood on the other side of the bench while Neville sorted his collection into piles. Severus couldn’t understand what criteria the child was using, as it certainly wasn’t either potion or medicinal. Nor was it botanical. Each pile had a mixture of types, and yet it was clear to see that Neville at least knew exactly where he wanted each one. Once he was satisfied, he walked over to Severus and asked. </p>
<p>“Sir, can I get a branch from the tree?” Pointing at the rowan tree that was just past the greenhouse and in the opposite direction of the forest. Severus nodded his head, stepping out of the greenhouse and watching as the boy ran to the tree, placing his hand on the trunk before picking up a long branch from the ground. The branch was taller than Neville, so Severus assumed the boy was going to pick a section of it and cut it down to size.  </p>
<p>Instead, the boy removed any bark and random twigs off it before tying the three bundles he had made to the end using twine and bark. Dread slowly grew as before Severus eyes the dam trouble making child assembled and created a merlin saggy balls dam Staff.  </p>
<p>Neville picked up the staff once he finished it and stood it upright on the ground holding onto it like he was born to wield it flushing with pleasure. Harry and Hermione were gushing and heaping praise on the boy as they stared at the results with wide eyes. When Neville turned to him shyly, Severus could do nothing else but dip his head in silent praise. He would not crush the child. For in truth Neville had done an astounding job, and Severus didn’t need to see him cast with it to know intuitively that Neville would have no trouble getting his spells to work.  </p>
<p>Convinced he knew the answer to the question Severus none the less asked. </p>
<p>“Neville, when you feel magic, does it come from within you or from the world around you?” </p>
<p>Neville looked up at him, astonished, then blurted out. “The world around me, how did you know? Nobody else says that.” </p>
<p>“I just had a feeling,” Severus said weakly, closing his eyes.  </p>
<p>Fuck, fuck, FUCK.  </p>
<p>As if he didn’t have enough trouble with the muggle born Queen a servery abused Child, and the blasted Boy-who-Lived nonsense fate had to go a chuck a baby druid on top of the pile. Druids were bloody rare, only turning up once every generation or so. Severus didn’t want to look but figured it was best to know all the bad news at once. He brought up his second sight, the ability that allowed him to see magic and how it was cast and looked down on the children.  </p>
<p>Fuck it all to hell, </p>
<p>Hermione shone with power, confirming the fact that she would grow to be a sorcerer. Looking at Neville was like trying to look at a miniature sun. Not only was the boy a druid, but he was a Magnus as well. Considering he was still a child, and he blazed this much, he was going to be a powerhouse, stronger than even Albus. Assuming that is Severus could keep him alive to reach adulthood.  </p>
<p>At least Harry’s power was normal for a child his age, although giving it a second look and watching the way it was in constant motion around the child Severus was sure that there would be nothing ‘normal’ about his little snake. Severus offered up a silent prayer that Harry would at least wait until he had both Neville and Hemione settle with their power before he acted up. </p>
<p>  </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry walked with his court towards the great hall for lunch. Snape had admired Neville totally wicked staff but had proved he was an adult by pointing out it wasn’t practical for using in the classroom. So, for the moment, Neville was to practice preforming the spells without his useless wand or his awesome staff. Once the classes were done for the day Neville was to go down to the room Snape had set aside for them and only then was, he allowed to cast spells using his staff. </p>
<p><em>...Rip.......Tear.......Kill</em> </p>
<p>Harry froze and looked around, but there was nothing out of the ordinary to see. He strained his other sense but couldn’t hear or taste anything different either. He didn’t get the feeling that someone invisible was standing anywhere near them. Which left him puzzled </p>
<p>“Did you guys hear that?” He demanded the group, which now included a bemused Draco. </p>
<p>“Hear what?” Neville asked. </p>
<p>“That voice?” </p>
<p>The four of them automatically stopped making noise in order to liste<em>n</em> </p>
<p><em>…...Kill......</em> </p>
<p>“No,” Hermione said that same time as Harry exclaimed </p>
<p>“There, that voice.” He looked at the other second years “None of you guys hear a voice?” He asked weakly.  </p>
<p>They all shook their heads. Dread pooled into Harry's guts as he added up all the facts and came to a horrible conclusion. Because of the abuse he had suffered under the hands of the Dursley’s he now had a frail mindset. Weakened even more by his suicide attempt. Healer Tonk had been working with him on how to heal it but Harry wasn’t stupid enough to not realise that the Fairy abduction would have destroyed all his hard work. Which left him in a corridor, hearing a voice that no one else could. A voice telling him to kill.  </p>
<p>Harry removed his wand and handed it to a startled Hermione.  </p>
<p>“Lady.” He said formally.  </p>
<p>He then folded his hands behind his back turning to Neville he said. “Brother, I need you to hold on to my hands tight enough that I can’t escape.”  </p>
<p>Neville gulped but didn’t question him for which Harry was very grateful walking behind him grabbing onto his arms and holding them in such a way that Harry was well and truly caught. </p>
<p>“Draw your wand on me,” he said to Draco, ignoring his queen’s fretting. His fellow Slytherin had been watching the proceeding with his mouth open and when address he snapped his mouth close and fumbled a little getting his wand out. </p>
<p>“This is important, Draco,” Harry told him. “You’re the only one I trust to do this. Hermione and Neville will hesitate because I’m their friend. Gryffs and Puffs always look for the friendly way first.” </p>
<p>Draco opened his mouth, looking a little perturbed, but Harry continued on. “You’re a fellow Slytherin, which means I know you know the best way to show your friendship is to take me down before I do something that I will regret.”  </p>
<p>Draco drew himself up importantly and nodded. Consoled now that he got his confirmation that Harry saw him as his friend and understood that his way of expressing it may differ from others. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Harry, I know a lot of spells that will immobilise you without doing any unnecessary damage.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, but do whatever damage is needed to make sure I can’t get away or hurt anyone.” </p>
<p>“Do we really need to do this?” Hermione asked. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry replied grimly. “I’m hearing voices telling me to kill, Lady.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Hermione gasped, then her face hardened. “We get this fixed. Don’t you worry, Harry.” </p>
<p>And so it was that Harry was marched through the halls to Healer Tonks room with his arms pinned behind his back and held at wand point on either side by Draco and Hermione. </p>
<p>“Merlin’s beard,” Healer Tonks exclaimed when they unceremoniously burst into his room. “What on earth is going on here?” </p>
<p>“Harry is hearing voices, Sir.” Hermione said </p>
<p>“Well, that’s hardly a reason to have him trust up so,” Healer Tonks scolded. </p>
<p>“Voice telling me to kill,” Harry added tightly. </p>
<p>“Ah, I see.” Healer Tonks gestured them to place Harry on the comfortable seat and after Harry raised a fuss reluctantly cast a spell so he was stuck on the seat. </p>
<p>“Alright, now I’m going to cast a diagnostic spell to see if you are under the influence of something and then we will go from there.” Healer Tonks cast the normal spell but for the first time Harry was disappointed to see it come back all in green. There was no outside influence. Harry had so been hoping that someone had cast a spell on him. Oddly, Healer Tonks looked relieved at the results. </p>
<p>“Ok Harry, onto some questions. First, were you thinking about killing somebody?” </p>
<p>“Not at that particular time.”  </p>
<p>Draco shot him a started look, although neither Neville nor Hermione seemed bothered or surprised by these revelations. </p>
<p>“Everyone has moments where they think ‘oh I could kill him’” Healer Tonks explained to Draco. “For the majority it is just a fleeting desire and not one they intended to follow through on.” </p>
<p>Harry didn’t bother pointing out that for him there were a couple of people he well and truly was going to follow through on. </p>
<p>“This voice, did it sound like your voice?” </p>
<p>“No,” Harry replied, thinking back. “It was really deep, and kinda old sounding.” </p>
<p>“And when you heard it, did it sound like it was coming from within your head or outside it?” </p>
<p>Harry paused and considered “Outside.” He said firmly. It was why he had first thought someone else was there with them. </p>
<p>Healer Tonks sat back and smiled. “I’m convinced that Harry is not going mad.” He proclaimed free Harry from the spell. “No one who is mad will allow themselves to be caught, let alone organise it with such a clear head.” </p>
<p>“But, the voice?” Harry protested. </p>
<p>“This is an ancient castle, and it regularly gets haunted by more than our regular school ghost. Harry here was not the first, nor will he be the last to hear some snippets from a passing spirit. I’m sorry that you had to hear such horrible things, Harry. I wish it wasn’t the case. I’m afraid I have some more bad news as well. Most spirts tend to hang around for a couple of weeks before moving on, so there is a good chance you will hear it again. When that happens, I want you to stop and look inside and if the voice doesn’t match what you are thinking then you know it is not your mind betraying you. If you can note when and where you hear the voice and pass it on to me, that would be helpful. I’m going to get Headmaster Dumbledore and see if we can’t encourage this Spirit to move on quicker than normal.” </p>
<p>Harry nodded his head and accepted his wand back from a relieved looking Hermione. </p>
<p>“Remember, you three that we have our first group session tomorrow after class.” Healer Tonks said as he dismissed them. They all nodded and trooped back out. No sooner had they got around the corner then Dace grabbed Harry and tugged him into a private alcove. Hermione and Neville shared a bemused look, then followed them. </p>
<p>“What is going on!” Draco snapped, pinning Harry to the wall. The smaller Slytherin smirked up at him, completely relaxed, like the fact Draco had his fists in his shirt and was looming over him was fine and dandy. </p>
<p>“Regarding what?” Harry teased. Draco let out a frustrated snarl, leaning his head down so they were eye to eye and gritted out. “Tell me everything!” </p>
<p>“Ok gees, all you had to do was ask,” Harry huffed. Draco let out a little scream of incredulous before releasing Harry so he could pace in a tight circle muttering sourly. Hermione and Neville watch the going on standing shoulder to shoulder in the entranceway. </p>
<p>“Slytherins,” Neville sighed, confused. </p>
<p>“So,” Harry began not moving from the position Draco had put him in except to cockily put his hands in his pockets. “This year has been interesting. The three of us are going to see Healer Tonks because of a couple of reasons. The mains one being the Fairys tried to steal us,” Draco spun around, mouth open in shock. “I tried to kill myself, which Neville and Hermione were both witness and prevented. Then Dumbledore attacked Hermione and me.” </p>
<p>Draco's face lost all colour as he absorbed what Harry had told him. Even with his voice being completely bland and neutral, everyone there could tell the incidence had affected him a lot more than he was letting on.  </p>
<p>“Oh Salazar,” Draco breathed, rushing over to Harry, hands fluttering over him as he tried to both check him for wounds and not hurt him in any way. “Are you alright?” </p>
<p>Harry looked up into the silver eyes that shone with concern and felt some of his defences drop. </p>
<p>“I’m getting there,” He replied truthfully.  </p>
<p>“Good,” Draco said firmly. Their gazes caught, and they stared deep into each other’s eyes as a strange tension came over them. The air was thick with potential. Harry could feel his body sit up and pay attention even though he wasn’t sure what was happening. All he knew was that he was eager for whatever this was.  </p>
<p>A shuffling noise snapped the tension. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Neville squeaked. </p>
<p>Draco abruptly stepped out of Harry’s personal space and straighten his school uniform. </p>
<p>“Yes well,” He cleared his throat then drawl. “I appreciate been keep informed.” a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks ruined the uninterested look he was aiming for. He nodded at Hermione, then marched stiffly out of the alcove.  </p>
<p>Hermione had her hands over her mouth, her eyes sparkling with emotion. </p>
<p>“What just happened then?” Harry asked, feeling caught flat-footed. Neville shrugged </p>
<p>“I’m not sure mate, you guys just went all weird and stared at each other oddly.” Neville replied. Both boys turned to Hermione. </p>
<p>“Oh,” she said excitedly, then a second, more hesitant one followed. “Oh, well, if you don’t know what happened, I’m really not sure I should say.” </p>
<p>“Why not?” Harry asked </p>
<p>“Well, it’s one of those things that you have to work out for yourself.” </p>
<p>“That sounds stupid, and counterproductive. If you know, then you should tell me.” </p>
<p>Hermione's lips pursed, and she shook her head firmly. “No, Harry, this is for the best. Don’t worry, you will figure it out in time.” </p>
<p>Harry huffed, annoyed, but knew from the expression on his queen’s face that any chance he had of getting it out of her had gone. She would become extremely tight-lipped from now onwards. </p>
<p>“Will I work it out?” Neville asked curiously. </p>
<p>“You might, if you do though, you are not to tell Harry until he has figured it out for himself.” Hermione said sternly. </p>
<p>“Yes, Lady,” </p>
<p>Blast, Harry thought there went his chances of getting Neville to help him out. He quickly made plans to meet up with Troll Boy before Hermione could get to him and see if he could con the older Slytherin into revealing what had just happened.  </p>
<p>Since Luch was almost finished, they didn’t bother going down to the Hall instead they snuck into the kitchen where the wee folk were and Hermione got a bunch of pocket wraps made up for them. She quickly handed them out, keeping four for herself. Harry watched a bit bemused; Hermione never ate more than one and a half and that was on days that she was starving hungry.  </p>
<p>The puzzle worked itself out as Hermione slid up to Draco outside the Defence classroom and passed him three of the pocket wraps with none of the other Slytherins noticing. Harry nodded at her pleased, his training in how to go unnoticed was paying off.  </p>
<p>Draco on the other hand almost gave the whole thing away starling and only just got the wraps into his bag before his classmates questioned him. Thankfully, he was good at answering questions without actually answering them.  </p>
<p>Harry and Hermione had to hurry on, leaving Neville and Draco to their defence lesson. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Neville squirmed in his seat, wishing he was anywhere but here. While Lockhart hadn’t brought out an Imp for their lessons, having been forbidden to repeat the disaster that his Lady and brother went through, he was instead getting the class to act out scenes from his books. </p>
<p>Which was terrible all on its own without Lockhart adding extra misery by constantly picking Neville to play the starring role. It made each defence lesson into a small slice of his own personal hell. Being an introvert, Neville hated with a passion being the centre of attention. Something he had to deal with because of his stupid fame. But he had lived with that for years and had worked out a way to cope with it. It wasn’t an excellent way Neville admitted but blending into the background and not drawing attention to himself plus only giving monosyllabic answers when people came up to gush at him had given him a bit of a rep of being dull and a bit slow. Something that Neville was happy to cultivate in people. </p>
<p>His grandmother used to constantly scold him, but in this one matter Neville had stood firm. No matter how much she had talked about bringing honour to his family and the court, Neville couldn’t understand how answering some inane questions from some busy body was bringing honour and so he had refused. It had worked too. Less and less people bother to come up and talk to him, happy to just bask in his present can direct all their comments at his grandmother. Who had become quite annoyed at the queries and in the last couple of years had become quiet stern with the questioners. </p>
<p>Neville idly wished his grandmother would appear now and give Lockheart the scolding he was clearly asking for. He knew he wasn’t blowing things out of proportion, when the entire class of Hufflepuffs and Slytherin all gave him commiserating looks of sympathy when Lockhart announced with an overblown cheery grin. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we have our little hero Neville come up and play this part.” Lockheart always announced it like he was preforming before a great stage of people, not a classroom of preteens. Neville decided to pull out all the stops in his passive aggressive war against Lockhart. Startling with pretending to have temporarily gone deaf and not have heard Lockhart’s booming voice. Instead, he continued to shuffle his books around.  </p>
<p>There was an expectant pause, but when Neville didn’t move, Lockhart’s grin slipped a little. </p>
<p>“Neville, my boy, come up here,” Lockhart said with forced cheer. Neville bent down to rummage through his bag “looking” for some parchment to write on. The Hufflepuffs were murmuring quietly to themselves, the Slytherins on the other hands were shooting Neville speculative glances. </p>
<p>“NEVILLE!” Lockhart snapped. </p>
<p>“Sir?” Neville replied in a confused voice. Lockhart faulted at the innocents that Neville was producing. He gave a grin, believing it and not bothering to put Neville into detention.  <br/>“I’ve been calling you; I’m choosing you to play me in this next scene.” </p>
<p>“Again?!” Neville asked. His voice filled with bewilderment, like he could quiet figure out how it was no one else was getting a turn. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Lockhart said “It’s a great honour that I have chosen for you.” </p>
<p>“Oh, um, thank you Sir, but as you have already honoured me every class we have ever had, I’m happy for you to give someone else a go. I promise I understand that these things have to be shared out with the rest of the class.” </p>
<p>Lockhart’s grin faulted as they suddenly pinned him with the expectant looks of all his students. </p>
<p>“Another time, for sure,” He weakly said. “For today, since I have already chosen Neville, we will continue on as planned.” </p>
<p>Neville soundlessly sighed, then obediently nodded his head. He then started shuffling his books and stacking them with a purpose. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Draco watching him with his head in his hand and an amused grin on his face. Not stopping what he was doing Neville continued to stack his books putting them in one pile and then another. He was on his third round of useless shuffling his books when Lockhart said </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” </p>
<p>“Sorry sir, just trying to get my stuff organised.” Neville replied. </p>
<p>“Leave it where it is for now, Neville, just come out the front.” </p>
<p>“Ok sir,” Neville dragged himself slowly out of his seat then “accidentally” knocked off the pile of book at the edge of his desk. </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry,” He flushed and bent down to pick them up. Fumbling the books and placing them precariously on the corner of his desk so by the time he placed the third book on the pile, the whole lot tumbled off the desk again. Neville let out a yelp as one of them hit him and began to pick the books up again. Lockhart sighed dramatically. </p>
<p>“Someone help him,” he said in a long-suffering voice. A voice that Neville was intimately familiar with, having had it directed at him throughout his life. </p>
<p>“Let me Sir,” Draco volunteered and hurried out of his seat, coming across to Neville kneeling down and scooping up the books. Neville thought that his little ruse was up, but Draco had caught on to what he was doing and worked with him. Between the two of them they managed to turn, picking up some textbook from the fall and placing them onto a desk into a three-ring circus. Books fell off the desk and went flying, causing first Neville then Draco to go scurrying after the escape text. Then there were arguments about who had which books that only subsided with Lockhart’s voice saying “Boys” in a warning tone. What should have been a ten second job was dragged out into a ten minutes production and yet done in such a way it wasn’t blatantly obvious what was going on. But finally, all his books were back on his desk and Draco was headed back to his seat.  </p>
<p>Neville shuffled towards the front of the classroom.  </p>
<p>“Hurry up now,” Lockhart snapped. </p>
<p>“Yes Sir,” Neville gulped before promptly falling on his face.  </p>
<p>“Oh, for crying out loud now what?” Lockhart said well and truly fed up. </p>
<p>“Sorry sir,” Neville squeaked out, voice fill with misery. “I tripped.” He then sat up, pulling his feet towards him and began to tie his shoelace, with many paused to wipe his eyes and hide his face in his knees. His house mates were looking at him with sympathy and compassion. Nevile hastily wiped another tear away and sniffled. Instantly Susan was out of her seat and had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. </p>
<p>“It’s alright Neville,” She soothed. Neville peeked up at her, eyes shining with as yet unfallen tears. If looking at her meant Lockhart also got a glimpse of his face, well Neville could have hardly planned that, could he?  </p>
<p>Not poor bumbling Neville who was too quiet and shy. The idiot boy who couldn’t cast a single spell and spent all his free time playing in the dirt. That boy certainly couldn’t have orchestrated any of this. And “everyone knew, that Neville was honest and sweet and a bit slow.” Good old chubby Neville with his dorky toad and mud under his fingernails. He was good for a laugh, but not much else. After all, he had been famous his whole life, everybody ‘knew’ him, better than he knew himself. So, they would know if he showed even the slightest spark of being anything other than boring. </p>
<p>“I hurt my leg,” Neville faux whispered to Susan. “And now everyone is laughing at me cause I’m an idiot.” </p>
<p>“You’re not an Idiot Neville,” Susan said instant, “And no one is laughing at you.” She sent a fierce glare around the classroom as she spoke, making sure that had anyone wanted to laugh, they were now reconsidering it. </p>
<p>“Sir,” Susan spoke up, “I don’t think Neville should play the part today. Justin can do it instead.” She spoke is such a firm voice that Justin got up and went to the front of the classroom. Leaving Lockhart with no choice but to follow the new arrangement. Lockhart flounder for a bit, then gamely agreed and hastily picking the girls sitting in the first row to be the monsters. Neville limped back to his chair with Susan helping him then sat down ducking his head saying in a wet voice.  <br/>“Thanks Susan,”  </p>
<p>He missed the smile he was sure she was giving him before returning to her seat. After a few seconds he peeked up through his fringe and watch Lockhart deal with two upset girls who most assuredly did not want to play ugly hags and a surprisingly talented actor in Justin trying his best to do what the scene called for.  </p>
<p>They only got fifteen minutes of the scene before the bell rang for the next class. As one everyone leapt from their seat and rush out the door before the idiot posing as their teacher could give them homework. As he was walking to his next class Neville felt his elbow jostled he looked up to see Draco give him a ghost of a wink before splitting off for his own class. The faint words of praise floated back, filling Nevile with an unusual sense of pride. </p>
<p>“Well, Played.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hermione: "Aww, Harry and Draco are so cute together, even if Harry is clueless."</p>
<p>Author: "He gets there in the end."</p>
<p>Hermione: "True.  You know I never once thought Neville was stupid or slow. But he is right so many people had formed this bias incorrect opinion of him."</p>
<p>Author: "Which is why you are his Queen, and not some fame seeking groupie."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Hermione cast the basic hair spell, making sure that not a single strain would be available for others to steal and use against her. Then she tapped her wand against her lips as she thought about what style she wanted to put into her hair today. The problem was she really wasn’t in the mood to fuss over long with her wild mane and yet was sick and tired of the braids she had been using lately. Looking around the dorm room for inspiration, she ignored the drawn curtains of her dorm mates who were still sleeping away. Her eye caught on the pile of clothes strew about Lavender’s trunk, there was a scarf sticking out of the middle of the pile which jogged Hermione’s memory. Her mother had brought her a couple of head scarfs, either black or in Gryffindor colours. Hermione hurriedly opened her trunk and dug around until she found a brilliant scarlet and gold headscarf. She then went into the bathroom and remembering her other lessons, got the Gele securely in place on her second attempt. She gave her head a rough shake, but the Gele stayed in place.  </p>
<p>Hermione hummed happily. The colour scheme while bright wasn’t overly glaring or ostentatious like what she saw Lockhart and Dumbledore wearing. She packed her bag for the day, then skipped down to the common room. It surprised her to see a sleepy Ron sitting on one of the couches. </p>
<p>“Ron, what are you doing up? You normally don’t get out of bed for at least another hour.” She asked </p>
<p>Ron looked at her then his mouth open as he took in the Gele. Hermione could feel her cheeks heat and the first curls of doubt rise. Perhaps she shouldn’t have worn it. </p>
<p>“Blimely Hermione. That looks wicked.” He gasped </p>
<p>“Oh,” the heat continued to grow in her cheeks but now it was based on pleasure, not embarrassment. </p>
<p>“Can Blokes wear one of those?” Ron asked, getting up from his seat and coming up to her, circling so he could see it from every angle. </p>
<p>“Yes, head covings are not restricted to gender. There are a lot of different types out there if you want, I can find a couple of male ones to show you later?” </p>
<p>“That would be awesome, thanks Hermione.”  </p>
<p>She smiled at her only Gryffindor friend spying the parchment and textbook on the tablet where he had been sitting; she figured out she knew why he was up early. </p>
<p>“What homework are you catching up on?” She asked.  </p>
<p>Ron flushed then muttered, “Potions, I just don’t understand what Snape wants us to do.” </p>
<p>“I might be able to help,” Hermione tentatively offered. The resounding rejection she had received from the students in her first year when she had offered had left her a little gun shy. Ron's entire face brighten showing her that in this case she needn’t of worried </p>
<p>“Would you? That you be great,”  </p>
<p>Hermione sat down next to him her plans to go to the library could wait. It would always be there, but the chance to help a friend was not one she was willing to waste.  </p>
<p>It turned out Ron hadn’t heard the instructions correctly and once Hermione got him onto the right path, he easily took over filling out the required homework sheet.  </p>
<p>“Well, well, what do we have here, Gred?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know Forge; it looks like our baby brother, but it can be.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, our Ronnikins would never be found doing homework.” </p>
<p>“While sitting in the presence of such a beautiful female.” </p>
<p>Hermione blushed at the twins talk while Ron scowled up at his older brothers. </p>
<p>“Bugger off,” He snapped half-heartedly. The twins ignored Ron completely, instead focusing on Hermione. </p>
<p>“Such an example of fashion....” </p>
<p>“And don’t forget Gryff’s pride, look at those colours...”  </p>
<p>“Probably didn’t even realise she was sitting next to Ronnikins in the first place.” </p>
<p>“Stop,” Hermione weakly shooed the twins away. “Ron’s my friend.” </p>
<p>Both twins fell onto their knees and began to dramatically bow before her, proclaiming in overdone voices, </p>
<p>“Oh, forgive us, Milady.....” </p>
<p>“For we are but humble...” </p>
<p>“And stupid...” </p>
<p>“Yes, stupid males...” </p>
<p>“Stupid foolish males..” </p>
<p>“Stupid, foolish idiot males...” </p>
<p>“Stupid, foolish idiot dumb males...” </p>
<p>Hermione who recognised the sign of the twins getting into one of their competitions had learnt better than to get involved hastily grabbed Ron by the arm, did a quick check to see that he had gathered up all his school things and shoved them both through the common room door. She was pretty sure the twins had become so caught up that they didn’t even see them leave, but it was better to put a bit of distance between them just in case.  </p>
<p>Ron was of the same mind and the two of them hurried down the stairs towards the Great Hall. </p>
<p>“Thanks Hermione,” Ron said once they felt they were far enough away that they could slow down to a walk. “Both for the help with schoolwork and for sticking up for me with my brothers.” </p>
<p>“Anytime,” Hermione replied. “I wasn’t lying you know, you really are one of my friends.” </p>
<p>Ron turned as red as his hair and muttered something unintelligible. Hermione took pity on him giving his arm a friendly squeeze then heading over to the Slytherin table. </p>
<p>She sat down and saw Harry check out her Gele thoughtfully.  </p>
<p>“I like it,” Neville shyly offered.  </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Hermione replied. She set out the usual plates and then one for Draco as well as the blonde once he had caught sight of her sat opposite Harry ignoring his friends completely to fling snipes back and forth between them while not so covertly stealing glances at her headgear. She had only eaten half her meal when Draco leaned across and asked </p>
<p>“What’s your head piece called?” </p>
<p>“It’s a Gele, its part of my mother’s traditional clothing.” </p>
<p>“It that the only way it can be worn?” </p>
<p>“Oh no, this is just the basic everyday style, you can get really elaborate so long you know what you are doing,” She pulled out a quill and did a rough sketch of some of the fancier styles. Then passed them across to Draco, who eyes widened in interest. The other Slytherin’s tried to look over his shoulder only for Draco to hide the napkin to his chest.  </p>
<p>“I’ll decide who gets to see this, not hand it out willy-nilly.” He drawled. The other Slytherin looked at him calculatingly, then Blaise turn to Hermione and asked. </p>
<p>“Just how fancy are we talking?” </p>
<p>Hermione looked at Draco. While she didn’t care about the silly games the Slytherins played, she didn’t want to ruin the blond’s fun. Draco made a face like he wasn’t sure whether or not he wanted her to reply. </p>
<p>“Worth it,” Harry singsong as he had seen what Hermione had drawn. “Some of them stick out this far,” he held a hand half a meter away from his head. The Slytherin’s murmured among themselves. </p>
<p>“What spells do you need?” Pansy asked. Hermione had spent enough time sitting with the Slytherin’s that she knew better than to say it was a muggle design. </p>
<p>“Only armatures use spells,” She sneered. “The masters can do it all without a single clumsy wand wave.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Draco asked astonished, taking the napkin from his chest to peer at the designs again but this time with awe. Hermione nodded. She was telling the truth: she had seen her mother make a Gele that looked like she had spikes fanning around her head like a crown. Hermione was still half convinced that magic of some sort had been involved, even if it wasn’t the wand waving variety. </p>
<p>Draco’s reaction had the Slytherin’s convinced that they wanted to see what Hermione had drawn. She went back to her breakfast, nudging Harry now and then as a reminder to eat something between goading his fellow year mates and stirring up Draco. </p>
<p>A hush fellow over the table as a sixth-year female Slytherin stood opposite Hermione. Hastily Draco and Neville who were sitting on that side of the tablet grabbed their cutlery and slid apart, making room for the stunning, beautiful student. She sat down gracefully and spoke to Hermione. </p>
<p>“My mother lost the skill of tying a Gele when she came across to England as a little girl. I would love to learn the art from you, so that I can teach it to my mother once more.” </p>
<p>“Of course,” Hermione began only to have a hand gently cover her mouth from behind. Twisting her head she saw Marcus was standing behind her glaring at the gorgeous ebony female. </p>
<p>“She is not teaching you for free,” he said gruffly, removing her hand to place it on her shoulder. Hermione unconsciously lent back drinking up the support Marcus’s body gave hers. It had been a couple of days since they had done more than smile and nod at each other in-between classes, and she found she missed his big presence looming in the background. He always reminded her of an enormous bear that growled and grumbled looking threating but who gave the best hugs just like a teddy bear should. Although Hermione would never reveal this to Marcus.  </p>
<p>“Of course, I never dreamed otherwise.” The female student said with laughter in her voice. Hermione got the impression that the female had been hoping to trick her into doing it for free, but was more than willing to bargain for it. </p>
<p>“Who do I make the negations for the lessons with?” </p>
<p>Hermione instantly crossed herself off the list. She would end up owning the other Slytherin by the time they finished. She cocked her head at Marcus, but he gave a subtle head shake back. Neville was two shy and good-hearted. While he had the pureblood knowledge, he wouldn’t end up using it. Which knocked Harry off the list as well. He was ruthless enough to bargain; he didn’t have all the knowledge need to get the best out of this.  </p>
<p>“Draco will speak on my behalf,” Hermione gambled, keeping her fingers crossed under the table. Draco gave her a startled look then drew himself up proudly and immediately launched into a discussion about time and location to have the negations and who was going to provide what refreshments. Hermione looked at Harry and saw he was just as bemused to find out that they had to negotiate where and when they would negotiate. She breathed a silent breath of relief that the prickly Slytherin didn’t refuse her nomination. That boy blew hot and cold with her court. Sometimes sticking to them like glue and other days doing his best to pretend they didn’t exist.  </p>
<p>Thankfully, for Draco’s sake, he wasn’t very good at ignoring them whenever he was making the attempt. He never snubbed or hurt any of her court in any way. Although he would pull it off a lot better if he stopped sneaking glances at them every sixty seconds or so. Then whipping his head back round like he had never looked at them in the first place. That combined with his childish crush on Harry made Hermione feel quite indulgent of the spoiled boy. And so it was that her court welcomed him in on the days he spoke to them and didn’t bother him when he was pretending rather badly that they didn’t exist. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione and Harry were headed to the library, while Neville continued to practice his spell casting with his staff under Snape’s careful watch. They were halfway there when Hermione slowed down, she could feel something odd. Having spent last year learning about her connection to her court, she now paid a lot more attention when her body signalled her. </p>
<p>“Lady?” Harry asked, puzzled by the sudden decrease in speed. When Snape said hurry there and straight back, Hermione had always obeyed before. </p>
<p>“I think, I think we should go this way,” Hermione said, pointing to a corridor that did not take them in the library's direction at all. Harry studied her face and seeing the half glazed looked recognised it as Hermione listening to her instincts.  </p>
<p>“Ok,” He agreed. Then made a slight hand signal. Instantly, Padfoot emerged from the shadows.  </p>
<p>“We are going this way,” he told the dog. Who rolled his eyes but gave them both quick kisses of greeting before heading out before then sniffing the ground with ears cocked. Hermione was giving him an exasperated look. </p>
<p>“Was it really necessary to call for backup?” She asked. </p>
<p>“Yes, Lady,” Harry replied. They were going to get in trouble for not obeying Snape, but at least this way Harry could say he had taken protection with him. Hopefully that would help easy some of the lecture he knew was going to be coming their way.  </p>
<p>Hermione must have been thinking along similar lines, for she didn’t bother protesting any more. Instead, they walked down the corridor. Each time they came to a split or crossroad they waited for Hermione to point which direction they were going in, then Padfoot would head down the fresh path first checking for any danger.  </p>
<p>Sometimes Hermione could point straight away other times she bit her lip with indecision and had to wander a couple of feet down each path before choosing. They slowly got into less and less populated areas. Harry loosened the mithril knife he had found last year. He strapped it to his inner wrist with a sheath that the wee folk tailor made for both this knife and his arm.  </p>
<p>Harry was confident that Hermione didn’t know he walked around armed, but considering the adventures they had so far, Harry thought it was entirely prudent. Enough so that he had convinced Neville and Marcus to do the same. His brothers were receiving knife lessons from him when they could get the time. Genuinely one of them would distract Hermione while Harry gave the other a ten-minute lesson. Once he was happy with their level of proficiency, he would work on convincing Hermione to accept lessons as well. His queen would not be some delicate wall flower but a kick arse woman who could take care of herself.  </p>
<p>As one, Padfoot and Harry’s head turned to the left. Hermione stopped looking at them </p>
<p>“What is it?” she asked as Padfoot let out a quiet whine. Harry didn’t answer for a second, trying to allocate the noise he had both heard and felt somehow. </p>
<p>“Not sure Lady, there was a noise, sounds like maybe a baby animal crying out?” </p>
<p>“Oh, where?” Hermione asked. Harry looked at Padfoot, who hearing much superior. Padfoot gave a single tick tock of his tail then led the two children to a door halfway up the stretch of corridor.  </p>
<p>Harry paused outside the door and pressed his ear to the wooden surface. Hermione copying him, closing her eyes in concentration. The noise came again; it wasn’t a baby animal crying, but that was the closest comparison Harry could find. Hermione opened her eyes resolve harden them. Harry let out an internal sigh. He had to go chose a Gryffindor Queen, someone who was determined to run in and rescue every downtrodden thing she came across. </p>
<p>At least he was here and could add his Slytherin cunning to the situation. He held up and hand asking her to wait; she gave him a stubborn face but relented when Harry refused to back down. Making sure they were both hidden by the door, Harry opened it just wide enough for Padfoot to slip inside. Then they both waited. What seemed an eternity but was probably only a couple of seconds, Padfoot left out a friendly bark. </p>
<p>Harry opened the door wider but still kept Hermione behind him. While he was sure Padfoot had the situation under control, it was best to get his Lady use to the idea of being protected. And his training of this was working as Hermione let out an annoyed huff but didn’t try to push pass him like she would have done two weeks ago.  </p>
<p>The room was covered in dust and had a few old bits of furniture pushed up against the wall. Huddled in the back corner was a tiny child with their arms wrapped around their knees. </p>
<p>“Oh, Your naked!” Hermione exclaimed rapidly, shrugging out of her school robe and rushing forwards to drape it around the child. Harry blinked, while he had seen that they were not wearing clothes, he had dismissed it as unimportant as he was far too busy calculating their lack of weapons and the terrified look they were giving Padfoot. Harry clicked his tongue, recalling Padfoot to his side. </p>
<p>“Wait for us by the door?” He asked. Padfoot nodded and went to sit in the entranceway. Only once he was gone did the child uncurl enough to pull Hermione’s gown over their head and slip their arms into the sleeves. Female, Harry’s mind categorised, first year, not a Slytherin, unknown name and house.  </p>
<p>The girl had blond hair that was done is a messy plate and far away blue eyes. </p>
<p>“What’s your name?” Hermione asked, kneeling down and getting one sleeve began to roll it up so that the girl’s hand could poke through.  </p>
<p>“Luna, child of the Lovegood court,” came the dreamy reply. </p>
<p>“Hi Luna, I’m Hermione and this is Harry. Can you tell me what happened?” </p>
<p>“What happened when?” </p>
<p>“What happened to you,” Hermione clarified with patience, “Why are you here crying with no clothes on?” </p>
<p>Harry could feel himself tensing there really wasn’t an appropriate answer to that question. </p>
<p>“Oh, the Nargles like my clothes so much they stole them from me. I think they want hair like mine as well. They tried to pull it from my head.” </p>
<p>Hermione looked at Luna’s hair which now they were paying attention to it did look like someone had yanked on it. </p>
<p>“This is important Luna; did they take any hair? Even a strain?” </p>
<p>“Oh, yes, the naught Nargles had some on their hands as they ran off.” </p>
<p>Hermione’s eyes went hard, and she whipped out her wand, performing the hair banishing spell over Luna. Whoever stole her hair would be left empty-handed. Harry snarled as the implications of what they could have done with her hair filled his head. </p>
<p>Suddenly there came an extremely loud thunder clap that made all three of them jump. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Hermione exclaimed as her heart galloped away in her chest. </p>
<p>“Thor and Zeus are having a battle,” The waif said. Hermione cocker her head, well that was certainly one way of explaining the thunder. Even Harry looked startled out of whatever angry thoughts he had been having. </p>
<p>“We have to take her to Snape,” Hermione said “He will know what to do.” Harry nodded. Luna didn’t look like she could walk all the way back, and Harry was still too small that he wouldn’t be able to carry her. Hermione solved that solution. She stayed on her knees but turned her back to Luna. </p>
<p>“Hop on,” she said, arms held out. “I’ll give you a piggyback ride,” </p>
<p>“OOO I love piggy back rides,” Luna said, scrambling in place. Harry had to come and help her get settled as Hermione’s robes were far too big on her and kept getting caught. Finally, she was in place and the robes tucked in around her. Hermione stood up with a grunt and walked. Knowing that he couldn’t do anything to help, Harry instead decided to provide the quickest way back to Snape’s rooms. While Luna was tiny Hermione was only two years older than her, yes, she had more muscles than Luna did, but even someone as fit as Hermione wouldn’t be able to carry her forever. </p>
<p>Harry saw what he was looking for in the fourth corridor.  <br/>“This way,” he said, slipping ahead and pressing a certain spot of the gilded frame of the floor to ceiling mirror. The glass disappeared, and they hurried through. A second later the mirror reappeared, cutting off their light. Harry pulled out his wand in the pitch blackness and cast Lumos, lighting the way. He walked beside Hermione, making sure she had plenty of light to see where she was going. A painting blocked the other end of the long twisty path. One that swung easily on its hinges, allowing them to step into the dungeons.  </p>
<p>Harry’s shortcut had cut their trip down by more than two-thirds.  </p>
<p>They staggered into the room Snape was coaching Neville in.  </p>
<p>“Salazar,” came the hissed surprised curse before Snape swooped down on them, gathering Luna off Hermione back and seating her on one of the chairs.  </p>
<p>“Name,” He asked briskly. Luna stared up at him in a combination of fear and awe, not answering. </p>
<p>“Luna Lovegood,” Hermione supplied. “We found her in an abandon room crying naked. Someone had stolen her clothes and some of her hair.” Snape looked sharply up at that. “I cast the hair banishment spell, then brought her here.” Hermione added Snape nodded at her then looked back at the first year.  </p>
<p>“You’re a little raven, aren’t you? You always sit in the back middle row in my class.” Snape asked, his voice a lot softer and nicer than before </p>
<p>Luna nodded shyly at him.  </p>
<p>“Alright little Corvus, wait there and I’ll get Flitwick for you.” Luna nodded again, adding a tiny smile at the end. Snape strode over to the empty fireplace and wandless lit the fire. He then summoned some floo powder. Throwing it in, he stuck his head in the fire.  </p>
<p>The children could hear him having a rapid conversation, if not the exact words, then he was withdrawing his head. A moment later the fire swirled and Professor Flitwick stepped out. He hurried across to Luna and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the tiny blond waif smiled at her head of house. He clucked over her and gathering her under his arm, walked her through the fire to the hospital wing.  </p>
<p>Snape then turned and gave Harry and Hermione a dire look.  </p>
<p>“We didn’t set out for this to happen,” Hermione pleaded. “But we could hardly leave her like that could we?” </p>
<p>“Indeed, and she was in the main corridor between here and the library, was she?” </p>
<p>“Well, no,” Hermione admitted while Harry faced palmed beside her. “But I could feel that something was wrong, and I was right, she was lucky we came along.” </p>
<p>“Because if you hadn’t no one else would have looked for the child?” Snape asked silkily. “None of her fellow students or any of the Ravenclaw prefects, or her head of house would have bother to go looking for the girl once she was missing?” </p>
<p>Hermione, knowing she was losing this battle but refusing to give up, replied. “That could have taken hours! She could catch a cold or have died from hypothermia before someone else even bothered to start looking.” </p>
<p>“Save your Gryffindor dramatics, Flitwick was already in the process of looking for her when I contacted him. You are a thirteen-year-old girl with a twelve-year-old boy by your side. You are still children. The fae abduction attempt well and truly proved that point. It’s dangerous for you to go off alone. If you think there is a problem, then for the love of mercy come and get an adult to deal with it. If no one else come and tell me I assure you, I won’t dismiss your fears, but neither will I stand for you recklessly throwing yourself head first into danger. Even to save some damsel in distress.” </p>
<p>Hermione bit her lip and lowered her eyes; she could feel them become blurry as she held back tears.  </p>
<p>“You need to think before you act, you are a queen and it’s not just your life that will be affected should something permanent happen to you. For Salazar’s sake you had no protection with you should something attack and you three have well and truly proven that it can and will happen.” </p>
<p>Harry shifted then offered quietly “Had Padfoot with us,” </p>
<p>Snape squeezed the bridge of his nose, eyes screwed shut before letting out a breath, then staring at them sternly. </p>
<p>“It’s a start. The bloody Grimm could at least attack any creatures you come across. But Padfoot alone is not enough protection. Until you are all adults and able to withstand a full-grown wizard attacking you, I don’t want you to be going anywhere without an adult by your side.” </p>
<p>Hermione reluctantly nodded. </p>
<p>“Good, that starts from right now, sit down and do your homework, once Neville and I are done I’ll escort you all to your homerooms.” </p>
<p>“But I didn’t get my book from the library.” Hermione protested. </p>
<p>Snape gave her an unimpressed look cause her to hunch her shoulder and mutter to herself about overprotective mothering bat. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus had left Hermione and her court under the watchful eye of Flitwick, with the little first year Raven joining them and then had also borrowed four elves from the kitchen to invisibly shadow the children’s every move with firm instruction to protect them until they were once more in Severus care. It had been surprisingly harder than he had thought. Not because he couldn’t get four elves to volunteer, but because he couldn’t get any of the elves to not volunteer. Somehow the children had wormed their way into the elves’ favour. Severus didn’t bother to ask how. The chances of it being something simple like eating in the kitchen and being kind to the elves were low on the scales. Undoubtable it involved some hair-raising adventure that Severus was quiet happy to not know about as the blasted children had managed to live through it none the worse for wear. The double protection had freed him up to allow him to have these couple of hours for his own interest. </p>
<p>He got out the china tea set and fussily arranged the cups and saucers onto the circular table. This was one of the most expensive things he owned, and he was rather proud of it. Even if the witches he brought it for would be horrified to know just how much of his paycheck he had blown on the set. He then went back to where he was brewing the tea, treating it the same as one of his more complex potions. He gave it a gentle stir, leaning down to smell the steam coming from it to gage how far along it was. Ah, good it was coming along perfectly. He had time to clean up the bench he had prepared the finest of ingredients on. Methodically placing any unused ingredients back into their jars, it took Severus a moment to cotton on to the fact that he was happily humming away as he worked. </p>
<p>He offered himself a crooked smile. No doubt the students would be shocked, speechless, if they ever found out the grumpy dungeon bat could possibly be happy. But he was feeling the unusual light emotion of contentment. He rarely got to indulge himself with this little ritual and while it was nothing big or fancy, Severus had long ago learnt to make the best of the small slices of happiness that came his way. </p>
<p>Take for example this. Severus was setting up for a meeting with the only other sorcerers in Hogwarts insensible to discuss sorcerer related topic but from what he experiences in all their other meetings, quickly turn into a gossip session. While that was also true with most teacher meetings, and head of house meetings as well. The difference here was Severus was the only male invited. Which meant he got the pleasure of being able to attend to the two Witches present. </p>
<p>In every other setting there was always at least another male, if not more present, which meant that Severus never got the opportunity to serve. He was an adult male who was Courtless. No queen had ever accepted him into their court. Not even into the outermost position in the thirteenth circle. Some of that was his own fault, Severus acknowledged.  </p>
<p>As a teen he had his heart set on a queen and when she didn’t invite him, feeling hurt and rejected, he had spurned the few offers he had managed to collect. Making him ripe for Voldemort to pluck. It was how the Dark Lord had gotten all his followers. By choosing young emotional teens who were not a part of a court and binding them to him instead.  </p>
<p>The dark Lord never got a vast amount of death eaters. The Queens had banded together and made it all but impossible for him to gather anyone of note. Severus had learned that Voldemort had tried for some rich young heirs, or people with political power to back him but the Queens foiled his every attempt. So that they left him with a bunch of people who were all poor nobodies Like Severus. Unlike Severus the rest of his group all seem to have a thug like mentality and were quiet happy to go out and cause death and destruction for no other reason than it filled them with savage delight.  </p>
<p>Thankfully, the Dark Lord kept them on a tight lease, only letting them have fun when it would benefit his agenda. Still Severus had to take part in far too many raids. He leapt at the chance to abandon ship and agreed to Dumbledore plan to turn spy, even though he dreaded what would happen to him should Voldemort even get the slightest suspicion that Severus was a traitor.  </p>
<p>The Dark Lord had been terrifying and while his power levels were only as high as a magician, Severus had yet to see anyone else who had the amount of control and fitness over their magic. The things the Dark Lord could do left Severus trembling in fear and awe. And far too often screaming in pain, and the Dark Lord tested his followers’ loyalties.   </p>
<p>While technically Severus had more power than him, there was no way that Severus would have ever been able to beat Voldemort in a fight. Hell, Voldemort took on Dumbledore and fought him to a draw on three occasions that Severus knew about. It was because of Voldemort that Severus stressed to his house every year that it didn’t matter where you fell on the power scale. What mattered was how you used it.  </p>
<p>Still, even the best control in the world wasn’t enough when going up against a queen and her court. To this day, no one knew how Queen Alice and her court defeated Voldemort, defeating him in such a way that Dumbledore confirmed he was never coming back, despite the Dark Lord’s frequent bragging that he was going to do just that.  </p>
<p>All anyone knew was the Queen Alice had done a ritual that had banished every last hint of anything that the Dark Lord had tainted. Which had included the slave mark he had branded onto each of his followers’ arms. Severus’ forearm was a bare and blemish free as it was in his childhood. Something that he had spent the next couple of years after Voldemort’s defeat staring at in amazement.  </p>
<p>The ritual came at a high price, though. Queen Alice's entire court gave their lives, all thirty adults and ten children. All except Neville. Severus didn’t know if they deliberately spared him as the youngest child of the court, or whether there was something about Neville that meant he lived through the death sacrifice. No one knew, but that was half the reason for the hype that still followed the quiet boy today. </p>
<p>Severus, now knowing what he knew about Neville being a druid, had begun to think that he hadn’t been spared but had lived through his own powers. Something he hid behind his strongest occlumency shields. The last thing the boy needed was for people to think he was some exotic powerhouse. As soon as that got out, the courts would make power plays to get him into their fold. Neville would end up being stolen from under Hogwarts nose and sold to the highest bidder.  </p>
<p>Where he would then undoubtedly be brainwashed and turned into a court stud. The queen would do everything in her power to get as many children from Neville as possible. The more that had his bloodline, the higher the chance of the children taking on his power and attributes. </p>
<p>It was a harsh thought, but a real one. While there were plenty of good kind Queens, and not too many truly evil ones, there were an abundant of Queens who would go to any length to protect and improve their court. Up to and including indoctrinate a child so that he believed it was his duty and honour to be the court Stud. So Severus would keep those dangerous thoughts lock up tight until the boy had come into his powers and was settled in Hermione’s’ court. Only then he would be strong enough to rebuff the other queens.  </p>
<p>He gave the brewing tea another stir and scenting the air, took it off the fire, pouring it into the waiting teapot. He had just placed the lid on the pot and put the cauldron into the sink when there came a knock on the door. Severus gave one last hurried glance around the room, but everything was in its place and ready. He then rushed to the door, opening it to reveal Poppy. </p>
<p>“Welcome, Mediwitch Poppy of the Pomfrey court,” He said formally offering his hand. Poppy placed her hand in his and allowed him to escort her over the threshold. “You have perfect timing as always,” He added in his normal voice. Poppy winked at him then said. </p>
<p>“I thank thee, Severus, for thy warm welcome and hospitality.” She looked around the sun-drenched room and beamed. “Oh Severus, you have done a splendid job.” </p>
<p>Severus could feel the tips of his ears turn red at the seldom heard praise from a witch. He inclined his head, hoping his expression didn’t give away the butterflies he could feel fluttering like mad in his stomach. If his expression did do something, Poppy was kind enough to pretend she didn’t notice. Instead, she allowed Severus to lead her over to the round table and pull out her chair for her. She graciously sat down, allowing him to serve her, something that his male instincts constantly yearned for.  </p>
<p>There was another knock on the door and Severus opened it to see Minerva as expected. </p>
<p>“Welcome Transfiguration Master Minerva of the court, McGonagall.” He offered his hand and Minerva also allowed him the honour of escorting her to the table, after she had given the traditional reply.  </p>
<p>He had his pride, which was a prickly thing, and both women had leant that these meetings were the only time he was willing to accept any praise they wanted to give him. They would frustratingly bite their tongue and wait until one of these meeting but then once they were here well they refused to hold back anymore and who pour so much praise and encouragement on Severus that he often floated out of the room drunk on the endorphins and had to take himself to his quarters to sleep off the silly smile that refused to leave his face less he lose his hard won reputation as a hard bastard.  </p>
<p>His reputation and Dumbledore backing was the only thing that was keeping some of the entitled little bastards from bucking his authority. He received enough sneers and people looking down on him for being Courtless every time he went out in society; he refused to put up with it from his pimple faced students.  </p>
<p>Ture enough as he poured the tea for each witch and waited until they had taken the first sip before pouring his own cup, the two women began heaping the praise on.  </p>
<p>“Oh, this tea is delicious, is it a new recipe?” </p>
<p>“Hmm, I have to agree I love the subtle flavour that fills my senses after I have swallowed it.” </p>
<p>“Och, this is Scottish shortbread. Severus you dinna have to go to all that effort.” Minerva said after biting into the biscuit. Poppy smirked and happily picked up her baklava. </p>
<p>“I, on the other hand, will never tell you not to go get Turkish Baklava. However, I am curious where on earth you managed to find someone who can make it correctly in Britain?” She said. </p>
<p>Severus smirked back. “I have my contacts,” He drawled. Which was true, his contact in this case was a little muggle restaurant that he regularly placed order for. He knew neither witch would care that his contacts were muggle but didn’t bother revealing it as the mystery behind it kept all three of them entertained. </p>
<p>“I’ve been meaning to say, I love seeing you take my little lion under your wing.” Minerva said. “I wish I could give her the attention she needs as a muggle born witch, but I just don’t have the time.” </p>
<p>Poppy patted her on the hand. “Come now, you are already doing three full-time jobs, don’t be to hard on yourself.” </p>
<p>“I agree,” Severus said. “There is only so much you can do before you start letting things slide.” </p>
<p>“I’m already letting things slide, I’m well aware that my Lions are an unruly lot.” </p>
<p>Severus, who had long been taught if you can’t say something nice, don’t say anything at all, hastily took a sip of his tea to prevent him from speaking. He rarely used that saying, only around those he respected. Minerva gave him an understanding look and sighed. </p>
<p>“I’ll try again, to partition Dumbledore to either hire more staff or to allow one of the existing ones to take over one of my roles.” </p>
<p>Severus frowned into his cup, while he agreed with Dumbledore that Minerva was the best person suited to all three roles, he also could see that she couldn’t give all the role her all. Only once had Dumbledore said that he might consider giving one of her roles to another head of house, but that entirely defeated the purpose. </p>
<p>“Back to Hermione, she is going to need a lot of advice and information. I’m glad she has you in her corner, Severus. Having never grown up or seen a court in action, she will need someone to mentor her.” Minerva said. </p>
<p>“Very true, why I don’t think there has been another muggle born Queen in over a hundred years.” Poppy mused. </p>
<p>“Not officially,” Severus agreed sadly. Minerva place a hand on his arm in comfort. </p>
<p>“Oh?” Popy gently inquired, making it clear that if Severus didn’t want to say anything then she would drop the subject. Severus inclined his head and Minerva took over running her hand comforting up and down Severus arm the entire time she talked. Severus drank in the comfort like the touch starve man he was. </p>
<p>“My house is seems is blessed. It has allocated us two Muggle-born Queens within the last twenty years. The latest one is Hermione, the first was very similar in some aspects. A bright young witch bursting with eagerness to learn and filled with strong principle.” </p>
<p>“Stubborn principles,” Severus muttered. Minerva shot him a wiry look </p>
<p>“She also rapidly formed a budding court around her, but here is where the differences become apparent. Like all muggle-born’s she didn’t understand about the social traditions and like most she had a hard time accepting them at fist. Which meant she spent the first couple of years pushing away the males who were called to her.”  </p>
<p>“In return, they become highly territorial over anyone else the young Queen spent time with. Uncertain of their place with their queen, they were determined that no one else would steal her from them. As territorial as the males were they were also young teenage boys, which meant they went the entirely wrong way about enticing the queen to them. And with each rejection they lash out all their hurt rejected feeling on what they perceived as the reason for her continued refusal.” </p>
<p>Poppy looked at Severus with dawning light growing in her eyes. “Lilly Evens?” she correctly guess, “the queen was Lilly?” </p>
<p>Severus nodded his head in agreement.  </p>
<p>“Were you a part of her court?” Poppy asked. </p>
<p>Severus took a deep breath and leaning on the support from Minerva admitted to something that he had taken years to reconcile himself to. “I never felt the pull to her. I was never going to be a part of her first circle. But had things been different then it was likely that I would have been in the second or third.” </p>
<p>“What happened?” </p>
<p>“But the time Lilly acknowledged her court it was too late, far too much adversity had happened between us for her males to accept my presence by her side. Perhaps had she and her court lived given time and distance and a chance for all of us to grow up, I would have been welcome in. But the war was raging, and Voldemort took that opportunity away from all of us. Lilly never officially registered her court, and her first circle never grew from the four males that were bound to her. They were far too small a court to withstand Voldemort, and he walked away from killing them without a scratch on him. Hell, I’m impressed they managed to protect the only child the court had produced.” </p>
<p>“The Little Slytherin, Hadrian right?” </p>
<p>Severus nodded. “I’m pleased to see he will not be suffering their same fate. For while he is just as possessives of his queen, thankfully she is just as possessive back and he is well and truly set in his place by her side. Bloody shaving half his hair off is a dam blatant statement to make that he belongs to her alone.” </p>
<p>Both women nodded in agreement.  </p>
<p>“To this day, I do not know how she managed to lie to two Legilimens, didn’t know what she was doing my arse,” </p>
<p>Minerva snorted then hastily cover her mouth and looked sternly at Severus for cursing. Severus well use to this by-play put his hand over his heart and bowed in apology, knowing full well and good by the time the meeting was “done” all three of them would have curse like a sailor over some issue or the other. </p>
<p>There was a single knock on the door before it sprung open and Lockhart breezed in. Severus felt his mask slam down in place as all his barriers sprung up.  </p>
<p>“Madams,” Lockhart gave an overly elaborate bow, then standing up, jovially said. “Severus, my good man, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be lurking about in some shadowy corner of the dungeon?” He laughed loudly, encouraging others to join in his jest. His laugh died an awkward death when no one obliged him.  </p>
<p>“Yes, well,” He walked over to the table and Severus stood from his seat when it became obvious that the lout planned to join them. As the table only had three seats, Severus was obliged as the lesser man to offer his up. Lockhart sat down in the vacated seat without acknowledging Severus, he picked up Severus’ cup of tea and took a loud slurp.  </p>
<p>“Oh My poor Madams, Had I known you were been force to suffer with such lacking amenities I would have come far sooner,” </p>
<p>“Indeed,” Minerva said icily. While Lockhart had done nothing wrong according to society, the two women would make sure he didn’t linger for long. </p>
<p>“Yes, for sure. Take this brew, for example, far to heavy on the spices. Although what else can you expect from a Rove male,” It was the polite slur for a Courtless person. He winked at the two stone face ladies then turned his head, speaking loudly and slowly to Severus like he thought the potion master was both half deaf and dim-witted. </p>
<p>“Witches have a delicate palate, you don’t just shove as much spices as you can into the teapot when you are serving them. In fact old boy, let me tell you a secret, this really is the wrong sort of tea altogether, some nice rose water would have been a far better offer, but then I don’ blame you for not know any better, where would you have learnt such a thing after all.” He shoot the woman a blinding grin while Severus bowed his head. He was in no position to do anything but agree and accept whatever nonsense Lockhart said. </p>
<p>“I’ll have you know, I love this tea,” Minerva said sternly. Her tone flew over Lockhart head who just condescendingly nodded and said. “see that Sevy old boy? That’s the sign you are in the presence of a witch of fine pedigree, that she is willing to lie to make a Rove feel better show just how kind hearted she is.” </p>
<p>“Indeed, I am blessed that Madam McGonagall and Pomfrey agreed to spend this time with me.” Severus said. Lockhart picked up Severus’ biscuit and ate it in two bites before pretentious wiping his mouth with a napkin then saying. </p>
<p>“That brings me to why I am here. It looks bad having an unbound male alone in intimate settling without another chaperon male along. Society loves a good scandal and I know you don’t want to taint our lovely madams with your reputation after all.” </p>
<p>Both Minerva and Poppy’s face went from annoyed to scarily blank. Severus wasn’t sure if Lockhart realise he had insulted the hell out of them as well as him. He had basically implied that both Minerva and Poppy were using these meeting as an opportunity to use him as a stud. And any witch that was repudiated to have slept with a Rove was regarded as tainted. Especially as there were Males and females available in every court who job it was to entertain visiting witches. </p>
<p>Lockhart then hammed the nail into his coffin by cheesily grinning at the women and running his hand through his golden locks, fluffing it out, then giving his head a small shake so his hair swirl around him fetchingly.  </p>
<p>Severus gasped and automatically took a step back from the man and his vulgar act. It would have been less offensive had he flashed them his groin. To spread his hair out like that when hair was so sacred among the wixen was him basically say he was willing to commit sexual acts with them both at the same time while Severus stood here and watched. To proposition two witches, both higher than him in society and neither in his court was an extremely ballsy and arrogant act.  </p>
<p>Most males if they were interested in a witch would woo her with small gifts and attention until she decided whether to say yes or no. If they were after a more permanent relationship, they would follow the courtship guidelines. Lockhart had done neither, instead he had offered himself on a platter, implying strongly that he thought they were the sort of witches who were after an easy tumble in the sheets. And he was doing them a favour by offering himself a ‘respectable’ alterative to Severus’ unsuitability.  </p>
<p>A second later, Severus was glad he had stepped away as both witches reacted. Spell fire flew from their wands as harsh scolding words flew from their mouths. Severus was only catching bits and piece of it as they spoke over each other but the words combined with the female wraith was enough to make him back himself into the wall and try to fade from existence.  </p>
<p>Lockhart who was suffering their complete focus was pale faced and cringing in his seat, babbling apologies falling non stop from his mouth. Both women stood, and that was the last straw for Lockhart who leapt out of the chair knocking it to the floor and fleeing from the room. One of them had spelled his hair so that it was slicked back and pinned so firmly to his head that Severus was getting a headache just from the sight of it. If he had to guess he would lay money on Minerva, it was similar to her own favourite style of tightly pulled up bun. He figured it would be some weeks before they would be forced to put up with Lockhart blatant flaunting of his gold locks.  </p>
<p>“Severus, could you help me with this?” Poppy said calmly, standing by the fallen chair. Severus uncurled from his cringing position by the wall and came forward, righting the chair. Poopy ran her hand down his arm in thanks.  </p>
<p>“Severus, be a darling and dispose of that tea won’t you.” Minerva said pointed at the cup Lockhart had drunk from. Severus took the cup and emptied it down the sink. “Can you please bring another cup back?” </p>
<p>Opening the cupboard, Severus got out another cup and placed it on the table. Minerva gently squeezed his shoulder in thanks. He spent the next ten minutes doing minor tasks as they ask for them and receiving friendly touches as a reward. It took him that long before they settled him enough to realise that they were gentling him. He flush embarrassed, but the two of them knew what they were doing. By getting him to ‘help’ them, even if it was a task they were more than capable of doing themselves, they were fulfilling the need to serve that existed within him. The friendly touches were to remind him he was safe and among people who cared for him.  </p>
<p>As a person without a court, Severus was extremely vulnerable. He had no support or backing and was at the mercy of every other adult around him. He had it better than most Courtless people, as Dumbledore had given him this job and continued to employ him fairly. When he was within his rights to have Severus teach for free and have to preform countless other tasks to earn the food and board that Dumbledore provided.  </p>
<p>Instead, Dumbledore treated him like every other employee. His wage was the same that Flitwick got as both head of house and teacher of a subject. Dumbledore even paid for all ingredients used in the potions Severus made up for the hospital wing and added a bonus for the time Severus spent making them to his monthly wage.  </p>
<p>Severus didn’t know if it was because Dumbledore was Courtless as well. Although being a Magnus the same rules didn’t apply to him. Instead, he had been free to be whatever he wanted to be. Or whether Dumbledore took pity on him as his solider and spy. Once the war was over, Dumbledore could have walked away, but he had looked after all his followers.  </p>
<p>Looking down at the freshly brewed tea Severus couldn’t help asking vulnerably. </p>
<p>“Is he right? About the tea, should I be offering rose water?” Lockhart’s barbs would have never affected Severus normally, but he had let his barriers go down while he was with his friends and even though he had sprung them back up they had not been at a hundred percent. Which left him wondering if he really did lack so much knowledge about how to act around witches. </p>
<p>“Merlin No,” Poppy said firmly. </p>
<p>“As if I want to drink plain hot water with random petals to get stuck on my teeth.” Minerva added. Severus lips twitched at the image that produce. “There is a time and a place for rose water and these meetings are not it.” </p>
<p>  Severus nodded and as the friendly touches continued, he felt himself slowly built himself up to his normal state and confidence.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author: Sighs in frustration</p>
<p>Hermione: "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Author: "I have to make the chapters longer! You and your court just won't shut up and insist on having so much stuff happening to you that I'm forced to lengthen the chapter word count. This Story is already already morphed from the twelve chapters it was meant to have into who knows how many billion chapters its going to have. If I keep the chapters at their normal 5000 words it would end up having a trillion chapters."</p>
<p>Hermione: pats Author condescendingly on the shoulder. "There, there," She then walks around to the front of the desk.<br/>"Let me assure you, the readers are not going to mind that the chapter length has grown."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione gave Draco a guilty look. “I’m sorry Draco, I know you have worked really hard on this negotiation for me, but Snape has since restricted our movements. We are not allowed to go anywhere but the classrooms and our common room.” </p>
<p>Draco looked at Hermione with amazement. “What in Salazar name did you do to deserve that punishment?” He asked.  </p>
<p>Hermione scowled and stabbed the sausage on her plate with far more force than was actually needed.  </p>
<p>“We were on our way to the library when Hermione got a feeling that something was wrong. So we left the safe main corridors and searched through the abandoned part of the castle. We then found a stranger and promptly rescued her without a second thought.” Harry piped up. Draco gaped at Harry, then turned to Hermione.  </p>
<p>“Really?” he asked. </p>
<p>Hermione puffed up and nodded.  </p>
<p>“Wow, I’m surprised Snape doesn’t have you three on a chain. After all the stuff that has befallen you, why would you go looking for danger?” </p>
<p>Hermione scowled again. This was the problem sitting with the Slytherin they all had to point out logic and use cold hard facts. When she had told Ron and coincidently the rest of the Gryffindor common room, they had all been filled with awe and envy that she got to be a hero. She had so many people pat her on the back and say well done. Even her dorm mates hadn’t sneered at her. They had been so impressed with her courage. But say it to the Slytherin and they are all like, what? Who does such crazy stunts? </p>
<p>She shot Harry a betrayed look. While she thought what he said had made her sound heroic, he would know his fellow Slytherins well enough that he could have worded it in such a way that they would sympathise if not agree with her actions. </p>
<p>Harry however didn’t look at all repentant “I will follow you into the gates of hell,” he said sincerely. “But I will mock and use sarcasm every step of the way.” </p>
<p>“Well, you defiantly deserve it,” Draco said in his pompous tone. “However, negotiations are different I’m sure Snape will make an exception for this.” </p>
<p>Hermione snorted. Snape was being, in her books, entirely unfair. He wasn’t even allowing her to run off to the library to get a book for class. Instead, she had to tell one of the Wee Folk which book she wanted and the little creature would go get it for her. So there was no way he would allow some silly negations. </p>
<p>“I see,” Snape said as Hermione and Draco stood before the teacher’s table in the Great Hall. While her group had finished their breakfast, people were still tricking in to begin their own. </p>
<p>“Where are the negotiations to take place?” </p>
<p>Draco named some part of the castle that Hermione wasn’t overly familiar with.  </p>
<p>“And are there going to be any adults present?” </p>
<p>“No teachers,” Draco said. “But Marcus Flint and Arabella Brown have both reached their majority. As well as Seventh year prefect Kirwin, who will be as arbiter.” </p>
<p>Hermione thought that had been a fairly good attempt on Draco’s part to fulfill Snape request but she knew it would not be enough, she arranged her face into her best ‘I’m so sorry, at least we tried expression.’  </p>
<p>“Very well then,”  </p>
<p>“WHAT!” Hermione squawked at Snape’s decision. She was met with two unimpressed looks. “I mean, congratulates Draco,” She back peddled, then shot an annoyed look at Snape. Of course he would think some Slytherin nonsense was important. </p>
<p>“Ms Granger, this is an excellent learning moment for you. You will have to preside over countless negations when your court is set up. This is an excellent opportunity to learn how to go about it, especially since if you make a mistake, there won’t be as far-reaching consequence as there will when you are older.” </p>
<p>She nodded reluctantly, admitting to the sense in what he was saying but still stomped back to the table. Just because it made sense didn’t mean she had to like it. </p>
<p>Draco watched her go, then turned back to Snape.  </p>
<p>“Godfather?” He said softly, letting Snape know this was a question between family and not student and teacher. Snape nodded. “Is she really a queen?” Snape gave him a considering look, then folding his fingers together asked, “What do your instincts tell you?” </p>
<p>Draco made a face and admitted. “That she is a queen, they have been telling me that from first year, but how can that be? She is a muggle-born.” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Snape agreed simply. </p>
<p>“Muggle-born’s can’t become queens, only the most pure of pure blood woman can become queens.” </p>
<p>“Indeed?” </p>
<p>Draco squirmed on the spot a little. While that was what he had been taught, he wasn’t so sure it was true. There were plenty of pure blood woman who could trace their ancestry back generation without diluting their blood and yet none of them were queens. Whereas Draco knew of a few queens who had muggle blood in their relatives, some even as close as having one set of muggle grandparents. </p>
<p>“Could she be a fosterling?” Draco asked, grasping at straws. “A pureblood girl who was separated from her family and raised among the muggles?” </p>
<p>Snape raised an eyebrow, then drawled. “Its is possible, tell me Draco, do you know of any pure blood families that lost a child sometime in the last thirteen years?” </p>
<p>Draco's shoulders slumped. This changed everything he knew, and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. A hand came and rest briefly on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“There is time to think about this,” came the comforting voice. “Hermione still has another five and a half years of schooling before she can even think about becoming an official queen. Nothing has to be decided right this instant.” </p>
<p>Draco gave him a grateful smile. “Did you really agree just to use it as a teaching moment for her?” He asked cheekily, changing the subject. </p>
<p>“Not just for her. But for you as well.” Draco looked at him, puzzled. </p>
<p>“But I know all about negations,” </p>
<p>“Yes, however you are the heir to one of the most powerful courts, there is no guarantee that your Queen will end up being a Slytherin. This is an opportunity for you to learn what it is like working with a Queen who doesn’t think the same way as you.” </p>
<p>Draco hummed thoughtfully. Snape was right, this was a perfect opportunity to get a feel for how other queens worked. It would definitely benefit him in the long run. Especially since as far as he could see, Gryffindor Queens didn’t have a lick of sense to them. </p>
<p>“I appreciate this opportunity, and I shall let my Queen know how you have benefited myself so,” Draco said formally. Snape placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head. Acknowledging and thanking him for the consideration.  </p>
<p>Queen Narcissa had caused quiet a stir when she had named the Rove Severus as one of her heir’s godparents. Yet when asked, she had replied that she could see the benefits to such an arrangement. While Draco still had two other pure blood godparents to fulfill all the social engagements needed. Severus had proved his worth thrice over. With both his skills as a potion master, and well as the unique opportunities Severus opened up for the little Heir. To the stage that after Draco third birthday no one question it anymore and instead praised Narcissa on her skill on making a risky investment work out in her benefit. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was moseying along behind Neville when he heard the chilling, rasping voice again. </p>
<p>…..Blood......I crave blood........want to kill......... to tear........ </p>
<p>He stopped and looked around. Like last time, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Remembering Healer Tonk’s advice, he closed his eyes for a second and checked how he was felling. Definitely not bloodthirsty at the moment. He was actually happy. The sun was shining; he was on his way to a meeting where no one wanted him to write things down or were going to quiz him on what happened. He was spending time with his entire court and there were going to be no teachers breathing down their necks. It was the first bit of freedom he had experienced in weeks now.  </p>
<p>So, the voice, not his thoughts. Which was good news.  </p>
<p>He opened his eyes to see Neville watching him patiently. </p>
<p>“We need to make a detour to Healer Tonks.”  </p>
<p>Neville cocked his head and said, “Did you hear the ghost again?” Harry nodded at looked at Neville expectantly. The other boy made a face and shook his head. He had heard nothing. Resigned, Harry quickly headed off to the Healers rooms. After making a quick report and receiving thanks for doing so, the two boys broke out into a run. If they didn’t hurry, they were going to be late for the negotiations. He burst into the room and was relieved to see that half the people were not there yet.  </p>
<p>Harry frown a second later as he gave the group another scan. That included his queen! Drat it all. He was going to have to find her. Snape was going to kill them if Hermione wasn’t where he expected her to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione added the last twist to her Gele. Then stood back and admired the result in the mirror. It had turned out really rather nice. She pretended she couldn’t see the envious looks her dorm mates were giving her as she turned a little, checking that the Gele was sitting properly.  </p>
<p>It had surprised Hermione just how much interest the Gele had generated. She had thought people either would ignore it or, truth be told, tease her for wearing it. Never had she imagined that the Gele would generate as much speculation and admiration as it had.  </p>
<p>So much so that Hermione decided she would only wear it on special occasions. She didn’t want the constant attention that she got when she wore it. She had overheard many people speculation about how to make one and where to get the material needed.  </p>
<p>Draco had out of the blue gifted her with a beautiful set of eagle feather quills. It had rather bemused her at the out of character move until Harry had informed her airily that she had unknowingly boosted Draco's reputation.  </p>
<p>The negotiations she was heading to this morning weren’t the only one she would go to, but the first of many. Hermione half wanted to blurt out the information for free at the great hall. But when she had muttered that, all the Slytherins and Neville surprisingly had jumped on her, telling her not to. They had explained something about commodity and having something of worth. Hermione had understood the broad explanation, but the intricate details had slipped past her. As far as she could follow it. It was good that her court had something to trade with. Because her entire court was made up with children, they were starting off at a disadvantage to the other courts which had multiple adults, all with different trades and skill on offer. So the fact they had something that was desired so early on was a tremendous boost to them.  </p>
<p>Even Draco who wasn’t a part of her court was getting something out of this. Normally Hermione would be expected to give some of what she received to Draco as payment. But the Black Heir had forgone that with the understanding that he would remain her negotiator. The connects he would make and the boost to his reputation with each successful meeting was worth more than anything material Hermione might offer. </p>
<p>Hermione was still young, and she didn’t have the head for such a task as this as yet. But she was smart enough to realise when she was getting a bargain of the century. She took Draco’s offer and got him to agree in writing to be her negotiator while they were in school together. Once they graduated, Hermione hoped that either herself of another member of her court had picked up enough skills from watching Draco to take over. Because he would no longer be available except on rare occasions. For he would be making deals for the Black Court, not hers. His service would from then onwards come at a very steep price.  </p>
<p>Hermione had yet to see Draco in action, so logically it had been foolish to agree to that contract between them. He could end up screwing things up or be terrible at making deals. Yet she had gone ahead and done it. She felt confident that he would be worth every second that she wriggled out of him.  </p>
<p>She hurried down into the common room and made a point to stop for a quick hello with Ron, who beamed pleased at the attention. She knew everyone's eyes were on them, her new Gele drawing all the attention. Ron deserved to reap the benefits her attention gave him. He had stood faithfully beside her when she was the outcast looser, and who would continue to do so when this sudden upswing in popularity faded. Hermione was determined to pay him back in whatever way she could.  </p>
<p>As she left, she could see people already converging on the redhead. She didn’t know if anyone else noticed the tactical mind whirling behind the friendly blue eyes. Anyone who thought they were going to take advantage of the goofy, cheery boy was going to be in for a shock.  </p>
<p>Hermione burst out of the common room, not looking where she was going, and bumped into someone. </p>
<p>“Oh Luna, are you alright? I didn’t see you there.” </p>
<p>“I have the power of invisibility now?” Luna asked excitedly, accepting Hermione’s hand up. Hermione bit her lip but didn’t want to burst the girl’s bubble. </p>
<p>“Well, maybe, just for a second,” Hermione consoled. The Ravenclaws dreamy eyes crinkled as she gave Hermione a sweet smile.  <br/>“Look,” she exclaimed and pulled a bandanna from her pocket. “Now I match with you.” Luna clumsily tied it over her braided hair. Hermione recognised Luna had a bit of a hero worshiping going on but didn’t see any harm in it. Luna didn’t have any friends of her own and she never took the worship too far, so Hermione was happy to let the first year hang out with them when she could. </p>
<p>“Can I fix that for you?” Hermione asked, looking at the askew bandanna. </p>
<p>“Yes, please.” Luna replied. Turning her back and tilting her head so Hermione had easier access. Hermione was overly conscious to try to touch Luna’s hair as little as possible. She was still learning about how sacred hair was among the wixen and didn’t want to do something rude. She placed the bandanna on Luna’s head then lifting her braids out of the way tied it firmly into place. Since Luna didn’t even make a token protest to Hermione's quick touch, she figured she had done nothing wrong.  </p>
<p>The first year turned back to her and gave her another smile, which Hermione returned.  <br/>“What are you doing today?” Luna asked. </p>
<p>“I’m going to be stuck in a meeting for most of the day,” Hermione said, watching Luna become downcast. It was the weekend and she figure the first year had hoped to spend more time with them. </p>
<p>“You can come if you want,” Hermione offered. “Although its probably going to be pretty boring.” </p>
<p>“Oh yes please,” Luna begged.  </p>
<p>“Alright if you are sure,” Hermione agreed “follow me.” Luna shyly slid her hand into Hermione’s who didn’t mind in the slightest and had no issues been seen holding hands with a friend. Together, the two girls set off for the allocated spot.  </p>
<p>Hermione push open the door and came face to face with Harry, who looked relieved to see her. </p>
<p>“Am I late?” Hermione fretted. </p>
<p>“No Lady, it hasn’t started yet,” Harry assured her, moving out of the way. Hermione and Luna walked into the room. It had no furniture except for some overly large cushions which Hermione figured they were going to sit on.  </p>
<p>She could see her court at one end of the room with the ebony skinny sixth year standing at the other end. Hermione led Luna over to where Neville and Marcus were standing. A second later Draco rushed up to them.  </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” He fussily asked Luna </p>
<p>“She is with me,” Hermione replied pulling an unresisting Luna closer to her </p>
<p>Draco gave both of their headgear a look then said sourly. “I can see that,” Hermione shot Luna’s bandanna another look and only now registered that its colours matched Hermione’s Gele exactly. Draco closed his eyes, sighing dramatically. “You can’t just invite extra people in at the last second,” he explained. </p>
<p>“Why not?” Hermione replied </p>
<p>Draco gave another sigh, “Never mind I don’t have the time to explain right now, I tell you after the meeting.” He then hurried across the room and had a rapid conversation with a boy pointing at Luna twice. The boy nodded, went and had a quick word with the sixth year student, then ran out of the room while Draco came back over to them.  </p>
<p>“Alright, so I fixed it by allowing them to add a first year to their side as well.”  </p>
<p>Feeling slightly guilty by the harried tone of voice, Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a coloured pamphlet as well as two photographs. “Will these help?” </p>
<p>Draco stared at them greedily. The photos were of two models wearing extremely elaborate Gele’s. And the pamphlet was a coloured instruction on how to tie five basic styles. Hermione's mother had been thrilled when she had written home and explained what was happening. She had sent these to Hermione as it was the only things she had in the house, but promised to get her more pictures and information as soon as she could get to London.  </p>
<p>“You want me to give these to away?” Draco asked in a slightly hurt tone.  </p>
<p>“Well, no,” Hermione replied. “Those are your copies. As a thank you for all the work you are going to do. I figure you might want to use them to, I don’t know, sweeten the pot a little?” </p>
<p>Draco’s eye’s lit up with glee once he learned he got to keep them and he eagerly looked over them again. “Muggle made?” He asked, tilting the frozen photograph. Hermione bit her lip and nodded, but Draco proved himself by just humming thoughtfully. “I can work with that,” he said normally, like it had been some other boy who had called her a slur word at the beginning of first year. To be fair, Draco hadn’t been making any sly remarks about Muggles in her hearing for months now. Unlike quiet a few other the other Slytherins.  </p>
<p>“Alright, did you all bring your quills and parchment?” Draco asked, getting down to business. Everyone nodded, including for some reason Luna. “Okay, now remember not to talk once we have stared the negations. If you have a question or a point, write it down and pass it to me. You will see the other side doing the same thing. If we have to talk, Marcus will cast a silencing bubble. Don’t be afraid to ask for one. We use them all the time in talks like this. The important thing to remember is to make sure the other side doesn’t hear what you are saying.” </p>
<p>Hermione nodded again. While all this secrecy for a fashion statement was silly, she was being to really see the wisdom in Snape allowing it to go ahead. It would prepare her and make her feel comfortable with the proceedings when she had to negotiate for her court in the future. </p>
<p>There was a tiny commotion by the door, then a first year Hufflepuff boy poked his head in. The sixth year student gestured carelessly for him to join her side. The boy hurried across and was plonked down on a cushion. Hermione was pretty sure she just saw someone cast a silencing spell on the Hufflepuff, which was a bit harsh but considering the temperament of eleven-year-old boys probably justified.    </p>
<p>The Seventh year Slytherin Prefect Jarrad Kirwin raised his wand and let off a small bang.  </p>
<p>“Both parties are present and complete,” he said. “Let the talks begin.” He sat on the cushion by the wall, they arranged the other cushions in two half circles either side of him. Hermione followed Draco and sat down where he pointed, surprised to find herself feeling a bit excited. She guess she was eager to see how these worked after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus looked down at the dismantled bloody corpse before him. </p>
<p>“Where on earth did the Bicorn come from?” He asked idly. </p>
<p>“I brought it in for my fifth years, to get a bit of experience before their owls. As I have handled these beasts many times before, see my published works for references, I thought it was a good idea.” Lockhart replied trying to sound upbeat and determinedly not looking at the mess of body parts on the floor.</p>
<p>Severus shot Albus a long suffering look. Well, that was one problem solved. The last thing they needed was the part cow, part panther to eat their male students. Although it left the question of what exactly attack it and by the looks of it three pet cats as well. Severus eye caught on something and he bend down to get a closer look. Bubble head charm well in place to prevent the awful smell from assaulting him. </p>
<p>Dammit. </p>
<p>“Albus,” he hissed. The Headmaster looked at him, and he pointed to what had caught his attention. Albus frown deepened. “Argus will need to be told, and sympathetically.” </p>
<p>“I’ll go,” Pomona said. “I’m not much use here otherwise. All of my house is safe and accounted for.”  </p>
<p>Albus nodded his head and the friendly Hufflepuff Head of house set off to find the caretaker to informing him that his beloved Mrs Norris was dead.  </p>
<p>“As is mine,” Flitwick piped up, followed by Minerva. Severus nodded when Albus looked his way, although he would go from here directly to the meeting room to personally check the troublesome Queen and her court were where the house-elves informed him they were. </p>
<p>“Ted Tonks has informed me we are host to a troubled spirt whose voice has scared some students.” Albus mused.  </p>
<p>“Oh yes, I was just going to say that a violent spirit caused this work.” Lockhart piped up, still not looking at the sight.  </p>
<p>“Whatever did this was no spirt,” Severus said, ignoring the idiot. “Something had partly consumed the Bicorn, and the cats. Whatever did this can’t be intangible.” </p>
<p>“Do you recognise the bite marks?” Albus asked. Severus shook his head.  </p>
<p>“They don’t look like normal bite marks at all. You would be better to get Silvanus up here to have a look, and Hagrid. Between the pair of mad foolish lovers of dangerous beast they should be able to narrow it down.”  </p>
<p>Albus nodded and flicked his fingers. Two white streaks left them and shot off towards the intended members.  </p>
<p>“In the meantime, I’m closing this corridor down and setting up a ward so no curious mind wander where they shouldn’t.”  </p>
<p>Both Severus and Minerva gave each other understanding looks. Between them, their houses were the most likely to go looking into the forbidden.  </p>
<p>“If we do not find the creature responsible by dinner, then I’ll make an announcement in the Great Hall and impose a curfew. We don’t want any of our students to end up like these poor creatures.” Albus said and shooed them away from the scene of the crime, so he could set up the wards.  </p>
<p>Severus gave Minerva a nod of farewell then hurried towards the meeting room.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione watched wide eyed as Draco and the Sixth year girls representative argued. She had thought that the decision would once it gets down to it be pretty straightforward. The sixth year would offer her something, and in return Hermione would teach her how to use a Gele. But she couldn’t have been more wrong.  </p>
<p>Draco had argued that the Gele was a signature of Hermione and her court. Which had the sixth year giving Hermione a startled, then considering look. And that while the knowledge of how to use it was on offer because of the sixth year’s parents’ heritage. The ability to wear the Gele in Hogwarts would have to be negotiated every time. He had won that argument and was now in the process of hammering out exactly what “teaching how to use a Gele” entailed.  </p>
<p>Stuff that Hermione hadn’t even considered before were brought forth and argued back and forth. Like what materials were needed. And visual aids to be availed to look at. As well as booklets. All of which Hermione had originally thought would be automatically included.  </p>
<p>The reason she wasn’t kicking up a fuss was the process was turning out to be extremely fair to both sides. The Prefect job, it seemed, beside from making sure both sides kept the peace was to judge when a decision was put before him. And he was surprisingly fair. Judging sometimes in Hermione’s favour and sometimes in the Sixth years. </p>
<p>The first time they had used the bubble of silence was for Draco to explain backup by Marcus just how important it was for her court to have a signature. As a court that was just starting up, having some way to stand out from the crowd was a necessary thing. Hermione had protested that Gele didn’t just belong to her. They were a part of a long held tradition for her mother’s people. Draco had acknowledged her point and said she could renegotiate the signature once she left school. But while they were in Hogwarts, it would stand.  </p>
<p>“Look Hermione, before you, no one was wearing a Gele or even thinking about wearing one. We don’t have the same religions that muggles have, which knocks out a lot of the reason’s people wear them. And those who want to honour their family could have chosen to wear it at any stage, but they didn’t. Now that you have made it popular if they want to do it, they have to ask first. Its only until you leave Hogwarts and given your bleeding heart it not like you are going to say no is it?” </p>
<p>Hermione had to admit that was true.  </p>
<p>“All I’m doing is making sure since you were brave enough to wear one in the first place and took all the risk. That you get the reward for it.” </p>
<p>Hermione reluctantly backed down. She could see the sense in what Draco was saying, and she had felt nervous the first time she had done so most because Draco was right. She had seen no other Geles. Still, if anyone came to her with a valid reason besides they thought it looked pretty. She would make sure Draco went slightly easier on them. </p>
<p>Even the sixth year had admitted that she wasn’t currently planning on wearing one herself. But want to gift her mother with the knowledge. After a heated debate Draco had gotten her to confess that even her mother wouldn’t be wearing it all the time, but she got Draco to agree that the mother would be allowed to wear it for formal celebrations like marriages or funerals.  </p>
<p>They were at the stage where the sixth year was making offers for the various aspects of teaching that Hermione would provide when the door to the room burst open.  </p>
<p>Hermione looked up in shock. Nearly everyone else had their wands pointed at the door except for Luna, Neville and the Hufflepuff first year boy. Snape poked his head in and quickly scanned the room.  </p>
<p>“Good, everyone is to remain here until I say otherwise.” He informed them firmly, then turned and looked at the three Seventh year students. “If I have not returned by dinner time, then you are to escort the younger student to the Great Hall. There is no exception for detours, no matter what understood?” </p>
<p>Marcus, Arabella and Jarrad nodded.  </p>
<p>“What if we need to go to the toilet?” The Hufflepuff boy spoke up. The silencing spell having worn off. Snape stared at him, then said firmly, “No exceptions,” The boy shrunk down in his cushions. Snape entered the room and walked over to what appeared to be a blank wall. He tapped it and said something too quiet for the others to overhear. The illusion broke, and a door appeared. Snape opened it and disappeared inside. As one, the entire room leaned sideways on their cushions to see what was in there. Hermione could see tiles coving the floor and walls and what looked like the beginning of a sink. It must be a private bathroom. A second later, Snape returned from checking it. </p>
<p>“While you are here, you may use this room as needed.” He said then turning to the Hufflepuff he added. “Make sure you use it before heading down to the Great Hall, because the seventh years will not be stopping for a potty break.” He then turned and swept from the room. The thread witches work, making his robe swirl dramatically and giving his exit that extra panache.  </p>
<p><em>I will be able to do that someday</em>. Hermione promised herself as she watched the black cloth disappear from sight. The door closed, and she wasn’t the only one who gulped as a very audible locking sound was heard.  </p>
<p>“Does anyone know what is going on?” A boy from the other side asked. There was a couple of head shake, then Harry's lips twisted and he scrawled a quick note handing it to Draco.  </p>
<p>“What!” Draco hissed, and then all eyes were on the pair. Harry nodded to the parchment. Draco bit his lip shooting Harry a death glare unable to yell at him like he really wanted to instead he whipped out his quill and wrote something in sharp stroke before handing the paper over. Harry lazily accepted it, acting like the rest of the room wasn’t watching their every movement with anticipation. He opened it and read the brief note, lips twitching. Hermione knew that expression. While Harry was smart enough not to offer a lie that could be found out the moment he left the room, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be a little shit with the truth he had. He ran his hand over the shaved bottom half of his head, pretending to think what to reply before writing a few words.   </p>
<p>His action drawing everyone's attention to his controversial hair style. It should have made the other side less inclined to make a deal with Hermione. But instead it just made them twice as eager. There he was, a measly half blood nobody second year, and already he was a Laoch to a queen. If he got all that reward from hanging around Hermione, then the chances of them getting more than they bargained for increased.  </p>
<p>Harry handed the note to Neville, pointing at a section and cocking his head in question. Neville rapidly read it, his eyes lighting up with understanding. Whatever Harry was going to reveal, Neville already knew it. The young druid pulled out his quill and added a couple of words to the end before handing back to Draco who looked like he was seconds away from bursting.  </p>
<p>Draco rapidly read it, then turned back to the other side.  </p>
<p>“A quick side deal?” He said to Jarrad, who nodded.  </p>
<p>“Its unknown yet if this is the answer to what is going on, however, there is a strong case that it could be. What will you give for the information?” </p>
<p>“How do we know the information is worth anything? It could just be a wild speculation?” The Sixth year responded. </p>
<p>“The information I hold might not apply to what is happening, however it is not speculations.” Draco paused added. “I’ll sweeting the pot by added for free the information is an incident that personally occurred to a member of my party. You are not getting second hand info.” Everyone knew Harry was involved, and they looked at the second year who nodded his head, radiation as much sincerity as the little sneak was able to.  </p>
<p>“Even better, the only people who know about this are my party and two adults. So even if it has nothing to do with today, it can still be a useful currency for the future.” </p>
<p>The sixth year frowned, then offered. “A copy of my school notes for one section of one subject.” </p>
<p>Draco instantly refused. “No, smartest witch of her age here,” he said, pointing at a pink faced Hermione. “We don’t need any school notes and if we did we have our own seventh year.” </p>
<p>“Okay, I have the last gossip about what Madam Sintra has in her quarters?” </p>
<p>Draco turned to Hermione, showing that he thought this was a decent offer and wait to see if she wanted it. Hermione frowned slightly. She was sure there would be some use to it but she couldn’t figure out why she would care what a teachers quarters looked like.  </p>
<p>“Or,” said the sixth year, realising that Hermione wasn’t interested. “I found a private balcony in the school library last year. It has a stain glass window that fills the area with coloured light, floor cushion for you to lounge in and is angled in such a way that nobody can see you while you still have a view of the people and shelves below you.” </p>
<p>Hermione's eyes lit up with interest. She knew she didn’t have a very good poker face as the Sixth year smirk pleaded before Draco said “Deal.” </p>
<p>“Heard and witness,” Jarrad said. If either party did not deliver, then the other side could go to the Seventh year to get backing and support for their claim.  </p>
<p>“There is a violent Spirit that is haunting Hogwarts at the moment. Harry has heard it speak on two occasions. Talking about blood and wanting to kill.” Draco said. The sixth year made a face like she wasn’t sure the deal was worth it when Draco added. “The last time being just before he arrived here today.” </p>
<p>That broke the tension as each side instantly talked to each other in excited, thrilled whispers. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me you hear it again?” Hermione asked, checking that Harry was ok. The boy shrugged.</p>
<p>“There wasn’t really time, beside I spoke to Healer Tonk’s straight after and he gave me the all ok.” </p>
<p>“I think it wiggles more than floats,” Luna piped up. Hermione looked at her uncertainly while Harry shrugged again.  <br/>“Maybe,” he agreed kindly. “I have seen nothing, just hear it, so for all we know it could be a wiggly ghost.” </p>
<p>Hermione instantly got an image of a ghost head on the body of the blow up tubes car dealerships used and hastily covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. She was supposed to be a regal queen, not a giggling school girl. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the party. Marcus didn’t give her a chance to do more than have a quick glance around before he ushered the lot of them over to the Slytherin table, Luna included, and sat down with them. He was on one side of Hermione, Luna next to her and Harry on the other side. Draco and Neville sat opposite them.  </p>
<p>While there were a plenty of students who didn’t know anything had happened, most of the school was aware something had, even if no one knew for sure what. When Dumbledore stood up before dinner was served, a sudden silence fell over the student population so quickly it was like someone had spelled them all to be quiet.  </p>
<p>“Thank You,” Dumbledore’s voice ran out through the hall. “I have an important announcement to make. There is going to be a curfew put in place for all students to be back in their common rooms by 7pm.” There was an outcry at this, mostly by the older students who curfew was normally 10pm. Dumbledore held up his hand, and the students quieten the fastest they ever had.  </p>
<p>“It is in place for an excellent reason, while there is no reason to panic, we have had a couple of animal death occur inside the castle and we want to make sure all students are safe until we can get the culprit.” </p>
<p>A low murmur broke out. Most student were confused, why did a couple of animals dying mean they had to be locked up? The sixth year Slytherin on the other hand looked triumphant. She could barter the knowledge of the violent spirit and get herself a couple of bargains out of it. It was well worth giving up the balcony in the library.  </p>
<p>She wondered if the other bargains she had made with the little lioness would end up being just as fruitful. Reluctantly, she had to admit; she had walked away from that meeting feeling like she was getting a fair deal. She had hoped to get more than what she was paying for, but the Lioness had proved she had some sense by getting the young Black boy to barter for her. Truthfully, she was properly lucky she had walked away with a fair deal: the Blacks were well known for their tricky minds and cunning ability to get the best out of every situation.  </p>
<p>By the next morning the rumour about the violent spirit had made its way into every part of the castle. Madam Pomfrey had to hand out multiple calming draughts to terrified students and had stormed up to Dumbledore’s office demanding that he do something about this.  </p>
<p>Which led to this moment. Both of the adults knew it was too late to deny the rumour, no one would believe them even though they were telling the truth. Instead, Lockhart had come up with a plan. Neither had high hopes of it succeeding, but if it gave the students something else to think about, then they were all for it. And so it was that the student gossip mill was abuzz with the news that there was going to be a ghost banishing special class offered for anyone who was interested in the afternoon lesson in the Great Hall.  </p>
<p>Naturally the entire school turned up, either because they seriously believed or because they didn’t want to miss out on the free entertainment. Hermione was mostly in the second group. While she knew that ghost banishment could be done from what she read, it took years of dedicated study and power, not something a bunch of students were ever going to achieve.  </p>
<p>“Hello there, can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me?” Came the booming, overly cheerful voice of Lockhart. Hermione felt a frown crease her forehead. That man had just continued to disappoint her. For all the heroics and intelligence he displayed in his books, he had yet to show a single instance of it in actual life.  </p>
<p>“Welcome everyone to the Ghost Bustering club.” there came a scarce amount of snorted laughter. Hermione and Harry grinning at each other then join in when some Muggle-born started humming the ghost busters theme. Lockhart's smile turned rather fixed. She could see that he didn’t know why he was being laughed at, just that he was.  </p>
<p>“As I was saying,” He exclaimed, trying to drown out the catchy tune. “You have gathered here to learn how to get rid of these pesky spirits.” </p>
<p>“Excuse me,” the fat Friar said in affront. Lockhart gave him a fake apologetic look before ignoring the school ghost as they all one by one floated into the room to see what exactly he was planning to teach the students regarding themselves.  </p>
<p>Hermione was firmly planted in the middle of the room and refused to go any closer to the stage Lockhart had set up wondered if he was going to teach them anything useful like how ghost come into being or the history of ghost.  </p>
<p>Instead, Lockhart blabbered some mumbo jumbo about a simple banishment spell.  </p>
<p>“Now who would like to volunteer? Neville, my good chap, up you get.” </p>
<p>Neville let out a weary groan next to Hermione, then began the slowest walk in mankind towards Lockhart. Hermione watched her friend snail like pace and had to wonder what Neville’s classes were like with the flamboyant teacher. Neville had never made one ounce of complaint, but Hermione was suspicious he never would. She will have to pry it out of the quiet boy and if he was being treated unfairly, then complain to his head of house to get him moved into the same class as Harry and her.  </p>
<p>Lockhart it seemed was used to Neville’s slow speed, as he asked the student body to give Neville a helping hand. A mass of overly eager fans pushed the Boy-who-lived up to the stage. Concerned for his sake, Hermione slowly moved closer, Harry sticking to her side like glue. His teaching of how to move unnoticed through a crowd came in handy here, and the two of them worked their way to the second row with the rest of the student population none the wiser.  </p>
<p>Lockhart showed the students the wand movement for the spell then turned to Neville placing a hand on his shoulder. Hermione’s eyes narrowed. She didn’t like the way Lockhart was touching him. It wasn’t a sexual touch, but a possessive one. And done before the entire population, showing to all and sundry that Lockhart considered Neville to be one of his. More than a fan. The way Lockhart was moving around Neville was a blatant statement that Neville was going to join Lockhart’s court when he was grown.</p>
<p>This was the last straw for her. How dare he try to claim one of her members of court as his! Angrily she hissed about what a fraud he was. Harry side eyed her then faithfully agreed despite the fact he has been saying that for months now. </p>
<p>“Now my boy, pull out you wand and copy the moments.” </p>
<p>Neville shrugged, dislodging his hand.  </p>
<p>“Don’t have my wand on me, Professor,” Neville admitted.</p>
<p>The fact the wand was completely useless, he kept to himself. Lockhart tutted, shaking his head sadly.  <br/>“Oh my dear boy, no one had every taught you that you must keep your wand on you at all times. Well, you're lucky I’m here now. You will never have to worry about such things again. I’ll always look out for you.” </p>
<p>The girls in the front row cooed at this statement. Hermione on the other hand snarled. Harry shot her another concerned look and then pressed his body up against hers. Accepting the possessive arm wrapped around his shoulder.  </p>
<p>Lockhart offered Neville his own wand, admits dreamy sighs from his fan base. Neville held it between his thumb and finger arm as out stretch as it would go, like Lockhart had offered him a flubber worm instead of the enormous sign of trust Lockhart had publicly done giving another Wixen his wand.  </p>
<p>“No, no, you don’t hold it like that,” Lockhart proclaimed, laying both hands on Neville's shoulders. “relax my boy, don’t tense up and give it a wave.” </p>
<p>Neville flicked his hand, and the wand flew out of his loose grasp to fall with a clatter against the stage floor. Instead of rushing to go get it, Neville stood still, watching it roll across the wooden slats. Playing up the dullard as far as he could. Lockhart gave him a gentle push in the wand’s direction. Neville went with it, throwing himself forward and coming to a smashing landing on his knees and hands. </p>
<p>“Ouch,” Neville cried out. The fall had actually hurt, but Neville would gladly take the bruises over the Idiot touching him. “What did you shove me for?” He asked in a shaky but clear voice.  </p>
<p>The students all broke out in whispered. It had looked like Lockhart had shoved the second year after forcing his wand on him. To hand someone your wand was a very sacred thing it said you place your life in their hands, you trusted them enough to make yourself defenceless in their reach. But to give your wand to someone who didn’t want it. To force them to participate in this sacred act without considering their feeling was an extremely crude thing to do.  </p>
<p>Lockhart sensing things were not going his way ignored Neville and his tears, earning another mark against his name and swooped down picking up his wand.  </p>
<p>“This is how the spell is preformed,” he boomed, trying to get things back on track. “Ghosty Losty pickily posty.” Lockhart chanted, waving his wand like mad. Alarmed, Neville rolled off the stage, hissing at the burn in his knees and palms.  </p>
<p>There was a bang of pink smoke that covered the entire stage. When it cleared it revealed a coughing Lockhart waving his arms trying to remove the smoke and a bright pink snake sitting in the middle of the stage looking around bewildered.  </p>
<p>There was stunned silence, then Marcus drawled out from the back.  <br/>“Looks like you summon something instead of banishing it, Professor. Isn’t that a third year spell?” The crowd broke out in laughter. Lockhart finally lost his phony grin.  </p>
<p>“Why you little!!” He began stomping towards Marcus. The vibrations of his movement startled the already confused snake. It reared up hissing at Lockhart who leapt wildly back and fell off the other side of the stage, then began to sensibly head in the opposite direction to Lockhart. Unfortunately, that meant to was speeding towards the student population.  </p>
<p>Pandemonium broke out as the girls in the first row all let out high pitch screams and scrambled away from the snake. Their screams and movement brough forth other screams and moments from students who were not entirely sure why they were screaming and running, but everyone else was so they should do it as well. The herd mentality took over for a couple of second before the older students could force order. In that time, quiet, a few students had either fallen or were pushed to the ground and had been trampled on.  </p>
<p>The pink snake frighten by the violent moments was now hissing and spitting at everyone around it. Having enough and wanting to prove that it was too dangerous to bother with it launched itself at Luna who was looking around, fear only just held back hoping for guidance. </p>
<p>Neville threw himself in front of the first year and spread his arms, protecting her while Harry shouted out something in a sibilant tone. The snake stopped moving and meekly curled up. While the surrounding students all turned to look at Harry. The boy in question ignored them, heading over to the trembling snake and gently hissed something else to it.  </p>
<p>By this stage the hall had quieten down so that half the school heard Harry talk to the snake.  </p>
<p>“Harry,” Hermione exclaimed excitedly. “You can speak snake.”</p>
<p>This revelation pushed her angry, possessive feeling into the back of her head. Harry gave her a bemused smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” the so? was very clearly expressed.  </p>
<p>“So, that amazing, I don’t think most Wixen can talk to snakes,” Hermione said.  </p>
<p>“They can’t” Neville added, then Lockhart popped up from the other side of the stage, hair a mess and clothes rumbled.  </p>
<p>“You can speak Parseltongue? Why don’t you come up on stage, my dear boy.” Lockhart said greedily.  </p>
<p>“NO! PISS OFF!” Hermione snarled, the hint of a growl more than clearly heard.</p>
<p>She grabbed a startled Neville and expectant Harry’s arms and towed them to the back of the room. The students parted before them, from a combination of the look on Hermione’s face and the pink Snake that Harry had grabbed hold of. Luna who had been clinging to Neville was pulled along in their wake. The rest of the student body was either laughing at the pollex look on Lockhart’s face or groaning in pain from the stampede earlier.  </p>
<p>Some bright student had wisely sent for help, and the next minute the door to the Great Hall was filled with all the other teachers who had been using this time to hunt for the mysterious creature.  </p>
<p>Severus swept through the hall, preforming basic healing spells and hearing enough rumours to be thoroughly alarmed and half resigned. Of course, if something was going to happen, even with the entire student body to choose from, Fate would pick this court. He found the small group huddled in the corner with Hermione at the front, glaring at anyone who came too close. Marcus was healing the scrapes on Neville’s hand while Harry was looking over Hermione’s shoulder, keeping a lookout for danger. It surprised Severus that the little Raven was behind Hermione’s self-made barrier and mentally adjusted his list to include her into the Muggle-born’s court.  </p>
<p>“Milady” he said, stopping outside of reach. Hermione made a sour face at him. Ah, so not completely in her primal state then, but far enough along that her instincts were mostly ruling.  </p>
<p>“May I pass?” He asked mildly. She made another face but moved to the side, letting him through. Snape stepped in, then stopped. When the students had said a pink snake, he hadn’t realised they were talking fluro pink. Snape had been thinking more like an albino snake, which was a pale pink. Not this shocking bright thing that was wrapped calmly around his second years neck.   </p>
<p>“You can’t keep it,” Snape said automatically. </p>
<p>“Yes I can,” Harry retorted back by his Queen growling.</p>
<p>He fearlessly patted her side. “It ok Lady, we are just negotiating,”</p>
<p>Hermione let out a wordless grumble along with an eye roll and went back to keeping a watch on the rest of the population. Speaking of negation, Severus wondered how theirs turned out. He looked around and spotted Draco standing not too far off but outside of Hermione’s territorial range. He was trying to appear unaffected and uninterested and failing miserably at both tasks. Severus hoped the boy was better at it in other circumstances, he was going to have to have a world to Lucius, let him know the heir needed more training before he was eating alive by the other courts.  </p>
<p>“You already have a familiar, who acts as your pet.” Severus counted glad the boy was willing to bargain. </p>
<p>“Does that mean I can claim Padfoot officially?” the brat asked.</p>
<p>Severus made a face. The drama over a bright snake would be far less than the student knowing about the bloody Grimm lurking around. Although that gave him an idea.  <br/>“The snake can be your official pet if you get your Grimm to see if it can figure out what creature attacked the animals.” The little shit didn’t even offer him the decency to pretend to think it over.  </p>
<p>“Done,” </p>
<p>“Heard and witness,” Marcus added casually. Severus shot the seventh year an annoyed look. He would make sure the boy paid for that remark. As if he needed a judge and witness for a deal with a second year.</p>
<p>Although considering what they had been doing today, it was a good idea to get the youngster into the mindset of getting any deal they made Judged and witness. Severus let out a sigh, fine he wouldn’t go that hard on Marcus after all.  </p>
<p>“Does that mean it’s not the violent spirit I have been hearing?” Harry asked. Snape looked them over then whispered. </p>
<p>“This is to go no further than this court understood?” they all nodded, including Hermione, which made Severus feel better about revealing the information. As queen, she would make sure none of her court talked.  </p>
<p>“It’s definitely not a spirit, but a creature of some sort. We are having trouble pinning down what type, Both Hagrid and Professor Kettleburn didn’t recognise the bite marks. They said it was like the creature was trying to swallow them and for some reason had to bite them instead. That’s why I’m hoping your Grimm can help.”  </p>
<p>“When do you want me to bring Padfoot around?” Harry asked seriously. Snape looked around the mess of the Great Hall and sighed. Lockhart was proving to be a bigger menace than first thought. </p>
<p>“The results of this afternoon entertainment still need to be dealt with. I’ll send a message for you after dinner.” </p>
<p>The court nodded and again. Snape took another quick look at the violently pink snake and saw Harry had it well under control. He would deal with it later and just pray the Salazar that if it was venomous that Harry wouldn’t let it bite anyone until Severus milked it and create anti venom. For now, he was needed out there with the rest of the student population. Since for once this court escaped with minor scrapes, Snape could leave them here and go help the others. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hermione:  "Yes alright, so the negotiations ended up being very helpful, I still stand by my reasoning that being the only Gryffindor sitting with the Slytherins can sometimes be a disadvantage."</p>
<p>Author: "Bet the rest of your court is glad you didn't sit with other Gryffindor's who would have only encouraged your reckless behaviour."</p>
<p>Hermione: makes a sour face and refused to confirm that point. instead changes the subject.  "As a adult I thought I had exaugurated in my head just how bad Lockhart was, but reading back I'm see that he really was trying to steal members of my court. He totally deserved his fate."</p>
<p>Author: "Hermione!"</p>
<p>Hermione: mimes locking her mouth closed and throwing away the key.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>